The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three
by AHowell1993
Summary: Sequel to TPATN:BO & TPATN:BT. Spencer is back to full strength after recovering from getting shot while he and Clarissa just welcomed their two youngest children. Can the strength that Spencer and Clarissa shared since the Hankel case help them reach their 10-year wedding anniversary, Hotch and Emily deal with someone from Emily's past, while Spencer learns more about his father?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Astrahan, mirajanewolf46, EJ Morgan, Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 100 of The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Two.

_P__lease read The Profiler and the Nurse: Book One and The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Two first if you haven't read those two stories yet._

_The episode "Truth or Dare" in season 14 inspired me for two scenes of this chapter._

* * *

Spencer entered his brother-in-law's office, "You wanted to see me?" asked Spencer.

Hotch smiled at his brother-in-law, "I just got a call about your re-evaluation scores and I have something for you to celebrate being one of the youngest agents to make the wall of honor," said Hotch as he handed Spencer a box.

Spencer opened up the box and his eyes went wide when he saw a revolver inside of an ankle holster.

"When it comes to the events of your shooting, it has been decided that you're ready to carry two guns in the field just in case you ever lose your revolver when you tackle another victim," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled at his brother-in-law's logic, "Thank you, and I can scare Diana's, Bridget's, and Ariel's future boyfriends by telling them I own four guns instead of three."

Hotch laughed a bit, "Exactly, but make sure to clean your guns in front of them while playing Rodney Atkins song "Cleaning This Gun" too."

Spencer laughed, "I'm already planning on doing that."

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling in bed when Clarissa looked at her husband, "I'm so proud of you for making the wall of honor today."

Spencer kissed his wife, "I credit Diana, Bridget, Ariel, Savannah, and Abigail as the reasons why my shooting improved over the years."

Clarissa laughed as she pulled her husband into a steamy kiss.

* * *

The next day Spencer and his teammates just got done talking about the case they were going to work on in Atlantic City when Spencer's phone vibrated causing the 28-year-old genius to see a text message from Clarissa.

STAY AWAY FROM THE CASINOS SO YOU WON'T GET BANNED FROM CASINOS IN ATLANTIC CITY. AND WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT THAT EVEN THOUGH I'M HAPPY TO BE WORKING AT WASHINGTON INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL FULL TIME AGAIN, I'M MISSING ARIEL AND CADEN? ~ CR

Spencer quickly typed a reply.

IT WAS HARD GOING BACK TO WORK WHEN ARIEL AND CADEN WERE 11-DAYS-OLD, BUT IT WILL BE EASIER TO BE AWAY FROM THE KIDS. ~ SR

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Everything OK?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa sent me a text message letting me know to stay away from the casinos while letting me know that she misses Ariel and Caden," said Spencer.

Rossi nodded as he thought about Clarissa returning to work since she gave birth to Ariel and Caden six-weeks ago, "Is Clarissa happy about working at Washington International School again?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "She's happy because she'll get to spend more time with the kids while gets to keep an eye on Diana and now Jack," said Spencer just as his phone vibrated causing him to see a picture message from Lucy that included a picture of a smiling Bridget who was on a smiling uniformed Detective LaMontagne's hip as they held a slip of paper together.

I TOOK BRIDGET GROCERY SHOPPING WITH ME AND JJ'S FIANCE WAS AT THE SAME STORE AND ISSUED BRIDGET A TICKET FOR BEING A SWEET AND ADORABLE TWO-YEAR-OLD GIRL. ~ LR

Spencer laughed,

"What's so funny?" asked Hotch.

"Bridget went grocery shopping with Lucy and Will was at the same store when he decided to issue Bridget a ticket for being a sweet and adorable two-year-old girl," said Spencer.

JJ smiled as she thought about Spencer's three daughters, "Even though my two-year-old goddaughter is adorable, her big sister and little sister are adorable too."

Spencer nodded in agreement as he thought about loving hearing Diana and Bridget call him 'daddy' while he's looking forward to Ariel eventually calling him 'Dada' and 'daddy', "Speaking of daughters, have you ever thought of giving Henry a little sister?" asked Spencer.

Hotch looked at JJ, "You should tell everyone what you told me last week."

Morgan looked at JJ as he decided that his wife needed to video chat with them again, "Tell us what?" asked Morgan.

"Need me to look up anything else?" asked Garcia.

JJ shook her head, "No, but I have some great news."

"What's the good news, peaches?" asked Garcia.

"Since this is our first case back in the field since Lockport, New York, I decided that I must tell you guys that I'm 12-weeks pregnant," said JJ while Garcia squealed in excitement before she held up her hand so she can continue talking, "I had my 12-week ultrasound yesterday and it's been determined that Henry's getting a little sister by July 28th."

After congratulations went around, Spencer thought about how JJ has commented about wishing for a daughter when it came to him naming her Bridget's godmother while she became an honorary aunt to Diana, Ariel, and Barbara, "Are you finally glad about getting a daughter?" asked Spencer.

JJ nodded, "I'm so excited about getting to dress up my daughter in dresses and hair bows while I already told Will that I want to name her Margaret and nickname her Maggie."

"Good choice because Margaret and Maggie mean pearl," said Spencer before smirking a bit, "Is Will ready to have a little girl who has him wrapped around her finger like Diana, Bridget, and Ariel have done with me?" asked Spencer.

Morgan smiled as he thought about his seven-month-old daughter, "Barbara has me wrapped around her little finger too."

"Will's preparing himself since he told me that he wished to have a little girl because of being around Diana, Bridget, Ariel, and Barbara during occasional gatherings," said JJ.

* * *

The next day Dr. Malcolm looked at Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi after he listened to the three men talk about the case they were working and how they suspected that his daughter was their unsub.

* * *

When Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi were done explaining, Dr. Malcolm looked at Hotch and Rossi, "I am very confused, gentlemen. What does this have to do with Samantha?" asked Dr. Malcolm.

"We need to talk to her. Is she here?" asked Rossi.

"No, she's at work," said Dr. Malcolm.

"Does she live here, or did you move her into one of your halfway houses?" asked Hotch.

"As a matter of fact, she is in one of my houses," said Dr. Malcolm.

"Well, we'll need the address," said Hotch.

Dr. Malcolm shook his head, "And I'll need to know what this is about."

Spencer walked towards the dollhouse and looked at it as he thought about the dollhouse he, Hotch, and Anthony built for Diana and Bridget to share while he and Hotch were on medical leave after his shooting and Hotch's stabbing.

"She might be tied to a series of abductions," said Rossi.

Dr. Malcolm scoffed, "That's not possible. It's not my daughter."

"Is Samantha on her own at this house? There are no other patients, right?" asked Rossi.

"She thought that was best, and I agreed," said Dr. Malcolm.

Spencer continued to look at the dollhouse in Dr. Malcolm's office as he listened to his brother-in-law, Rossi, and Dr. Malcolm talk.

"Yeah, but let's face it- You're happy that she's out of your hair," said Rossi.

Dr. Malcolm's eyes went wide as he looked at Rossi, "I beg your pardon?" asked Dr. Malcolm.

"Because if you had been visiting her recently, doctor, you would know what she's been doing," said Rossi as he and Hotch watched Spencer go through a few games.

"Samantha has always been troubled," said Dr. Malcolm.

Hotch decided to raise his voice as he gave Dr. Malcolm his 'Hotchner glare', "Three women are dead because of her."

"She's not capable of that," said Dr. Malcolm.

"Are you certain. I mean, the effects of electroshock, especially at that age, are permanent. But maybe you knew that," said Rossi.

"My wife died when Samantha was 10, and she never recovered," said Dr. Malcolm while Spencer decided to make his way towards the toys on the bookshelf, "I tried everything. Child psychiatry, pet therapy, nothing helped. She was cutting herself. She was in pain. That's the end of this meeting," said Dr. Malcolm as he watched Spencer look at the toys on the shelf behind him as he straightened his lab coat.

Hotch thought about his four nieces Diana, Bridget, Ariel, and Savannah who were all in Washington D.C. at the moment, "Where's your daughter, doctor?" demanded Hotch.

Spencer started to examine the toys behind Dr. Malcolm's desk.

"And, Agents Hotchner and Rossi, if you try to talk to her, a mentally ill woman, without her knowing what she's doing-," said Dr. Malcolm.

Rossi decided to interrupt Dr. Malcolm, "Do you know about the women she's keeping?" asked Rossi.

Spencer lifted up a chess piece causing him to see that there was no dust under the chess piece.

"And have no medical or legal counsel present, you'll have no case. Do you understand me?" asked Dr. Malcolm.

"None. We'll keep the police here in case Samantha drops in for a visit," said Hotch.

Rossi looked at Spencer, "Let's go, Reid," said Rossi.

Spencer looked at Dr. Malcolm, "Hey, a really fast question. Why are these toys here?" asked Spencer as he gestured to the toys.

Dr. Malcolm glanced at Hotch and Rossi who decided to stay put and let their young colleague speak, "I use them in my therapy."

Spencer shook his head, "No, I understand that, but why are they way up on this shelf," said Spencer as he gestured to the shelf, "away from where any kids can actually reach them?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Malcolm looked at Spencer, "They're reminders of patients that I've helped."

Spencer inwardly sighed, "Let me ask you something," said Spencer as he grabbed a toy, "What was the name of the girl you helped with this one?" asked Spencer as he placed a stuffed unicorn on the desk.

Dr. Malcolm stayed silent for a few seconds before answering, "Jenny Larson."

"Hmm. And this one?" asked Spencer as grabbed a stuffed dog off the shelf and placed it on the desk, "What was the name of the girl you helped with this one?" asked Spencer quickly.

Dr. Malcolm stayed silent for a few seconds again before answering, "Abigail Moore."

Spencer quickly grabbed another toy and placed it on the desk, "How about this one?" asked Spencer.

"Linda Krauss," said Dr. Malcolm.

Spencer felt rage burning through him as he tried to keep himself from grabbing his revolver and shoot Dr. Malcolm between the eyes or in the heart as he realized that Dr. Malcolm is a pedophile, "These girls are what, they're like 9- 9 or 12 years old, I'm assuming?" asked Spencer angrily as he thought about his second cousin Abigail being nine while his niece Savannah is almost nine-years-old.

"My Ph.D. is on the effect of trauma on prepubescent girls. I do not appreciate what you're implying," said Dr. Malcolm sternly.

Spencer gave Dr. Malcolm his version of a 'Hotchner glare' and a feral smile that scared both Hotch and Rossi a bit, "Oh, I'm not implying anything. I'm making an inference. An inference is an educated guess. And based on that, I form a hypothesis. For instance, my hypothesis here is that after you raped your daughter, you submitted her to electroshock treatment to make sure she stayed quiet," said Spencer angrily.

Dr. Malcolm looked at Hotch and Rossi to see if they were backing Spencer up as he glared at the 28-year-old agent, "This is outrageous."

Spencer shook his head, "And then, out of guilt, you bought her toys, more specifically, you bought her a line of dolls. Because that's what serial molesters do. They give gifts. So you continued the pattern with your other patients, And once they left your care, you added their toys to your collection," said Spencer as disgust laced through his voice.

Hotch and Rossi exchanged impress glances before they focused on Spencer again.

"I'm sorry, you can't back up your story, doctor," said Dr. Malcolm as he used sarcasm for Spencer's title.

Spencer gave a bitter chuckle that caused Hotch and Rossi to back up, "This is why I love my job, doctor," said Spencer sarcastically before he lowered his voice, "Because my lab, it's a jury of your peers. My tests will be Jenny Larson, Abigail Moore, and Linda Krauss," said Spencer as he sat down on Dr. Malcolm's desk and leaned forward to intimate Dr. Malcolm as he spoke with a quiet voice filled with anger, "The DA will put them on the stand, and I'm going to personally bring these dolls in, and we're going to watch how they react."

At that moment Hotch decided to intervene, "Or you could tell us where your daughter is and we'll tell the DA you cooperated. But once we walk out this door, that deal comes off the table," said Hotch as he nodded to the door.

After a few seconds later Spencer got off the desk and headed towards the door with his brother-in-law and Rossi. As soon as Spencer was out the doorway, Dr. Malcolm decided to speak.

"2529 Adams Street," said Dr. Malcolm.

Spencer stepped back into the room causing a scared Dr. Malcolm to look at him.

"You'll tell them, right? That I cooperated," said Dr. Malcolm.

Spencer tilted his head, "You want to know how I figured you out?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Malcolm nodded while Hotch and Rossi decided to listen with interest while Spencer walked towards Dr. Malcolm as he pointed at the shelf.

"Those toys. You take care of them," said Spencer as he rested his hands on the desk, "These ones you treasure. But you know what? The collection's not complete. Where are they?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Malcolm sighed as he got up and grabbed the suitcase that contained his daughter's dolls.

As soon as Spencer had the case, Hotch reached into his back pocket and grabbed his handcuffs and handcuffed Dr. Malcolm while Spencer looked at Dr. Malcolm, "You are under arrest for raping your daughter, Jenny Larson, Abigail Moore, Linda Krauss, and a bunch of other patients," said Spencer as he continued to read Dr. Malcolm the Miranda rights before he looked at Dr. Malcolm, "I hope you know that fathers like you make me sick," said Spencer before Rossi led Dr. Malcolm out of the office and handed him towards an officer and explained the situation.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Were you thinking about shooting Dr. Malcolm right between the eyes?" asked Hotch.

"I was a couple of times, but hopefully he'll get what he deserves in prison," said Spencer as he didn't realize that Dr. Malcolm would cause trouble for him and his family in a couple of years.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer just finished putting Diana to bed while checking on Ariel and Caden in their nursery when he headed to the master bedroom where he found Clarissa standing by their bed while wearing lingerie he never saw before.

"I wish I was in that room with you, Aaron, and Dave so I could have watched you confront Mr. Malcolm. You are so sexy when you're angry towards men and women who hurt children," said Clarissa seductively as she pounced on her husband and pulled him into a hot and steamy kiss as she locked their bedroom door.

A second later Spencer was leading his wife of seven years to bed before he started to show his dominant and assertive side on his wife in bed.

* * *

A few days later Spencer and Diana approached Eric who was playing chess against himself. Spencer looked down and winked at Diana who was holding his hand tightly while studying the chessboard before he focused on Eric.

"Checkmate in 12," said Spencer.

Eric grinned at Spencer, "No way."

"Let my daddy show you so he can kick your ass," said Diana.

Spencer gave Diana a stern look while Eric laughed, "Diana Ethel Reid, please watch your language," said Spencer as he sat down at the table before Diana climbed onto his lap before he and Eric started to play aggressively while they gained an audience.

* * *

_A/N: There will be more of Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to lolyncut for being the first review of this story and also a shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, msladyaries08, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 1 and thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story.

_Evan is now 19-months-old and there are mention of suicide and choking games in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer entered the house with Bridget who excitably ran over to her mother who was breastfeeding Ariel and Caden at the same time.

"How was tap dancing?" asked Clarissa.

"I learn more dance moves today," said Bridget.

Clarissa smiled as she thought about how Bridget just had her fifth tap dancing lesson since January 4th and how Bridget already had two play dates with another autistic two-year-old girl named Aurora who will also be starting preschool at Washington International School at the same time as Bridget will, "Will you show me later?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, mommy," said Bridget before looking around for Diana, "Where's Diana?" asked Bridget.

"She's in the kitchen helping Lucy and Anthony make spaghetti tacos for dinner," said Clarissa.

Bridget grinned as she thought about tacos being her favorite food, "Yummy."

As Bridget ran into the kitchen, Spencer sat down next to Clarissa who passed him Ariel and a burping rag so he could burp their seven-week-old daughter.

"Bridget has been getting more animated since she started tap dancing three weeks ago," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as he started to gently pat and rub Ariel's back as he kissed the blond curly hair that looks so much like his mother's and uncle Gordon's curly blonde hair did, "Even though she interacted with other kids in occupational therapy well, tap dancing has been causing her to break out of her shell more."

Clarissa smiled, "Then we're doing everything right to make sure that Bridget's well adjusted with her autism."

"Even though we still have occasional meltdowns to deal with," said Spencer.

"Have you made any connections with any fathers who brought their two-year-old or three-year-old children tap dancing?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "One of them is a police officer at a D.C. Metro department that I never met yet and he has read my published articles in police journals," said Spencer just as Ariel let out a loud burp causing Caden who was being burped by his mother to let out a burp.

"That's good to hear," said Clarissa as she decided to feed Ariel and Caden a bit more.

Spencer nodded before Clarissa smirked causing Spencer to wonder about what type of question that his wife was about to ask.

"Now since this was your first time taking Bridget to tap dancing, did any of the single mothers try to flirt with you?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer blushed causing Clarissa to giggle just as Diana and Bridget came into the living room, "What's so funny?" asked Diana.

"I found out that a few mothers from Bridget's tap dancing class were flirting with your daddy," said Clarissa.

Diana smirked at her father whose face was turning redder, "A bunch of my classmates' and friends' single mommies have crushes on you because of you being so handsome, daddy."

Spencer's face then turned fire engine red causing Bridget to run to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge and ran back into the living room and passed it to her daddy, "You need to bring your fever down, daddy."

Clarissa and Diana shook their heads while Diana rested a hand on Bridget's shoulder, "Someday you'll understand about mommy and me teasing daddy about women having crushes on daddy."

* * *

A few nights later, Spencer was cuddling with his wife in bed when Clarissa looked at her husband as she thought about her husband telling her how difficult it was to interview one of the victim's parents when he was in Wyoming, "I know that what I'm about to say is cruel, but that EMT deserves to be lynched since he's been choking his own son for a long time, killed his wife, and he forced a lot of teenagers to choke themselves to death," said Clarissa angrily.

Spencer shook his head at his wife's anger while Clarissa continued, "I always hate it how medical professionals decide to become an Angel of Mercy when they chose to become a doctor, EMT, or nurse like me."

"I know," said Spencer before looking into his wife's blue eyes that matched Diana's and Caden's eyes, "I hope that we never allow the kids to have a computer, laptop, and gaming system in their bedrooms."

Clarissa nodded in agreement, "While we also monitor what websites they go on."

Spencer nodded in agreement before looking into his wife's blue eyes, "I hope you know that I asked Reverend Alden if we can talk to the teenagers about the dangers of playing 'good kids high' during fellowship hour tomorrow and he already got permission from the parents for us to do that talk."

Clarissa smiled as she thought about how Spencer cared about the health and safety for all the kids and teenagers from their church like she does, "You really are a genius about thinking about the teenagers we interact with on Sundays," said Clarissa before reaching for her husband's pajama top and started to unbutton it before she started to feel her husband's chest that became more defined since his shooting nearly five months ago and gave her husband a seductive smile, "Instead of talking about kids and the internet, I want to continue admiring your newly defined body because those months getting around in a wheelchair, crutches, and a cane made you more of a hottie than you've ever been."

Spencer pouted at Clarissa, "So you only love me because of my body?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "I love you because your kind, compassionate, well mannered, a great husband, a great father, sex, and fantastic in bed," said Clarissa as she pulled her husband into a steamy kiss just as Ariel and Caden started to cry through one of the three baby monitors on hers and Spencer's nightstand causing Clarissa to groan, "Can we please make sure to stay somewhere else for Valentine's Day weekend?" asked Clarissa.

"I already made plans," said Spencer before he and Clarissa got out of bed.

* * *

The next day during fellowship hour, Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in a room with all the teenagers they have gotten to know over the years as they talked to all the teenagers about the danger of playing choking games while Ariel and Caden were passed around.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will deal with family fluff._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrock, msladyaries08, Daisyangel, mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter two.

_I hope that a certain scene in this chapter causes all of my female readers to wolf whistle or fan themselves because of Spencer doing something that Matthew Gray Gubler would do in this chapter because of choosing to have Spencer be bold a bit in this chapter since I wanted Clarissa to get a Valentine's Day gift that Clarissa would love that didn't deal with jewelry or flowers._

* * *

Spencer was eating breakfast with his family as he thought about his brother-in-law giving everyone the day off so they had an extra day to decompress after the case they just got back from two days ago in Wyoming before he looked at his 19-month-old son who was a clone of him.

"We're going to he having daddy/son time today, tadpole," said Spencer.

Evan smiled, "Weally, Dada?" asked Evan.

Spencer nodded as he wiped the maple syrup off of Evan's face, "We are because you are being rewarded for being a good helper the past eight weeks."

Evan looked over at Caden who was watching him from his baby seat, "Ade come too?" asked Evan.

"He can come along on one of the adventures we're going on today," said Spencer.

Evan grinned at his little brother, "You go bye-bye wit Dada and I," said Evan.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "When it comes to the sentence Evan just spoke at 19-months-old, it's a given that both Bridget and Evan are going to have high IQs like you and Diana."

"You're not upset about that?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "I knew what I was getting myself into when you first told me you are a genius and we fell in love, got married, and have kids," said Clarissa as she gave Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden each a smile causing all five kids to smile at her.

Diana who was almost finished eating her banana pancakes, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and cantaloupe looked at her father, "Do you know if you'll be home for my first figure skating competition on Saturday?" asked Diana before she put another forkful of cantaloupe into her mouth.

"Uncle Aaron, Aunt Emily, the rest of the team, and I are office-bound this week because of needing to help out at the academy. I also have to guest lecture for grandma Alex at Georgetown University this week," said Spencer.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer who was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a red and white gingham shirt entered the portrait studio that he and Clarissa would take the kids to with Evan and eight-week-old Caden who were both wearing jeans and red and white gingham shirts and red converse sneakers just like him despite Caden only wearing a red converse sneaker on his right foot while his left foot that contained a cast to straightened his clubbed foot was covered up with a thick red sock.

"Thanks for agreeing to see Evan, Caden, and me while agreeing to keep this session a secret," said Spencer.

"It's not a problem," said Kenneth before smiling down at Evan, "Evan keeps on looking more like you every day."

Spencer smiled, "I know," said Spencer before looking down at Caden who was wide awake in his car seat, "Even though Caden has my curls, I'm glad that he looks so much like his mother."

Kenneth smiled down at Caden, "He has definitely grown since the day I did the birth announcement portraits on Ariel and Caden," said Kenneth before smiling at the three Reid men, "Are you three ready to do portraits to give to Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget for Valentine's Day?" asked Kenneth.

"Yes," said Spencer before he blushed a bit, "and knowing Clarissa she would most likely love to get a few pictures of the three of us shirtless."

Kenneth laughed as he thought about how his 21-year-old assistant Sophia was eying Spencer's body and telling him that his time on crutches definitely did some wonders on his body, "At least you won't have to worry about Sophia trying to flirt with you today since she's in class at Georgetown University right now."

Spencer blushed, "Let's get these photos taken."

* * *

After Kenneth took pictures of Spencer, Evan, and Caden together, Kenneth was taking a picture of a shirtless Spencer laying on a blanket with his hands resting underneath his head causing his newly developed arms and shoulder muscles to ripple while a shirtless Evan laying on one side of him laid in the same position as him while a shirtless Caden was laying on his back on Spencer's other side when Kenneth who was standing on a ladder looked at Spencer, Evan, and Caden.

"Smile," said Kenneth as he made funny faces causing Evan to smile and laugh while Caden smiled as he took a picture of Spencer, Evan, and Caden who were all smiling.

* * *

After Kenneth was done taking pictures and Spencer had put his shirt back on, he looked at Spencer who was helping Evan put his shirt back on, "I hope you know that you look a lot like the model Matthew Gray Gubler, Spencer," said Kenneth.

* * *

Over a half-hour later, Spencer entered the house with Evan and Caden where Anthony was giving Ariel a bottle looked up at Spencer, "Lucy and Bridget will be back in 20 minutes," said Anthony before he switched babies with Spencer so he could feed Caden while Spencer burped Ariel.

"OK," said Spencer before smiling at Anthony, "Thanks for helping me keep the portrait session I just took Evan and Caden to a secret."

"Your welcome, and knowing Clarissa she's going to love the portraits since she told you that she already has enough jewelry from you," said Anthony.

"I know," said Spencer before looking at Evan, "As soon as I'm done burping Ariel and we change clothes, are you for some more father/son time since we already got what we needed Caden with us done?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded as his curly brown hair that reached below his ears bounced, "Yes, Dada," said Evan before looking at his father with his puppy dog eyes that matched his father's eyes, "We take twain?" asked Evan.

Spencer smiled as he thought about Evan's obsession with trains causing Spencer to take Evan on a subway ride as soon as he got off his cane, "We can take the subway to the museum we're going to so we don't have to worry about parking."

Andy looked at Spencer, "Just make sure to take it easy."

"I know," said Spencer just as Ariel let out a loud burp/

Evan laughed, "Ari silly."

"I know, but let's go change our clothes and use the potty," said Spencer.

"OK, Dada," said Evan.

15 minutes later, Spencer and Evan were taking Clarissa's minivan to the nearest train station since Clarissa, Diana, and Jack carpools to Washington International School with Mrs. O' Conner and Aria.

* * *

A short while later, Spencer was entering the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History with his oldest son when Evan looked up at him.

"We see rocks?" asked Evan.

Spencer smiled,"We can go see the rocks first," said Spencer as he carried his son towards the area where there were various rocks, minerals, and gems for them to look at.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer was changing Ariel's diaper and placed his youngest daughter who was turning two-months-old in three days back into her crib before Ariel started to cry causing him to scoop Ariel back up causing the baby girl to stop crying.

"I guess you want to be in daddy's arms for a while, princess," said Spencer softly so he wouldn't wake up Caden.

Ariel smiled at her father, "Are you going to be cheeky like mommy and Diana can be or will you be shy and reserved like Bridget and I are?" asked Spencer quietly.

Ariel smiled again as she let out a toot.

Spencer softly chuckled, "You cheeky little bugger," said Spencer as he carried Ariel to the rocking chair and sat down,

Ariel let out a coo at her father causing Spencer to smile as he ran a finger through Ariel's thick and short blonde curls that been there since birth, "You had the same blonde hair as your late grandma Diana and late great-uncle Gordon did when they were alive," said Spencer just as Caden started to whimper causing Spencer to stand up and walk over to Caden's crib and gently scoop up Caden and settle down in the rocking chair with Ariel and Caden in both of his arms, "I guess you wanted attention from your daddy too."

"I can't believe that I've known your mother for nine years, one month, and 26 days now," said Spencer softly before looking at his two youngest children who were staring at him, "Someday you two will learn about how you two gave me the strength to learn how to walk again when your mommy was pregnant with you two."

"And they'll also learn how their daddy can be a smart ass sometimes," said Clarissa from the doorway.

Spencer looked at his wife who was smirking while holding up a baby monitor, "You heard my comment about you being cheeky?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

"I hope that you know that it's your fault that you brought my smart-ass side out of me," shot back Spencer.

"I know, but I don't regret breaking you out of your shell," said Clarissa before looking down at Ariel and Caden who were both awake, "We might as well see if they're hungry before we get some more sleep."

A minute later Clarissa was feeding Ariel and Caden while she and Spencer both sang to Ariel and Caden.

* * *

The next day at 4:30 PM, Spencer removed the blindfold that Clarissa placed over his eyes and his eyes went wide when he saw his physical therapist standing in front of the ice skating rink that Diana goes to for her figure skating lessons.

"Why are we here when Diana isn't supposed to have practice and what is Andy doing here?" asked Spencer.

"Since I've been cleared to go ice skating again, Andy decided that it's time for you to try to get back on the ice and today is his day off. Diana's coach agreed that you, Bridget, Andy, and I can skate while Diana has an extra one on one session with Miss Gilbert to make sure that she's ready for Saturday's competition," said Clarissa.

Spencer tilted his head, "Bridget's ice skating too?" asked Spencer.

Diana who was in the back seat with Bridget grinned, "Bridget wants to learn how to ice skate, so mommy will teach Bridget how to ice skate while Andy helps you get back on the ice and I practice my routine for this Saturday's competition," said Diana before looking at her father, "So are you ready to get back on the ice?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer had finished lacing up his ice skates when Andy who had laced up his ice skates brought over a walker.

"Even though I know that you've been ice skating for over 20 years, I need you to use this until we're sure that you'll be confident on the ice with your newly healed knee," said Andy.

Spencer nodded at Andy's logic, "OK," said Spencer before looking at Bridget who was allowing her mother to put a helmet on her head, "You ready to ice skate for the first time, cricket?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "Yes, daddy," said Bridget before tilting her head, "You ice skate with me, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer shook his head, "I have to skate with Andy first to make sure I can handle ice skating again before I'll help mommy teach you how to skate."

Bridget sighed, "OK, daddy."

Diana who was dressed in a pair of warm leggings and a sweater while she already had her ice skates on smiled at her little sister, "When I'm done practicing my routine for Saturday, I'll help you," said Diana before she headed to the ice with Miss Gilbert.

* * *

20 minutes later Diana who finished going through her routine two times gracefully skated over to her father who was reluctantly using a walker as he skated next to Andy who was keeping an eye on his left knee while he skated.

"Great job, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Thank you, daddy," said Diana before she started to skate backward as she looked at Andy, "Did you see me practice my routine for my first figure skating competition?" asked Diana.

Andy nodded, "You did and I hope that you win first place on Saturday because the way you skated should earn you a gold medal."

Diana grinned, "I hope so too because I'm competing against five other six-year-old girls from Northwest Washington D.C.," said Diana before looking at her daddy, "Can you skate without the walker now?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his physical therapist, "Do you think that I can try without the walker now?" asked Spencer.

"Let's see if you can skate to the end over there," said Andy as he pointed over to the wall that was 15 feet away.

A few seconds later Spencer started to skate without the walker and when Spencer skated to the wall he grinned at Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Andy who were all clapping.

"I officially clear you to ice skate again," said Andy.

Spencer skated over to Clarissa and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of the progress you made, Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.

"Ewww," giggled Diana and Bridget.

Spencer and Clarissa shook their heads before they started to help Bridget learn how to ice skate.

* * *

Over five hours later Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling in bed when Clarissa looked at her husband, "Since you've gotten the all-clear to ice skate again, what do you think of us starting up swing dancing again?" asked Clarissa.

"As long as we don't do any acrobatic moves since my knee might not be able to handle that right now," said Spencer.

"We'll start off easy like we did when we first started taking swing dancing lessons together when I joined you in Cambridge," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband, "We should take advantage of Lucy and Anthony kidnapping Ariel and Caden for a night so we can have a night without Ariel and Caden interrupting us," said Clarissa as she got out of bed and locked their bedroom door so Diana, Bridget, and Evan wouldn't walk in and see them naked before she pounced on her husband.

* * *

The next day at lunchtime, Spencer was sitting across from his godmother in the facility cafeteria at Georgetown University.

Alex looked at her godson, "I'm excited about attending Diana's first figure skating competition on Saturday."

Spencer smiled, "Me too and you are going to love Diana's routine."

"You saw her practice for her competition?" asked Alex.

Spencer nodded, "I got to see her practice yesterday while my physical therapist worked on getting me back on the ice and she's definitely going to impress everyone with her routine."

"I can't wait," said Alex before looking at Spencer's left knee as she thought about having to deal with her godson spending four months recovering from getting shot above the left knee.

"Did you get cleared to ice skate again?" asked Alex.

Spencer nodded, "I did and Clarissa and I are going to work on swing dancing this evening," said Spencer just as his phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a picture of Bridget and Evan building a tower of blocks together while Ariel and Caden who were both having tummy time watched their big brother and sister play together, "I was just sent a new picture of Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden together," said Spencer as he showed his godmother the picture of her four youngest adopted grandchildren.

"I can't believe how big they're getting," said Alex as she and Spencer started to talk about the progress of Caden's clubbed foot.

* * *

Three days later Spencer looked at Diana who was about to go into the changing room with her mother and coach as he held Bridget and Evan on his hip, "Good luck, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Thank you, daddy," said Diana before looking at Bridget and Evan who were both bundled up while thinking about Ariel and Caden who were being watched over by her teacher Mrs. O' Conner, "Are you two going to cheer for me?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Bridget and Evan in unison.

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Let's go get you dressed before I join the rest of the family."

Diana gave her father one last hug before she headed to the changing room with Clarissa and Miss Gilbert while Spencer, Lucy, and Anthony headed to the concessions stand to buy hot chocolate and popcorn to snack on before they went to find their seats.

* * *

An hour later Spencer got his video camera ready as Diana confidently skated to the middle of the rink.

Garcia who was admiring the purple figure skating dress that contained a knee-length poodle skirt, the top of her ice skates looking like saddle shoes, while her recently trimmed armpit length wavy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail looked at Clarissa, "Diana looks so adorable in her costume," gushed Garcia before looking at her husband, "In a few years we need to see if Barbra wants to do something like figure skating because I would love to make her figure skating dresses myself."

"We'll see," said Morgan.

JJ looked at Will as she rubbed her 14-week baby bump, "Even though I hope that Maggie plays soccer like I did, I wouldn't mind if she picks up ice skating since I loved to ice skate on my grandparents' pond when I was a little girl."

Spencer turned back and looked at Garcia and JJ, "Just wait until you see her routine because she'll be rocking everyone's socks off with her routine," said Spencer just as the opening chords of Bobby Day's version of "Rockin Robin" started to play.

The senior Evan looked at his grandson, "Your father loved this song when he was a child."

Lydia looked at her husband, "Let's just watch our second oldest great-daughter perform."

Diana started to do basic swing dance moves on the ice as she as rocked her head left and right causing her ponytail to swing while she clapped her hands to the rhythm before Bobby Day started to sing causing her to start skating forward in circles before she gained enough speed to jump up into the air and spin three times in the air and land perfectly on her feet.

Spencer and Clarissa stood up and started to clap while people in the audience cheered before Diana did a bunch of spins, jumps, lutzes, and axel jumps on the ice as she skated along to the music before the instrumental part started causing her to start to mimicking some basic swing dancing moves and doing a cartwheel on the ice causing everyone in the audience to cheer before Diana continued her routine.

Hotch shook his head as he looked at his little sister, "She is just like you even though you were 10 years older than her when you skated like that."

Clarissa grinned as she thought about how Diana used her intelligence to perfect her routine for the competition, "I know, but having her daddy's brains helped her be more advanced for a six-year-old girl."

When the song was over, Diana stopped skating and did a curtsy with her knee-length poodle skirt before she skated to the exit on the ice as everyone cheered.

Spencer smiled at Clarissa who had tears falling down her face, "I'm so proud of her."

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa as she hugged her husband.

* * *

An hour later, Diana was standing on the ice with her coach Miss Gilbert and a bunch of other six-year-old girls with their coaches when the MC announced third and second place before he looked at the last few girls including Diana.

"And finally, I'm pleased to announce that first place goes to Diana Reid for the six-year-old division of this competition," said the announcer causing Spencer, Clarissa, Spencer's godparents Alex and James Blake, Spencer's grandparents Evan and Lydia Reid, Hotch, Emily, Jack, and the rest of Spencer's team to stand up as they clapped and cheered in pride for their favorite six-year-old girl who was getting a gold medal placed around her neck before she was handed a bouquet of roses.

After everyone stopped cheering the MC looked at Diana, "Before the seven-year-old girls come out, I must tell you that you remind me of a 17-year-old teenage girl who competed here 11-years-ago and she was determined to compete in the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City until an accident forced her to retire."

Spencer and Hotch both squeezed Clarissa's hands in support while Diana tilted her head before she took the microphone from the MC as she gave the MC a clueless look causing Spencer to smirk at Clarissa who had her hands over her mouth as she realized that Diana was about to do.

"Do you remember her name?" asked Diana innocently.

"Oh boy," whispered Clarissa to Spencer.

"Her name was Clarissa Hotchner," said the MC.

Diana grinned, "Clarissa Hotchner is my mother," said Diana as she pointed to where her family was sitting.

The MC to look at Clarissa who stood up and smiled and waved at him before he noticed a young man who was standing up next to Clarissa causing him to realize that Diana got her father's looks while having her mother's blue eyes, "Its good to know that your mother passed down her love to figure skating to you, but everyone including me are probably wondering about how in the world you've been able to nail each move perfectly and do more advanced moves."

Diana grinned, "My daddy is a certified genius who passed down his intelligence and eidetic memory to me. I gained an interest in physics when I first saw the movie "Ice Princess" three years, one month, and 29 days ago for the first time with my mommy."

Clarissa beamed at her husband who was beaming with pride.

* * *

Nearly a half-hour later Spencer and Clarissa were talking to Spencer's grandparents and his teammates about Ariel and Caden who was being watched by Diana's teacher when Diana ran over to them with her coach trailing after her while she carried Diana's roses causing Clarissa to take the bouquet of roses that Spencer had for Diana.

"I'm so proud of you, Diana," said Spencer as Diana did a flying leap into his arms causing him to twirl Diana around.

"Really, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Even if you didn't win, I would still be proud of you since you rocked your routine," said Spencer as he gave Diana an Eskimo kiss, "Brr, you're so cold that we need to get you a hot chocolate to warm you up," Spencer playfully stated.

Diana nodded, "My treat because I want to use some the $300 I won to treat everyone to a meal at Denny's before I donate $100 to Autism Society of District of Columbia before I put the rest of the money away into my savings account so I can use that money to buy souvenirs when mommy, daddy, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, Anthony, and I go to Walt Disney World and SeaWorld in Florida this summer."

Rossi looked at Diana, "How about I treat everyone to a meal at Denny's to celebrate you winning your first figure skating competition so you can save up your money for your upcoming family vacation."

Diana recognized the no arguing voice that Rossi would use like her mommy, daddy, uncle Aaron, Lucy, and Anthony use, "OK," said Diana.

* * *

A few hours later the Reid family, Blake family, Hotchner family, Morgan family, Jareau-LaMontagne family, Rossi, Lucy, and Anthony were at Denny's celebrating Diana's first win.

* * *

_A/N: Clarissa will be seeing those pictures in an upcoming chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to ShadowxNinjas62, criminalmindsrocks, msladyaries08, fishtrek, Daisyangel, mirajanewolf46, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 3.

_I'm glad that the scene with the pictures of Spencer, Evan, and Caden together were a hit and that scene will be revisited when Spencer and Clarissa celebrate their ninth Valentine's Day as a couple._

_This chapter starts two days after the last chapter. I'm warning you faithful readers that there is bullying and an injury in this chapter, but I thought that there should be a student who doesn't like it that Diana is in the third grade at six-years-old and the episodes A Shade of Gray and Safe Haven (Will be happening in a later chapter) inspired me for this chapter._

* * *

Mrs. O' Conner looked at her students as she rested her hand on a nine-year-old girl who had blue eyes and blonde shoulder-length hair, "Class, I want you guys to meet your new classmate Angelica Horton," said Mrs. O' Conner.

"Nice to meet you," chorused Diana and her classmates before they each told Angelica their names.

After everyone was finished, Mrs. O' Conner looked at Angelica, "Why don't you tell everyone about yourself."

"I just moved here from Portland, Oregon and I have a six-year-old little sister named Carly who is in Mrs. Knowles kindergarten class," said Angelica.

"My sister Hannah is in her class," said Mackenzie causing a few other students to state that they have a sibling in Mrs. Knowles class.

Mrs. O' Conner looked at her students, "Let's get our workbooks out so we can practice writing in cursive," said Mrs. O' Conner as she led Angelica to an empty desk in the classroom while everyone else got their workbooks out.

* * *

45 minutes later everyone was putting their workbooks away when Mrs. O' Conner who was checking the progress of Diana's cursive writing looked at Diana, "Since it's time for the rest of the class to go to gym class, you'll be joining Aria and her classmates for art right now," said Mrs. O' Conner.

Diana nodded as her curly pigtails bounced, "Yes ma'am," said Diana as she stood up from her desk and left her classroom.

* * *

A few hours later Diana was washing her hands in the bathroom when Angelica Horton entered the bathroom, "Hi Angelica," said Diana.

Angelica looked at Diana while not caring about the warning she was given by Mrs. O' Conner and Principal Wilke that one of her classmates is a six-year-old genius and she's expected to be nice to Diana or there would be consequences before she scoffed and glared at Diana, "Even though you are a genius, you really belong in kindergarten with my annoying little sister Carly and not in the third grade with me and the rest of our classmates."

Diana gave Angelica her 'Hotchner glare', "I deserve to be in the third grade because I complete the work that Mrs. O' Conner gives me while I get along with the rest of our classmates just fine."

Angelica thought about noticing that Diana wasn't with the rest of the class for recess, lunch, and gym during the past few hours, "Then why don't you eat lunch, have recess, and have gym class with the rest of the big kids and me?" asked Angelica.

"My parents and the school agreed that I can skip a few grades as long as I can still interact with the friends I made in pre-school," said Diana firmly.

Angelica pushed Diana towards the sink causing Diana's left arm to hit against the sink hard. Diana screamed in pain as she fell onto the floor as she started to sob.

Angelica rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Go back to kindergarten so you can be with my crybaby sister Carly."

At that moment Clarissa who had heard her oldest daughter scream from the hallway rushed into the bathroom and gasped at the sight of her oldest daughter on the floor while she clutched her left arm, "What happened, Diana."

"Angelica pushed me towards the sink causing my arm to hit the sink. My arm hurts so much, mommy," sobbed Diana.

Clarissa quickly joined her oldest daughter on the floor and pulled her onto her lap as she started to examine her daughter, "You have an open fracture, Diana."

Angelica rolled her eye, "Go head and cry to your mommy, cry baby."

Clarissa glared at Angelica, "You stay put, young lady," said Clarissa as she finished examining her daughter and grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed the extension of Principal Wilke's phone.

"Everything OK, Clarissa?" asked Principal Wilke.

"Diana's new classmate Angelica Horton pushed my daughter into the sink in the girl's bathroom near Mrs. O' Conner's room and Diana's left arm has an open fracture," said Clarissa calmly.

"I'm on my way. Do you need an ambulance for Diana?" asked Principal Wilke.

"An ambulance is needed," said Clarissa.

"I'll be right there," said Principal Wilke before hanging up.

Clarissa removed her oldest daughter's glasses and wiped Diana's tears, "Mrs. Wilke will be calling for an ambulance, Diana."

"I don't like hospitals, mommy," cried Diana.

"I know sweet pea," said Clarissa.

At that moment a voice sounded through the intercom, "Everyone please get out of the hallways because a medical emergency lockdown has been issued and an ambulance has been dispatched."

Diana looked at her mother as she sniffled, "Can you please call daddy and ask him to meet us at the hospital?" asked a sniffling Diana.

"He's not on a case right now, so I'll call him and ask him to join us," said Clarissa before looking at Angelica, "You're going to be in a lot of trouble, young lady."

Angelica rolled her eyes, "I don't care because your daughter is a big cry baby like my annoying little sister Carly."

Diana gave Angelica her 'Hotchner glare', "I have two little sisters and two little brothers that I love so much and I got to interact with Carly during art, recess, and lunch and I like her," sniffled Diana just as Principal Wilke entered the bathroom and gasped at the sight of Diana's left arm before looking at Angelica.

"You'll be coming with me," said Principal Wilke firmly as she took hold of Angelica's hand before looking at Clarissa, "An ambulance is on its way. Please keep me updated about Diana's condition and you both take as much time as you need."

"Thank you," said Clarissa before looking at her daughter, "I'll call daddy now and tell him that an ambulance is going to take us to Children's National," said Clarissa as she pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial for her husband while Principal Wilke escorted Angelica to her office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Quantico, Virginia; Spencer just finished a consult when his personal phone rang causing him to see that it was Clarissa causing him to furrow his eyebrow when he realized that it was 1:30 PM as he answered his phone, "Is everything OK?" asked Spencer.

"No because Diana got a new classmate today that bullied Diana to the point that she got an open fracture on Diana's left arm. An ambulance is on its way to take Diana and me to Children's National," said Clarissa just as Spencer heard some voices in the background, "The paramedics are here so I have to go now."

Spencer took a few deep breaths as he held back his anger, "I'll go tell Hotch that I need to leave now," said Spencer before hanging up and rushing up the stairs to Hotch's office and quickly knocked.

"Come in," said Hotch.

Spencer quickly entered his brother-in-law's office, "I need to leave now because an ambulance will be taking Clarissa and Diana to Children's National in a few minutes."

Hotch's eyes went wide at the thought of his six-year-old niece getting very sick or hurt at school, "What happened to Diana?" asked Hotch.

"Diana got a new classmate who bullied Diana to the point of Diana getting a broken arm," said Spencer furiously.

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed in anger as he thought of an eight or nine-year-old kid hurting his six-year-old niece, "Go be with my sister and Diana. Please keep me updated and I'll file the paperwork to give you a week off to be with Diana. Emily and I will help Lucy and Anthony with Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden when we get off of work," said Hotch before looking at his brother-in-law, "I know that you're dealing with painful memories from school right now, but you need to stay calm for Diana since you'll just scare Diana more with your anger."

"I promise," said Spencer before he quickly left his brother-in-law's office and headed to his car while being thankful that he drove himself to work because of an 8 A.M. physical therapy appointment.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer rushed into the exam room that Clarissa and Diana were in at Children's National to find Diana's blood pressure being taken felt anger boiling in himself when he saw a nurse cleaning the wound on Diana's arm.

"You came, daddy," sniffled Diana.

"Your uncle Aaron insisted that I be here with you, bumblebee," said Spencer.

Nurse Lily looked at Diana, "Let's get some x-rays done before Dr. Edwards sees you, Diana."

"When I was three I fell out of bed and broke my leg," said Diana.

"Did you jump on the bed like those five little monkeys from the "Five Little Monkeys" song did?" asked Nurse Lily as her green eyes twinkled with laughter.

Diana giggled causing Spencer and Clarissa to smile at each other a bit.

"I was asleep when I accidentally rolled out of bed and developed a greenstick fracture. Dr. Edwards was the doctor who treated my broken leg and she's currently treating my eight-week-old baby brother's clubbed foot," said Diana.

"You have a good memory, Diana," said Nurse Lily.

"I have an eidetic memory like my daddy," said Diana before she moved her left arm and gasped in pain.

"The pain medication you've been given should be kicking in soon. Let's go get some x-rays of your arm done so your arm can be fixed up as good as new," said Nurse Lily.

"OK," sniffled Diana.

A minute later Spencer was accompanying Diana as she gets x-rays of her arm done.

* * *

A half-hour later Diana was sitting on her father's lap on a hospital bed while an ice pack rested on her swelling arm when Dr. Edwards came into the room and looked at Diana as she hung up Diana's x-rays, "Your left radius and ulna are both broken," said Dr. Edwards.

Diana thought about her mother saying that she had an open fracture and the reading she once did about broken bones when she was three, "Will I need surgery this time?" asked Diana softly.

Dr. Edwards gave Diana a sad smile, "I'm afraid so. But as soon as the stitches are removed, I promise that I'll put a cool purple cast on your arm so all your friends can sign it."

"OK," sniffled Diana.

Dr. Edwards looked at the clock, "I won't be able to do surgery until 5 PM since all the other operating rooms are occupied right now."

"I understand," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Can you please call Aaron and Lucy and tell them what's going on?" asked Clarissa.

"I'll just send a mass text message out since I got text messages from the rest of my team asking me to keep them updated on Diana," said Spencer before he left the room and sent a group text message to his teammates before calling Lucy and telling her what was going on while Clarissa started to do pull Diana's long hair into two dutch braids so her long wavy brown hair would fit underneath the surgical cap she would be given.

* * *

Two and a half hours later Spencer and Clarissa were standing by their oldest daughter's bedside as Nurse Lily placed a cloth surgical cap that had ice skates on them over Diana's braided hair, "Now you get to wear a party hat just like Dr. Edwards, the nurses Nurse Christina and Crystal, and your anesthesiologist Karen will be wearing in the operating room," said Nurse Lily.

Diana who was already given medication to help her relax and to help her start fall asleep giggled, "Cool."

Dr. Edwards who was dressed in her surgical scrubs while wearing a surgical cap with ice skates on them looked at Diana, "What do you think of my party hat, Diana?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Diana grinned, "I like it."

"I thought that you would love it because of you being a figure skater," said Dr. Edwards before looking at Nurse Lily, "Did you know that Diana won a gold medal during her first figure skating competition on Saturday?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Nurse Lily shook her head, "I didn't."

Diana looked at Dr. Edwards in shock, "You saw me compete?" asked Diana.

Dr. Edwards nodded, "I was there because of my 10-year-old daughter competing. I was amazed at the cartwheel you did on the ice while you skated to Bobby Day's song "Rockin' Robin"."

Diana who was feeling the effects of the medication making her more tired looked at her surgeon, "Can I go back on the ice when my arm is healed like my daddy did when his knee healed?" asked Diana groggily.

"You'll have to stay off the ice for a few months, but I promise you that I'll make sure that you'll get back on the ice before you know it. I want to cheer for you when you compete during the 2022 Winter Olympics in 12 years," said Dr. Edwards before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "Say 'I love you' to Diana because it's time for Diana to go into surgery."

Clarissa reached over Diana's bedside and kissed Diana's forehead, "I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, mommy," said Diana as she kissed her mother's cheek.

Spencer then kissed Diana's forehead, "I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, daddy," said Diana as she allowed her father to remove her glasses.

A few seconds later a few nurses were wheeling Diana's bed away while Clarissa fell into her husband's arms as she started to cry just as another nurse came over to them.

"Dr. Edwards asked me to take you two to the viewing room so you two can watch her do surgery on Diana," said Nurse Georgia.

Clarissa gave her former colleague a watery smile, "Thanks," said Clarissa as she took her husband's hand.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Clarissa were watching Dr. Edwards's stitch up Diana's left arm before she placed a splint to help protect Diana's arm better until the stitches were removed. When Dr. Edwards was finished making the splint.

Clarissa sighed in relief as they watched a sling be put on Diana to keep her arm in place, "I'm glad that Diana's vitals were perfect during surgery."

"Me too," said Spencer before looking at his wife as they watched all the staff members in the operating room lift a sleeping Diana up and settle her onto a hospital bed before wheeling her out of the room while Dr. Edwards waved at them through the one-way window, "If you had the chance, would you have demanded to be in the viewing room at St. Sebastian's Hospital and watch Dr. Trader do surgery on my knee?" asked Spencer.

"I actually spent some time in the viewing room to help reassure me that you were alive before I was taken to Aaron's room after your teammates were getting Haley and Jack," said Clarissa just as Dr. Edwards entered the room and gave the two worried 28-year-old parents a smile.

"I know that you two watched me do surgery on Diana, and I'm pleased to tell you that Diana will be good as new in six to eight weeks," said Dr. Edwards.

Clarissa smiled as tears fell down her face as she gave the orthopedic doctor she got to know over the past five years a hug, "Thank you so much, Ramona."

"Your welcome, Clarissa. Diana is currently in recovery, so you two will be able to see Diana in an hour," said Dr. Edwards before thinking about Caden, "Will you still be bringing Caden in for his new cast tomorrow, Clarissa?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Clarissa nodded as she thought about the conversation that she had with her husband and Lucy, "I will be because Caden needs his mommy by his side while Spence stays by Diana's side tomorrow."

Dr. Edwards nodded as she thought about seeing how much Caden clings to his mother during his appointments with her, "I'll have a nurse take you two to Diana's room so you two can get some rest before Diana is brought in," said Dr. Edwards before leaving the room causing Spencer and Clarissa to start texting Lucy, Anthony, and their colleagues about Diana's condition.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on either side of Diana's bed while Spencer held Diana's good hand while being careful of her I.V. when Diana opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't at home, "Is my arm all fixed up?" asked a croaking Diana.

Spencer nodded as he watched his wife raise Diana's hospital bed before she slipped Diana's glasses on the bridge of her nose, "You now get to have metal detectors go off whenever you go through a metal detector at the Smithsonian or my workplace, bumblebee."

Diana giggled, "That will be cool, daddy."

Clarissa smiled at her oldest child, "How are you feeling, sweet pea?" asked Clarissa.

Diana noticed the splint on her left arm while she also wore a sling to keep her arm still and leveled near her heart, "I'm in pain," said Diana before she winced when the blood pressure cuff that was attached to her right arm squeezed her upper arm.

Clarissa who was looking at the monitor looked at her daughter causing her to sigh sadly as she realized that Diana's blood pressure was a bit high because of being in pain, "What's your pain level on a 1 through 10 with 1 being not too bad and 10 being bad?" asked Clarissa.

"A seven," said Diana.

Clarissa quickly pressed the call button causing a nurse to quickly come in a few seconds later.

"I see that you're finally awake, Diana," said Nurse Alexandria came into the room and started to take Diana's vitals.

"Diana said that her pain level is a seven and she'll need pain medication as a way to help lower her blood pressure," said Clarissa.

Nurse Alexandria shook her head as she realized that Clarissa couldn't turn off being a nurse while her eldest daughter laid in a hospital bed, "I'll get your daughter some pain medicine quickly, Clarissa."

"Thanks, Alexandria," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her parents, "Can I please have some Jell-O?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smirked at her husband, "Father like daughter."

Nurse Alexandria smiled, "I'll get you some Jell-O, Diana," said Nurse Alexandria as she left the room to fetch Diana some Jell-O and some pain medication.

Spencer looked at his daughter, "You should be glad that Lucy is making you some Jell-O for you to eat here today."

Diana looked at her father, "I assume that you'll be eating my Jell-O too?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head as he held up his hands in a surrender mode, "I won't touch your Jell-O because you're the one laying in a hospital bed instead of me," said Spencer as Nurse Alexandria returned with some Jell-O and some ibuprofen that she injected into Diana's I.V. port.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was playing a game of chess with Diana when Lucy entered the room with Bridget and Evan.

"Hi, Bridget. Hi Evan," said Diana.

Bridget's and Evan's eyes went wide at the sight of their big sister sitting up in a hospital bed with her left arm in a sling.

"Diana!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Ana owie," said Evan.

"I got into an accident at school, so that's why mommy, daddy, and I didn't come home from work or school yesterday," said Diana.

Lucy smiled at Diana as she kissed her eldest charge's forehead, "I'm glad that you're doing good and I'm planning on making spaghetti tacos for dinner when you get discharged."

Diana smiled at her nanny, "Thank you, Lucy."

Bridget looked at her father, "I sit with Diana?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled, "You can, Cricket," said Spencer as he hefted up Bridget and settled her onto the foot end of Diana's hospital bed before doing the same thing with Evan, "Please be careful with Diana."

"OK, daddy," said Bridget.

"OK, Dada," said Evan.

Bridget looked at her big sister, "I missed you, Diana."

"I missed you too. I'll be home most likely tomorrow because Dr. Edwards said that I have to poop before I can go home," said Diana.

Bridget tilted her head at her big sister, "Why can't you poop now so you can come home and I help take care of you like we did with daddy when he was on crutches?" asked Bridget.

"The anesthesia I was given can make it hard for people to poop for a few days," said Diana before grinning, "The good news is that I already farted this morning. Mommy and daddy didn't scold me for farting because farting after surgery is good because my bowels are starting to work again."

Bridget giggled, "OK, Diana," said Bridget before looking at her daddy, "You come home today?" asked Bridget.

"I'll be staying here with Diana tonight. Diana asked me to stay with her while mommy will be coming home to take care of Ariel and Caden," said Spencer.

"OK," sighed Bridget.

"When Diana is at home from the hospital, I'll take you to the Cracker Barrel for lunch," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," beamed Bridget before looking at her big sister, "Please read to me."

Diana closed her eyes as she started to use her eidetic memory to recite Bridget's favorite book "The Little Engine That Could" out loud to her little sister before Lucy took Bridget and Evan home so Diana could take a nap.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was playing another game of chess with Diana when they both heard angry shouting from a child.

"I DON'T WANT AND GO AND APOLOGIZE TO DIANA!" shouted Angelica.

"Be quiet because we're in a hospital. You are going to apologize to Diana whether you like it or not because of Carly forming a friendship with Diana and you physically assaulted the daughter of an FBI agent," said Mr. Horton firmly.

A minute later Angelica entered Diana's hospital room with her parents and little sister Carly.

"Hi, Diana," said Carly as she walked over to Diana's bedside and handed Diana a stuffed panda that she used her allowance for at the gift shop.

"Thank you, Carly," said Diana.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry that my big sister broke your arm yesterday, Diana," said Carly.

Mr. Horton looked at his six-year-old daughter, "You don't need to apologize for your sister's actions, Carly," said Mr. Horton before looking at Spencer, "I'm Daniel Horton and these are my wife and daughters Velma, Angelica, and Carly Horton."

Spencer reluctantly shook hands with Daniel., "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and I wish that I got to meet you two under better circumstances," said Spencer as he shook hands with Daniel and Velma, "My wife is currently with our eight-week-old son Caden who is currently getting a new cast on his clubbed foot."

"It's OK," said Velma.

Spencer smiled a bit at Carly, "I'm glad that you made quick friends with Diana yesterday."

Carly gave Spencer a dimpled smile, "I like Diana because she's funny, kind, and smart."

Spencer tilted his head and reached behind Carly's ear and pulled out a one dollar bill, "Your mommy and daddy should do a better job cleaning behind your ears," said Spencer playfully as he handed Carly the one dollar bill, "For you."

Carly took the $1 bill, "Thank you and how do you do that?" asked Carly.

Spencer winked at Carly, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Daniel looked at Spencer, "Velma and I are wanting to assure you that we'll take care of Diana's medical bills that deals with her broken arm. We'll also be punishing Angelica for her actions since Washington International School already suspended Angelica for the rest of the week while she'll be transferred to another class."

Spencer nodded, "Thank you."

Daniel looked at his oldest daughter, "I believe that you have a few words to say to Diana?" asked Daniel firmly.

Angelica rolled her eyes as she looked at Diana with a snide look on her face, "I'm not sorry for breaking your arm and you still belong in kindergarten with Carly."

Daniel glared at his daughter, "Angelica Valerie Horton, that's not the apology you're supposed to give to Diana."

Spencer gave Angelica a stern look before he glanced at Carly who was quietly talking to Diana before he noticed a few bruises on Carly's wrist and arm while noticing the scared look in Carly's eyes every time she looks at her big sister just as Nurse Rose came into the room.

"It's time for your walk, Diana," said Nurse Rose.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Why don't you show Carly the playroom while I talk to Angelica and her parents."

"OK," said Diana.

Nurse Rose smiled at Diana, "Why don't I also get you and your friend some ice cream too because of you being a trooper today," said Nurse Rose as she looked at Spencer who nodded his consent for ice cream while Velma and Daniel nodded their consent too.

Diana and Carly grinned at each other, "OK."

As soon as Nurse Rose took Diana and Carly out of the room, Spencer looked at Angelica who was still standing while her father kept a firm grip on her shoulders, "Have you been hurting your sister Carly?" asked Spencer.

Angelica looked at Spencer in shock, "You believe that I would hurt my little sister?" asked Angelica.

Spencer looked at Angelica. "I noticed a few bruises on Carly's arm and wrist. I realized that the culprit was you because she had a scared look in her eyes whenever she looked at you."

Angelica shifted in her spot as she bit her inner cheek as she quickly thought of a lie, "Carly bumped her arm on her bedroom door."

Spencer shook his head as he pulled his badge out of his pocket and showed it to Angelica, "I'm a profiler for the FBI. I know that you're lying because you had a scared look in your eyes, you shifted in your spot, while you bit your inner cheek when I asked you about Carly's bruises before you did the same actions when you lied about how Carly got those bruises."

Mrs. Horton looked at Angelica in shock, "Did you hurt Carly when I asked you to keep an eye on Carly last night while your father and I discussed your punishment?" asked Mrs. Horton sternly.

Angelica nodded as she smirked, "I did. I told Carly not to say a word to anyone or I would smother her in her sleep with her pillow."

Spencer quickly pulled out his phone and got Detective Will LaMontagne Jr. on the phone who answered on the second ring.

"I heard about what happened to Diana, and how is she doing?" asked Will.

"She's out for a walk with a friend, but I need someone to come to arrest Angelica Horton and take her to the nearest juvenile detention hall," said Spencer.

"I thought that you weren't going to press charges?" asked Will.

"I wasn't, but Angelica just admitted that she squeezed her little sister's arm so hard and caused bruises while she threatened to kill her if she told anyone," said Spencer.

"I'm on my way with a female officer to take pictures of Carly's bruises. See if Angelica can be restrained," said Will.

"I'll see to it," said Spencer as he hung up and picked up the land-line by Diana's bed and pressed the button for security and spoke a few words about needing security brought up to Diana's room.

As soon as he hung up as Spencer looked Mr. and Mrs. Horton who were looking at Angelica in shock, "I'm sorry that I had to call the police on Angelica, but as an FBI agent who has worked cases that involves sociopaths like Angelica, it's the law for me to call the police."

Mr. Horton nodded, "It's OK because I would have called the police in fear for Carly's safety if I wasn't in shock."

* * *

Ten minutes later a security guard came into Diana's room and looked at Spencer, Daniel, Velma, and Angelica causing Spencer to smile as he recognized the new security guard that he met when he volunteered at the hospital while he recovered from getting shot.

"Is everything OK, Spencer?" asked the security guard named Thomas.

"The police are on their way to arrest Miss Angelica Horton for verbally threatening to kill her little sister after hurting her. We need to restrain Angelica before the police get here," said Spencer.

"OK," said Thomas as he grabbed handcuffs that were made for young children and handcuffed Angelica who started to loudly protest.

At that moment Diana and Carly returned with Nurse Rose.

Carly's eyes to went wide at the sight of her big sister in handcuffs before looking at Spencer, "Diana told me that you are a genius and a profiler for the F.B.I. Did you figure out that Angelica told me that she'll kill me if I told anyone about the bruises?" asked Carly.

Diana gasped as she looked at her new friend in shock.

"I did and Angelica will be going to a special jail for children for a while," said Spencer.

Carly looked at her mother as tears fell down her face as they watched Angelica be taken out of the room with her father trailing after them, "I'm sorry for not saying a word because Angelica said that she would kill me if I tattle."

Mrs. Horton knelt down by her youngest daughter and looked into her blue eyes, "You should have said something because Angelica would have been dealt with sooner, but I promise you that Angelica won't hurt you again."

Carly looked at Diana, "Even though Angelica hurt you, will you still be friends with me?" asked Carly.

Diana gave Carly a hug with her good arm while being careful with her I.V., "I still want to be your friend because I enjoyed talking to you yesterday at school," said Diana before another nurse from the emergency room came into the room and looked at Velma.

"Mrs. Horton, D.C. Metro called and asked us to take Carly down to the emergency room to examine Carly's bruises and look for other injuries. The police will also question Carly about everything her sister done to her," said Nurse Lillian.

Mrs. Horton nodded as tears fell down her face at the thought about losing her oldest daughter, "OK," said Mrs. Horton before looking at Diana who was climbing back into her hospital bed with her father's help, "When you're feeling better, I want you and Carly to have a play date."

Diana smiled, "OK," said Diana as she waved at her new friend, "I'll see you soon, Carly."

"OK," said Carly as she allowed her mother to pick her up and carry her out of the room.

A minute later Diana sighed as she looked at her father, "Did you ever have to arrest children like Angelica when you are on a case?" asked Diana.

Spencer quickly thought about Jeffery Charles who decided to lure kids from his school into the woods and beat them with his baseball bat because of his mother abandoning him while his father focused on other kids in Ozona, Texas. Then he thought about Daniel Murphy accidentally killing his seven-year-old brother Kyle Murphy after Kyle broke his model plane in Cherry Hill, New Jersey, "I'm not going to tell you because you're a child," said Spencer before looking at Diana, "It's going to be a given that you'll never see Angelica at school again, so do you think that you'll be able to handle going back to school when Dr. Edwards gives you the all clear?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Everyone else at school is nice to me. I'm also glad that Angelica is going to get the help she needs," said Diana before looking at her father, "Was there ever a bully incident that caused classmates of yours to get arrested like Angelica while you ended up in the hospital?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he started to tell Diana about the goalpost incident.

* * *

When Spencer was finished, Diana who had tears falling down her face reached over to her father's face with her good hand and wiped his tears, "I'm sorry that happened to you, daddy," said Diana sadly.

"I know, but I hope you know that you'll be seeing a child psychologist about what happened to you since your great aunt Ethel and great uncle Gordon sent me to counseling too," said Spencer.

"I understand, daddy," said Diana before smiling at her father, "If you're able to get over the bullying and become a bad-ass FBI agent who put many bad men, women, and children in jail, I know that I'll get through this and do big things with my life too."

Spencer shook his head, "Diana Ethel Reid, I warned you about watching your language," said Spencer before Clarissa came into Diana's hospital room with lunch for them.

"Mommy!" said Diana.

"How are you feeling, bug?" asked Clarissa.

"Better now that Angelica is going to get help because she threatened to kill her little sister," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at her husband in shock, "We'll talk later," said Spencer before pointing at the pizza box and a big bottle of A&W Root Beer, "Let's enjoy the pizza and root beer mommy picked up for you."

Diana grinned at her mother, "I hope you didn't get in trouble for bringing me in pizza from Pizza Hut and some A&W Root Beer."

"I already got permission from Dr. Edwards who thought that you needed to be rewarded for being such a good girl," said Clarissa.

Diana grinned as she accepted a slice of pizza and a cup of root beer from her father, "Nurse Rose got me ice cream earlier for being such a trooper," said Diana before she used her good hand to take a bite of her pizza, "Much better than hospital food," said Diana causing Spencer and Clarissa to laugh before they started to eat their pizza.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Spencer and Diana were both eating Jell-O when Mrs. O' Conner and her daughter Diana entered the room with two gift bags.

"Hi, Diana," said Aria as she plopped herself into the chair by her best friend's hospital bed.

"Hi Aria," said Diana before looking at her teacher, "I'm sorry that I'll be missing school again for a while."

"It's OK because you need to recover from surgery and I'll bring over the school work you missed," said Mrs. O' Conner as she handed Diana a gift bag.

Diana looked into the gift bag and she grinned at the sight of three tickets for Disney on Ice while there was a teddy bear from Build A Bear Workshop dressed in a purple figure skating dress while it had ice skates on its feet.

"You, Aria, and I will be going to see Disney on Ice together next month," said Mrs. O' Conner.

Diana grinned at her teacher, "Thank you," said Diana before pointing to the other bag, "What's in that bag?" asked Diana.

Mrs. O' Conner dumped the contents out of the second bag on the bedside tray causing Diana to smile when she realized that get well soon cards were made for her, "Your classmates, Aria, and Aria's classmates made you some get well soon cards today at school."

Diana grinned as she looked at her best friend and teacher, "Thank you," said Diana as she started to read the cards out loud before she grinned when she found a card from her principal that contained a $50 gift card for Barnes and Noble.

"Now I get to buy more books," said Diana before Aria started to tell her best friend about the assembly the school had about bullying because of Angelica breaking her arm.

* * *

The next evening Spencer carried Diana into the house and Diana grinned when she saw a banner that said WELCOME HOME, DIANA hanging on the wall while Bridget, Evan, Hotch, Emily, and Jack stood in the living room with Lucy and Anthony who were holding Ariel and Caden.

"Welcome home, Diana!" chorused Bridget, Evan, Lucy, Anthony, Hotch, Emily, and Jack while Ariel and Caden both smiled at their oldest sister.

"Thank you," said Diana before looking at her parents, "Thank you for the welcome home party."

"Your welcome, Diana," said Clarissa as she watched her husband gently settle Diana down onto the corner of the couch.

"Can I please hold Ariel and Caden with my good arm?" asked Diana.

"One twin at a time though," said Clarissa.

A minute later Diana was holding Ariel with her good arm as she told her four younger siblings and Jack about her time in the hospital before everyone got to eat spaghetti tacos for dinner.

* * *

_A/N: When I had surgery in November and February, I called my surgical cap a party hat because of the nurse who prepped me for surgery in November called my surgical cap a party hat since everyone was wearing one in the operating room._

_Also when it comes to a viewing room that allows people to watch an operation, I know that they exist because my maternal grandma who's a retired nurse watched me be born by C-section in the viewing room since she pulled strings to watch me be born._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrock, fishtrek, tannerose5, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter four.

_Daisyangel: I got the inspiration of Diana loving spaghetti tacos from the Nickelodeon TV show "iCarly" because of Carly Shay's older brother Spencer Shay making spaghetti tacos for Carly and her friends._

_This chapter starts t__wo days after the last chapter._

* * *

Spencer opened the door to allow Carly and her parents into the house causing Evan who was on his father's hip to smile and wave at Diana's new friend Carly and her parents.

"Hi, I Evan," said Evan.

Velma and Daniel both smiled at the toddler who was happy to be on his father's hip as they thought about Carly telling them that Diana has four little brothers and sisters.

"Hello, Evan," said Velma, Daniel, and Carly.

"Where is Diana?" asked Carly.

"Diana is in her room with her little sister Bridget, Aria, and Courtney Barry who goes to the same church as us while she attends a different school," said Spencer.

Carly smiled as she realized that her classmate Aria was over, "Aria is here?" asked Carly.

Spencer nodded, "Aria lives across the street and she's sleeping over too so Mrs. O' Conner and her husband can go on a date night," said Spencer before looking at Mr. and Mrs. Horton, "Why don't you two sit down on the couch while I take Carly up to Diana's room."

"OK," said Mr. Horton.

"Also, Ariel and Caden are asleep in their playpen so we need to be quiet," said Spencer.

Carly looked at Spencer, "Can I see Ariel and Caden before you take me to Diana's room?" asked Carly.

Spencer smiled, "Sure," said Spencer as he led Carly and her parents over to the playpen causing the three Hortons to smile at the sight of Ariel and Caden fast asleep.

"I wish that I had a little brother or a little sister like Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden who I will treat better than Angelica treat me," sighed Carly causing Velma and Daniel to exchange small smiles that Spencer filed a mental note on while Diana, Bridget, and Aria came downstairs causing Carly to smile.

"Hi, Diana. Hi Aria," said Carly as she rushed over to her new friends and looked at Diana, "Thank you for inviting me to sleepover here."

"Your welcome," said Diana before gesturing to Courtney, "This is Courtney Barry and she goes to one of the public schools in the area."

Carly smiled, "I'm Carly."

Courtney smiled at Carly, "I'm happy to meet you."

Diana then gestured to Bridget who was holding her right hand, "This is my two-year-old little sister Bridget."

Bridget smiled at Carly, "Hi."

"Hello, Bridget," said Carly before she pointed at Diana's sling, "I never seen a sling with Belle from "Beauty and the Beast" on it."

"My nanny Lucy made me this sling and I also have two other slings with either ice skates or bumblebees on them," said Diana.

"Cool," said Carly.

Spencer looked at Diana, "Why don't you take your sister, Aria, and Carly upstairs so you and Bridget can give Carly a tour of yours and Bridget's room."

"OK, daddy," said Diana as she took Bridget, Aria, and Carly upstairs.

A minute later Spencer was giving Velma and Daniel Horton each a cup of coffee before all three adults settled onto the couch with Evan who insisted on sitting on Velma's lap.

"How have you two been doing the past few days?" asked Spencer.

Velma sighed, "Daniel and I are still in shock about learning that Angelica has been hurting Carly for the past three years," said Velma before wiping a tear that fell down her face, "When Carly was being checked over on Tuesday, it's been discovered that Carly had bruises on her neck and chest because of Angelica deciding to mimic Homer Simpson choking his son Bart from "The Simpsons" until she was unconscious and gave her CPR without telling us on Monday."

Spencer's eyes went wide in shock as he thought about being thankful that he and Clarissa don't allow the kids to watch "The Simpsons" because of it being an animated TV show that's more appropriate for teenagers and adults, "Please tell me that Angelica is going away for a long time because she practically murdered her sister before bringing her back to life."

"This morning we learned that Angelica is most likely going to spend the next 15 years in juvenile detention and a woman's prison for attempted murder on Carly and aggravated assault against Diana," said Velma.

Spencer nodded, "I hope that Carly is going to therapy for everything her sister did to her."

"Carly saw a child psychologist yesterday while Velma and I will be going to therapy together too," said Daniel.

Velma nodded as she rested a hand on her stomach, "I'm at least glad that you figured out what Angelica was doing because I fainted when I saw the bruises on Carly's neck and chest only to find out that I'm 14-weeks-pregnant after I woke up."

"I profiled that you two were expecting when I saw the smiles you two gave each other when Carly announced that she wished for a sibling who she would treat better than Angelica treated her," said Spencer just as Clarissa came down the stairs.

"You can never turn off your profiling, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at Velma and Daniel, "Congratulations you two and I'm Clarissa Reid," said Clarissa as she held out her right hand.

"Daniel," said Daniel as he shook hands with Clarissa.

Velma then shook hands with Clarissa, "Velma," said Velma before tilting her head, "Aren't you the nurse at the girls' school?" asked Velma.

"Yes, ma'am," said Clarissa as she took Evan from her husband, "Have you been a good boy for daddy while I helped get the girls set up with games?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, Mama," said Evan.

Velma looked at Clarissa, "How are you handling about what Angelica did to Diana?" asked Velma.

"I'm upset about what happened since no other kids had bullied Diana at school until earlier this week, but Diana's strong like her father so she'll get through this," said Clarissa.

"Strong like her father?" asked Daniel.

"I'm a child prodigy who graduated high school when I was 12 and I was extremely bullied until one incident that went too far that the entire football team and the cheerleaders got punished severely," said Spencer just as the doorbell rang, "That must be the pizza delivery guy, so do you two want to join the rest of us for dinner or do you two have to leave?" asked Spencer as he watched Lucy go and answer the door.

"We have to get going because of taking advantage of Carly having her first slumber party with her new friends to have a date night," said Daniel.

Clarissa smiled, "Maybe the four of us should go on a double date sometime."

"Are you two sure that the four of us should go on a double date after what Angelica did to Diana?" asked Velma.

Spencer pointed up the stairs, "Even though our six-year-old daughters just met each other on Monday, they're forming a very quick friendship and Clarissa and I end up forming friendships with parents of our kids friends since we try not to spend too much time with our colleagues outside of work even though my oldest brother-in-law is my boss," said Spencer before he and Clarissa escorted Velma and Daniel to the door before calling Diana, Bridget, Aria, Courtney, and Carly downstairs for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa knocked on the open door of Diana's and Bridget's room and looked at Bridget while being grateful that Courtney is getting along great with Carly.

"Are you ready to have a sleepover with daddy and me tonight, Bridget?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget nodded before looking at Diana who was playing Candyland with Aria, Courtney, and Carly, "Goodnight and I love you, Diana," said Bridget as she gave her big sister a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Diana gave her little sister a one-arm hug and kissed her cheek back, "Goodnight and I love you too, Bridget."

Spencer pointed at Diana's alarm clock, "Your mother and I will be back at 9 PM to tuck you girls in, so please keep it down because Evan, Ariel, and Caden are already asleep in their bedroom or nursery."

"Yes, sir," said Diana as she gave her father a salute.

Spencer shook his head as he scooped up Bridget and swung her onto his shoulders, "Let's go read a bedtime story, Cricket," said Spencer as he gave Bridget a piggyback ride out of Diana's and Bridget's bedroom.

xxxxxxxxx

Three days later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in Dr. Ramona's office with Diana when Dr. Edwards entered the room and smiled at the sight of Diana's sling, "I love your sling, Diana," said Dr. Edwards.

Diana smiled, "My nanny Lucy made me this sling because of "Beauty and the Beast" is my favorite Disney movie and she made me two additional slings that have ice skates or bumblebees on them," said Diana.

"That's nice of your nanny," said Dr. Edwards as she gently removed Diana's sling before she looked at Diana, "I'm going to remove your splint so I can check the incision I made to fix up your arm."

"OK," said Diana.

Dr. Edwards started to gently remove Diana's splint before she looked at the incision she made that had black stitches before looking at her six-year-old patient.

"I'm pleased to say that your incision has healed nicely while the swelling has gone done," said Dr. Edwards.

Diana smiled, "Can the stitches be removed since it's been a week?" asked Diana.

"Yes and then I'll be putting a purple cast on you," said Dr. Edwards.

"Instead of just purple, can you do both purple and lime green for my cast?" asked Diana.

Dr. Edwards grinned, "I love the color combination of purple and lime green together, and what do you think about me adding some glitter to your cast too?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Do you have glitter?" asked Diana.

Dr. Edwards opened up a drawer and grabbed two containers of glue and glitter causing Diana to grin, "Please add glitter, Dr. Edwards."

A minute later Spencer was doing magic tricks for Diana while Dr. Edwards removed the stitches. After the stitches were removed and Diana's arm was gently cleaned, Clarissa eagerly helped Dr. Edwards put a purple and lime green fiberglass cast on Diana's left arm that reached past her elbow.

ssssss

As soon as Diana's cast had dried, Diana looked at her doctor, "Do you think that I'm ready to go back to school tomorrow as long as I avoid gym class and my violin lessons?" asked Diana.

"Do you feel up to going back to school?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"I'm getting tired of reading books, watching TV, playing the piano one-handed, and playing with my little brothers and sisters all day," said Diana before holding up her right arm, "I'm right-handed like my daddy, so I have no problem writing at all."

Dr. Edwards smiled at the puppy-dog eye look that Diana was giving her, "I'll let you go back to school a week early because of your mother being the school nurse at your school, but please take it easy."

Diana grinned, "Yes, ma'am," said Diana before she looked at her parents, "Will you two have the honor of being the first to sign my cast?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa nodded while Spencer accepted a silver permanent marker from Dr. Edwards and passed it to Clarissa.

"Ladies, first," said Spencer.

Clarissa quickly signed her oldest daughter's cast before Spencer signed his oldest daughter's cast.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day Spencer was sitting at his desk at the B.A.U. and he sighed as he looked at the copy of Diana's school picture that he kept on his desk.

"You OK, Reid?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked up from his desk and looked at Emily as he thought about Emily being the only teammate left in the lower part of the bullpen with him since Morgan kept his office when he stepped down from being unit chief until his brother-in-law came back to work after Haley's and Foyet's deaths, "Just worrying about Diana even though Clarissa is keeping an eye on her at school."

"Diana's going to be fine because kids are resilient while there's no doubt that Diana inherited your inner strength," said Emily.

"I know because she's still smiling a lot even though she has one good arm right now," said Spencer just as his phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a picture message of a grinning Diana showing off her cast that her classmates from her third-grade class and her friends from kindergarten signed.

DIANA WANTED ME TO SHOW YOU A PICTURE OF HER CAST FILLED WITH SIGNATURES AND SHE'S DOING FINE AT SCHOOL. DIANA AND I BOTH LOVE YOU AND PLEASE CALL ME IF YOU GET A CASE. ~ CR

zzzzzzzzzzzz

After briefing, Spencer called Clarissa who answered on the second ring.

"Have a case, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"In Florida, and do you want me to stay behind for Diana's sake?" asked Spencer.

"I don't because we need to get back to our normal routines since Diana's back at school," said Clarissa.

"Speaking of Diana, have you checked in on her at all?" asked Spencer.

"I've already checked on her five times and she's doing fine," said Clarissa.

"I know that Diana was also upset about not being allowed to play her violin until she gets her cast off and goes to physical therapy, so what will Diana be doing while her classmates are in gym?" asked Spencer.

"Mrs. Kitterage will work on teaching Diana more songs that she can easily play with her right hand," said Clarissa.

"That's good," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "I have to get going, but I'll call around bedtime."

"Please stay safe," said Clarissa.

"I will," said Spencer.

"I love you," said Clarissa.

"I love you too," said Spencer

xxxxxx

Later on that evening Spencer was sitting in front of his laptop and he smiled when he saw only Diana on the screen, "Hi Diana," said Spencer.

"Mommy is changing Ariel's and Caden's diapers while Lucy and Anthony are helping Bridget in the bathroom or getting a pull-up on Evan," said Diana.

"OK," said Spencer before looking at the pink sling that contained bumblebees on it to help Diana handle the weight of the cast for her broken arm, "How was your first day at school, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Mrs. O' Conner and my classmates threw a small welcome back party for me," said Diana.

"Was the party fun?" asked Spencer.

"My party was fun because we watched the movie "Chrissa Stands Strong" while eating popcorn," said Diana as she continued to tell her father about her day at school before Bridget and Evan appeared with their mother and little brother and sister.

"Hi, daddy," said Bridget.

"Hi, Dada," said Evan.

"Have you two been good for Lucy and Anthony today?" asked Spencer.

"I got an extra cookie during snack time," said Bridget.

Evan grinned, "Me too."

Bridget started to tell her father about her day.

xxxxxx

10 minutes later Spencer was exchanging good nights and telling Clarissa and the kids that he loves them before he shut down his laptop.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening, Spencer and Clarissa were holding hands as they walked along the Reflecting Pool between the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial when Clarissa looked at her husband, "There's going to be a two-hour early release from school tomorrow and all after-school activities are canceled while Lucy has already stocked up on non-perishables because of a blizzard that's supposed to arrive tomorrow evening."

Spencer nodded as he thought about what his brother-in-law told him and the rest of the team during the flight home from Florida, "Aaron already told us during the flight home that we will only have to come into work tomorrow morning so we can be home in time before this nor'easter starts."

Clarissa stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in her husband's ear, "We should go home and have a few rounds of welcome home sex because we'll most likely have to have a family camp out in the living room again."

Spencer smirked as he whispered into his wife's ear, "You're so going to get it, naughty girl," said Spencer as he lifted his wife and threw his wife into a fireman carry and carried his laughing wife to his ancient Volvo.

xxxxxxxx

20 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were checking on their sleeping children before they went into their bedroom and locked their bedroom door before removing their clothing from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13 for being the 25th reviewer of this story and also a shout out to msladyaries08, criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 5.

_I would have finished this chapter yesterday, but yesterday was a bit of a sad day because of my maternal grandma having to put down her 14-year-old golden retriever Maxwell who I have known since he was three-years-old._

_Nothing like finishing up this chapter and editing it while hunkering down in the basement during a tornado warning and posting this chapter when the warning was lifted. __There's still a severe thunderstorm watch issued because of more thunderstorms will be passing through within the next couple of hours. So every reader who has been dealing with hot and humid weather and thunderstorms like me, please stay safe!_

* * *

Diana looked out the back patio door and smiled at all the snow that fell over the weekend that caused everyone to camp out in the living room again because of the power going out causing her, her parents, Bridget, and Evan to play games and have sing-alongs since they couldn't watch TV or movies and cook over the fire.

Diana looked out the back patio door and smiled at all the snow that fell over the weekend that caused everyone to camp out in the living room again because of the power going out.

"Can we please go play in the snow?" asked Diana before looking at her parents, "I promise to be careful."

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "What do you think about taking Diana, Bridget, and Evan outside since Ariel and Caden are napping?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "Let's go get the kids and ourselves bundled up."

* * *

20 minutes later, Diana who was wearing her purple snowsuit, purple winter jacket with her left sleeve hanging down because of her having her left arm warm in her sling while her right hand was sticking out of the sleeve while wearing a thick purple glove looked at Evan who was dressed up in a red one-piece snowsuit, a red winter hat, and red thick gloves.

"It's time to teach you how to make a snow angel, Evan," said Diana before looking at her parents, "Do you two have Bridget?" asked Diana.

Clarissa nodded, "We do, Diana," said Clarissa.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were showing Bridget how to make a snow angel while Diana taught Evan how to make a snow angel despite not being able to make a left wing because of her broken arm being kept warm and safe inside of her winter jacket.

* * *

On Friday evening the doorbell rang causing Clarissa to go to the door and shook her head when she saw Alex Blake.

"Are all the kids ready?" asked Alex as she stepped into her godson's house.

Clarissa gave her adopted mother-in-law a confused look, "What do you mean?" asked Clarissa.

Alex quickly noticed her practically adopted son coming downstairs with the kids and smiled at the sight of her two youngest grandchildren in Spencer's arms while he had two overnight bags slung over his shoulders while Diana, Bridget, and Evan came downstairs with backpacks on their backs.

"You didn't tell Clarissa what was going on?" asked Alex.

Spencer smirked as he reached Clarissa who quickly took Caden from him.

"Did mommy's baby boy have a good nap?" asked Clarissa.

Caden cooed at his mother while Spencer who was tickling his two-month-old daughter's belly causing the baby girl to smile looked at his wife.

"Mom and dad offered to take the kids for the weekend so we can have the house to ourselves until after church on Sunday," said Spencer.

Diana grinned, "Daddy said that we'll bake heart-shaped sugar cookies after lunch on Sunday."

Clarissa smoothed out Diana's hair that was let down before she adjusted her oldest daughter's sling, "Which we will because it's a family tradition to bake heart-shaped cookies on Valentine's Day," said Clarissa before looking at her husband as she thought about loving the idea of having the house to themselves without any kids to take care of before thinking of the kids' nannies Lucy and Anthony, "What will Lucy and Anthony be doing?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "Lucy and Anthony are staying at Rossi's cabin for the weekend and they left 10 minutes ago."

Alex looked at Clarissa, "Want to help me get the kids loaded up into your minivan so you and Spencer can get started on your child-free weekend?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were giving the kids goodbye hugs and kisses in Clarissa's minivan before they watched Alex drive off with the kids before they entered in their quiet house because of Diana insisting that her seven-year-old cat Merton and five-year-old Bichon Frise dog Daisy come along so her parents didn't have to take care of their cat and dog.

"What do we do now?" asked Clarissa.

"Go upstairs and have an hour to get ready for our date night," said Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she thought about the new dress and lingerie that she bought to wear when she celebrated Valentine's Day with her husband, "What are you going to do?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer kissed Clarissa, "Get started on dinner," said Spencer.

"I'll see you in an hour, Spence," said Clarissa as she pecked her husband on the lips before heading upstairs.

* * *

An hour later Spencer who was now wearing one of his newest fitted suits had just finished on getting pillows and blankets spread out on the floor in front of the roaring fireplace and two plates of penne pasta covered with tomato sauce, garlic bread, a salad that consisted of various fresh vegetables, a freshly baked tiramisu, and a bottle of wine placed onto the coffee table when he heard Clarissa.

"Everything smells delicious, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer turned his head to find Clarissa wearing a brand new purple cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline while her long nearly black hair all curled up while being left down.

"You look more beautiful during every Valentines Day we spend together, Clara," said Spencer.

Clarissa gave her husband a dazzling smile as she took in the sight of her husband wearing a brand new suit that he recently got fitted for after he got off the cane, a dark purple dress shirt that had the first few buttons undone, and no tie, "You look more handsome and sexy every year, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at the food, "Let's eat the meal you made for us."

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on the floor across from each other as they used the coffee table as their dining room table.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling on the couch while enjoying another glass of wine when Spencer looked at his wife.

"Mind seeing your Valentine's Day gift two days early?" asked Spencer.

"Not at all, because I'm eager to see what you got me since I told you that I already got enough jewelry from you," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a manila envelope, "I hope you enjoy your Valentines Day gift from me, love."

Clarissa reached into an envelope and pulled out a stack of professional portraits causing her to smile at the first picture of Spencer, Evan, and Caden each wearing red and white gingham shirts, blue jeans, and red converse sneakers despite Caden having a red sock over his white cast.

"Getting a professional portrait of my three favorite guys was a brilliant Valentines Day gift for me, Spence," said Clarissa as tears fell down her face.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how Clarissa was going to love the last portrait, "There's more."

Clarissa moved onto the next photo that included a picture of just Evan and Caden laying on the floor together, "A picture of my two baby boys laying on their stomachs while staring at each other is so adorable."

"I know," said Spencer.

Then Clarissa noticed two photographs that just contained Evan or Caden before Spencer smiled at her.

"The last one will be your favorite," said Spencer.

Clarissa then moved to the last photo and she let out a loud wolf whistle when she saw a black and white portrait of a shirtless Spencer laying on a blanket with his hands resting underneath his head showing off his newly developed muscles, a shirtless Evan laying on one side of him in the same position as his father, while a shirtless Caden was laying on his back on Spencer's other side with a real smile on his face, "If I knew that you were into doing a photo like this, I would have done a picture like this after Evan was born and during every family portrait session we have."

"You love these pictures?" asked Spencer.

"A thousand times yes," said Clarissa before smirking at her husband, "the next time we have family portraits done; I hope you know that you, Evan, and Caden are going to do this every time until they don't want to do this anymore."

"I'm glad you loved my gift," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled, "I'll cherish these photos for years to come since they'll last longer than chocolate and flowers," said Clarissa before she looked at the piles of blankets on the floor before smirking, "I have a Valentines Day gift for you to open, so let's get me out of this dress so you can see."

Spencer smiled as he felt his body starting to react at the thought about his wife going on a shopping trip to Victoria's Secret or any other lingerie shop in the area causing him to make sure that doors were locked and curtains were drawn before he led his wife to the floor where they started to undress each other.

* * *

Two days later Spencer and Clarissa were eagerly helping Diana, Bridget, and Evan decorate the heart-shaped sugar cookies that they made together before Diana grinned at her father and threw a handful of flour in her father's face with her good arm causing a full-blown flour and icing fight to happen while Spencer and Clarissa were grateful that they wrapped Diana's cast with plastic so her purple and lime green cast could stay clean.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't Own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, msladyaries08, fishtrek, lolyncut, southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter six.

_This chapter starts on February 20th of 2010 so Evan is now 20-months-old while Ariel and Caden are eight days away from turning three-months-old._

_Clarissa is still employed by Children's National since she agreed to work there during school breaks and when there's an emergency on a weekend._

_I also decided to include Solitary Man because of being so excited about my way for Spencer to get back at Rossi for sending him into that ditch._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on the couch together while Spencer held Ariel and Clarissa held Caden as they watched Diana, Bridget, and Evan play with Lego's that were big enough for Bridget and Evan not to choke on when Spencer looked down at Ariel who's curly blonde hair was growing a bit while her eyes were beginning to look more like his, Bridget's, and Evan's every day.

"I can't believe that Ariel and Caden will be three-months-old in eight days," said Spencer softly.

Clarissa nodded as she looked down at her son who looked just like her despite having her husband's curls, "Me too. I can't believe that Evan has been 20-months-old for five days."

Diana looked up from the tower she was helping Bridget and Evan build, "Daddy, I'm jealous about not having the same eye color as you, Bridget, and Ariel."

Spencer handed Ariel to Clarissa before he joined his three oldest children on the floor and looked at Diana, "Would you believe it that even though you look like me, I'm happy that you have blue eyes?" asked Spencer.

Diana tilted her head, "Why?" asked Diana.

"When I first made eye contact with your mother's blue eyes, I instantly fell in love with her. So I'm happy that one of my daughters has their mother's eyes because your eyes remind me of the eyes I fell in love with when I met your mother," said Spencer as he kissed Diana's forehead before looking at the tower of huge Lego's, "Want me to help you three build a taller tower?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please," said Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

A minute into helping his three oldest children build a tower, Spencer's work phone and Clarissa's pager went off causing both parents to sigh sadly when Spencer saw that he's being called in because of an Amber Alert while there was a big car accident and all the kids were being sent to Children's National.

"They need more nurses at Children's National, so I have to go," said Clarissa.

"A child abduction," said Spencer before looking at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "I'm sorry that we both have to work."

Diana looked at her father while Clarissa called Lucy and Anthony who were spending alone time in their pool house and told them that she and Spencer both got called into work, "It's OK because you want to make this country safer for Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and me by putting away one bad man or women at a time while mommy helps take care of sick and injured kids so they can go home to their parents."

Two minutes later Clarissa who had changed into her scrubs was rushing to Children's National while Spencer and Emily carpooled to Quantico while Lucy and Anthony took in Jack.

* * *

Spencer was looking at a picture of Aimee on the wall of the Lynch family home when Barbara Lynch walked over to him and noticed Spencer's wedding band.

"Do you have kids of your own?" asked Barbara.

Spencer nodded, "A six-year-old daughter, a two-year-old daughter, a 20-month-old son, and two-month-old fraternal twins," said Spencer just as his personal phone vibrated causing him to see a picture of Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden together.

* * *

The next night, Spencer and Clarissa were softly kissing each other on the lips before they fell asleep in their king-sized bed that already had Diana, Bridget, and Evan sleeping between them while Ariel and Caden slept in a crib next to Clarissa's side of the bed.

* * *

A few days later, Spencer was sitting down and elevating his leg and was massaging his bad knee when Hotch came over and knelt down by him and noticed the pain in Spencer's eyes.

"Are you OK?" asked Hotch gently.

"The crime scene you sent Rossi and me to a few hours ago contained a ditch and Rossi decided that his new Italian leather boots were more important than my knee and sent me down into the ditch," said Spencer softly.

"You and my sister both told me that your doctor doesn't want to do any climbing yet," said Hotch.

"I know, but he still sent me into that ditch and didn't even help me out when I asked him to," said Spencer quietly before looking at Hotch, "I know that you're going to keep me out of the field for the rest of the case and have me see my doctor as soon as we get back home."

Hotch nodded, "Your right about that, but I rather have you see a doctor now so I don't face the wrath of my sister for not getting you checked out."

Spencer nodded, "I would be in the dog house if I don't get checked out now too," said Spencer before looking at his brother-in-law, "Can you come with me?" asked Spencer.

"I'm one of your power of attorneys, so I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," said Hotch.

"OK, and knowing Clarissa she'll be pissed at Rossi when she finds out what Rossi did," said Spencer.

"I'm already planning on writing Rossi up for his actions," said Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Please don't write up Rossi because I'm going to show him how M.I.T. grads can get nuclear when they're pissed off."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hotch.

"Let me tell you on the way to the doctor's office," said Spencer.

Five minutes later Spencer and Hotch were heading to the nearest urgent care clinic that Sheriff Sanders kindly gave them the address to while Spencer told his brother-in-law his plans.

When Spencer was finished, Hotch was shaking his head, "Remind me to never piss you off because right now you're scarier than my sister can get when she's angry."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "Speaking of Clarissa, I better tell her what happened," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and called Clarissa who answered on the second ring.

"Ready to say goodnight to the kids?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, but I first want to tell you that Aaron is taking me to see a doctor right now," said Spencer.

"What happened?" demanded Clarissa.

Spencer started to explain what happened and when he was finished a furious Clarissa spoke up.

"When you guys get home, Dave is so going to get it from Lucy and me," said Clarissa furiously.

"I know and I already planned my revenge that I'll start setting up when I get to the hotel," said Spencer before he started to explain what he was going to do.

When Spencer was finished, Clarissa burst out laughing.

"Your revenge is so much better than what I was going to do," said Clarissa.

"What were you going to do?" asked Spencer.

"Throw Rossi's boots into the Potomac River, but what you're going to do is much better because I can imagine the high bids you would get from one of Dave's fans," said Clarissa just as crying sounded in the background, "Ariel and Caden are both hungry, so I have to go."

"I love you and I'll keep you updated," said Spencer.

"I love you too and you better," said Clarissa before hanging up.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Hotch were leaving the urgent care clinic when Hotch looked at his brother-in-law,"We'll follow Dr. Copeland's orders about keeping you out of the field for the rest of the case. When we get home and see Dr. Trader, you can take the day off and Rossi can handle your pile of consults," said Hotch.

"OK, and I'm sorry about having to stay out of the field for the rest of the case," said Spencer.

"It's OK and I'm sorry for sending you to the dumpsite," said Hotch.

* * *

As they were flying home, Spencer was checking his email on his iPhone that Clarissa forced him to buy as punishment for getting shot and grinned when he saw a $20,000 bid for Rossi's boots causing him to accept the bid while Rossi looked at him.

"A picture of the kids?" asked Rossi.

Spencer gave Rossi an innocent look, "No, but I sold your brand new Italian leather boots for $20,000 on eBay and the money will be going to the Wounded Warriors Project since I promised Aaron that I would donate the money to charity."

Rossi's eyes went wide while Emily, JJ, and Morgan burst out laughing.

When Emily, JJ, and Morgan stopped laughing, Morgan looked at Spencer, "What did Rossi do to you that made Hotch let you sell Rossi's shoes on eBay?" asked Morgan.

Spencer glared at Rossi before looking at Emily, JJ, and Morgan, "At the dumpsite, Rossi decided to send me down into the ditch because he thought that his precious brand new Italian leather boots were more important than my knee when I warned him that my doctor ordered me to not do any climbing yet," said Spencer causing everyone to glare at Rossi who was glaring at Hotch.

"I don't approve you allowing your brother-in-law to sell my boots because I paid $50,000 for these boots," said Rossi.

Hotch looked at Rossi, "Chief Strauss wanted to write you up when she found out that your actions caused Spencer and me to take a break from the case so Spencer can see a doctor, but she backed off when I told her what Spencer was doing and said that Spencer's idea of punishment was much better than having you be written up," said Hotch before pointing at Rossi's boots, "The next time we have a case, please wear shoes that you don't mind getting dirty since we've been warned to wear clothing that we don't mind getting ruined."

Spencer smirked at Rossi, "Aside from you having to face the music with my wife and your cousin when we get home, I hope you learned your lesson about pissing off an M.I.T. grad because M.I.T. grads have a history of going nuclear."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to lolyncut, criminalmindsrocks, msladyaries08, fishtrek, Daisyangel, and FredWeaslyWillLiveForever for reviewing chapter seven

_This chapter starts a few hours after the last chapter since I needed Rossi to deal with a few pissed off women and I decided to have it that Rossi's mother is still alive since Joe Mantegna's mother died at 101-years-old in 2017._

_It's been four and a half weeks since Diana broke her arm._

* * *

Spencer exited the elevator with his teammates to find Clarissa, Lucy, Chief Strauss, Garcia, and an older woman who looked around to be in her mid-80's standing in the bullpen with furious looks on their faces.

Clarissa walked over to her husband, "How's your knee, Spence?" asked Clarissa as she walked over to her husband and pecked him on the lips.

"My knee is doing OK, but I know that I still have to see Dr. Trader at noon," said Spencer.

Clarissa gave Rossi her "Hotchner glare", "When it comes to agreeing with Spence about selling your boots on eBay instead of allowing me throwing them into the Potomac River, I hope that you learned your lesson for putting my husband's health at risk when his doctor ordered him not to do any climbing yet. Your stunt can possibly affect Spence's and my second honeymoon in Paris, France in 20 days and I'll be extremely pissed off if your stunt causes Spence and I to cancel our second honeymoon to Paris, France if Dr. Trader has to open up Spence's knee to fix any damage you might have caused," ranted Clarissa furiously before taking a breath to calm down, "Spence looks up to you and your stunt can possibly affect him from trusting you to keep him safe in the field. So if you do something like this again, I'll make sure that someone shoots you in the knee so you can spend four months getting around on crutches, a wheelchair, or a cane."

Rossi who was properly chastised by Clarissa looked at his mother, "What are you doing here, Mama?" asked Rossi.

Mama Rossi glared at her son, "Lucy called me and told me what you did to the father of the beautiful children that Dr. Reid and his lovely wife paid her to take care of, and I'm very disappointed in you, David," said Mama Rossi furiously before softening up a bit as she thought about her grandson who was dead for nearly 30 years, "If James survived infant-hood and became an adult who followed your footsteps and became an FBI agent, would you have sent him into that ditch a few months after he recovered from getting shot?" asked Mary.

Rossi shook his head, "I wouldn't."

Mary looked at Spencer, "I'm Mary Rossi and I'm glad that you and Clarissa healed my niece's broken heart after she lost her husband and son by hiring her to be a nanny to your bambine," said Mary as she pulled Spencer into a gentle hug.

"Lucy ended up becoming another mother figure to Clarissa and me while she became another grandmother to Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden," said Spencer.

"Well hopefully I can meet Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden since Clarissa and Lucy have been telling me about them," said Mary.

"I hope so too," said Spencer.

Garcia looked at Rossi as she rested her hands on her hips, "I hope you know that I hacked into your computer and deleted four chapters of your in-progress book so you can try to remember everything you wrote and rewrite it since Boy Wonder had to spend four months learning how to walk again after he was shot last year."

Chief Strauss looked at Rossi, "You got off lucky this time because of me agreeing with Agent Reid that you deserve to have your boots sold on eBay as your punishment; but the next time you pull a stunt like that you'll be retiring again. I was meeting with Director Fickler and Assistant Director John Bennett when I got the call about Agent Reid having to get his knee looked over and they stated that your stunt showed them that you should have stayed retired."

Spencer looked at Chief Strauss, "I hope that I'm not getting in trouble for my revenge."

Chief Strauss gave Spencer a gentle smile, "When Director Fickler and AD Bennett learned about your revenge, they loved it."

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "I had to continue the reputation I gained at M.I.T. when it came to prank wars."

"Even though your brother-in-law might have told you this, I want you to take tomorrow off and Dave can take care of both yours and his stack of consults while I already made sure that the bills from seeing a doctor in New Mexico and tomorrow's doctor appointment will be personally sent to Dave," said Chief Strauss.

"Hotch already gave me tomorrow off so I can take it easy," said Spencer before looking at Rossi, "I'll need your boots by 8 A.M. tomorrow morning so I take them to the nearest UPS store for shipping."

Rossi looked down at his boots, "Are you going to tell me who you sold my boots to?" asked Rossi.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm not because I'm refusing to let you buy your boots back," said Spencer before looking at Garcia who quickly spoke up.

"Do you want me to make sure that Rossi doesn't ask any of the other technical analysts to track down the person you sold Rossi's boots to?" asked Garcia.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

"Consider it done," said Garcia.

* * *

An hour and a half later Spencer was sitting up in bed while Clarissa exited the master bathroom

"I drew you an Epsom salt bath, so let's have you soak in the tub before I massage your knee," said Clarissa.

Spencer smirked, "Only if you join me."

Clarissa smirked in a way that caused Spencer's pants start to tighten.

"Oh I will be joining you, but we're not going to wear out your knee even more," said Clarissa.

Two minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were getting into their clawfoot bathtub while Clarissa started to massage her husband's knee.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer woke up to finding Clarissa holding up his crutches.

"I want you to stay off your left leg until you see Dr. Trader this afternoon," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as he thought about knowing that he shouldn't argue with his wife, "Yes Nurse Clarissa."

"Let's get dressed and you can go straight downstairs while Lucy and I get Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden ready for the day," said Clarissa.

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer swung himself into the kitchen to find Diana furiously coloring at the kitchen island with her good hand and arm while her casted arm rested on a pillow while Anthony made ham and cheese omelets, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Diana. Good morning, Anthony," said Spencer.

Anthony smiled at Spencer, "Good morning, Spencer."

Diana gave her daddy a bright smile, "Good morning, daddy," said Diana as she gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer sat down at the kitchen island and gestured to the paper that Diana was coloring on with crayons, "What are you drawing?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled sweetly, "Some pictures for David."

Spencer shook his head as he wondered if Diana heard about what happened to him in New Mexico and decided to do some of her own revenge too, "Can I please see them?" asked Spencer.

Diana smirked at her father, "You sure can because these would be my ideas of revenge even though I like it that you sold Dave's boots on eBay," said Diana as she handed her father a few pieces of paper.

Spencer looked at the various pictures Diana drew of her dropping ice cream cone on Rossi's boots, a picture of Bridget and Evan finger painting on Rossi's boots, a picture of Rossi's boots being struck by lightning, a picture of Daisy pooping on Rossi's boots, a picture of Merton scratching Rossi's boots instead of his scratching post, and a picture of Rossi's boots being in jello causing him to shake his head as he took pictures of Diana's pictures with his phone.

Diana looked at her father with worry showing in her blue eyes, "Am I in trouble for drawing these pictures, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled at Diana, "You're not in trouble because everyone is angry at David for sending me into a ditch when my knee should come first over Rossi's boots, but I think that David will love them while being scared of you too since he dealt with five very angry women when we got home yesterday," said Spencer just as Clarissa and Lucy coming into the kitchen with Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden who were all dressed for the day.

Clarissa saw some papers in her husband's hands, "What you got there, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smirked, "Just some pictures that Diana drew for David since she heard about what happened to me and decided to get back at David."

Clarissa thought about how Diana inherited her personality causing Diana to be scary when she's angry, "Should I be worried about these pictures?" asked Clarissa.

"A child psychologist might think that these can be disturbing even though there are no deaths in these pictures," said Spencer.

Clarissa and Lucy placed the nearly three-month-old twins into their baby swings before she took the pictures from her husband.

After looking at the pictures for a minute, Clarissa burst out laughing as tears fell down her face, "I can't wait to see Dave's face when he sees these lovely pictures you drew for him."

Bridget looked at her father and noticed the crutches resting by her daddy, "What Dave do to you tat make you go back on crutches?" asked Bridget.

Diana looked at her little sister, "David Rossi decided that his new Italian leather boots were more important than daddy's still healing knee and sent daddy into a ditch. Daddy has to see Dr. Trader and make sure that Rossi's stunt didn't cause any damage since mommy and daddy warned us that we can't tackle daddy onto the floor right now."

Bridget walked over to her father's left knee and kissed it, "All better?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at Bridget, "My knee is feeling a bit better."

20-month-old Evan quickly kissed his father's knee.

"My knee feels much better now," said Spencer just as the doorbell rang causing Spencer to look at his watch, "At least Rossi is on time," said Spencer as Lucy went to answer the door.

Diana looked at her father, "Can I please give the pictures to David now?" asked Diana.

"You can," said Spencer.

A minute later Rossi entered the kitchen with his cousin only to be given a "Hotchner glare" by Clarissa.

"Here are the boots," said Rossi as he placed the boots that were in a bag onto the kitchen island.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Diana looked at Rossi, "I drew you some pictures," said Diana sweetly as she handed Rossi the pictures with her good hand.

"Thank you," said Rossi as he started to look at the pictures before looking at Diana with a shocked look on his face, "I take it that you're angry at me too?" asked Rossi.

Diana nodded as she gave Rossi her 'Hotchner glare' as she pointed at her broken arm, "As someone who's arm got broken at school by a bully, you were a bully to daddy by ruining the progress that daddy made in his recovery after hurting his knee by sending him into a ditch to keep your shoes clean."

At that moment Bridget gave Rossi her 'Hotchner glare', "Pwease come wit me," said Bridget as she left the kitchen.

A minute later everyone including Spencer who followed on his crutches saw Bridget point at the timeout chair that was used for her, Diana, and now Evan.

"You get a timeout," said Bridget sternly.

Clarissa looked at Rossi, "Please listen to Bridget because you're showing a good example for the kids."

Rossi reluctantly sat down in the timeout chair in the corner of the living room.

Clarissa looked at her watch, "Since you are 54-years-old, I would make you have a 54-minute long timeout since Spence and I have the length of the timeout be based on the child's age, but you still have to get to work on time so you get five minutes."

"Yes ma'am," said Rossi.

20 seconds into the timeout, Clarissa, Lucy, and Anthony were using theirs and Spencer's phones to take pictures of Rossi in the timeout chair.

When Rossi's timeout was over, Bridget looked at Rossi, "Now say sorry about what you did to daddy."

"Yes ma'am," said Rossi before looking at Spencer, "I'm sorry for sending you into that ditch."

"Hug daddy too," said Bridget sternly.

Diana looked at Rossi, "A hug is part of the apology."

Rossi pulled Spencer into a gentle hug while kissing both of his cheeks before he quickly left the house with the pictures so the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony could eat breakfast before Clarissa and Diana left for school and work.

* * *

Over an hour later at the B.A.U., Rossi entered Hotch's office and looked at his boss, "You should see the pictures that your six-year-old niece drew for me," said Rossi.

Hotch gave a rare smirk, "Spencer already sent me the pictures he took of the pictures that Diana drew for you. I also got a picture of you being in my nieces and nephews timeout chair from the timeout that Bridget insisted on giving to you."

Rossi shook his head, "When it comes to Spencer and Clarissa being either viscous at pulling pranks or are scary when they're angry, I'm definitely going to be scared of the Reid children as they get older."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was sitting in Dr. Trader's office with Anthony when Dr. Trader entered the room and looked at Spencer, "Your MRI results are fine," said Dr. Trader.

Spencer sighed in relief, "I'm glad because of being so excited about going to France with Clarissa in 19 days."

"Which will be a great place for your second honeymoon," said Dr. Trader as he started to examine Spencer's knee, "I can feel a bit of tightness from your forbidden climb."

"Clarissa gave my knee an Epsom salt bath and massaged it last night," said Spencer.

"Keep doing that for five more nights while I also want you to spend the next week off your left leg. See your physical therapist five times before you go to France with a cane in tow to be safe," said Dr. Trader.

Spencer sighed, "Yes sir," said Spencer.

Dr. Trader looked at Spencer, "Have any new pictures of your kids to show me?" asked Dr. Trader.

Spencer smiled as he pulled out his phone and started to show Dr. Trader pictures of six-year-old Diana, two-year-old Bridget, 20-month-old Evan, and nearly three-month-old twins Ariel and Caden.

"When did Diana break her arm?" asked Dr. Trader.

"A bully broke her arm on January 25th. Diana had an open compound fracture that required surgery since both her radius and ulna were broken," said Spencer.

"Oh my and I hope that bully got punished," said Dr. Trader.

Spencer nodded, "Aside from the classmate's parents paying for Diana's medical bills, she's serving time in juvenile detention and a women's prison until she turns 25 since she physically assaulted an FBI agent's daughter while she attempted to murder her little sister the same day she broke Diana's arm," said Spencer before he changed the topic and showed a picture of Ariel and Caden who were laying on their stomachs while grinning at each other.

"Ariel and Caden have definitely grown since my last appointment with you," said Dr. Trader.

Spencer nodded, "I know, and they're starting to babble and Clarissa and I think that they'll be laughing soon too since they're smiling while playing peek-a-boo or when anyone laughs."

Dr. Trader noticed the cast on Caden's left foot causing him to remember that Caden was born with a severe clubbed foot, "How's Caden's clubbed foot doing?" asked Dr. Trader.

"He just got a new cast on Tuesday," said Spencer as he showed a picture of Caden's left foot that was taken before a new cast was put on.

"Has Caden's orthopedist mentioned the possibility of Caden needing surgery yet?" asked Dr. Trader.

Spencer nodded, "Since there's been very little improvement, there's a 90% chance that Caden will be having surgery at 7 AM on May 28th," said Spencer.

"Surgery is already scheduled?" asked Dr. Trader.

Spencer nodded, "Dr. Edwards insisted on scheduling Caden's surgery in advance so we can get Caden started with physical therapy when he's seven-months-old to improve Caden's chances of walking sooner."

Dr. Trader nodded, "I hope that Caden is strong in his recovery like you were."

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer was sitting on Diana's bed as he tucked in his six-year-old daughter.

"I'm sorry that you have to spend a week on crutches again, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer gave Diana a soft smile, "It's OK. Being on crutches for a week is just a precautionary measure so my knee can be in tip-top shape when your mother and I go to Paris in 19 days."

Diana looked at her broken arm, "At least I'll hopefully have my cast off before you and mommy leave so it's easier for me to help Lucy and Anthony with Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Jack."

"Even though you'll have to avoid physical education classes for a few more weeks," said Spencer.

"I know, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that he had 20 minutes to read as he lifted up the book "Fever 1793" by Laurie Halse Anderson that he and Diana have been reading together for the past week, "Do you want to read a chapter of "Fever 1793" first or should I?" asked Spencer.

"I'll read first, daddy," said Diana as she took the book from her father and started to read about the part of Mattie Cook waking up in the makeshift hospital after contracting Yellow Fever until Spencer read the next chapter causing the six-year-old girl to fall asleep.

After giving a sleeping Diana and Bridget each one last kiss, he slowly stood up on his crutches and swung himself out of Diana's and Bridget's bedroom to find Clarissa drawing up an Epsom salt bath.

"I hope you're joining me," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled, "I'll always join you."

Two minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were taking an Epsom salt bath together as they talked about their day and what they want to do with the kids over the weekend while knowing that Rossi's mother was coming over for dinner on Sunday before she headed back home to New York.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to mirajanewolf46 for being the 50th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, lolyncut, supergirl superman, fishtrek for reviewing chapter 8.

_I'm so sorry for the delay for this chapter because aside from writer's block, annoying missing review glitches, starting a new quilt, focusing on Savior, and a rummage sale happening at my house; I had a lot of research to do when it came to Spencer's and Clarissa's second honeymoon since I decided that Rossi pulled strings to extend Spencer's and Clarissa's second honeymoon as an extra apology for sending Spencer into that ditch._

_I'm so glad that readers loved the pictures that Diana drew for Rossi while Bridget sent Rossi to the timeout chair. _

_This chapter starts on March 7th of 2010 and Evan is almost 20-months-old while Ariel and Caden are now three-months-old and I'm not going to write about everything Spencer and Clarissa see and do while in Italy._

* * *

Spencer was sitting in a rocking chair with three-month-old Ariel while Clarissa sat in another rocking chair with three-month-old Caden.

Spencer looked down at Ariel who was staring at him with eyes that were going to look like his, "Mommy and I are going away for two weeks tomorrow afternoon," said Spencer before thinking about how Rossi pulled strings to get his and Clarissa's second honeymoon extended from one week to three weeks while he also got refunds on their round trip flight and hotel room since he decided that aside from going to France, they must also visit Italy, Germany, and Monaco, "Mommy and I will make sure to buy you, your twin brother, and your older brother, and older sister a lot of presents from France, Italy, Germany, and Monaco."

Ariel started to babble causing Spencer to smile as he thought back to Ariel and Caden starting to babble two weeks ago.

"Eeee geeee baaa da," said Ariel.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he looked at Clarissa who had tears falling down her face, "Did you just hear what Ariel said?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "She said da."

Ariel grinned at her father as she lifted up one of her hands and pointed it at her father, "Da."

Spencer smiled down at Ariel, "You're one step closer to saying Dada," said Spencer as he tickled Ariel's belly.

Ariel smiled, "Da," smiled Ariel as she started to babble some more, "Eeeee baaa geeeee, da."

Spencer smiled, "Is that so, princess?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa who was listening to her youngest son babble looked at her husband, "What do you think that Ariel's telling you?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smirked, "Ariel is telling me about hers and Caden's ideas for my growing list of my plans for when you, the kids, and I take over the world with our plans for world domination."

Clarissa shook her head as she grabbed a teddy bear that was nearby and threw it at her husband's head causing Ariel and Caden to start laughing at the same time causing her to tear up, "I'm so glad that we didn't miss their first laughs before we leave for Rome tomorrow afternoon," said Clarissa as tears started to fall down her face.

Spencer smiled at his wife, "I just love the sounds of our kids' laughter," said Spencer as he tickled Ariel's belly causing the three-month-old baby girl to laugh.

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa just as a voice sounded through the doorway of the nursery.

"Mommy, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa turned their heads to find Diana and Bridget wearing white Victorian style nightgowns that Lucy made for them while Evan wore footie pajamas with basketballs on them.

"Yes, Diana?" asked Spencer.

"Since you two are flying to Rome, Italy tomorrow, may I please sleep with you two tonight?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances before nodding as they thought about it being the last night with their kids for two weeks.

"Yes," said Spencer before looking at Bridget and Evan, "Do you two want to sleep with us too?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please," said Bridget.

"Yes, pwease," said Evan.

Diana looked at her siblings as she cradled her left arm that was still in a cast into her right hand, "Dibs on sleeping next to daddy."

"I sleep next to Mama," said Evan.

Bridget gave her big sister her 'Hotchner glare', "I want to sleep next to daddy too."

Spencer sighed as he thought about how Diana, Bridget, and Ariel all have him wrapped around their fingers, "Why don't I sleep between you two girls so you two can both sleep next to me."

"That works," said Diana before she started to make funny faces at her three-month-old siblings causing Ariel and Caden to start laughing while Diana grinned, "They're finally laughing."

"They both laughed for the first time after I threw a teddy bear at daddy's head," said Clarissa before looking at Ariel and Caden who looked like their eyes were drooping before looking at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "It's time to sing Ariel and Caden to sleep."

Diana nodded as she thought about her parents catching a flight at 3 PM DC time so they would arrive in Rome, Italy around 8 AM because of the seven-hour time difference.

"Yes ma'am," said Diana before she took a breath and looked at her youngest brother and sister and started to sing "Lavender's Blue" causing Ariel and Caden to be asleep within a minute.

After Ariel and Caden were placed in their cribs, Spencer and Clarissa carried either Bridget or Evan while Diana walked between them towards the master bedroom.

"You did a great job singing Ariel and Caden to sleep, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana grinned at her father, "Thank you, daddy."

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Clarissa, and the three oldest Reid children were sleeping in Spencer's king-sized bed in the order of Diana, Spencer, Bridget, Evan, and Clarissa from left to right.

* * *

The next morning Dr. Edwards showed Spencer and Diana the x-rays she just had of Diana's arm taken and smiled at Diana, "What do you say about getting your cast off and surprise your mother, friends, and teacher at school this morning?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Diana grinned, "I like that idea."

Dr. Edwards looked at Spencer, "Let's have Diana sitting on your lap facing you."

"OK," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting on the examining table with Diana sitting on his lap as he hugged Diana tightly to him while Dr. Edwards used a small electric saw to remove Diana's cast.

When Dr. Edwards was done removing the cast and washing Diana's arm, she smiled at the six-year-old girl on her father's lap, "You can look at your arm now."

Spencer placed Diana on the table next to him as the father and daughter duo looked at Diana's left arm where they saw a two-inch long scar that had yet to finish healing because of being covered up for six weeks, "Your scar will look better in a few weeks, Diana."

"I know," said Diana as she noticed how skinner her left arm looked than her right arm as she worked on flexing her left elbow and left wrist as she realized how stiff her elbow and wrist was for being in the same place for six weeks, "I guess that I need to do physical therapy to regain use of my elbow and wrist while I build up the muscles in my forearm."

Dr. Edwards nodded, "I want you to do physical therapy for a month and you can start in a few days."

Spencer looked at Dr. Edwards, "Diana's nannies Lucy and Anthony will be bringing Diana to physical therapy for the next three weeks because Clarissa and I are catching a flight to Rome, Italy at 3 PM."

Dr. Edwards nodded, "That's OK and what happened to your second honeymoon in France?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"My coworker David Rossi decided that his new Italian leather boots were more important than my knee and sent me into a ditch. I was back on crutches for a week until three days ago as a precautionary measure. So out of guilt, he pulled strings to expand Clarissa's and my second honeymoon as an apology," said Spencer.

Diana grinned at her orthopedist, "As revenge, daddy sold Uncle Dave's boots for $20,000 on eBay and donated the money to the Wounded Warrior Project. I drew pictures of random bad things happening to uncle Dave's boots. Bridget sent him into the timeout chair as our way to punish Uncle Dave for being a bully to daddy."

Dr. Edwards burst out laughing, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Diana giggled, "Uncle Dave is now scared of me like daddy's other coworker uncle Derek is."

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer and Diana entered the school office at Washington International School where Principal Wilke was talking to Clarissa and Nurse Alyssa Carter who was being Clarissa's substitute for the next two weeks.

"Hi, mommy," said Diana.

Clarissa, Principal Wilke, and Nurse Carter turned their heads and smiled as they saw the black splint in place of her purple and lime green cast.

"Even though you have a splint on your arm, I see that you got your cast off," said Clarissa.

Diana nodded as she walked over to her mother and hugged her, "My radius and ulna are all healed up even though daddy scheduled some physical therapy appointments to help me strengthen up my elbow, wrist, and all the muscles in my forearm," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "What did Dr. Edwards say about gym?" asked Clarissa.

"She can't return to gym class for at least another month since it's important to regain the muscles she lost in her arm first, but she manipulated Dr. Edwards to allow her to play the violin again," said Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "I should have known what I was getting myself into when I married a master manipulator who knows how to use his eyes to get what he wants while he taught the kids how to manipulate people," said Clarissa causing Principle Wilke, Nurse Carter, and Diana to laugh.

Spencer playfully glared at his wife, "I hope you know that you lost the opportunity to get a massage that I was planning on giving you when we rest in our hotel room in Rome tomorrow," said Spencer causing Principal Wilke, Nurse Carter, and Diana to laugh.

Clarissa shook her head as she looked at the clock, "We should get you to class so daddy and I can get ready to head to the airport."

Diana pulled her mother into a tight hug, "I love you and I'll miss you, mommy."

Clarissa easily scooped up her oldest daughter, "I love you and I'll miss you too," said Clarissa before she set her oldest daughter down.

Spencer then hefted up Diana and hugged his oldest daughter tightly, "I love you and I'll miss you, bumblebee."

Diana kissed her father's cheek, "I love you and I'll miss you too, daddy," said Diana before looking into her father's eyes, "I promise to help Lucy, Anthony, and Mrs. O' Conner take care of Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden."

"I'll know that you'll be very helpful with taking care of your siblings and housework," said Spencer as he set Diana down, "Why don't you head to class so your mother and I can get going."

Diana gave her father a salute, "Yes sir," said Diana as she accepted a late slip from the secretary before Principal Wilke decided to personally escort Diana to class.

Nurse Alyssa Carter looked at one of her best friends as she thought about learning that Spencer and Clarissa were going to travel to Italy for 10 days and they spend two days each in Rome, Naples, Florence, Venice, and Verona before they spend a week in France, and four days in Germany, "I expect a bottle of wine from Tuscany."

Clarissa hugged her friend, "I'm already planning on buying you a bottle of wine to thank you for subbing for me for the next three weeks."

Nurse Carter grinned, "I'm looking forward to being home before 4 PM five days a week for the next three weeks. If I enjoy being a school nurse I just might have to become a nurse at my kids school so I can embarrass them on a daily basis," said Nurse Carter before shoving Spencer and Clarissa out of the office, "You two better get going or you two will miss your flight."

* * *

Four hours later Spencer and Clarissa were getting into their first-class seats on their flight to Rome when Clarissa looked at her husband, "I'm glad that David pulled strings to make our second honeymoon be three weeks long, get us a refund for our round trip flights to Paris and our hotel room, while he decided to also send us to Italy, Monaco, and Germany as his way to make up for sending you into that ditch," said Clarissa.

"He felt extremely guilty when he found out that I was forced to spend another week on crutches and not get to carry the kids around," said Spencer.

Clarissa sighed at the mention of her children as she thought about how Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden cried when she and her husband left the house while Diana didn't cry when she and her husband said goodbye to her at school, "Even though I'm already missing the kids, I'm so excited about us having the next three weeks to ourselves."

"Me too, but I'm used to being away from them for a few days every week for business trips," said Spencer.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before they held hands while their nearly nine-hour flight took off for Rome, Italy.

* * *

Nearly 10 hours later Spencer's and Clarissa's eyes went wide as they rode through Rome in the backseat of the taxi they hailed at the airport.

"It's amazing here," said Spencer in Italian.

Clarissa grinned at her husband as she decided to speak in Italian thanks to Lucy teaching her Italian over the past six years, "It's so beautiful here."

Spencer looked at his phone and saw that it was after 9 AM and learning that no restaurants will open for lunch until noon, "After we drop off our suitcases at the hotel, what do you think about doing some sightseeing before we head back to video chat with the kids at 1:30?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa quickly did some math, "Good idea because it will be 7:30 AM and the kids would be eating breakfast," said Clarissa before thinking about the new lingerie that she bought for their vacation, "And after we video chat with the kids, what do you think about taking a nap?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "A nap will help with the jet lag we'll be dealing with."

* * *

After getting their belongings settled into the hotel that was owned by one of Rossi's cousins, Spencer and Clarissa decided that they should visit the Trevi Fountain first causing them to take in the sight of the fountain that was famous in movies.

"It's more beautiful than the times I saw the Trevi Fountain in movies," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as he watched some kids stand with their backs to the fountain and toss some coins with their right arms over their left shoulders, "Want to toss some coins in there?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa grinned, "Yes please."

"We'll have to throw the coins with our right arms over our left shoulders," said Spencer.

"I've heard about that," said Clarissa.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were taking their turn throwing some coins with their right arms over their shoulders before Clarissa looked at her husband, "Do you care to tell me about who designed this fountain?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer grinned as he thought about how Clarissa loved learning about anything from him since they have taken dance classes, exotic cooking classes, and art classes together over the past nine years, "This fountain was started by architect Nicola Salvi in 1732 until his death in 1751 causing this fountain to be completed by Giuseppe Pannini until it was finished in 1762," said Spencer before he continued to ramble about the Trevi Fountain while not caring about getting an audience who understood English were listening intently to what he was saying.

* * *

After eating lunch and heading to their hotel room, Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in front of their laptop and grinned when they saw Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden on Spencer's laptop.

"Hi, mommy. Hi daddy," said Diana and Bridget in unison.

"Hi, Mama. Hi Dada," said Evan.

Ariel grinned at the sight of her parents, "Da! Ma!"

Caden smiled and babbled at the sight of his parents on the computer in front of them.

"How are mommy's and my munchkins doing today?" asked Spencer.

"Even though you two left yesterday, we miss you two a lot," said Diana.

"Daddy and I miss you guys too," said Clarissa.

"I know, but you two need this second honeymoon and you two said that you two will be home by Easter," said Diana.

"We'll be home by March 30th so we're well-rested by April 4th," said Spencer.

"Have you two gone anywhere today?" asked Diana.

Clarissa nodded, "Your father and I already saw the Trevi Fountain before we went out for lunch."

"I better see pictures when you two get home," said Diana.

"Daddy and I already took pictures while another tourist took a picture for us," said Clarissa.

"Good," said Diana before tilting her head as she thought about her current interests in volcanoes and about her parents staying in Italy for 10 days so they could spend two days each in the cities of Rome, Naples, Florence, and Vienna, "Are you two going to see Mount Vesuvius within the next four days?" asked Diana.

"We're going to Pompeii in three days," said Spencer.

"Please take pictures of the ruins and the volcano," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "I will."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were closing Spencer's laptop.

Clarissa sighed and looked at her husband as she thought about it being March 9th and how they were going to miss being home on the day Evan turns 20-months-old on the 15th and the day Ariel and Caden turn four-months-old on the 28th, "Even though we'll be home on the 30th, I'm going to miss our babies."

Spencer nodded, "Me too, but Diana is right that we need this vacation especially since Rossi decided to give me 22 of his vacation days so we can still stand up in Parker's and Lila's wedding in June while I can still go to Florida with you and the kids on the week of Bridget's 3rd birthday," said Spencer as he looked into his wife's sparkling blue eyes, "What do you think about taking a nap before we go to the Colosseum?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not that tired yet," said Clarissa.

Spencer smirked, "Who says that we're going to sleep right away since I placed a 'Do not Disturb' sign on our door?" asked Spencer as he pulled his wife into a French kiss as he led her to their bed.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer and Clarissa were touring the Colosseum while Spencer quietly told his wife about some of Caligula's and Nero's antics that led to their assassinations.

* * *

Three days later Spencer and Clarissa were walking around the ruins of Pompeii as he looked at his wife and thought about how they enjoyed walking through the Catacombs in Naples the day before and how they spent the morning in the ruins of Herculaneum.

"The eruption of the stratovolcano Mount Vesuvius in 79 AD was the most famous and deadliest volcanic eruptions in European history. The eruption was witnessed and documented by Pliny the Younger who was a Roman administrator and poet," said Spencer.

Clarissa grinned, "Please tell me more."

Spencer gave his wife a quick kiss to thank her for encouraging him to tell her more facts about the 79 AD Mount Vesuvius eruption, "Aside from Pompeii being buried by the 79 AD eruption, the settlements of Herculaneum, Oplontis, and Stabiae were also destroyed by the same eruption."

Clarissa looked towards the direction of where Mount Vesuvius was standing, "When was the last time Mount Vesuvius erupted?" asked Clarissa.

"March 17th through the 23rd of 1944 and the villages of San Sebastiano al Vesuvio, Massa di Somma, Ottavaiano, and San San Giorigio a Cremano were destroyed or damaged. 26 Italian citizens were killed. The United States Army Air Forces 340th Bombardment Group members who were based at the Pompeii Airfield base near Terzigno, Italy had no deaths related to the volcano despite the fact that air crafts were destroyed by the volcano," said Spencer.

Clarissa kissed her husband, "I love being married to my own personal encyclopedia and computer."

Spencer rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch, "We should probably get back to Naples so we can get a good night sleep before our train ride to Florence, Italy. I'm looking forward to visiting the Florence Museum of Natural History while I learn more about Leonardo de Vinci and Galileo Galilei."

"As long as we learn more about Florence Nightingale too," said Clarissa before she poked her husband's stomach as she thought about all the Italian dishes and desserts they enjoyed since arriving in Italy four days ago, "Plus get something to eat too," said Clarissa before smirking, "I have a feeling that your primary physician will be pleased if this vacation causes you to gain an extra 10 pounds that he mentioned that you could use."

Spencer rolled his eyes, "At this rate, I'll need to be fitted for new dress shirts, slacks, and suit jackets when we get home especially since we already had to buy me new clothes as soon as I recovered from my knee injury."

"I know, but you know how I enjoy shopping for clothes," said Clarissa as they walked towards the area where they would have to wait for the shuttle to take them back to Naples.

* * *

A/N: The second part of Spencer's and Clarissa's trip to Italy will happen in chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, lolyncut, msladyaries08, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter nine.

_Sorry about the delay again since I had to do research again and my goal is to make chapter 11 longer when it comes to Spencer and Clarissa going to France._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa stepped off the train in Florence, Italy at 7 AM causing their eyes to go wide at the sights of the city.

Spencer looked at his wife who wasn't tired thanks to the nap she took on the train, "Since we slept on the train, let's go drop off our belongings and go out for breakfast."

Clarissa nodded, "I agree, Spence."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Clarissa were just leaving Florence Natural History Museum when Spencer's phone rang causing him to see that it was Lucy who agreed to only call twice a day and it wasn't time for her to call, "Is everything OK, Lucy?" asked Spencer.

"Hi daddy," said Bridget.

"Did you steal Lucy's phone, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Bridget.

"Why did you take Lucy's phone?" asked Spencer.

"I miss you and I want to hear your voice cause of Diana being at Aria's house right now," said Bridget.

"I miss you too, but we talked three hours ago," said Spencer.

"I know, daddy. How much longer until you and mommy come home?" asked Bridget.

"Your mother and I won't be home for another 16 days, cricket," said Spencer.

Bridget sighed, "That's a long time, daddy."

"I know, but extending your mother's and my second honeymoon was Uncle Dave's way to apologize for sending me into that ditch after that timeout you gave him," said Spencer before thinking about it currently being Saturday, "I have to go, but how about your mother and I video chat with you and your siblings in about four hours since it will be 9 PM in Florence while it's 4 PM at home?" asked Spencer.

Bridget sighed again, "OK, daddy. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Bridget," said Spencer before hanging up and looked at Clarissa, "Bridget isn't happy about us being gone for another 16 days."

"Lucy said that Evan isn't happy about me being gone for long too," said Clarissa before thinking of her oldest brother and Rossi, "If we just catch the next flight home, both Aaron and David would just send us back here since David spent thousands of dollars to send us here and eventually to France, Monaco, and Germany while Aaron said that we needed this vacation after everything we went through last year," said Clarissa as she glanced at her husband's chest and left knee.

Spencer nodded as he realized that his wife was talking about him contracting anthrax, her oldest brother's stabbing, getting shot above the left knee, their former sister-in-law being murdered by the same man who attacked his oldest brother-in-law, "I agree that we needed this child-free vacation, so let's just finish enjoying our second honeymoon so I don't get in trouble with my boss."

Clarissa laughed as she thought about how she liked it that her husband and oldest brother worked together, "Who's also my brother who gave you the shovel talk when we became a couple," said Clarissa before she dragged her husband to a nearby gelato shop since it was too early for dinner.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in front of their laptop and they smiled at the sight of Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden on the laptop screen.

"Hi, mommy. Hi daddy," said Diana and Bridget.

"Mama. Dada," said Evan.

"Da! Ma!" said Ariel.

Caden just smiled and babbled at his parents.

"What did you two do this afternoon?" asked Diana.

"We went to the Florence Natural History Museum," said Spencer.

Diana tilted her head as she thought about the research she did with her father when she found out that her parents' second honeymoon got extended, "Aren't there a lot of fossils at that museum?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"And they have a beautiful botanical garden," said Clarissa before looking at Bridget, "Are you doing better after stealing Lucy's phone and calling daddy?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget gave Lucy her 'Hotchner glare', "Lucy gave me a timeout."

Diana looked at her little sister, "You took Lucy's phone without asking Lucy for permission to call daddy, so that's why you got a timeout. Your timeout could have been avoided if you asked Lucy to call daddy for you," said Diana before looking at her daddy, "How is your knee handling all this walking you and mommy must be doing?" asked Diana.

"I'm using my cane when my knee is hurting while I'm making sure to rest and massage my knee daily," said Spencer.

"Good because I'm still pissed at David for sending you into that ditch," said Diana.

"Diana Ethel Reid, please watch your language," said Spencer sternly.

"Sorry, daddy," said Diana before thinking about learning about the Mona Lisa painting in art class while knowing that her parents were in the town that Leonardo da Vinci was from, "Will you see Leonardo da Vinci's painting Mona Lisa while you are in Paris?" asked Diana.

"We'll be visiting the Louvre Museum when we arrive in Paris in five days," said Clarissa.

"Good and I hope you two can go to Poitier, France to see where Eleanor of Aquitaine spent most of her childhood until she became queen," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Visiting Poitier is on our agenda, bumblebee."

"Can you also please get a picture of Joan of Arc's childhood home too please?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how much his oldest daughter loved learning about women like Eleanor of Aquitaine and Joan of Arc despite being six-years-old for over two months, "I'll get you a picture of Joan of Arc's childhood home, bumblebee," said Spencer as he was about to take a sip of water.

"Good because I want to name my first two daughters Eleanor and Joan when I marry my former preschool classmate Sammy and have four kids with him," said Diana causing the water that Spencer was drinking to go down the wrong pipe making the 28-year-old genius and father of five to start choking on his water.

Clarissa slapped her husband on the back a couple of times to get him to stop choking as she glared at her oldest daughter, "Please don't mention the names you want to name your children and your friend that you want to marry someday when he's drinking water, juice, or coffee because of his lungs are still sensitive from the case of pneumonia he contracted last May," said Clarissa firmly before looking at her husband, "You OK?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm fine," coughed Spencer.

"I'm sorry, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer coughed a few times as he regained his composure, "It's OK and you're not allowed to date until you turn 30, bumblebee."

Diana gave her father an innocent look, "Mommy was 19 when you asked her out on a date. Mommy was also 15 days from turning 21 when you married mommy. Either way, I can date and get married before I turn 30 whether you like it or not, daddy."

Clarissa started laughing at her oldest daughter's comeback before she looked at her husband who was sputtering at their oldest daughter's comeback, "Diana got you there, Spence," laughed Clarissa as she wiped tears that were falling down her face from her laughter before yawning, "Daddy and I gave to get going since it's 9 PM here in Florence and we have another long day tomorrow."

After exchanging goodbyes and I love yous, Clarissa dragged her husband to the bathroom in their hotel room so they could take a hot bath as she massaged her husband's bad knee before she had to take care of a certain problem that formed during the massage she gave her husband.

* * *

The next day Spencer and Clarissa were walking around the Institute and Museum of History of Science when Spencer looked at his wife as they walked through the floor that dealt with the Medici family, "The Medici family whose genes have been mixed into many of Europe's royal families; supported the careers of Michelangelo and Galileo Galilei, ruled over three centuries from 1434 until 1737 when the last male heir died, while the family ended up producing four popes," said Spencer.

"I take it that you know the name of those four popes?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Pope Leo X who ruled the Catholic church from 1513 to 1521. Pope Clement VII who ruled from 1523 to 1534. Pope Puis IV who ruled from 1559 to 1565, and Pope Leo XI who ruled for a month in 1605. Aside from those four popes, Catherine de' Medici and Marie de' Medici became queens of France," said Spencer as he took a breath before speaking again, "Galileo who was protected by the Medici family from the Inquisition, did name the four largest moons of Jupiter after four of the Medici children he tutored even though the names Galileo used are not the names that are currently used," said Spencer before they continued to explore the exhibit in silence.

* * *

Four days later, Spencer and Clarissa had their arms wrapped around each other as they walked the streets of Venice looking for a shop where they could get their kids, niece, and nephew souvenirs during their last day in Venice before the caught their flight to France.

"Did you know that Venice is known as "La Dominante", La Serenissima", "Queen of the Adriatic", "City of Water", "City of Masks", "City of Bridges"," The Floating City", and "City of Canals"?" asked Spencer.

"I knew about Venice being known as the City of Water", "City of Bridges", "The Floating City", and "City of Canals" because of all the water here," said Clarissa.

"Venice is known as "City of Masks" because of the Carnival of Venice that involves people wearing Venetian masks that lasts for around two weeks and end on Shrove Tuesday which is known as 'Fat Tuesday' in our country while William Shakespeare's plays "Othello" and "The Merchant of Venice" take place here in Venice," said Spencer.

Clarissa quickly looked at her husband, "Even though the Carnival of Venice happened last month, let's see if we can find the kids and ourselves some Venetian masks."

Spencer nodded, "Good idea," said Spencer as they found an elderly local sweeping the ground in front of his store, "Do you know where a store where we can buy Venetian masks?" asked Spencer in Italian.

The man smiled, "You two are Americans?" asked the man in accented English.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"There's a store a few blocks down and your Italian is very good, young man," said the man.

Spencer smiled, "Our live-in nanny for our children is Italian and she helped us with our Italian over the past six years."

"How long have you two been married and little ones do you two have together," asked the man.

Clarissa smiled as she squeezed her husband's hand, "Seven years and we have five kids under the age of seven."

The elderly man smiled, "I've been married for 55 years and my wife and I ended up having a total of six kids, 14 grandchildren, and six great-grandchildren while there are three more great-grandchildren on the way."

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other as they thought about Spencer's paternal grandparents being married for over 64 years, have three kids despite two of them being dead, three grandchildren which included Spencer, and seven great-grandchildren that included Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden.

"Impressive," said Spencer.

"Hopefully you two are blessed with a lot of grandchildren and great-grandchildren someday," said the man before he pointed which direction they needed to go.

Spencer and Clarissa thanked the man before they headed into the direction they were told to go in before Clarissa looked at her husband, "Even though I'm reluctant about letting Evan and Caden from marrying and starting their own families someday, I wouldn't mind being blessed with so many grandchildren and great-grandchildren while we grow old together."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Clarissa were on a boat that was taking them through the Venetian Lagoon when Spencer recognized Poveglia Island causing him to think about a "Ghost Adventures" episode he and Clarissa saw in their hotel room when they traveled to Irving, California to attend Dr. Fallon's lecture causing Clarissa to comment about wanting to go to Italy someday, "Remember this island from a "Ghost Adventures" episode?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she thought about her husband falling in love with the show "Ghost Adventures" because of the "Ghost Adventures" crew living in her husband's hometown, "I do."

"Based on the legend that was talked about, this island was formed from the ashes of burned plague victims, criminals, and mental patients who were exiled here causing this island to be haunted," said Spencer.

Clarissa thought about the masks they saw at a store earlier as she thought about the mask she saw Zak Bagan wore on TV, "Wasn't this the island where that mask with the long snout was worn at?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Men, women, and children were guided here by "Doctors" who wore a mask that contained two circle eyes and a long snout that was filled with herbs that acted as a filter from the illness that sentenced them here. The herbs were also burned to purify the air around the doctors which saved those doctor's lives while the masks were terrifying for people to see before they were sentenced here," said Spencer before looking at the man who was driving their boat as he switched to Italian, "I wish I could walk around Poveglia Island, but I know that it's illegal to step foot on Poveglia Island because of how haunted the island is."

"It's illegal to go onto that island, but at least you and your wife can see the island from my boat," said the man in Italian before he pointed out other locations nearby.

* * *

Four hours later, Spencer and Clarissa were settling into their first-class seats on their flight to Paris, France.

"Ready to spend a few days in Paris before we explore the places where Eleanor of Aquitaine and Joan of Arc grew up?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how Clarissa insisted that they learn more about Eleanor of Aquitaine and Joan of Arc while in France because of his love for medieval literature, "Yes," said Spencer as he kissed his wife before the plane started to take off.

* * *

_A/N: I actually saw the episode of "Ghost Adventures" that Spencer mentioned in this chapter and Zak Bagan really does live in Las Vegas, Nevada._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Daisyangel, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, and lolyncut for reviewing chapter 10.

_I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter because I chose to focus on the quilt I was making __(Seven rows are completed) __while I dealt with writer's block for this story. Plus there were two books that I owned about Eleanor of _Aquitaine_ and Marie Antoinette that I wanted to reread while I write this chapter. Hopefully updates will be more regular when I get to The Fight._

_This chapter starts on Friday March 19th of 2010 and right now I'm elevating my left foot because of having to get a last minute partial toenail removal done on my big toe and my podiatrist told me to spent today elevating my foot while I use my laptop and the TV to keep me busy._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa's eyes went wide when they entered their hotel room and saw that their hotel room had a view of the Eiffel tower.

"The view is amazing," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Since we know that David booked us this room, we should check out of the bathtub since he made sure that our hotel rooms in Italy had a clawfoot bathtub," said Clarissa.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa smiled when they saw a claw foot bathtub.

"It's a good thing that we made sure to get David a few bottles of wine in Tuscany as our way to thank him," said Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as they exited the bathroom and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, "We should go get something to eat before we do some sightseeing," said Clarissa.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was talking to the receptionist in French as he asked about recommendations for restaurants.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa were at the Louvre Museum looking at a crystal vase.

"This was the vase that Eleanor of Aquitaine gifted to her first husband Louis VII after their wedding. Sadly this vase is one of the last surviving authentic artifacts that belonged to the couple," said Spencer.

"Did your mom ever idolize Eleanor of Aquitaine when she was alive?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer before they continued to tour through the Louvre Museum.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Clarissa stood on the second level of the Eiffel Tower watching the sunset when Spencer who was wearing his navy blue military-style pea coat looked at his wife who was wearing a red trench coat that served as her Spring jacket while her long nearly black hair was left down for a change, "Uncle Gordon talked about mom always wanting to come here someday," said Spencer sadly.

Clarissa wrapped an arm around her husband as she rested her head on her shoulder, "My mom promised to bring me here as my high school graduation gift from her. We're re practically going on this trip in our mothers' memories."

Spencer nodded, "I can't believe that in 11 days it will be the 24th anniversary since my parents died."

Clarissa gave her husband a light peck on the lips, "At least we'll be home on the morning of the 24th anniversary of your parents' deaths," said Clarissa before seeing the view of the sunset, "Let's take a selfie of us with the sunset in the background."

A young man who was next to them with a young woman around his age looked at them, "Why don't I just take your picture of you two for you."

Spencer smiled, "That would be great," said Spencer before seeing the shiny gold wedding band on the younger man's finger, "and in return, I'll take a picture of you and your wife."

"Thanks," said the woman.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa had their arms wrapped around each other as they smiled for the young man who took their picture and after a few pictures Spencer took a picture of the younger couple before both couples decided to go out for an evening snack.

* * *

20 minutes later the two couples were at a coffee shop with either coffee, tea, and croissants when the young woman who introduced herself as Denise looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "How long have you two been married?" asked Denise.

Spencer smiled, "Seven years, three months, and 19 days."

The young man who had introduced himself as Bryce whistled, "We're both 24 and we just got married last week Saturday. We're on the last day of our honeymoon."

"Congratulations on your marriage. We're both 28 and hopefully, you two can reach seven years like us," said Clarissa.

"Any kids yet?" asked Denise.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before Spencer looked at Denise and Bryce.

"Three girls and two boys who are all under the age of seven," said Spencer.

"You two are brave because Denise and I are only planning on two kids," said Bryce.

Clarissa laughed, "I grew up with two older brothers while Spence was an only child. We ended up agreeing that we would have a big family together while our six-year-old daughter insists that we should try for another boy in the future to even out the boy/girl ratio."

Bryce tilted his head and looked at Spencer, "Don't you write articles in psychology journals?" asked Bryce.

Spencer nodded, "I do, why?" asked Spencer.

"I'm currently working on my Masters in psychology and I read some of your work and its amazing," said Bryce.

Spencer smiled, "Thanks," said Spencer before thinking about Bryce's and Denise's accent, "Where are you two from?" asked Spencer.

"Manitowoc, Wisconsin like Paige Morgan from "The Prince & Me"," said Denise.

Clarissa grinned, "Even though Spence is from Las Vegas, Nevada and I'm from Manassas, Virginia, I love that movie."

Spencer's eyes went wide as he thought about Manitowoc, Wisconsin making the news back in 2005, 2006, and 2007 when it came to a 26-year-old photographer disappearing on October 31st of 2005 and two men were arrested for the murder of the photographer, "The same county where Steven Avery and Brendan Dassey are from?" asked Spencer.

Bryce and Denise nodded.

"Yes," said Bryce before Denise decided to talk about Spencer's and Clarissa's kids.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in front of their laptop when they smiled at the sight of their five kids faces.

"Hi, mommy. Hi daddy," said Diana.

"How was school today, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Because of everyone getting an A on their multiplication tests, Mrs. O' Conner decided to let us watch "Rugrats in Paris" this afternoon," said Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought back to the first time he watched "Rugrats in Paris" with Diana three years ago while Diana loves the animated TV show because of Tommy and Dil Pickles being from a Jewish-Christian family just like her and her siblings because of seeing two "Rugrats" episodes that deal with the Passover holiday and Hanukkah, "Did everyone in class enjoy the movie?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "They did," said Diana before a mischief look developed in her eyes, "Aside from you two getting to be in the same city where Madeline grew up in boarding school, hopefully, you two can see a giant Reptar robot while you two are in Paris."

Spencer and Clarissa laughed.

"I'm not sure that we'll be seeing Reptar here in Paris, but do you want us to take pictures of places where the 1998 live-action movie "Madeline" took place for you?" asked Clarissa.

Diana and Bridget grinned at each other as they thought about loving the "Madeline" series and the animated or live-action movies.

"Yes please, and see if you can find some "Madeline" books in French please," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other as they thought about Diana already knowing Spanish, Italian, Russian, American Sign language, while she's learning how to speak German and Hebrew from her great-grandparents while choosing to take French at school.

"We'll get you a bunch of books in French," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa were walking through the Hall of Mirrors in the Palace of Versailles when Spencer looked at his wife, "Marie Antoinette was known as Madame Deficit because of all the of the money she spent when it came to gambling, clothing, and parties instead of focusing on the poor who were starving after droughts and bad winters. France was still in debt after helping our country fight against the British during the Revolutionary War and the Seven Year War," said Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head as she thought about what she learned in World History when she studied the French Revolution, "Plus Marie Antoinette and Louis Auguste were just teenagers when they married. I recall that they were just taught to live an extravagant life while not taking the politics seriously as we do back home."

Spencer nodded before looking at his wife, "Even though Marie Antoinette and Louis Auguste were just teenagers when they married, do you regret us getting married on November 30th of 2002 when I was 21 and you were 15 days away from turning 21?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "Not at all because we were both ready financially and I doubt that we wouldn't have Diana when we did."

"I don't regret marrying when we did, but would you like to renew our vows on our 10th wedding anniversary?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smiled, "Yes," said Clarissa as she pulled her husband into a kiss while not caring that there was a group of teenagers letting out a few wolf whistles causing the blushing 28-year-old couple to break apart, "Since we got married in my childhood Christian church, I want us to renew our vows in a synagogue this time for your grandparents."

Spencer smiled as he thought about attending his cousin Jacob's wedding to his second wife Ellen in July at the synagogue they would go to with his grandparents, aunt, and cousins, "We can do that."

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were standing in the bedchamber that Marie Antoinette gave birth to her children in.

"When Marie Antoinette's oldest child Marie Therese was born in here, there were over 150 people in here to witness the birth almost killing both the mother and daughter because of the lack of air in this room. The next time Marie gave birth, only a handful of people were allowed in her," said Spencer before sighing sadly, "Their youngest child Sophie died in infancy, their oldest son Louis Joseph was sickly as a child and died of tuberculosis four years before his parents were executed, while their youngest son Louis Charles died two years after their parents execution from tuberculosis. Marie Therese was the only surviving child to survive into adulthood because she was exiled to Austria in exchange for French prisoners of war."

The inner nurse in Clarissa sighed as she thought about how a lot of people died from diseases like smallpox and tuberculosis in the 1700s, "It's amazing how much medical care as changed over the past 200 years."

Spencer nodded.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa were in the location where Marie Antoinette was executed by the guillotine.

"After the guillotine was invented, it was called a Louisette. Later on, the guillotine was named after the French physician and Freemason Dr. Joseph-Ignance Guillotin who gave the idea to use the guillotine as a device to carry out death penalties in France," said Spencer before he took a sip of his bottle of water before continuing, "Guillotine were once considered instruments of justice. Executions were public events. Crowds would come and literally bring picnic baskets. Parents would bring their kids."

Clarissa shook her head as she thought about how parents back in the 1700s, 1800s, and part of the 1900s didn't even care about letting their children watch people get executed for their actions despite the nightmares that can happen after the execution, "Reminds me of the episode of "Ghost Adventures" that dealt with the Boise State Penitentiary when it came to learning about families climbing up a hill to watch prisoners being hanged before the prison closed."

Spencer nodded, "I know," said Spencer before thinking about guillotines as he looked at his wife, "When Diana, Bridget, and Ariel are teenagers, I need to buy wood, rope, pulleys, and a sheet of metal from our local hardware store so I can make a guillotine to scare Diana's, Bridget's, and Ariel's future boyfriends and eventual husbands with."

Clarissa shook her head as she slapped her husband's arm, "I'm really afraid about all the ideas you came up with as your ways to scare off Diana's, Bridget's, and Ariel's future boyfriends because I married a gun-wielding FBI agent, a chemist, and an engineer."

Spencer smirked, "You know what you were getting yourself into when you said yes to dating and eventually marrying me, but fathers are always protective of their little girls like mothers are of their little boys."

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Clarissa entered their hotel room when Clarissa looked at her husband, "I should probably start massaging your bad knee because it must be sore from the bicycle tour we went on before we visited the Palace of Versailles with the group we rode bicycles with," said Clarissa.

"I'll start stripping down to my underwear," said Spencer.

"I was thinking about a long hot soak in the tub," said Clarissa.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were taking a bath that contained lavender oil while Clarissa massaged her husband's bad knee.

* * *

A few days later Spencer looked at his wife as they walked through the Poitiers Cathedral, "This was the cathedral where Eleanor of Aquitaine married her second husband Henry II of England eight weeks after her divorce with Louis VII," said Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Why was Eleanor allowed to annul her marriage with Louis VII of France and marry Henry II of England?" asked Clarissa.

"Aside from their marriage being a loveless marriage, Louis VII of France decided to focus on living life as a monk while they dealt with a lot of trouble during a crusade, Eleanor and her first husband Kind Louis VII of France only had two daughters named Marie and Alix. Those events made the Pope to allow them to annul their marriage since 15 years of marriage didn't produce a male heir," said Spencer.

"How many children did Eleanor of Aquitaine and Henry II of England have together?" asked Clarissa.

"Eleanor ended up giving birth to five sons and three daughters named William, Henry, Matilda, Richard, Geoffery, Eleanor, Joan, and John even though their firstborn son William died at three-years-old," said Spencer.

"I can imagine that everything wasn't perfect between Eleanor and Henry when it came to the number of sons they had," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Henry II ended up imprisoning Eleanor for 16 years until his death. When Eleanor was finally free at the age of 67, she made sure that certain sons like Richard and John eventually became king before she spent the last two years of her life as a nun in Fontevrault Abbey."

"As I recall, it was rare to survive into your 80's during the middle ages," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Life expectancy at that time was living into your 40's," said Spencer before he started to talk about Eleanor of Aquitaine's children some more.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer and Clarissa were eating breakfast at their hotel in Poitiers when Spencer's phone rang.

Spencer's eyebrows to furrowed in confusion when he saw that it was his aunt Mary as he answered his phone as he wondered why his aunt would be calling him at 1 AM in Washington D.C, "Hello, Aunt Mary."

"I'm so sorry to call you while you are on your second honeymoon, but I want to give you a heads up that your grandfather had a heart attack two hours ago and it's been decided that he's going to need triple bypass surgery tomorrow at 7 AM," said Aunt Mary.

"Should Clarissa and I come home in time for surgery?" asked Spencer.

"Your grandfather insisted you and Clarissa continue the last five days of your second honeymoon. His cardiologist believes that he'll survive surgery since your grandfather is a healthy nearly 80-year-old man. I have to go since it's 2 AM in D.C. and I don't want to keep you from enjoying your time in Poitiers, but I'll keep you updated as you finish up your second honeymoon," said Aunt Mary before hanging up.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Who's having surgery?" asked Clarissa.

"Grandpa Evan had a heart attack and he's having triple bypass surgery tomorrow morning. Aunt Mary said that grandpa wants us to continue our second honeymoon," said Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "Even though we have five days of our second honeymoon left, I think that we should just head home because your grandfather is more important right now while I miss the kids."

"I miss the kids too. So let's go home, and I promise you that we'll come back in a couple of years," said Spencer.

* * *

_A/N: I had to reference my hometown and "Rugrats in Paris" because as a 90's baby, I spent my childhood watching "Rugrats" and "Rugrats All Grown Up". Every reader who is in the path of Hurricane Dorian, please stay safe. _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to mirajanewolf46 for being the 75th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, msladyaries08, Daisyangel, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 11.

_This chapter starts 12 hours after the last chapter meaning that it's 4 PM in Washington DC when Spencer and Clarissa get home. This chapter starts on Thursday, March 25th of 2010 and there are a few time jumps by a couple of days when it comes to celebrating Easter and The Fight._

_We're also back on episodes for this story, so updates should be quicker now even though I'm still working on my quilt that is now going to be queen-sized since I'm getting a queen-sized bed this weekend._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling with each other on the couch when the front door open revealing Lucy and Anthony who were either carrying grocery bags or Ariel's and Caden's car seats while Diana, Bridget, and Evan gently put down the bags they were carrying as they kicked off their shoes and removed their jackets before they ran to their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Diana, Bridget, and Evan who said Mama and Dada as they ran to their parents and hugged and kissed them.

When Spencer and Clarissa were done hugging and kissing their children and were holding either Ariel and Caden, Diana looked at her parents, "You two aren't supposed to be home for another five days."

Spencer who was holding Ariel who was happily babbling away at him looked at his three oldest children, "When it was 7 AM in Poitiers and 1 AM here, I got a phone call from Aunt Mary telling me that Grandpa Evan had a heart attack and will be having triple bypass surgery at 7 AM tomorrow."

"So you and mommy decided to come home in time for grandpa Evan's surgery?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Grandpa Evan didn't want us to come home, but your mother and I are trained to drop everything we're doing for our jobs while we missed you guys so much."

"I missed you a lot too, daddy," said Diana.

"Me too," said Diana.

"Me tree," said Evan.

"Three," corrected Spencer.

"Three," repeated Evan.

At that moment Caden looked at his mother, "Ma," said Caden before looking at his father, "Da."

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other as tears fell down their faces.

"He called us Ma and Da," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "It's good to be home," said Spencer before looking at his three oldest children, "What do you think about ordering pizza tonight?" asked Spencer.

Diana, Bridget, and Evan cheered.

"Let's watch movies too as our way to have a welcome home party for you two," said Diana.

"Great idea, bumblebee," said Spencer.

* * *

40 minutes later, Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony were eating pizza in the living room as they watched "Where the Wild Things Are" on DVD.

* * *

The next morning Spencer entered the room where his grandfather was being prepped for surgery when Evan, Lydia, and Mary shook their heads.

"I thought that my daughter told you to stay where you are, Spencer?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"Clarissa was the one who insisted that we come home since our focus would have been worrying about you while we were missing the kids so much," said Spencer before taking hold of his grandfather's IV free hand, "Plus when it came to my parents, uncle Daniel, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon all being dead and the job I work, I was taught to cherish the family I have left because you never know when it will be the last day of your life or the last day of your loved one's life."

Evan released a tear as he thought about how his youngest grandson had to deal with a lot of pain growing up while he always bounced back, "Sometimes I wish that your father got to see the man you grew up to be."

"I know that he's watching over me with my mom, aunt, and uncles since they already know about Clarissa and the kids," said Spencer before seeing a confused look on his grandparents' and aunt's faces, "Remember about me telling you that I was held hostage for nearly three days in February of 2007?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded, "I do."

"During those few minutes that I was dead, I was briefly reunited with my parents, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon and they told me that they were proud of the man I became while hinting that Bridget was going to be a girl," said Spencer just as grandpa's Evan's cardiologist came into the room.

"I see that your daughter and grandchildren are here," said Dr. Stevens.

Grandpa Evan nodded, "You'll most likely meet my great-grandchildren within the next few days too."

"I can't wait," said Dr. Stevens before looking at Lydia, Mary, Spencer, Jacob, and Maeve, "It's time for you guys to go to the waiting room and my physician assistant and nurses will keep you updated."

A few minutes later the Reids or Donovans were waiting in the waiting room when Spencer looked at his grandmother, "If grandpa Evan has my inner strength, he'll make it."

Lydia smiled at her youngest grandson, "You remind me about how Evan was at your age, Spencer."

Spencer looked at his grandmother, aunt, and cousins, "I have the pictures from my second honeymoon with me, so why don't I show you guys all the pictures that Clarissa and I took."

Lydia smiled, "I'd love that, but hopefully you'll visit Germany someday."

"Clarissa and I will go back in a few years," said Spencer.

"I want to see the pictures you took in Italy because Stephan and I are planning on going there in a few months," said Maeve.

Spencer smiled as he knew that Clarissa will be pleased about setting his cousin up with Stephan Gideon is going well.

"I'll start with the photos from Italy first," said Spencer as he started to show his grandmother, aunt, and cousins the pictures he took.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Spencer, Clarissa, Lydia, Mary, Maeve, and Jacob entered Grandpa Evan's ICU room to find the nearly 80-year-old man awake and sipping water.

Grandpa Evan looked at his wife, "I still have so many years left to irritate you, Lydia."

Grandma Lydia smiled as she shook her head, "You've already irritated countless of times during our 63 years of our marriage out of the 70 years we've known each other."

Spencer looked at his grandfather, "I'm glad that you made it through surgery, grandpa."

"You could have still stayed in Europe," said Grandpa Evan.

"I know, but coming home earlier allows me to have an extra week with the kids since my brother-in-law told me to continue taking next week off to help take care of you and spend more time with the kids since Diana's on Spring Break next week," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "I should head home so I could help Clarissa with the kids before I take Bridget to tap dancing."

"Give those kids a hug from me," said Grandpa Evan.

"I will," said Spencer before he gently hugged his great-grandparents before leaving the hospital.

* * *

Three days later Spencer and Clarissa entered the senior Evan's hospital room with Diana, Bridget, and Evan when Diana grinned at the sight of her great-grandfather being awake, "Shalom, grandpa," said Diana.

"Shalom, Diana," said Grandpa Evan before noticing the lack of a stroller carrying his two youngest great-grandchildren, "Where are Ariel and Caden?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"Ariel and Caden are taking a nap at home," said Diana as she placed a handmade card onto the bedside tray, "Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and I made you a get well soon card."

Grandpa Evan smiled as he opened up the card to see that Diana signed her name in cursive, Bridget used capital letters, Evan scribbled, while Ariel and Caden's handprints were there, "Such a lovely card," said Evan before looking at his two-year-old great-granddaughter, "Have you been learning how to write?" asked Grandpa Evan.

Bridget nodded as her curly pigtails bounced, "Diana teach me to write for preschool in August."

"It never hurts to start reading and writing at an early age, Bridget," said Grandpa Evan before noticing Diana's violin, "Are you going to play me some beautiful music?" asked Grandpa Evan.

Diana nodded, "My arm is healed enough for me to play my violin for an hour. I asked the nurses if I could play my violin since I'll play my violin for kids at Children's National when daddy goes there to put on a magic show for the kids."

Grandpa Evan tilted his head, "Do you know how to play "Greensleeves" yet?" asked Grandpa Evan.

Diana nodded, "Did you know that it's rumored that Henry the VIII wrote that song to woo Anne Boleyn?" asked Diana.

"I did," said Grandpa Evan.

A minute later Diana was sitting in a chair as she perfectly played "Greensleeves" on her violin while not even noticing that nurses, doctors, patients, and family members who were in the hallway were standing outside the open door listening to Diana play her violin.

When Diana was finished, her eyes widened at the sound of clapping from other people than her parents, siblings, and great-grandparents as she turned her head.

"Did you all hear me play causing you guys to come and listen?" asked Diana.

Grandpa Evan's cardiologist Dr. Julius Stevens nodded, "Are you Evan Reid's six-year-old great-granddaughter Diana?" asked Dr. Stevens.

"I am," said Diana.

Dr. Stevens smiled, "He's been telling me about all of his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. He told me that you are a six-year-old child prodigy who is taking after her father while your little brothers and sisters are taking after you and your father too."

Diana smiled, "I'm happy about getting a lot of good genes from both of my parents when it comes to my daddy's intellect and my mother's outgoing spitfire personality."

Clarissa looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "We should get going since Dr. Stevens need to check over your great-grandfather."

Diana tilted her head, "Can we please go out for ice cream?" asked Diana.

Bridget gave her daddy her puppy-dog eyes while pouting, "Pretty pwease with sugar on top?" asked Bridget.

Evan gave his mother his puppy-dog eyes and pout, "Pwease, Mommy?" asked Evan.

Spencer looked at his wife as he used his eyes while pouting, "Can we please get ice cream? I promise you that I'll take my antacids so I don't get sick from all the dairy that kids and I want to eat."

Clarissa groaned, "You guys win."

A laughing Grandpa Evan looked at his youngest grandson, "You and little Evan look so much like your father did when he used his eyes and pouted to get anything he wanted."

Clarissa looked at her grandfather-in-law, "One of these days, I hope to be immune to my husband's and kids puppy-dog eyes and pout since it's Spence's fault that the kids mastered the puppy-dog eyes and pout."

Spencer smirked at Clarissa as he stood up with Bridget on his hip, "You told me that you fell in love with me countless of times because of my eyes."

* * *

A few days later, Spencer and Clarissa woke up to Diana, Bridget, and Evan climbing into their bed.

"The Easter bunny came, daddy," said Bridget.

Spencer grinned as he thought about how Bridget was now old enough to know about the Easter Bunny, "He did?" asked Spencer before seeing chocolate on Diana's face, "Did you already start eating the candy that was in your basket?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes, and I'm sorry for eating some chocolate before breakfast."

"It's OK because you need your energy for the Easter egg hunt we'll be having after church and the hunt that Uncle Aaron and Aunt Emily arranged for you, your siblings, and Jack," said Spencer.

Diana grinned just as Evan's stomach growled.

"Want some breakfast, Evan?" asked Clarissa.

Evan nodded, "Pancakes."

Spencer grinned, "Lucy is already planning on making pancakes in the shape of bunnies for breakfast this morning."

"So let's go see about eating breakfast before we put on the new dresses or suits that have been bought or made for the occasion today," said Clarissa.

"Yay!" cheered Diana, Bridget, and Evan just as Ariel and Caden started to cry through the baby monitor.

"But first daddy and I have to tend to Ariel and Caden," said Clarissa.

"OK, mommy," said Diana.

* * *

An hour later Lucy was taking a picture of Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Ariel who were wearing matching pastel green sundresses that Lucy made for them while Spencer, Evan, and Caden each wore brand suits that consisted of grey slacks, pastel green dress shirts and dark green ties with Easter eggs on them.

* * *

After the 10 AM Easter service, Spencer and Clarissa were giving Ariel and Caden their bottles as they watched Diana help Bridget and Evan find Easter eggs that Reverend Alden had spread out on his property when Reverend Alden came over to them and smiled at them, "How is your grandfather doing, Spencer?" asked Reverend Alden.

"He's on the mend since he got released from the hospital on Friday while he's looking forward about celebrating his 80th birthday in 16 days," said Spencer.

Reverend Alden smiled, "That's good to hear," said Reverend Alden before looking at Ariel, "May I burp Ariel so you can join your three oldest kids in the Easter egg hunt, Spencer?" asked Reverend Alden.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A minute later Reverend Alden had a receiving blanket over his shoulder as he gently burped Ariel while Spencer helped his three oldest kids search for Easter eggs.

* * *

The next day, Spencer shook his head as he saw that Emily was watching her fiance's butt as he walked away causing Spencer to look at Mick, "I heard about you flirting with Emily, but I'm sorry to say that Emily is engaged to Hotch," said Spencer.

Mick deflated as he realized that Emily would be hard to get.

Emily smirked at Mick, "Plus Reid and I will be brother-in-law and sister-in-law next month since Reid is married to Aaron's little sister."

Mick looked at Spencer, "How long have you been married?" asked Mick.

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "I've been married to Clarissa Hotchner for seven years, four months, and eight days while we have five kids together," said Spencer as he quickly showed Mick a picture of him, Clarissa, and the kids that were taken on Easter Sunday, "Diana is six, Bridget is two, Evan will be 22-months-old on the 15th, and Ariel and Caden are four-months-old."

Mick whistled as he took in the sight of Clarissa, "How did you snag a hottie like Clarissa?" asked Mick.

"She always preferred smart and compassionate men since she was studying to become a pediatric nurse when we met. We also have a lot of things in common that caused us to instantly click when she approached me at a park near Yale," said Spencer.

"What do you two have in common?" asked Mick.

Spencer inwardly shook his head as he thought about Mick Rawson's reputation as a flirt like Morgan was until Morgan settled down with Garcia, "I lost my parents to a drunk driver when I was four and my aunt and uncle who adopted me to an injustice collector when I was 19 while Clarissa lost her father to cancer and a heart attack when she was three and a mother to a drunk driver when she was 17. Also, we both love reading and the same type of TV shows and movies."

"Plus Clarissa and Reid are polar opposites, and their three oldest children are geniuses like their daddy while they have the famous Hotchner glare like their mother and uncle Aaron," said Emily.

Spencer smirked, "Diana and Bridget are girls that you don't want to mess with since they made Rossi scared of them last month," said Spencer as he started to show Mick pictures of what Diana drew of random bad things happening to Rossi's boots and a picture of Rossi sitting in the kids' timeout chair.

* * *

Spencer was happily eating some dried apples and bananas that Lucy snuck into his messenger bag when Johnathon looked at him.

"Is it true that you are married to Agent Hotchner's little sister?" asked Johnathon.

Spencer nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Been married to Clarissa for seven years, four months, and eight days while we have a six-year-old daughter named Diana, a two-year-old daughter named Bridget, a 21-month-old son named Evan, and four-month-old fraternal twins named Ariel and Caden," said Spencer.

Johnathon whistled, "You and your wife have your hands full."

"We do, but Diana is great with helping Clarissa, her nannies, and I take care of her little brothers and sisters," said Spencer.

Rossi looked at Johnathon, "Diana has an IQ of 168, an eidetic memory, and can read 19,000 words per a minute while her two-year-old sister and her nearly 22-month-old brother are taking after their father too."

Spencer looked at Rossi, "Did I ever tell you that both Ariel has been saying Ma and Da for a month while Caden has been saying Ma and Da since the day Clarissa and I returned from our second honeymoon?" asked Spencer.

"No, but I had a feeling that Ariel and Caden would take after their father and older brother and sisters," said Rossi.

Spencer looked at Johnathon, "Speaking of geniuses, did you hear about what my two oldest daughters did to Rossi after Rossi sent me into a ditch when I wasn't allowed to do any climbing yet?" asked Spencer.

Johnathon shook his head, "No," said Johnathon just as Sam Cooper walked over and clapped Spencer on the shoulder.

"I saw the pictures that Diana drew for Dave and the picture of Dave in the timeout that Bridget gave him," laughed Sam.

Spencer laughed, "Clarissa and I still laugh about those pictures every day. I know that my kids are going to be scary thanks of their maternal side of the family."

"I believe that too, but I'm also scared to piss you off because of the revenge you pulled on Dave," said Sam before looking at his agent, "Dr. Reid ended up selling Dave's Italian leather boots for $20,000 on eBay and donated the money to the Wounded Warriors Project in retaliation for sending Dr. Reid into a ditch in New Mexico," said Sam just as Hotch joined them.

"Spencer is already scaring other agents since he has done two kill shots right between the eyes and one in the heart while he's under duress during those times. He shot a paper human target in the groin. I also witnessed him making a suspect who was much bigger than him cry during a solo interrogation and he didn't raise his voice at all," said Hotch.

Johnathon paled, "OK, note to self never piss you off," said Johnathon causing Spencer, Hotch, Rossi, and Agent Cooper to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, TVHollywoodDiva, Guest (Wish you provided a first name since I prefer that Guest reviewers provide a first name or pen name if they're not logged in or don't have an account), and lolyncut for reviewing chapter 12.

_Guest: I'm done with my Spencer/Olivia series since the episode 300 inspired me to write a fifth story that was shorter than the other stories while I have three (including this one) stories in progress while I'm currently making myself a queen-sized quilt._

_I'm really spoiling you readers with two chapters in two days since I brainstormed this chapter for a few months._

_Because of recent events along the border in my country, I'm not doing A Right of Passage (Never happens in this story) so this chapter features A Thousand Words which will take place on April 16th of 2010 in this story because of a surprise I came up for in this chapter that everyone should love._

* * *

Spencer was waiting for his brother-in-law and Emily to be finished for the evening so he could carpool with them when JJ walked over causing Emily to smile at JJ.

"Hey, have a good weekend, JJ," smiled Emily.

"Sorry," said JJ as she held up a file.

Spencer sighed sadly as he thought about not being able to spend time with Clarissa and the kids while he heard Morgan and Emily sigh.

"There goes Penelope's and my beach house rental," sighed Morgan.

"And Aaron's and my non-refundable Sin to Win weekend in Atlantic City," said Emily.

"Sin to Win?" asked a confused Morgan.

"Yeah. And I always win big," said Emily.

"I was supposed to give a magic show at Children's National tomorrow," said Spencer.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Spencer got out of his brother-in-law's and soon to be sister-in-law's SUV when he looked at his brother-in-law. "Anthony is in your house with Jack right now," said Spencer.

"OK," said Hotch.

Less than a minute later Spencer was unlocking the front door and entered the house to find Clarissa watching "Untold Stories of the E.R.", "Are you watching this show because of you miss being at Children's National full-time?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I do miss the action in a hospital setting, I love being a nurse at Diana's and Jack's school since I get to educate children on healthy habits and talk to girls about their periods if they're surprised with their first period at school," said Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "I assume that you'll be talking to Diana about menstruation on her ninth birthday?" asked Spencer.

"I'm going to start talking to Diana about puberty when she turns seven this year since Diana is surrounded by girls who are showing signs of going through puberty. I don't want her to freak out if her body starts to change sooner since girls start developing breasts two years before their first menstrual bleed while there are nine-year-old girls who are already menstruating," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded his approval as he thought about the parenting books that he read about dealing with puberty for girls, "We don't want the girls freaking out about dying as Vada Sultenfuss did in the 1991 movie "My Girl"."

Clarissa smiled as she thought about Spencer telling her that his aunt Ethel dragged him to the movie theater to see movies that featured Macaulay Culkin, "That movie is the reason why I want to prepare the girls," said Clarissa as she looked at the clock, "Since you came home later than planned, I assume that I'll have to call Children's National and tell them that you can't do a magic show?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I'm leaving for Florida early tomorrow morning, but knowing Diana she'll be glad to do a concert for the kids while she shows off the magic tricks she mastered."

Clarissa smiled, "Good idea."

Spencer looked around for the kids, "Where are the kids?" asked Spencer.

"They're sleeping over at your godmother's house tonight since I was planning a romantic evening for us," said Clarissa.

"Let's do what you planned since I'm leaving for Florida at 7 AM," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were eating the dinner that Clarissa was keeping warm in the oven before they headed upstairs where he undressed Clarissa to find the new lingerie that Clarissa recently bought.

* * *

Emily who was holding the unsub's two-year-old son Wesley Alexander Burke who she found locked in a room on her hip looked at her fiancé who was holding the unnamed baby girl who was very content in her fiancé's arms, "We need to see if we can become emergency foster parents to these kids since we've been approved to adopt and I'm afraid about what's going to happen to these kids if they end up in foster care because of the media attention this case had," said Emily.

Hotch looked down at the baby girl who was content in his arms as he realized that the baby girl picked him to be her daddy.

"Let's do it because Diana and Bridget have been asking me for a female cousin while Jack has been wishing for a little brother because of Evan and Caden," said Hotch.

* * *

Two days later, Spencer smiled at Emily who had the newborn baby girl she decided to name Sabrina Elizabeth Hotchner in a baby sling across her chest while Wesley sat on his lap causing him to decide that having to stay in Florida for two extra days so his brother-in-law and Emily could meet with the appropriate people who granted them emergency custody of Wesley and Sabrina was worth it since he gained a new niece and a new nephew who he couldn't wait to spoil, "I can't believe that I gained a new niece and a new nephew on the case we just had," said Spencer.

Emily smiled, "I know, but at lease CPS agreed Wesley and Sabrina to come home with Aaron and me since you gave a convincing argument stating that Wesley and Sabrina need a fresh start in Washington D.C. while Aaron and I told them while we've been waiting for a potential match through the adoption agency," said Emily before looking at Spencer, "Three cards, please."

Spencer passed Emily three cards, "Three cards for the lady. And I'm gonna take one card," said Spencer as he took a card for himself.

"Ooh. One card. A straight or a flush, Dr. Reid, what are you trying to fill-in?" asked Emily.

"Well, considering the odds of filling in an open-ended straight with one card are five-to-one against, while a one-card flush draw is more like 4.5-to-1, I guess you'd say if I was smart, I'm drawing to a flush. Hmm. I think I'm gonna go all-in on this," said Spencer as he slid his pile of pretzels into the middle of the pile of pretzels and peanuts.

Spencer cleared his throat while Emily slid her peanuts into the middle of the pile.

"So, are you?" asked Emily.

"Am I drawing to a flush, or am I smart?" asked Spencer.

"Either," said Emily.

"Well, I'm... I'm probably a genius, but, uh, actually, I was drawing to a full house. 8s over 6s," said Spencer as he set down his cards.

Emily scoffed as she shook her head, "Ohh... I always forget you're from Vegas since you spent over the second half of your life out East."

Spencer grinned, "Yup," said Spencer as he reached towards the pile of peanuts and pretzels.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, not so fast. I, too, have a boat. Jacks over 3's," grinned Emily.

A shocked Spencer looked at Emily, "You drew 3 cards to a full house? That's like 100-to-1 against," said Spencer.

"97-to-1. Looks like you're out," said Emily as she pulled the pile of peanuts and pretzels towards her just as Morgan removed his earbuds and looked at Emily while Spencer looked at the cards.

"Hey, Prentiss. Sin to win," said Morgan.

Emily looked at Morgan in shock, "I'm sorry, what?" asked Emily.

"Come on, now, I gotta know. What the hell is a sin to win weekend in Atlantic City?" asked Morgan.

Wesley looked up at Spencer, "Hell."

Spencer and Emily both glared at Morgan.

"Watch your language since Wesley just repeated a bad word you said," said Spencer sternly.

"Sorry," said Morgan.

Emily scoffed, "Derek, I have a tremendous amount of respect for you, but there are some questions that if you have to ask them, it means you probably couldn't handle the answer," said Emily as she sniffed a dirty diaper, "Let's go get a clean diaper on you before I heat you some formula, Sabrina," said Emily as she stood up and walked away as she clapped Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan looked at Spencer.

"There is a whole other side to that woman," said Morgan.

Spencer continued looking at the cards.

"I never lose," said Spencer.

"A whole other side," said Morgan as he looked at Spencer, "Do you know what sin to win weekend in Atlantic City is?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded as he smirked, "I do, but I'm not telling you," said Spencer before looking at his soon to be new nephew, "What do you think about me doing a card trick for you?" asked Spencer.

Wesley smiled at Spencer before Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Just don't corrupt Wesley and Sabrina with physics magic like you did with my son and my nieces and nephews."

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "I make no promises, Aaron," said Spencer before he started to do a card trick for Wesley.

After Spencer was done showing Wesley a card trick, Rossi looked at Spencer, "Do you have a copy of "The Illustrated Man?" asked Rossi.

"I do, and are you wanting to borrow it?" asked Spencer.

Rossi nodded, "The tattoo artist I spoke to mentioned the book, so I need to read it now."

"I'll bring it over tomorrow," said Spencer.

"Thanks," said Rossi.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer entered his house with his brother-in-law, Emily, Wesley, and Sabrina causing him to tilt his head, "It's too quiet," said Spencer before he saw Diana running around the backyard, "They're in the backyard."

"We'll get settled onto the couch while you bring them in," said Hotch.

"OK," said Spencer as he headed to the back patio door and stepped outside and smiled at the sight of Ariel and Caden having tummy time on a blanket on the patio while Clarissa kicked a soccer ball around the backyard with Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack while Lucy and Anthony worked on the garden, "Hey guys."

Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden grinned when they saw their father.

"Daddy!" cried Diana and Bridget.

"Dada!" cried Evan.

"Da!" cried Ariel and Caden.

"Uncle Spencer!" exclaimed Jack.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "You never called to say that you were coming home."

Spencer smiled as he thought about his brother-in-law and Emily asked him not to say anything to Clarissa about becoming an aunt again since they wanted to make sure that they could bring Wesley and Sabrina home, "I know but there are a few surprises in the living room that will make everyone happy," said Spencer before looking at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "You two need to be quiet and not be too loud when you two see the surprise."

"Yes, daddy," said Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

Spencer leaned down and scooped up Ariel while Clarissa picked up Caden.

"Let's go inside and see the surprise that daddy brought home," said Clarissa.

30 seconds later Jack's eyes went wide when he saw his daddy and soon to be step-mom having either a toddler a newborn baby girl with his father and soon to be step-mother.

A grinning Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "So you two decided to adopt two children while you guys were in Florida?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, so your wish about becoming an aunt again came true," said Hotch before smiling at his son, "You know that you've been asking for a little brother?" asked Hotch.

Jack nodded, "Yes."

"During the case Emily, uncle Spencer, and I were just on in Florida, Emily and I found two children who can't live with their parents anymore and needed new parents," said Hotch before smiling at his now oldest son, "So I want you to meet your soon to be new little brother and sister Wesley and Sabrina. Wesley just turned two while Sabrina is two-days-old."

"Beautiful names and Sabrina is very beautiful," said Clarissa.

Jack walked over to Wesley, "Hi Wesley, I am Jack and I'm four."

Wesley smiled at Jack, "Hi Jack."

Diana walked over to Wesley, "I'm your new cousin Diana Reid. I'm six and these are my siblings and your cousins Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden," said Diana as she pointed to each sibling and gave their ages before looking at her uncle who was holding Sabrina, "Can I please hold Sabrina?" asked Diana.

Clarissa looked at her daughter, "I called dibs on holding my new niece first," said Clarissa as she quickly took Sabrina from her oldest brother and smiled down at Sabrina, "Hello Sabrina, I'm your auntie Clarissa. We're going to have so much fun together with your cousins while I get to spoil you rotten."

A minute later Jack was holding Sabrina as he talked about teaching her and Wesley how to play soccer in a couple of years before Diana, Bridget, and Evan each got to hold Sabrina either on their own or with help from an adult.

* * *

_A/N: __Shout out to southernbeauty13 for helping me finalize the names for the two kids that Hotch and Emily ended up adopting._

_When it came to reading three short stories "The Veldt", "Kaleidoscope", and "The Other Foot" from "The Illustrated Man" by Ray Bradbury in American Lit Survey in 11th grade, "The Veldt" was my favorite while I also liked reading "The Other Foot" and "Kaleidoscope" in class especially because I had to write a small sequel to "The Other Foot" and I ended up getting an A on the sequel. My classmates and I also had to draw a tattoo and write a story that deals with the tattoo and I drew an alligator._

_The teacher I had for American Lit Survey when I was a junior in high school during the 2010 and 2011 school year is a huge reason why I decided to take a chance and write stories on this website because she always wrote comments about loving my writing when it came to the short stories and essays that I wrote that school year causing her to decided to show samples of my writing out of all of her students at a board meeting that she had to attend while telling me that she wished that she had more students like me._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to TVHollywoodDiva, lolyncut, Kelsie, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter 13.

_Part of this chapter deals with April 20th of 2010 Oil Spill because of imagining how Diana and Bridget would be upset about all of the wildlife that was killed during that oil spill. I was a high school sophomore when this oil spill happened and my General Life Science teacher shared news about the oil spill every day after the spill. So I hope you readers love what Diana insists on doing to help the wildlife involved with the oil spill._

_When it comes to JJ's pregnancy in this story, JJ is currently 26-weeks pregnant with 17-month-old Henry's little sister Maggie. I wanted JJ to have a daughter before her forced transfer to the State Department._

_This chapter starts the day after the last chapter meaning that it's April 20th in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer gave his grandfather a gentle hug, "Happy birthday, grandpa," said Spencer.

Grandpa Evan smiled at his youngest grandson, "Thank you, Spencer."

"How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"If you're worried about my heart, it's much better now and I still have many years left to watch my great-grandchildren grow up into fine young adults," said Grandpa Evan.

Diana hugged her great-grandfather, "Uncle Aaron and Emily adopted a two-year-old boy named Wesley and a newborn baby girl they named Sabrina from Florida."

Grandpa Evan looked at his youngest grandson as he remembered that Spencer just returned from Florida the day before, "Really?" asked Grandpa Evan.

Spencer nodded, "I'll tell you what led to my brother-in-law and soon to be sister-in-law to adopt two kids from the town I was just in."

"OK," said Grandpa Evan.

* * *

An hour later, the Reids and Donovans were done eating dinner and eating birthday cake when 37-year-old Jacob who insisted on giving his gift to his grandfather last smiled at his grandfather as he passed his grandfather his last gift of the night.

"Happy birthday, grandpa," said Jacob.

Less than a minute later, Grandpa Evan's eyes went wide when he saw a picture frame that said I LOVE MY GREAT-GRANDPA before he looked at the contained seven individual pictures of Isaac, Abigail, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden before his eyes went wide when he saw the last picture that contained an ultrasound photo that said Baby Girl Donovan before looking at Jacob and his 32-year-old wife Ellen.

"You two are expecting my eighth great-grandchild?" asked Grandpa Evan.

Jacob nodded, "Ellen is 16-weeks pregnant."

Clarissa looked at her husband's nearly 10-year-old second cousin, "Are you excited about getting a little sister?" asked Clarissa.

Abigail nodded, "I've been wanting a little sister ever since I met Diana, Bridget, and Ariel."

Diana looked at her second cousin, "You and Ellen should name the baby girl you two are having together Sarah because in Hebrew Sarah means 'princess" which would make a great nickname for you to call Sarah, Isaac."

Jacob smiled at his wife, "I just think that we found the name."

Ellen nodded in agreement, "Sarah Hannah Donovan is perfect."

Jacob looked at his second wife in shock, "You want to honor my first wife?" asked Jacob.

Ellen nodded, "If it wasn't for Hannah, I wouldn't have Isaac or Abigail in my life and Hannah must have picked out Sarah for us."

* * *

The next morning Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony were watching the news on the small kitchen TV when Diana who had tears falling down her face because of the oil rig explosion that happened overnight in the Gulf of Mexico looked at her parents.

"Can I please have a Kool-Aid stand and a bake sale to raise money to help the animals that are affected by that oil spill?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other and smiled at the thought about the idea of letting their oldest daughter host her first lemonade stand and bake sale after she helped her cousin Abigail have a lemonade stand during the summer of 2009.

"Since it's Wednesday, you need to wait until Saturday to have your lemonade stand and bake sale since you still have to go to school and participate in your Daisy Scouts meeting today, figure skating lesson tomorrow, while your mother and I will have to get a permit to allow you to have a lemonade stand," said Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I can wait since we need to buy ingredients for various flavors of Kool-Aid, cupcakes, brownies, and cookies before we do a lot of baking."

"You should ask a few of your friends to help out since having a Kool-Aid stand is a lot of work when it comes to refilling the pitcher and keeping an eye on the money," said Clarissa.

"I was already planning on asking Aria and Carly to help me out," said Diana.

Bridget looked at her big sister as she nervously pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Can I please help too?" asked Bridget.

Diana smiled at her little sister, "You can, Bridget," said Diana before she talked about wanting to have various flavors of lemonade, Kool-Aid, cookies, brownies, and cupcakes made before it was time for Spencer to drive himself to work while Clarissa, Diana, and Jack carpooled to Washington International School with Mrs. O' Conner and Aria.

* * *

Over an hour later, Spencer approached find Garcia, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi talking about the oil spill.

"I hate it that so many animals are going to be victims of the oil spill until the oil is contained and cleaned up," said Garcia.

Spencer who was fixing himself some coffee nodded, "Diana and Bridget are so devastated about all the animals that are dead and most likely will die until the oil spill is contained and the water is cleaned up. So Diana is planning on having a Kool-Aid stand and bake sale to raise money to help save those animals while she's hoping to arrange a Dawn Dish Soap drive to help clean up the animals that are found covered in oil."

Garcia smiled as she thought about how Spencer's six-year-old daughter likes to help people and animals, "Bless her heart," said Garcia before thinking about Hotch and Emily who were both on leave to adjust to Wesley and Sabrina even though Hotch was taking two weeks off while Emily was taking a month off because of Sabrina being a newborn, "How did boss man and Emily survive their first night with Wesley and Sabrina?" asked Garcia.

Spencer smiled, "They are exhausted after Sabrina woke them up multiple times last night, but it helps that Lucy and Anthony insisted on helping Aaron and Emily with Wesley today so they can just focus on Sabrina."

Rossi thought about how his cousin and his soon to be cousin-in-law having to take care of Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden while Diana and Jack at school even though Bridget would be starting preschool in a few months, "Do you know who's going to watch Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina when Aaron and Emily come back to work? I can't imagine Aaron and Emily asking Clarissa, my cousin, and Anthony to have Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina all under the same roof even though there are plenty of beds in your kids' bedrooms."

"They haven't said anything yet, but I'll be finding out in the next month," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that day at 4 PM, Spencer who had already finished his paperwork was taking advantage of not having his brother-in-law around in the office to do physics magic in the bullpen had just shot off a film canister in the bullpen and laughed when the film canister landed on his friend's Grant Anderson desk causing the clerical agent to smile at him.

Spencer was just about to prepare another film canister when his cell phone rang causing him to answer his phone without checking the caller I.D, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I know that I should wait until you get home from work at 6 to tell you some news, but I had to tell you that Aria, Carly, and Mrs. O' Conner agreed to help me with baking, making lemonade, and managing the stand. Mrs. O' Conner told Aria, Carly, and me that we can wear our Daisy Scouts uniform on Saturday as long as we have our troop number included on the sign we make for the lemonade stand," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "That's great, bumblebee," said Spencer before thinking about his wife, "Can you please put your mother on the phone?" asked Spencer.

"I can, daddy," said Diana.

Less than a minute later Clarissa's voice sounded over the phone, "Hi, Spence."

"Since I'm done with my paperwork, I'm going to ask Rossi about sneaking out early since I just started doing physics magic in the bullpen," said Spencer.

Clarissa laughed as she thought back to the time she was introduced to physics magic when she just started dating Spencer at 19-years-old causing kids to love him because of film canisters hitting random people, "Good idea because having you come home early beats getting in trouble at work. You can pick up pizza for you, the kids, Lucy, Anthony, and me for dinner."

"I'll be glad to pick us up some pizza tonight. Should I get one for Aaron and Emily so they have something to eat if they're too tired to cook for Jack, Wesley, and themselves?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later, Spencer who got the clearance to leave an hour early from Rossi was heading to his car.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was ringing the doorbell at his brother-in-law's house and a minute later Spencer smiled when he saw his disheveled brother-in-law answer the door, "Clarissa and I agreed that I should pick up you, Emily, Jack, and Wesley a pizza since Clarissa asked me to pick up some pizza on my way home," said Spencer.

Hotch gave his brother-in-law a tired smile as he accepted the pizza, "Thanks, Spence."

"You helped out every time you gained a niece or nephew, so I'm glad to bring food to you again like I did after Jack was born," said Spencer.

Hotch noticed his brother-in-law's watch saying 5 PM, "Did Dave let you leave an hour early?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I was doing physics magic in the bullpen right until Diana called me about the lemonade stand she's having with her friends on Saturday. I decided to see if I could sneak away an hour early instead of doing more physics magic in the bullpen."

Hotch shook his head as he thought about how his brother-in-law would do physics magic in the bullpen when he's bored while physics magic is a hit for his sons, nieces, and nephews. "I would love to see Dave's reaction to a film canister hitting him."

"I thought that Emily was going to shoot me when the canister hit her forehead before she asked me to do it again," said Spencer before thinking about his niece and nephews while Wesley was highly entertained at him doing physics magic while they were waiting to get the all-clear to take Wesley and Sabrina home, "How are Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina doing?" asked Spencer.

"Jack and Wesley are currently playing in their room while Sabrina is napping," said Hotch.

"I won't keep you any longer since I have a hungry family to feed next door," said Spencer.

"Thanks again, and give my sister a hug from me," said Hotch.

"I will," said Spencer as he quickly ran next door while being grateful that his knee was back to full strength.

* * *

The next day at 1 PM, Spencer's, Diana's, Bridget's, and Carly's eyes went wide when Garcia walked over to them with containers filled with baked goods.

"I woke up early this morning to bake a lot of cookies and cupcakes for you young ladies to sell," said Garcia before smiling at Diana's Daisy Scout uniform, "You keep on getting cuter every time I see you in your Daisy Scout uniform, Diana," said Garcia.

Diana grinned, "Thank you. You didn't have to do baking for us since mommy, daddy, Lucy, and me did a lot of baking with me this morning and my friends Aria and Courtney are inside the house baking with Lucy and my teacher right now since mommy got called into Children's National during breakfast."

"I know, but I wanted to help you girls a bit since I love baking," said Garcia.

Diana looked at Garcia, "Would you like some lemonade and a baked good?" asked Diana.

Garcia smiled, "I would love some," said Garcia before pointing at the pitcher that was filled with pink lemonade flavored Kool-Aid, "I'll have some pink lemonade, please."

Carly who was at the cooler that was filled with ice looked at Garcia, "Do you want some ice?" asked Carly.

"Yes please," said Garcia.

Carly quickly placed a few ice cubes in the cup before passing the cup to Diana who filled the cup with pink lemonade while Garcia picked out a chocolate chip cookie.

"It's on the house as our way to thank you for doing some baking for us," said Diana.

Garcia shook her head and reached into her wallet and pulled out a $20 bill and passed it to Diana, "You're raising money for a good cause because I hate it when animals get hurt. I have to get going so I can do some more baking for you girls," said Garcia before walking away.

Diana looked at her father as she watched her father put the money into a safe and locked it, "Would you believe it that we already raised $300 because of our neighbors, Dave, Detective LaMontagne, and a bunch of Detective LaMontagne's coworkers stopping by to buy Kool-Aid and cookies while they refuse to take change from us?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "People are upset about what happened on Tuesday night, and I remember how schools all over this country raised money for the American Red Cross after 9/11 to help the victims who were affected by the attacks."

Bridget looked at her father, "What happened on September 11th?" asked Bridget.

"When your mother and I were still 19-years-old and dating each other, four planes crashed into the World Trade Center buildings in New York City, The Pentagon in Arlington, and a field in Pennsylvania killing over 2,000 people. Right after those attacks, men and women ended up serving in Middle Eastern countries like Iraq and Afghanistan," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her little sister and friend Carly, "Daddy has already helped stopped a few attacks from happening. So it's nice that daddy is able to help stop many people from being killed at once here in the United States while other girls have to deal with their fathers or older brothers being in the military and serving overseas right now."

* * *

20 minutes later a car pulled up in front of the house causing Spencer's eyes to go wide when he saw Agent Cooper from the Red Cell team get out his car and walked over to them.

"Why are you here, Agent Cooper?" asked Spencer.

"Your technical analyst told me that your oldest daughter was having a lemonade stand and a bake sale to help the animals that are affected by the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. I also need to meet the two kids that your brother-in-law and Emily adopted from the last case you two worked," said Agent Cooper.

Spencer gestured to Diana and Bridget, "These are my two oldest daughters Diana and Bridget, and their siblings Evan, Ariel, and Caden are most likely napping right now."

"Diana is your blue-eyed mini-me and I assume that Bridget looks like your wife while having your eyes and curls?" asked Agent Cooper.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer before gesturing to Aria who recently joined them outside with some fresh baked goods and Carly, "These two girls are Diana's friends Aria and Carly who both go to the same school as Diana while they're Daisy Scouts together. You won't be meeting Clarissa today because she got called into work two hours ago."

Bridget looked at Agent Cooper, "Mommy a nurse at a hospital for kids."

Agent Cooper smiled at Bridget, "Your father told me that your mother is a nurse."

Diana looked at Agent Cooper, "Are you a profiler like daddy and uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

"I'm a unit chief like your uncle Aaron for another BAU team," said Agent Cooper before looking at the various flavors of Kool-Aid, "What flavors do you have here?" asked Agent Cooper.

"Regular lemonade, pink lemonade, cherry, grape, orange, blue raspberry lemonade, and lemon lime," said Diana.

"Delicious flavors you got there, girls," said Agent Cooper before looking at Bridget, "What flavor would you recommend, Bridget?" asked Agent Cooper.

Bridget pointed at the blue raspberry lemonade flavored Kool-Aid, "Blue raspberry lemonade Kool-Aid."

Agent Cooper smiled as he realized that Bridget was taking after her father because of pronouncing raspberry and lemonade correctly, "I'll take a cup of blue raspberry lemonade Kool-Aid and two chocolate chip cookies, please."

Aria quickly poured Agent Cooper a cup of blue raspberry lemonade flavored Kool-Aid while Carly who was wearing gloves grabbed two cookies.

"That will be $1.50 total, Agent Cooper," said Diana.

Agent Cooper grabbed a $5 bill out of his wallet and passed it to Diana, "Keep the change."

"Why?" asked Bridget.

"You five beautiful young ladies are raising money for a good cause like Dr. Reid and I are doing by putting bad men and women in jail for a long time, so I want to help the cause you girls are raising money for even more," said Agent Cooper.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer was sitting with Diana who insisted on counting the money she and her friends earned to help wildlife affected by the oil spill when she looked at her father with wide eyes, "My friends, Bridget, and I earned a total of $798.50 to help save all that fish, sharks, turtles, and, dolphins lives, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter, "That's great. After church tomorrow, I'll take you to a few stores to buy blue Dawn dish soap so volunteers can clean ducks, seagulls, and pelicans up before we find out where we can send the rest of the money to help with the cleanup."

Diana hugged her father, "Thank you for helping me today."

"I was glad to help you since you did a great job helping take care of me when I hurt my knee," said Spencer before looking at the clock on the microwave, "We should put this money into my safe before you take a shower since your mother should be done bathing your brothers and sisters."

"Yes sir," said Diana.

* * *

Over an hour later, Spencer had just tucked Diana into bed and after double-checking the doors, windows, and alarm system he walked into the master bedroom to find Clarissa wearing lingerie that he never saw before causing him to lock the bedroom door and walked over to his wife who grabbed the collar of his polo shirt and pulled him into a steamy kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, TVHollywoodDiva, criminalmindsrocks, Kelsie, msladyaries08, mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter 14.

_Kelsie: As much as I like the idea of the entire team, their significant others, and their kids attending a ball; I'm not going to write a chapter that deals with them going to a ball. But would it be OK if Diana and Bridget wear fancy gowns at Hotch's and Emily's upcoming wedding? Diana and Bridget are co-flower girls and Emily promised them that they could wear any color dress they want. Ariel, Caden and the newly adopted Sabrina Hotchner won't be attending the wedding because of Spencer and Clarissa being worried about Ariel and Caden interrupting the wedding with their crying and needing diaper changes while Sabrina will be a month old and shouldn't be in crowded places yet._

_This chapter starts on May 1st of 2010. Sorry for the shortness, but the next one will be much longer._

* * *

Spencer and Ariel were having tummy time on the floor together when Spencer looked at his five-month-old daughter who wasn't hungry like her twin brother at the moment, "I can't believe that you're already five-months-old, princess," said Spencer.

Ariel grinned at her father as she happily babbled at him, "Eee, baa, geee, meee, da."

"Is that so, princess?" asked Spencer.

"Eee, Dada," said Ariel.

Spencer beamed at his youngest daughter, "You finally said Dada."

"Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada," said Ariel.

Spencer smiled as he ran a gentle hand over Ariel's growing blond curls, "I wish that your grandma Diana and grandpa William were alive, but they've been dead for over 24-years while your great-aunt Ethel and great-uncle Gordon have been dead for nine years," said Spencer before smiling again, "But you and Caden ended up balancing out one of the worst days of my life since you and your twin brother were born on the nine-year-anniversary of the second time I became an orphan."

Ariel grinned at her father as drool dribbled down her chin.

Spencer used a receiving blanket to wipe his youngest daughter's drool, "At least you're feeling better after you and Caden gave mommy and me a rough night because of you two teething."

Ariel grinned at her father before she got onto her hands and knees and started to crawl for the first time.

"Daddy's so proud of you, princess," said Spencer.

"Proud of Ariel for what?" asked Clarissa as she came down the stairs with Caden on her hip.

"Ariel just started to crawl," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled as she watched her five-month-old daughter crawl before she looked at Caden who looked like to be glaring at his twin sister, "Do I see you giving your twin sister the 'Hotchner glare' for crawling before you could?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer barked out some laughter, "I think so," said Spencer as he got off the floor and flexed his bad knee before scooping up Ariel and walked to his wife and oldest son, "You'll be crawling when you're ready. Being born with a clubbed foot must suck for you, but as you get older and deal with problems I'll be glad to tell you about my struggles about learning how to walk again after being shot above the left knee."

Caden stopped glaring at his twin sister and gave his father a shy smile, "Dada."

"That's his first time saying Dada," said Clarissa.

"Ariel's been chanting Dada a few minutes ago," said Spencer.

"I heard that through the baby monitor," said Clarissa before looking at her youngest son, "Will you say Mama for mommy?" asked Clarissa.

Ariel grinned at her mother, "Mama."

Caden gave his twin sister a baby version of his 'Hotchner glare' before smiling at his mother, "Mama," said Caden just as Bridget who just woke up from her nap came downstairs.

"Caden say Mama," said Bridget.

"Ariel and Caden have been saying Mama and Dada for the past few minutes," said Spencer before looking at his second child, "Did you have a good nap, curly top?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "I dream about dancing with Shirley Temple."

Clarissa smiled, "Must have been a good dream," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at Bridget, "One of my most favorite moments of you saying Dada was on the day you turned six-months-old and Lucy had to bring you to the B.A.U. because of you saying Dada non-stop as your way to tell Lucy that you wanted me."

"I did?" asked Bridget.

Spencer nodded, "You did, but I'm sad that you'll be turning three in 98 days."

Bridget nodded, "And we'll be going to Walt Disney World that day too."

Spencer smiled, "Which I'm looking forward to," said Spencer just as Diana came into the house with Lucy.

"I'm done planting flowers with Lucy," said Diana.

"Good, and what do you say about going out for ice cream before daddy and I get ready for an evening out with friends and you going to Isabel's for her birthday slumber party?" asked Clarissa.

"Yay!" cheered Diana and Bridget just as Anthony carried Evan down the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Anthony.

"We're going out for ice cream before I go to Isabel's for her birthday slumber party and mommy and daddy go out to eat with Aria's and Courtney's parents," said Diana before looking at her parents, "Can we please see if Jack and Wesley can come?" asked Diana.

"Why don't you call Uncle Aaron and ask him," said Clarissa.

"OK," beamed Diana as she walked over to the land-line phone and called her uncle's house.

* * *

10 minutes later, Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Jack, and Wesley were going out for ice cream while Ariel and Caden stayed home for their naps.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Clarissa came downstairs and Diana who was already standing by the front door with an overnight bag sitting next to her smiled at her mother who was wearing a plain knee-length red casual short-sleeve Midi dress which didn't show any cleavage, the front of her dress contained a red belt that was tied in the front, her feet sported red converse sneakers, while her nearly black hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"You look beautiful, mommy," said Diana.

Clarissa smiled at her oldest daughter, "Thank you, Diana."

Diana looked at her father who was wearing a new black suit, a red dress shirt, a black tie, and red converse sneakers, "Is this one of the new suits you had to buy after getting off crutches, daddy?" asked Diana.

"It is," said Spencer before he scooped up his oldest daughter's overnight bag, "Are you ready to go to Isabel's for her birthday slumber party?" asked Spencer.

"Yes daddy and Isabel said that we need to leave my booster seat at her house since I'll ride to church with her and her parents tomorrow," said Diana.

"Daddy and I already know, Diana," said Clarissa.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were helping Diana into her booster seat before Spencer drove his oldest daughter to Isabel's house.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa walked over to Peter and Sarah Barry and Denise and Timothy O' Conner.

"As much as I love my kids, I'm so glad that we're able to get together for a triple date this evening," said Clarissa.

"At least we're taking advantage of our six-year-old daughters having a sleepover at Erica and Paul's house to celebrate Isabel turning six," said Sarah before taking sight of Clarissa in her new dress, "You don't look like you gave birth to Ariel and Caden five months ago, so what's your secret?" asked Sarah.

Clarissa laughed while Denise grinned as she thought about already knowing how Clarissa managed to lose weight so quickly, "Carrying around five kids under the age of seven, breastfeeding, working out with Spence, and going to Zumba, yoga, and Pilates when Spence is on a case," said Clarissa before rubbing her husband's biceps and upper chest, "Plus I loved the results of four months of getting around on crutches, a wheelchair, and a cane did to Spence while he decided to continue working out his upper body so he can have a few more years to carry Diana around."

Spencer blushed before he leaned his head down and whispered into his wife's ear, "You're so going to get it later."

"Promises, promises," purred Clarissa.

Peter and Sarah Barry, and Diana's teacher Denise O' Conner and her husband Timothy O' Conner were heading to a table at The Cracker Barrel when Spencer instantly noticed his grandparents with Roy and Amelia Brooks causing him to be pleased to find out that his grandparents and the parents of his late sister-in-law were still getting together after knowing each other for five months.

"I'll join you guys in a few minutes since it would be impolite not to greet my grandparents," said Spencer as he headed to the table where his grandparents were sitting with his late sister-in-law's parents, "Hi grandma, grandpa, Roy, and Amelia,"

"Are you and Clarissa on a date night?" asked Lydia.

"We're on a triple date with our friends Peter and Sarah Barry and Denise and Timothy O' Conner," said Spencer.

Lydia tilted her head, "Aren't they the parents of Diana's friends Aria and Courtney?" asked Lydia.

Spencer nodded, "They are. Sarah, Peter, Denise, Timothy, Clarissa, and I are on a triple date this evening since Diana, Aria, and Courtney are at a friend's house for a birthday slumber party."

Grandpa Evan looked at his grandson, "Go spend the evening with your wife and friends. Lydia and I will visit tomorrow after lunch."

"You should only visit if you feel like it since you're still recovering from open-heart surgery, grandpa," said Spencer before looking at Roy and Amelia, "You two should be getting some new pictures of Ariel soon since Ariel and Caden just had their five-month photoshoot three days ago."

Amelia smiled, "I can't believe that Ariel and Caden are now five-months-old."

"Me too, but you four enjoy your evening while I enjoy my triple date with my wife and friends," said Spencer before he found the table where his wife and the parents of Diana's best friends were sitting, "Sorry about deciding to visit with my grandparents and Ariel's godparents for a few minutes."

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "It's OK, Spence."

"How is your grandfather doing?" asked Sarah.

"He's getting stronger every day," said Spencer.

Sarah smiled, "Good," said Sarah just as a waitress came over.

"My name is Samantha. Are you guys ready to order your drinks?" asked Samantha.

After the Reid, Barry, and O' Conner couples ordered their drinks, Spencer looked at Mr. O' Conner who is 33-years-old and finally reached his goal of becoming an orthodontist two years ago and opened up his own orthodontic practice that became popular.

"How is your practice going?" asked Spencer.

"Very well, and have you and Clarissa decided if you two want to have Diana have her first appointment with me after her seventh birthday?" asked Timothy.

Clarissa nodded, "At the rate Diana is losing teeth, we will be bringing her to see you after her seventh birthday."

Spencer nodded, "Diana lost another tooth a few days ago."

"How many teeth has she lost so far?" asked Timothy.

"Seven," said Spencer.

Timothy nodded as he thought about seeing Diana's new grown-up teeth being crooked, "I would like to see Diana at my clinic when she turns seven. Depending on how many baby teeth she has left, she'll get braces when she's 11 or when she's done losing baby teeth and her 12-year-old molars come in."

Spencer nodded, "Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon waited until I lost all my baby teeth and my 12-year-old molars fully erupted for me to get braces."

"My mom was the same," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his wife as everyone accepted their drinks from their waitress, "At least you weren't a 13-year-old college student having to go to the orthodontist."

"I know, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at her 32-year-old friend, "Due to you going through baby fever when it comes to Ariel, Caden, and Spence's and my new niece, are you and Timothy ever going to give Aria a little brother or sister?" asked Clarissa.

Denise and Timothy smiled at each other before Denise looked at her friends, "I'll be holding Aria's little brother or sister by October 30th, so I'm going to be teaching third grade for a couple of weeks next school year before I go on maternity leave."

"Congratulations, Denise," said Sarah.

Peter nodded, "Congratulations."

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter's teacher, "Congratulations."

Clarissa beamed at her friend, "Congratulations, and when you go on maternity leave I'll be glad to take Aria to and from school since I'll have to take Diana, Bridget, and Jack to school."

"That would be helpful," said Denise before looking at Sarah, "Since Dominic is two, Courtney is six, and Darren is nine-years-old are you and Peter ever thinking about trying for another baby girl?" asked Denise.

Sarah smiled, "We'll be arranging a lot of playdates since I'm 12-weeks pregnant," said Sarah causing another round of congratulations to go around.

After everyone was done congratulation Sarah and Peter, Sarah looked at Clarissa, "What about you, are you going to go towards a sixth child soon?" asked Sarah.

Clarissa shook her head, "After the rough year Spence and I had last year, dealing with Caden's clubbed foot, helping my oldest brother with his second wedding and the two kids he and Emily adopted, and having a 22-month-old son who started the terrible two's at 16-months-old: we're going to wait until Ariel and Caden are going to school before we try for our sixth and final child," said Clarissa.

"And that's OK," said Denise before the three married couples decided to talk about the antics of their children until their food arrived causing them to talk about plans they had for their children during their fast approaching summer vacation.

* * *

An hour later Spencer, Clarissa, Sarah, Peter, Denise, and Timothy were at Faith Church for their monthly swing dance.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer and Clarissa quietly headed up the stairs where they walked into Ariel's and Caden's nursery and smiled at the sight of Ariel and Caden sleeping peacefully in their cribs. After watching Ariel and Caden sleeping in their cribs for a minute, they headed to Diana's and Bridget's room where they found Bridget peacefully sleeping in her bed.

"I can't believe that Bridget will be three in about three months," said Spencer sadly.

"Me too," said Clarissa softly.

Spencer leaned down and kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead, "Daddy loves you, curly top."

After Clarissa kissed Bridget, Spencer and Clarissa left Diana's and Bridget's room where Clarissa looked at her husband, "I can't believe that you took a page out of my oldest brother's book and give Bridget a nickname that deals with Shirley Temple."

"Bridget's tap dancing skills and her curly hair made me decide on Curly Top," said Spencer.

"Speaking of curly hair, we need to check on your mini-you," said Clarissa as she ran a hand through her husband's growing curls, "Also, we should probably get your haircut before Aaron's and Emily's wedding."

"I know," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa entered Evan's bedroom to find Evan not in bed.

"I wonder if Evan is in the bathroom?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer and Clarissa entered the kids' bathroom to find Evan missing.

"Where can he be?" asked Spencer.

"We should check the library since he's already learning how to read picture books thanks to Diana and if he's not there we can check our room and see if he decided to sleep in our bed," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer.

After checking the library, Spencer and Clarissa entered their bedroom to find the master bathroom light on through the crack of the closed bathroom door.

"Are you in daddy's and my bathroom, Evan?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, mommy," said Evan.

Spencer tilted his head, "His voice sounds like he's guilty of something. We should prepare ourselves to see what mess Evan made this time."

Clarissa thought back to finding Evan standing in his nursery naked while there was feces on his hands and smeared on the wall after Spencer got back from working on a local case when he was on crutches and Evan was 16-months-old, "I still can't believe that he started the terrible twos at 16-months-old."

"Me too, but he's 75 days away from turning two and one-year-old toddlers can start the terrible twos early," said Spencer.

A second later Spencer and Clarissa ended up finding Evan standing in the bathroom naked while Clarissa's pads were sticking all over him, wrappers and the backs of the pads were scattered all over the bathroom floor, while his face was covered with red lipstick causing both parents to hold back on their laughter.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Clarissa.

* * *

_A/N: I just had to end this chapter with another terrible two's moment from Spencer's and Clarissa's rambunctious 22-month-old son who started the terrible two's early. Should I have it that Spencer and Clarissa ended up taking a picture of Evan from the waist up?_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The characters who aren't my OCs and occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Daisyangel for being the 100th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to Kelsie, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, mirajanewolf46, lolyncut for reviewing chapter 15.

_I'm tickled pink to receive over 100 reviews before I posted this chapter and I want to thank everyone who takes their time to review for this story._

_I'm glad that everyone who is reviewing is telling me that they loved the ending of the chapter and yes Spencer and Clarissa ended up taking a picture of Evan from the waist up since they would never take a picture of Evan's p****. _

_This chapter starts on May 14th of 2010 and Exit Wounds will be in two parts because of covering up Caden's pre-operation doctor appointment and I'm sorry about what I'm about to do to Caden._

* * *

Spencer, Clarissa, and Caden were sitting in Dr. Edwards's office when a grim-faced Dr. Edwards came into the room with some x-rays.

"Sorry that I'm a half-hour late, but a problem was found in Caden's x-rays causing me to consult with a few other orthopedists here and a friend from Shriner's Hospital," said Dr. Edwards.

Clarissa grasped her husband's hand, "What's wrong?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm so sorry that this wasn't discovered sooner, but Caden's left fibula is shorter while his left femur is fine," said Dr. Edwards.

Spencer's and Clarissa's eyes went wide as they thought about the books they both read.

"Fibular hemimelia," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

"Yes, and I have a few surgical options that you two can consent two when I operate on Caden in two weeks," said Dr. Edwards.

"You'll still be doing surgery on Caden in two weeks?" asked Clarissa.

Dr. Edwards nodded, "I should do surgery before Caden is ready to take his first steps," said Dr. Edwards before she started to discuss the options she had for them.

* * *

After Dr. Edwards was done discussing the options, she smelled a dirty diaper, "Why don't I go change Caden's diaper so you two can discuss what you want me to do?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Clarissa handed Caden to Dr. Edwards, "Thanks."

After Dr. Edwards left the room with Caden, Clarissa looked at her husband as tears started to fall down her face, "Even though this is one of the most difficult decisions that I would have to make, as a pediatric nurse I would go for amputation, Spence."

"Every year, artificial limbs are getting more advanced so amputees can live a normal and active life," said Spencer.

"Do you agree about Caden getting a below the knee amputation?" asked Clarissa.

"I do," said Spencer before thinking about the five-bedroom house that he and Clarissa have lived in for over six years, "If we don't want to move into a house that has at least two bedrooms on the first floor or an elevator, we'll have to make a few adjustments to our house while our arms will keep on getting stronger by carrying Caden up and down the stairs."

Clarissa thought about the options they'll have for Caden to use to get around with as he adjusts to walking with a prosthetic leg or when he doesn't wear his prosthetic leg, "Caden will also need a wheelchair, a walker, and crutches to use when he's not wearing his prosthetic leg or he's getting used to a new leg."

Spencer nodded, "We'll also need to make adjustments to our van if Caden feels more comfortable with getting around in a wheelchair."

"For now, we have at least a year to figure out what to do about our house, our mini-van, and picking out a wheelchair for Caden since we'll easily carry him around and push him around in a stroller or a shopping cart in public and get him a wheelchair when he starts preschool," said Clarissa.

At that moment a knock startled both of them.

"Come in," said Clarissa.

Dr. Edwards entered the room with Caden on her hip, "Have you two decided on what to do?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Spencer nodded as he looked at Dr. Edwards, "Since Caden's name mean 'spirit of the battle', let's see if he has the spirit to battle having an active lifestyle while walking, running, and playing with his siblings, friends, and cousins with an amputated leg."

"I'm sorry about having to amputate Caden's leg in two weeks, but with how advance prosthetic legs are getting we'll make sure that Caden has an active childhood," said Dr. Edwards.

Spencer thought about his M.I.T. days, "One of my former classmates wears a prosthetic leg because of losing his leg in a car accident, and he decided to spend his post-college years designing artificial limbs."

Clarissa quickly remembered Spencer's classmate who also came to their wedding, "Do you think that Lester can help us?" asked Clarissa.

Dr. Edwards quickly looked up the list of prosthetists that Children's National contracts to make artificial limbs for their patients, "Are you talking about Lester Fields?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Spencer looked at his son's doctor in shock, "You know him?" asked Spencer.

"He just started working on fitting children for artificial limbs here," said Dr. Edwards.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before Spencer looked at Dr. Edwards, "I trust Lester to help make Caden a prosthetic leg."

* * *

An hour later, Spencer entered the bullpen and headed straight to his brother-in-law's office and knocked on his brother-in-law's closed office door.

"Come in Reid," said Hotch.

Spencer entered his brother-in-law's office and closed the door before he sat down, "Sorry that I came in later than planned. Caden's pre-op took a bit longer than planned."

"It's OK, and is everything all set for Caden's surgery in two weeks?" asked Hotch.

"Your sister didn't call you?" asked Spencer.

"She didn't, but you look like you've been bad news," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "Caden's x-rays revealed that his left fibula is shorter causing him to be diagnosed with a rare condition called fibular hemimelia."

"What treatment options are available?" asked Hotch.

"Caden can go through numerous reconstruction surgeries as he continues growing during his childhood and teenage years or he can get his leg amputated and use a prosthetic leg to get around," said Spencer.

"Did you and my sister opt to get Caden's leg amputated?" asked Hotch.

"You know how to profile me, Aaron," said Spencer.

"I've known you for over nine and a half years. If Caden is strong like you and my sister when it comes to learning how to walk after shattering an ankle or being shot above the left knee, he'll thrive with a prosthetic leg," said Hotch.

"Clarissa and I already found a great prosthetist for Caden while Dr. Edwards will still go through doing the amputation in two weeks," said Spencer before thinking about wanting to take an extra week off after Caden's amputation, "Will taking an extra week off affect me going to Los Angeles for three days so I can stand up in my friend Parker's wedding next month and going to Walt Disneyworld and SeaWorld with Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony in August?" asked Spencer.

"Starting Memorial Day, our team will be getting two weeks off because Emily and I will be going on our honeymoon," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about his niece and nephews, "What are you going to do about Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina?" asked Spencer.

"Jessica will stay with them since you and Clarissa will be dividing your time between Caden recovering at Children's National and Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ariel," said Hotch.

"OK, and I might as well tell the rest of the team what's going on in two weeks," said Spencer.

"You should, and maybe you should think about talking to a bureau therapist about Caden's upcoming amputation," said Hotch.

"I'm already planning on talking to Dr. Merrill," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer looked at, JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily who was video chatting with them while Wesley and Sabrina took their morning naps.

"You guys know that I'm taking a week off in two weeks because of Caden having surgery to straighten his clubbed foot?" asked Spencer.

"Is something wrong with Caden?" asked Garcia.

"Caden had his first set of x-rays done, and it was discovered that his left fibula is shorter causing him to be diagnosed with fibular hemimelia. So instead of Caden's clubbed foot straightened in two weeks, Caden will be getting a below the knee amputation," said Spencer.

JJ, Garcia, and Emily all gasped while JJ cradled her 29-week baby bump.

"I don't know if I would ever be able to decide that for Henry or eventually Maggie if they had a medical condition like that," said JJ.

"I don't know if I would be strong enough to make a decision like that for Hank and Barbara," said Garcia.

"Or Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina," said Emily.

"It wasn't an easy decision to make, but prosthetic legs are getting more advanced each year and Clarissa and I already know a prosthetist who will help give Caden an active life by fitting him with a prosthetic leg," said Spencer before thinking about his house and Clarissa's minivan, "In a few years we'll have to make a few adjustments to our house and minivan since Clarissa and I will be getting Caden a wheelchair in time for him to start preschool."

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Clarissa had just finished off putting the kids to bed when their doorbell rang causing Spencer to head to the front door and looked through the peephole to find Rossi,

"It's Rossi," said Spencer as he let Rossi into the house, "Why are you here at 9 PM?" asked Spencer.

"I have a few things to talk about," said Rossi.

A minute later Spencer, Clarissa, and Rossi were sitting in the living room with coffee, tea, or water when Rossi looked at one of his favorite couples, "Since you have mentioned about needing to make adjustments to your house within the next few years, what type of adjustments would you two make?" asked Rossi.

"Add a wheelchair ramp up front and add a stair-lift for when Caden is too big for us to carry and isn't wearing his prosthetic leg," said Spencer.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to pay for Caden's prosthetic leg, the adjustments that need to be made in the future, and Caden's future wheelchair," said Rossi.

"Even though we have over $800,000 in our joint savings account; we have enough money for everything that we will need to buy to make life easier for Caden while our health insurance will pay for Caden's prosthetic leg and wheelchair," said Spencer.

"Besides, you already paid for our second honeymoon that we had to cut short for Spencer's grandfather, you're paying Lucy and Anthony to take care of the kids, and you already started college education funds for our kids, Aaron's kids, JJ's kids, and Derek and Penelope's kids," said Clarissa.

"I know, but I want to help the baby boy who's been like a grandson to me live the best life as possible," said Rossi.

"You consider Caden and his siblings your grandchildren?" asked Clarissa.

"You two have become like children to me, so I consider your children my grandchildren," said Rossi.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Should we let Dave help since he used the grandfather card?" asked Spencer in, French.

"Oui," said Clarissa before looking at Rossi, "You can help make sure that Caden has the best life as possible, but no more spoiling the kids, Spencer, and me," said Clarissa firmly.

"Thank you, but can I get Caden a customized car with a hand brake when he's ready to drive?" asked Rossi.

"As long as you make sure to get the rest of the kids a car so they won't be jealous," said Spencer.

* * *

The next day after lunch, Spencer was watering the plants in the front yard when Emily walked over to them.

"Hi, Spencer," said Emily.

Spencer smiled at his soon to be sister-in-law, "How are Wesley and Sabrina doing?" asked Spencer.

"They're taking a nap right now while Aaron took Jack to the zoo with Anthony supervising them,"said Emily before thinking about Clarissa and her soon to be nieces and nephews, "What are Clarissa and the kids doing?" asked Emily.

"Clarissa is currently working at Children's National, Diana is at Aria's for a play date, while Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden are napping under Lucy's supervision," said Spencer.

"I hope you know that Aaron and I appreciate Lucy and Anthony for deciding on taking Wesley and Sabrina during the day before Anthony takes Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina home after dinner when I go back to work on Monday," said Emily.

Spencer smiled, "Anthony's a great guy, and he'll do anything for my nieces and nephews," said Spencer before getting back on topic, "Is there anything I can do for you right now?" asked Spencer.

"Do you know if Clarissa has to work at Children's National this evening?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "It's grandma Lydia's 80th birthday, so Clarissa, the kids, aunt Mary, uncle Joe, my cousins, and I are throwing grandma a surprise party," said Spencer.

"I was going to see if Clarissa was able to attend my bachelorette party this evening since JJ, Garcia, and I are going shopping and then go see "Xanadu", but celebrating her grandmother-in-law's birthday is more important," said Emily.

* * *

Later on that evening the Reid and Donovan family were finishing up eating Lydia's birthday cake when Spencer's work phone went off causing the 28-year-old genius to groan as he read a text from JJ.

WE HAVE A CASE. HEAD TO THE B.A.U. ASAP. ~ JJ

"A case, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his grandmother, "I'm so sorry that I need to leave the party early."

Lydia looked at her grandson, "It's OK since lives are at stake," said Lydia.

Spencer hugged his grandmother, "Please enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"I will," said Lydia.

A few minutes later Spencer was driving Clarissa and the kids home before he drove to Quantico in his ancient Volvo.

* * *

Rossi stoked the fire that was started to keep him and everyone else warm as he looked at his teammates, "He's already experimenting with his victims. He violated Brenda Bright with an arrow."

"And he's inciting panic. People who have lived here most of their lives are packing up to leave," said Morgan.

"Can you blame them? We have a psychopath whose hunting ground is a town of 1,400 people," said JJ.

"Most of them grew up learning to kill animals and start fires," said Spencer.

"It sounds like your basic survival skills," said Sheriff Rhodes.

Rossi shook his head, "No. They're hunting skills. Think about it. The marksmanship, the urine- it makes sense."

"The urine makes sense?" asked Morgan.

"It's a hunter's trick. You urinate downwind to keep the animals away," said Rossi.

"He tried to preserve Jon Baker's body so it would be discovered intact," said Hotch.

"All right, so we've got a psychopath with hunting skills who knows the routines of everyone in town.

How are we supposed to keep everyone safe?" asked JJ.

Hotch looked at Sheriff Rhodes, "Sheriff, I suggest you institute a curfew until we have the unsub in custody. Nobody out after dark."

"I'll have one of my deputies patrolling around the clock," said Sheriff Rhodes.

Hotch looked at Garcia, "Garcia, how's it coming with town records?" asked Hotch.

"I've run everyone who's been printed through CODIS. Nothing's come up so far. I'm gonna pull an all-nighter, finish going through the town records. Should have background checks by sunrise," said Garcia.

"Good," said Hotch as he thought about the bigger time difference that everyone had to deal with, "The rest of us should get some sleep, start fresh in the morning."

"I've got four of the upstairs rooms available," said Carol.

A confused Spencer looked at Sheriff Rhodes and Carol, "Uh, four?" asked Spencer.

Sheriff Rhodes chuckled, "Come on, that's the best we can do. Your team is double the size of my department. I'll see you in the morning."

Hotch looked at Sheriff Rhodes, "Goodnight," said Hotch as he looked at his teammates, "It looks like we'll have to double up with our usual doubling up rooming assignments."

"You guys have rooming assignments?" asked Sheriff Rhodes.

Hotch nodded, "We share a room by gender. Morgan and Garcia are married to each other, so they get to share a room when Garcia accompanies us on a case," said Hotch before looking at his brother-in-law, "Ready Reid?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Hotch were sleeping in the hotel room that had two hotel beds until they were woken up by Garcia screaming.

* * *

_A/N: Part two of Exit Wounds is almost done._

_As someone who was born with severe bilateral clubbed feet and, I've visited a prosthetists who fitted me for over three sets of hinged Ankle Foot Orthotics that reach the middle of my calves to straighten my feet that are turning inwards or outwards and loosen up my tight Achilles tendons. Wearing Ankle Foot Orthotics have walking easier for me even though my feet and legs start to hurt after being on my feet for a couple of hours. _

_Caden will be living an active life while Spencer's and Clarissa's marriage will still remain strong as they deal with a child who ends up becoming an amputee._

_Diana and Bridget will talk about Caden's upcoming amputation in the next chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Buntinx, Daisyangel, AlexCurtis, Kelsie, msladyaries08, lolyncut, fishtrek, TVHollywoodDiva criminalmindsrocks, southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 16.

_I was extremely pleased to get 10 reviews for chapter 16, so thank you to everyone who took the time to review. _

_It's Monday, May 17th in the beginning of this chapter._

* * *

Spencer was taking a midmorning break and smiled as he saw his wife on his laptop, "Hi Clarissa."

"How was day two in Alaska, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer sighed, "It's been a rough day for Garcia," said Spencer as he started to explain what happened.

When Spencer was finished, Clarissa gave her husband a sad smile, "I know that it isn't easy for you when you lose a victim in the field."

Spencer nodded, "Just like it is for you when you lose a patient to illnesses or injuries."

"It's never easy being a nurse in a hospital, but I feel satisfied when a patient goes home," said Clarissa before thinking about the pictures her husband sent her, "Now onto lighter topics, I loved the pictures of the mountains you showed me."

Spencer smiled, "I'm glad that you love them since I enjoy taking pictures of the places I visit for work."

Clarissa laughed, "Diana is excited about adding more pictures to her scrapbook that contains pictures of places you traveled to."

Spencer smiled, "Do you think that we'll need to get Diana another scrapbook soon?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smiled, "Yes and Bridget is wanting a scrapbook that has pictures of places you traveled to too."

"Did you take the girls shopping for scrapbooks?" asked Spencer.

"I did and I decided that we'll start the same type of scrapbook for Evan, Ariel, and Caden too," said Clarissa.

"Speaking of Caden, are you coping with his upcoming amputation?" asked Spencer.

"I talked to my therapist earlier today," said Clarissa.

"I'm going to be talking to my therapist too," said Spencer before sighing, "I know that we're doing what's best for Caden, and we just need to imagine your mini-you living an active lifestyle as he gets older."

"I know, Spence," said Clarissa.

* * *

After talking to Josh about his mother being murdered, Spencer looked at Rossi, "Even though I've been in Joshua's footsteps twice, it never gets easier for me to tell someone that their remaining parent is dead."

Rossi rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder and gently squeezed it, "I know, Reid."

"Your an orphan?" asked Detective Flack.

Spencer nodded, "When I was four-years-old, my parents were killed by a drunk driver causing my mom's older brother and his wife to adopt me until they were murdered when I was 19."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Detective Flack.

"It gets easier to manage the loss of my parents, aunt, and uncle every day since my wife, kids, and this job keeps me busy," said Spencer as he looked at his wedding band, "If it wasn't for meeting my wife two days after my aunt and uncle died, I probably wouldn't be alive today."

Rossi's lips twitched up a bit, "Or you would have become an unsub that would be hard for your brother-in-law and me to catch."

"You think that I would be hard to catch?" asked Spencer.

"I can imagine you being one of the hardest unsubs to catch since you have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, while you read everything about serial killers," said Rossi.

Spencer laughed, "That's a possibility since I know how to outsmart all of you."

* * *

Joshua who was being bandaged up and was sporting a sling looked at Spencer.

"What did you mean that you were in my footsteps twice?" asked Joshua.

Spencer took a breath as he started to recount what happened when he was four and when he was 19.

* * *

When Spencer was finished, Joshua looked at him, "I'm sorry about how I yelled at you earlier and I'm sorry about your losses."

"It's OK," said Spencer before looking at his left hand, "Luckily I got over the deaths of my aunt and uncle by being sent to grief counseling by my academic adviser while I ended up meeting the woman who became my wife two days after my aunt and uncle died."

"Do you think that I'll get over everything that just happened?" asked Joshua.

"It will take time, but after whatever happens to you after you're released from here, your community will be here to support you," said Spencer before he decided to show Josh a picture of his kids, "You see the baby boy with the cast on his left leg?" asked Spencer.

Josh nodded, "What's wrong with him?" asked Josh.

"My youngest son Caden was born with a severely clubbed foot. On Friday, my wife and I learned that the fibula in his left leg is shorter than his right fibula. To treat his fibular hemimelia and his clubbed foot, my wife and I had to make the difficult decision to consent for a below the knee amputation in two weeks."

"That must have been a hard decision to make," said Josh.

"It was, but my wife and I know that Caden will be OK since Caden has his family and friends by his side to help him thrive living with a prosthetic leg," said Spencer.

* * *

The next evening at dinner, Diana looked at her baby brother's casted leg before looking at her parents, "Is Caden's leg going to be cremated after his leg gets amputated?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled as she shook her head as she realized that her oldest daughter looked up about what can happen to amputated limbs after an amputation, "Your father and I already consented to get Caden's leg cremated. Why do you ask?" asked Clarissa.

"You had me talk to Dr. Annie about Caden's upcoming amputation yesterday and today and Dr. Annie told me that one of her favorite movies is "Fried Green Tomatoes"," said Diana.

Clarissa smiled, "I love that movie."

Spencer thought about the scene of Spipsy killing Frank with a frying pan before Idgie had Big George barbecue Frank's body before serving the barbecued remains to the investigator who was trying to solve Frank's murder. Then he thought about Floyd Feylinn Ferrel who served chili he made with his victims remains to the search party that was organized to search for Tracey Lambert.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Are you OK, Spence? You look a bit green."

Spencer gave his wife a small smile, "That movie now gives me flashbacks to a case I worked a few years ago."

"The one that made you quit eating chili?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Diana looked at her parents, "Dr. Annie told me that one of the characters Buddy Jr. lost an arm when he survived a train crash and he, his mother, his friends, and the community held a funeral for Buddy Jr.'s arm."

"I remember that scene even though I thought that Buddy Jr. died until the scene of the funeral for Buddy Jr.'s arm," said Clarissa.

"May we please have a funeral for Caden's amputated leg when we get the cremated remains?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "We're not going to have a funeral for Caden's leg and bury the ashes in the garden since it would be too creepy to have a funeral for an amputated limb since Caden is alive."

"OK," said Diana.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Are you going to be OK with Caden having to walk around with a prosthetic leg?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Even though I'm upset that Caden is going to lose a leg, I know that you two are thinking about what's best for Caden while Caden will eventually be OK. My classmate Charlotte has a prosthetic leg because of losing her leg in a car accident and she runs and plays fine with everyone during recess while wearing her prosthetic leg."

"Did you tell Charlotte about Caden while I was in Alaska?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I did and she wants to help Caden as he gets older."

Clarissa smiled, "That's very sweet of Charlotte."

"I know," said Diana before looking at her father, "Mommy showed me the beautiful pictures of the mountains you took in Alaska, and I want to go there someday."

Spencer smiled as he thought about how much interest Diana has in wanting to travel where he traveled, "When Ariel and Caden are older, we can see about going on a vacation to Alaska."

Diana gave her father a dimpled smile, "Thank you, daddy."

"Your welcome, bumblebee," said Spencer.

* * *

An hour later, Spencer was lightly dosing on the couch with Ariel on his chest when he heard a clip of scissors. Spencer opened up his eyes as he found a freshly bathed and pajama-clad Evan standing by him with a lock of his hair that he was growing out in his hand while there were a few locks of hair on the floor.

"Evan Aaron Reid, did you just cut my hair?" asked Spencer.

Evan's eyes that matched his father's went wide, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right since your getting a timeout for getting a hold of something you shouldn't have and cutting my hair," said Spencer as he carefully swung himself without disturbing Ariel before he got up and placed Ariel in her playpen and scooped up Evan and carried Evan to the timeout chair, "You're in the timeout chair for two minutes."

10 seconds into Evan's timeout, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget came downstairs to find Evan sitting in the timeout chair while Spencer examined himself in the mirror, "What happened, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Why is Evan in the timeout chair?" asked Bridget.

Spencer grabbed the scissors and the lock of his hair that Evan cut and held them up, "Take a guess what Evan did."

Clarissa looked at her oldest son and firmly stated, "You know that you're not supposed to touch scissors."

Evan gave his mother his best puppy-dog eye look, "Daddy need haircut."

"I was already planning on cutting daddy's hair after you and your siblings were in bed," said Clarissa before examining her husband's hair and noticed the one inch strands on the back of her husband's head and the strands that now reach above his ears, "I can easily fix your hair as long as you don't mind over four inches being cut off all around."

"Do whatever you can do without grabbing the electric razor to buzz my hair short," said Spencer.

"I promise," said Clarissa.

A minute later Evan was out of his timeout chair as he hugged his father's legs, "Sowwy for cutting your hair, daddy."

Spencer gave his son a small smile, "Apology accepted. As part of your punishment, you're going to bed now without a bedtime story."

Evan sighed, "OK."

"Let's take you to bed," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I'll work on getting the kids to bed so you can take a shower before I cut your hair."

Spencer smiled at his wife, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

A half-hour later, Clarissa was cutting her husband's hair before she had to fix the tent she caused in her husband's pajama pants.

* * *

_A/N: Yes the 1991 movie "Fried Green Tomatoes" inspired me about the idea about a possible funeral for Caden's amputated leg and I hope that everyone loves the story behind Spencer's new haircut for the next chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrock, lolyncut, and mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter 17.

_This chapter starts an hour after the last chapter and JJ is now 30-weeks pregnant in this chapter._

_I'm currently refurbishing The Profiler and the Nurse Books 1 & 2 and a bunch of other stories that will be reposted within the next two weeks so I can keep all the reviews that I got. So please be patient about my next update since I want to repost The Profiler and the Nurse: Book One and The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Two first._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa woke up to their alarm clock going off at 6 AM and a few minutes later they were pulling on their running clothes, a brace on Spencer's left knee, and running shoes before they quietly exited their house to go on a three-mile run.

* * *

Nearly a half-hour later Spencer and Clarissa who were both hot and sweaty from their run found Anthony sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Thank you for sleeping in the guest bedroom so we can go on a morning run, Anthony," said Spencer.

Anthony smiled at the parents or aunt and uncle of his charges, "It's no problem."

"Is Lucy up yet?" asked Clarissa.

"She's getting ready for the day upstairs," said Anthony before wrinkling his nose, "You two should get in the shower."

Clarissa laughed, "We will." said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Race you upstairs."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were taking a shower together while they squeezed in a quickie.

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa who were both dressed for work entered the kitchen when Diana who was already cutting up her pancakes smiled at her parents, "Good morning, daddy. Good morning, mommy."

Bridget smiled at her parents as she accepted some bite-sized pancakes from Anthony. Hi, daddy. Hi, mommy."

Evan who was munching on a banana smiled at his parents. "Mommy. Daddy."

Caden who was being fed purred bananas smiled at his parents, "Mama. Dada."

Ariel who just swallowed some purred bananas grinned at her father, "Dada. Mama."

Spencer smiled at his five kids, "Good morning, munchkins."

Diana looked at her father, "I like your new haircut, daddy," said Diana before looking at her mother with an innocent look on her face while her father took a sip of his coffee, "You should probably keep all single women away from daddy. All the muscle daddy developed during his time on crutches last fall and his new haircut makes him look hotter than ever."

Spencer instantly did a spit-take on his coffee causing Clarissa, Lucy, Anthony, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden to laugh at Spencer's spit-take and blushing face.

* * *

As soon as everyone was done eating breakfast, Spencer who made sure to eat a high protein breakfast looked at his wife. "Ready to go to the Blood Donation Center at Children's National?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "I am, Spence."

A confused Diana looked at her parents, "Why are you two donating blood?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "There are parents who feel more comfortable donating their blood before their child has a major surgery so their child can receive their blood. With me having the same blood type as Caden, I'm donating my blood to Caden and three other children who will or might need blood soon."

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "I donate blood regularly at Children's National, so I'm donating blood at the same time as your father."

Diana smiled, "As soon as I'm old enough, I want to donate my blood too."

* * *

A half-hour later Clarissa looked at the nurse who was going to insert the needles into them, "Please put the needle in my husband first, Annie."

"Why?" asked Annie.

Spencer sighed, "Whenever a needle inserted into my inner elbow for lab work or a vaccination, I flashback to the time I was forcibly injected with Dilaudid by a serial killer who held me hostage for nearly three days over three years ago."

Clarissa looked at the nurse that she knew since she started her career at Children's National, "Spence never got addicted to Dilaudid after his rescue and he does everything by consenting to extra drug tests to prove his sobriety to the FBI and going to mandatory NA meetings as part of his recovery."

"Good to know," said Nurse Annie before looking at Spencer, "I'll do you first so your wife can snap you out of your flashback if you have one."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

"What matters is that you're willing to do this for your youngest son. Maybe you won't have a flashback this time since PTSD symptoms do lessen over time," said Nurse Annie.

A minute later a tourniquet was tied around Spencer's upper left arm before Nurse Annie started to feel around for a vein that she found right away, "I found a vein, so you'll feel an alcohol wipe for a few seconds."

"OK," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked into her husband's brown eyes as she grabbed her husband's right hand, "You can do this for Caden and three other children, Spence."

"I know, Clara," said Spencer.

Clarissa quickly decided to distract her husband as she watched Nurse Annie prep the needle, "Why don't you recite some Proust to me."

A few seconds later Spencer closed his eyes and started to recite Proust out loud and a minute later he heard his wife's voice.

"Nurse Annie is done, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer opened his eyes and looked at his wife as he saw that his blood was beginning to fill a bag, "I didn't have a flashback."

Clarissa beamed at her husband, "That's great, Spence."

Nurse Annie smiled at Spencer as she started to search a vein on Clarissa's right inner elbow, "I was right that you might not have a flashback this time."

Spencer noticed a darkened look in Nurse Annie's eyes, "How familiar are you with PTSD?" asked Spencer.

Nurse Annie started to disinfect Clarissa's inner elbow, "When I was in college, my ex-boyfriend abducted me since he couldn't handle our break-up. Luckily I was able to escape a week later after killing him with a frying pan. I dealt with flashbacks for a few years, but with time I eventually got better and found the one for me," said Nurse Annie before looking at Clarissa, "I'm about to insert the needle."

"OK," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Nurse Annie successfully inserted the needle before she allowed Spencer and Clarissa some time alone so she could help other men and women who came to donate blood.

* * *

Two hours later, Spencer was approaching the conference room as he heard JJ brief everyone on their latest case.

"They went missing roughly two months apart," said JJ just as Spencer stepped into the doorway causing her to see Spencer's new haircut, "Well, hello."

Everyone looked at Spencer in silence as they watched Spencer take a seat next to his brother-in-law.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law as he thought about never seeing the haircut his brother-in-law had before as he cleared his throat, "What, did you join a boy band?" deadpanned Hotch as laughter erupted in the room.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "No." said Spencer before smirking as he thought about the pictures he seen of his wife and brother-in-law at The New Kids on the Block, NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, and Boyz II Men concerts when Clarissa was a teenager, "Speaking of boy bands, maybe I should show everyone the pictures of you and Clarissa together at various boy band concerts that you took a teenage Clarissa to as your way to make up for missing her Sweet 16."

Everyone except Hotch started to laugh at the image of Hotch attending boy band concerts with his baby sister while Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "You wouldn't."

* * *

After briefing was over, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Even though you just donated blood about two hours ago, are you up to coming along to Boise?" asked Hotch.

"I'm up to joining you guys since Clarissa made me eat in the cafeteria before I drove here," said Spencer before running a hand through his shorter hair, "Just don't ever let Evan near any scissors or leave them up in his grasp."

Hotch quickly connected the dots as he thought about all the trouble Evan has been getting into since he was 16-months-old, "Was my oldest nephew the reason why you got a haircut?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

JJ thought about Spencer telling her the stories about Diana's, Bridget's, and Evan's terrible two's moments, "I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to Henry and eventually Maggie going through the terrible two's."

Garcia thought about her 11-month-old twins who will be turning one on June 8th, "I'm not sure about looking forward to Hank and Barbara's dealing with the terrible two's."

"Jack had his moments," said Hotch.

"Sometimes I swear that toddlers have Dissociative Identity Disorder. They can be sweet and well behaved one moment and then a minute later they're little monsters causing mass destruction in whatever room they're in," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Either way, I love my children since they give me a reason to look forward to going home after a case while they know how to make me smile and laugh when I'm having a bad day."

* * *

Not long after Spencer showing everyone that the unsub and victims have the same facial structure, Spencer was sitting in front of a computer at a small table with JJ and Detective Fordham as his brother-in-law hurried into the room.

"He's going live," said Hotch just as the live feed popped up onto the computer in front of Spencer, JJ, and Detective Fordham and the TV in front of Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily.

Rossi noticed the unsub moving quickly, "Look at the way he's moving. He's not slow and deliberate. This guy's pissed."

"All right, what do we see? Determining markers," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at the house, "A one-story cottage."

"It could be anywhere," said Detective Fordham.

"Is there a number on the house?" asked Morgan.

"No, and he's already at the door," said JJ.

Hotch addressed Garcia who was still on the phone, "Garcia."

"He's using twice as many proxy servers," said Garcia.

Emily noticed something on the screen, "Wait. This window here on the bottom... is that the chat room?" asked Emily.

"Uh-huh," said Garcia.

Emily noticed the victim in the kitchen, "There she is."

Spencer saw the unsub enter the kitchen, "He's in the house, guys."

"He's completely changed his MO. It is way too early. There's too much light. What happened?" asked Morgan.

"Someone asked the wrong question at the press conference," said JJ.

Emily noticed the location of the unsub, "Oh, my god, turn around. Just turn around."

"Maybe she can fend him off," said Morgan.

Spencer noticed the state of the kitchen, "New kitchen appliances. Can we track them through work orders?" asked Spencer.

"He'll be gone by then," said Rossi.

"Garcia, give us something," said Hotch.

"I'm stateside now. I'm almost to Idaho. I just need more time," said Garcia.

"You're not gonna make it," said Hotch.

"Yes, I will. I will. I…," stuttered Garcia.

"Forget the unsub. Can you run a trace on everybody in the chat room?" asked Hotch.

"I can't do both, sir. Let me do this," said Garcia.

"Garcia, tag the viewers. That's an order," said Hotch.

As Spencer watched the newest victim die, he quickly flashed back to the time he watched Tobias Hankel murder Pam and Mike Hayes on live feed as he gripped the table in front of him.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law and saw the state his brother-in-law was on based on the wild look in his eyes causing him to realize that Spencer was having a flashback, "I should have had Reid leave the room," said Hotch to himself as he quickly knelt down by his brother-in-law and grabbed hold of his brother-in-law's hands, "Spencer, it's Aaron. Your safe in Boise, Idaho and not in Georgia," said Hotch as he worked on repeating the mantra as he continuously squeezed Spencer's hands while Emily rubbed her soon to be brother-in-law's shoulders.

Five minutes later Spencer came back to reality causing him to quickly shoot up from the chair he was sitting in and rush towards the nearest men's bathroom. As soon as he reached a bathroom stall, he started to vomit what he ate for dinner earlier into the toilet.

A minute later, Spencer felt familiar hands rubbing his back causing him to look at his brother-in-law, "Hotch?" croaked Spencer.

"I'm not going to ask if you're OK because I know that your not. I should have told you to leave the room so you wouldn't deal with a flashback," said Hotch.

"It's OK," said Spencer.

"You think you're ready to stand up?" asked Hotch.

"I think so," said Spencer.

Hotch stood up before he helped brother-in-law stand up. After Spencer flexed his bad knee, Hotch helped him walk out of the stall and head towards the sink where there was a bottle of water and some mints were waiting.

"I grabbed a bottle of water before coming in here to check on you," said Hotch.

Spencer started to wash his hands, "Thanks."

"My sister would castrate me if I didn't take care of you after you had a flashback," said Hotch.

After Spencer rinsed out his mouth and ate a few mints, Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Was it this bad when you guys sans Rossi watched Hankel torture me?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, and I still have nightmares that deal with hearing that gunshot in the cemetery only to find you dead," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "Even though it has been over three years since the Hankel case, I still get flashbacks about Hankel drugging me with Dilaudid every time I get lab work for physicals or get required vaccinations to work this job."

"Did you have a flashback when you donated blood for Caden this morning?" asked Hotch.

"I didn't," said Spencer.

"That's progress," said Hotch.

* * *

The next day, the team was flying home from Idaho when Spencer who was glad that they were able to save their last victim looked at his brother-in-law, "At least we'll be home in time for your wedding tomorrow evening."

"I know," said Hotch before looking at his fiancée, "At least my bride is with me right now and won't shoot me for missing the wedding," said Hotch causing everyone to laugh until JJ had to rush to the jet's bathroom.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will be Hotch's and Emily's wedding! With having Spencer and Clarissa donate blood in this chapter, I hope that most of you readers have the nerve to donate blood. I can't donate blood because of having a bleeding disorder, but if I was allowed to donate blood I would most likely donate my blood._


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, fishtrek, OneTrueAkatsuki, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 18.

_I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter. I spent the past two weeks focusing on refurbishing this story, The Profiler and the Nurse: Book One, and The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Two._

_This chapter starts the morning after the last._

_Today is my 26th birthday! So please make my birthday extra special with reviews!_

* * *

Spencer, Clarissa, the Reid children, Lucy, and Anthony were eating breakfast when Spencer's cell phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was his grandpa Evan calling him, "Is everything OK, grandpa?" asked Spencer.

"Everything is OK. I know that you, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan have a busy afternoon, but your grandmother and I need to see you, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan in 30 minutes," said Grandpa Evan.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"Your grandmother and I just bought a house in your neighborhood and we want to show you guys the house before you guys head to the church for your brother-in-law's wedding," said Grandpa Evan as he listed the address before hanging up.

"What did your grandpa need?" asked Clarissa.

"He just bought the eight-bedroom and five-bath house that belonged to the Tanner family before they moved to London for work," said Spencer.

Clarissa thought about the family that had six teenage children while the parents were college professors, "The house that contained an elevator because of two of the kids having cerebral palsy?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, but why would grandma and grandpa buy a house that contains eight bedrooms and an indoor and outdoor pool?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe Grandpa Evan wanted to get a house that has plenty of room for when Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and I sleepover?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter, "That's a possibility, bumblebee."

"Can we please go check on the house before mommy, Bridget, and I go get our hair done for uncle Aaron's wedding?" asked Diana.

"We can," said Clarissa.

* * *

An hour later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden finished getting a tour of the eight-bedroom house from Spencer's grandparents when Grandpa Evan looked at his youngest grandson, "What do you think of this house?" asked Grandpa Evan.

Spencer looked at his grandparents, "This is a great house, but isn't this house too big for you two to live on your own in?" asked Spencer.

"It is too big for Lydia and me to live in on our own, but this house is big enough for you guys and any future great-grandchildren you two give Lydia and me," said Grandpa Evan.

A shocked Diana looked at her great-grandparents, "This house is for us?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Grandma Lydia.

Spencer shook his head, "You two shouldn't have spent so much money on this house for us."

"Lydia and I don't care about spending $2,000,000 on this house for you guys since we used the money from the trust fund that you were supposed to have access to after we're dead," said Grandpa Evan.

"What trust fund?" asked Spencer.

"When you were born, I started a bank account for you and I placed $100,000 in it. Then every year on your birthday until you tracked me down, I added $100,000 to the trust fund," said Grandpa Evan.

Spencer's eyes went wide, "So I was going to be getting $2,800,000 when you two were dead?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Grandpa Lydia.

Diana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion in the way her father's eyebrows furrowed when he was solving a puzzle, "How did you get all that money for daddy?" asked Diana.

"Aside from publishing a math textbook that's still used by colleges throughout the world, in the 1960s, I published a children's series that deals with a teacher and students using math to solve mysteries under a pen name that became very popular. As of today, those books are still being published making me a multimillionaire," said Grandpa Evan.

Diana's eyes went wide, "You're the author of the "Mr. Anderson's Math Class Detectives" series?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Grandpa Evan.

Diana grinned, "I love those books!"

"I saw that when I checked out your books in your library," said Grandpa Evan before looking at his grandson and granddaughter-in-law, "Your grandmother and I bought you guys this house because of wanting to make Caden's life living as an amputee easier."

"We already signed the paperwork and paid for this house in full, so you two are going to accept this house," said Grandma Lydia.

Spencer looked at his wife and whispered in Clarissa's ear, "Since grandma and grandpa won't take no for an answer, should we insist that grandma and grandpa live with us?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she whispered in her husband's ear, "Yes."

Spencer looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "Do you guys like this house?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I love this house since there's plenty of room for us and I can have my own room."

"I like this house, daddy," said Bridget.

"Me too," said Evan.

Spencer looked at his grandparents, "We'll accept this house as long as you two live in one of the first floor bedrooms."

"Are you sure that you want your grandmother and me to live with you guys?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"You two saw that this house has plenty of potential to make life easier for Caden, so we want you two to enjoy your gift to us with us," said Spencer.

"Please live with us, grandpa," pleaded Diana.

Grandpa Evan looked at his wife, "What do you think of moving in with our youngest grandson and his family?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"I like that idea because I still have plenty of energy to help take care of our great-grandchildren," said Grandma Lydia.

"Yay!" cheered Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

A few minutes later Diana, Bridget, and Evan were upstairs choosing their bedrooms while Spencer and Clarissa agreed that Diana, Bridget, and Ariel can have their own rooms while Evan and Caden share a room.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer was standing in a room with Evan on his hip as he watched his brother-in-law straighten Jack's bow-tie, "I'm still shocked that you asked me to be your best man, Aaron," said Spencer.

"You're my best choice since I've known you for nine and a half years, my brother has pretty much disappeared from our lives, and Dave agreed to walk Emily down the aisle," said Hotch.

"Then I'm honored to be your best man," said Spencer before he looked at his son and oldest nephew, "Please cover your ears boys."

Evan and Jack quickly covered their ears with their hands.

"Clarissa wants to track down Sean and castrate him," said Spencer.

Hotch chuckled, "I know."

* * *

30 minutes later, Spencer was standing by the altar with his brother-in-law and Reverend Alden just as the music started causing Spencer to smile as he watched his nearly nine-year-old niece Savannah walk down the aisle on her own as a junior bridesmaid while holding Wesley's hand.

After Savannah reached the end of the aisle with Wesley, she handed Wesley over to Ambassador Prentiss who placed her two-year-old adopted grandson on her lap.

After Morgan and Garcia came down the aisle together and a 30-week pregnant JJ and Will walked down the aisle, Spencer grinned as he watched his wife who was the matron of honor walk down the aisle on her own.

Clarissa who was wearing a cocktail length red dress with a sweetheart neckline while her long nearly black hair was pulled into a tight chignon winked at her husband before she reached the end of the aisle and blew him a kiss.

Spencer then smiled as he watched his oldest son and oldest nephew walk side by side as they each carried a pillow that either contained Hotch's or Emily's wedding band.

As soon as Evan and Jack reached him, Spencer smiled at his oldest son and oldest nephew, "Great job, boys."

"Look at me, daddy!" called out Bridget.

Everyone in the church started to laugh at Bridget's cuteness while Spencer grinned at the sight of his two oldest daughters wearing matching white knee-length dresses with red sashes while their long hair was pulled into two French braids as they slowly walked down the aisle as they gently tossed rose petals on the floor.

As soon as Diana and Bridget reached the end of the aisle, Diana took her side by her mother while Bridget walked over to her father.

"Up daddy," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled as he leaned down and scooped up his two-year-old daughter while ignoring the 'aws' that were sounding around the church.

A few seconds later everyone in the church was standing up as they watched Emily who was wearing a simple white strapless floor-length wedding dress that was covered in lace while her long hair was pulled into a braided bun walk down the aisle with Rossi.

As soon as Emily and Rossi reached the end of the aisle, Rossi placed Emily's hands into Hotch's before he took his seat next to Ambassador Prentiss.

Reverend Alden gestured everyone to sit down before he cleared his throat, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Aaron and Emily in holy matrimony," said Reverend Alden before he looked at Ambassador Prentiss, "Who gives this woman to be married?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I do," said Elizabeth.

Reverend Alden looked at Hotch and Emily who were holding hands while they looked into each other's eyes, "Aaron and Emily, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage."

Spencer looked at his wife who was holding Emily's bouquet of roses and smiled when Clarissa winked at him.

"Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand it's own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them," recited Reverend Alden before nodding Hotch.

Hotch looked at Emily, "I, Aaron take you Emily to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

Emily looked at Hotch as she started the recite the vows that her mother helped her remember the night before, "I, Emily take you Aaron to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

Reverend Alden looked at everyone, "Dear friends, let us continue to love one another, for love comes from God. Anyone who loves is born of God and knows God. But anyone who does not love does not know God—for God is love. God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us," recited Reverend Alden. before looking at Hotch, "Aaron, do you take Emily to be your wife?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I do," said Hotch.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" asked Reverend Alden.

Hotch looked at Emily, "I do."

Reverend Alden looked at Emily, "Emily, do you take Aaron to be your husband?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I do," said Emily.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I do," said Emily.

Reverend Alden looked at Evan and Jack who was grinning at Hotch and Emily, "May I please have the rings, Evan and Jack?" asked Reverend Alden.

"Yes you may," said as he held up the pillow that contained two simple gold wedding bands.

Reverend Alden ruffled both Evan's and Jack's hair before he took the wedding bands off the pillows and held them up for everyone to see, "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken," said Reverend Alden as he handed Emily's wedding band to Hotch.

Hotch smiled a bit before looking into Emily's eyes, "I Aaron, take thee, Emily, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live," said Hotch as he slipped Emily's wedding band onto Emily's left ring finger.

Reverend Alden handed Hotch's wedding band to Emily who looked into Hotch's eyes as she started to recite the words she memorized.

"I Emily, take thee, Aaron, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live," said Emily before she slipped Hotch's wedding band onto Hotch's left ring finger.

Reverend Alden looked at everyone, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Reverend Alden before looking at Hotch, "You may kiss your bride."

Hotch lifted up his wife's veil and pulled Emily into a gentle kiss.

10 seconds later Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack all looked at their father, step-mother, uncle, or step-aunt, "Ewww," chorused Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack.

Everyone in the audience burst out laughing before Hotch and Emily scooped up Jack together and peppered their four-year-old son/step-son with kisses causing more laughter to sound throughout the church.

A laughing Reverend Alden looked at everyone, "I now introduce you guys to Mr. and Mrs. Aaron and Emily Hotchner."

* * *

Three hours later, Spencer and Clarissa were dancing with each other when Spencer looked around the corner of his right eye and saw Grant Anderson dancing with Savannah's mother Mary.

"I just wonder if we'll have another wedding to attend in the next year or two," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

"Mary is dancing with Grant. Mary is actually smiling and laughing while dancing with Grant," said Spencer as he spun his wife around.

As Clarissa spun, she saw her brother Sean's ex-girlfriend looking happy with her husband's friend, "They do look like that they could make a cute couple."

"Are you thinking about playing matchmaker again?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Clarissa before she pulled her husband into a kiss.

A few minutes later Spencer was happily dancing with Diana and Bridget while Clarissa danced with Evan.

* * *

_A/N: Ariel, Caden, and Sabrina stayed at the Reid family home with Lucy and Anthony. Should Grant Anderson get together with Spencer's and Clarissa's niece Savannah's mother?_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks for being the 125th reviewer for this story. Also a shout out to Fairy Princess Yuugi, lolyncut, fishtrek, OneTrueAkatuski, dreatine, Daisyangel, mirajanewolf46, and ndye838 for reviewing chapter 19.

_I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter. Aside from __dealing with __writer's block, I chose to focus on updating Savior and Deception before I got busy when it came to spending a Saturday babysitting my 13-month-old step-niece (She's such a cutie!) and attending an Autism Society meeting. _

_dreatine: I deleted my Love Takes Away the Pain series because of some guest reviews I received for this story about plagiarizing the episodes caus__ing__ me to go through every chapter of this story and the two prequels and remove scenes from episodes. Due to how much time it took me to refurbish this story and the two prequels, I decided to not refurbish and re-post my Love Takes Away the Pain series._

_This chapter starts on May 28th of 2010 and I'm not going to write everything about Caden's hospital stay._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa stood over Caden's crib as they looked at their sleeping youngest son who was a day away from turning six-months-old.

"I wish that we had a time machine that would let all of us go a month into the future so we won't have to deal with the pain of our youngest son getting his leg amputated tomorrow," said Clarissa.

"If it was possible, I would build a time machine and create a potion to keep our kids as young as they are forever," said Spencer before looking into his wife's blue eyes, "Just think about how exciting and busy this summer is going to be when it comes to us standing up in Parker's and Lila's wedding in two weeks, Evan turning two on the 15th, Father's Day on the 20th, moving into a bigger house with my grandparents, and us taking Diana, Bridget, and Evan to SeaWorld, Universal Studios, and Walt Disney World where we'll be celebrating Bridget turning three."

Clarissa smiled, "Speaking of Evan's birthday, I hope that he's excited about having his birthday party at the Smithsonian National Zoo," said Clarissa.

Spencer chuckled, "Especially since he loves frogs."

"Frogs," said Evan.

Spencer and Clarissa turned around and smiled at their 23-month-old son who was holding the stuffed frog that his oldest sister bought him on the day he was born.

"We see frogs soon?" asked Evan.

Spencer smiled, "If you're a good boy for Lucy and Anthony tomorrow morning, they'll take you, Diana, Bridget, and Ariel to the zoo."

"Mommy go wit? Daddy go wit? Ca-den go wit?" asked Evan.

Clarissa smiled as she realized that her oldest son pronounced the name Caden quickly, "You're definitely going to have your daddy's brains, Evan."

Spencer shook his head, "Your mommy and I have to be at the hospital with Caden at 5 AM."

"Ca-den ick?" asked Evan.

Clarissa shook her head, "Caden is having surgery tomorrow at 7 AM, so your father and I need to be at the hospital for your little brother. If you and your siblings are well behaved tomorrow, Lucy and Anthony will make sure that you can talk to your brother on a laptop like you do with daddy."

Evan thought about the cast his little brother has been wearing, "Ca-den owie?" asked Evan.

"Even though you are too young to know what amputation is, but Caden has a birth defect that caused your mother and I to consent to get Caden's casted leg removed," said Spencer.

"Like Capan Long John Ilver?" asked Evan.

Spencer grinned as he realized that Evan was remembering the names of the characters from when he read "Treasure Island" to Evan two months ago, "Caden is getting his leg amputated like Captain Long John Sliver did, but your mother and I are planning that Caden learns how to walk with a prosthetic leg."

Clarissa lifted up Evan, "Let's have you give Caden a goodnight kiss."

"OK mommy," said Evan as he leaned down and kissed his little brother, "Wuv you Ca-den."

"I kiss Caden too?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled as he lifted up Bridget, "Give Caden a kiss so I can read you your bedtime story."

A few seconds later Bridget kissed her baby brother, "I love you, Caden."

A few minutes later Spencer was reading "One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish" to Bridget and Evan.

* * *

The next morning at 6:55 AM, Spencer and Clarissa looked at Caden who was already hooked up to an I.V. and was starting to fall asleep from the medicine he was given.

"Daddy and I will be there for you when you wake up, Caden," said Clarissa.

Caden gave his mother a tired smile, "Mama."

"When you wake up, I'll do some magic tricks to make you laugh," said Spencer.

Caden smiled, "Mama. Dada," said Caden as he made the sign for love.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how quickly Caden has been learning sign language thanks to him, Clarissa, Diana, and his godmother, "I love you, Caden."

"I love you, Caden," said Clarissa.

* * *

After going to the hospital's chapel so Clarissa could pray for their youngest son, Spencer and Clarissa entered the waiting room where Clarissa instantly collapsed in her husband's arms and started to sob.

Spencer tightly hugged his wife while not caring that Clarissa was soaking his shirt with her tears, "If Caden is strong like the both of us, he'll get through surgery fine."

"I know, but I hate it that Dr. Edwards didn't want us to be in the viewing room this time," said Clarissa.

"Seeing Caden's leg get amputated would be more gruesome to watch than watching Dr. Edwards surgically fix Diana's open compound fracture in January," said Spencer as his stomach growled, "Why don't we go get some breakfast and coffee while we talk about our upcoming vacation to Florida?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa removed her glasses and wiped the tears that were falling down her face, "I don't want to get breakfast since I want to be in here just in case there's any complications and Dr. Edwards needs us."

Spencer shook his head as he placed his hands on his wife's cheeks, "We need to trust Dr. Edwards on taking care of Caden while we focus on taking care of ourselves. I know that you have told parents in here that they need to trust their child's surgeon while they take care of themselves so they're not rushed over to Georgetown University Hospital."

"Spencer is right that you two should to eat breakfast and trust Dr. Edwards with Caden, Clarissa," said Nurse Carter.

Clarissa turned and looked at her friend, "Will you please keep us updated, Alyssa?" asked Clarissa.

Nurse Carter nodded, "I will and there will be a hospital bed for you two to sleep in during Caden's stay."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in a quiet area drinking coffee and eating their breakfast from the cafeteria when Spencer looked at his wife, "When we take Diana, Bridget, and Evan to SeaWorld, would you force the kids to sit in the splash zone or not?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "I think that we need to ask the kids if they want to or not. A 10-year-old student told me about his family taking him to SeaWorld in San Diego during Spring Break. He told me that his two-year-old little sister and four-year-old little sister both cried when one of the killer whales soaked them. The kids' parents actually regretted not asking their children if they were comfortable sitting in the splash zone or not because one of them would have been OK staying dry to keep their daughters happy while the other one wouldn't mind getting wet."

Spencer nodded, "We'll ask Diana, Bridget, and Evan if they're comfortable sitting in the splash zone or not. If Bridget and Evan don't want to get wet, Lucy and Anthony can take them to an area where they'll stay dry. We both know that Diana is excited about sitting in splash zones and going on water rides since she loved the three water rides I took her on during our father/daughter weekend in Busch Gardens in Williamsburg."

"I agree, Spence," said Clarissa.

Clarissa looked at her husband's and her empty plates, "Can we please go back to the waiting room?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were going through photos of Caden when another couple who were sitting a few chairs away from them looked at them.

"Is that your son who's in surgery right now?" asked the woman.

Clarissa nodded, "Our six-month-old son Caden was diagnosed with fibular hemimelia in his left leg two weeks ago. My husband and I opted for a below the knee amputation instead of having Caden go through multiple reconstruction surgeries as he grows up."

The woman gasped, "Our five-month-old daughter Caroline was diagnosed with the same condition in both of her legs. My husband and I decided on amputation so she won't have to go through so many painful surgeries too. Her orthopedist Dr. Daniels is performing a double amputation on her right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Spencer.

"I worked with Dr. Daniels before, and I like her," said Clarissa.

The woman tilted her head, "You work here?" asked the woman.

Clarissa nodded, "I'm nurse Clarissa Reid, but I'm on leave because of Caden going through a below the knee amputation."

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," said Spencer.

"I'm Samantha Hendrick and this is my husband Dr. Gerald Hendrick," said Samantha.

Gerald looked at Spencer, "I'm a hematologist at Georgetown University Hospital. Are you also a medical doctor, Dr. Reid?" asked Gerald.

Spencer shook his head as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his badge, "My full title is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

"How old are you?" asked Dr. Hendrick.

"We're both 28-years-old," said Spencer.

Clarissa beamed at her husband, "Spence has three Ph. D.s and three BAs."

"You must be a genius to complete all of that at such a young age," said Dr. Hendrick.

Spencer nodded, "I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute which all caused me to graduate high school when I was 12 and earn my third Ph. D. the May after my 21st birthday," said Spencer before thinking about Ariel, "Maybe we need to arrange playdates between Caden, Ariel, and Caroline when Caden and Caroline are recovered from surgery."

"Who's Ariel?" asked Samantha.

"Caden's twin sister. Caden also has a big brother named Evan who will be two on the 15th, a sister named Bridget who will be three in August, and a six-year-old big sister named Diana," said Clarissa as she quickly showed Samantha and Gerald a picture of the kids.

Samantha smiled at the picture of Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden, "Such adorable kids you two have. Gerald and I also have a daughter named Tiffany and she'll be three in July."

"What school will your daughter be going to preschool at?" asked Clarissa.

"Washington International School and we just moved into the area while I was pregnant with Caroline because of Gerald's job," said Samantha.

Clarissa grinned, "I'm the school nurse there."

A minute later Spencer, Clarissa, Gerald, and Samantha talked about where they were born and what led them to their nation's capital.

* * *

An hour later Dr. Edwards entered the waiting room causing Spencer and Clarissa to quickly stand up and grasp hands.

"How's Caden?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Edwards smiled, "Caden made it through his amputation perfectly."

Spencer and Clarissa let out sighs of relief.

"He's in recovery right now, but you two will see him in the next hour," said Dr. Edwards.

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa entered Caden's hospital room just as Clarissa rushed over to the crib her son was sleeping in and grabbed hold of Caden's little hand that didn't contain an I.V. while being grateful that a light blanket was covering the lower half of her youngest son's body so she wouldn't have to see the gauze wrap right away, "Mommy's here, baby boy," said Clarissa.

Spencer kissed his fingers before placing them on his youngest son's forehead, "Daddy's here, Caden."

A few seconds later Caden opened his eyes and smiled at his parents, "Mama. Dada."

The nurse who was checking Caden's vitals looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Caden's six-months-old and is already saying Mama and Dada?" asked the nurse.

Clarissa looked at Nurse Emerald, "Did you recently start working here?" asked Clarissa.

"Two weeks ago, why?" asked Nurse Emerald.

"I'm Nurse Clarissa Reid," said Clarissa.

Nurse Emerald's eyes went wide, "I heard about your reputation here and I was hoping to meet you when you aren't working at Washington International School."

"As of right now, I work here at least two Saturdays a month and during school breaks because of giving birth Spence's and my fourth and fifth child six months ago," said Clarissa.

"You two are brave," said Nurse Emerald before looking at Clarissa, "With summer vacation happening right now, will you be working here after Caden's recovered?" asked Nurse Emerald.

Clarissa nodded, "I'll be back on July 12th since I'll be nursing Caden back to health when he's released while we're moving into an eight-bedroom house that contains an elevator on July 1st."

Caden looked at his mother as he signed the word bottle, "Mama."

"Are you wanting a bottle of milk, baby boy?" asked Clarissa.

Caden made the sign for yes.

"Caden is allowed to drink breast milk or formula right now, and he was just given a clean diaper before he was brought in here," said Nurse Emerald.

"A bottle of milk is coming up, Caden," said Spencer as he opened up Caden's diaper bag and grabbed a bottle of breast milk that Clarissa pumped earlier, "I'll go heat up the milk," said Spencer before leaving the room.

Nurse Emerald looked at Clarissa, "How in the world is your six-month-old son saying Mama and Dada while he knows baby sign language?" asked Nurse Emerald.

Clarissa smiled, "My husband is a genius with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, reads 20,000 words per a minute, has three Ph. D.s, and three bachelor degrees. All five kids are taking after my husband when it comes to intelligence."

"I hope you know that I'm going to be jealous of you because you hit the jackpot by marrying a genius who's also a hottie," said Nurse Emerald.

Clarissa laughed, "A lot of women are jealous of me when they learn about my husband."

* * *

The next day Diana was reading out loud to Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden when Dr. Edwards entered the room, "How is one of my favorite patients doing?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Diana grinned at the doctor who took care of her after she broke her leg and eventually her arm, "Caden is happy that I'm reading to him."

Dr. Edwards smiled at her former patient, "Good way to distract your baby brother, Diana."

"I know and Ariel started to cry when she saw Caden's stump," said Diana.

"It's never easy to see someone with a missing limb, but eventually Caden will be running around with you guys while wearing a prosthetic leg," said Dr. Edwards.

* * *

After checking on Caden, Dr. Edwards instantly noticed Diana's violin case, "How's your arm holding up while you play the violin?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Diana grinned, "I can play my violin for an hour straight again. I was planning on playing "Fireflies" by Owl City on my violin for Caden since he bounces along to that song whenever it plays."

"How hard was it for you to learn how to play that song on your violin?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"It only took me an hour to master it on my violin and the piano thanks to having an eidetic memory," said Diana before grinning, "I also taught myself to play "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga too."

Dr. Edwards laughed as she looked at the clock, "I have 10 minutes to hear you play both "Fireflies" and "Bad Romance" on your violin."

Diana grinned, "OK."

A few minutes later Diana was playing "Fireflies" and then "Bad Romance" on her violin.

When Diana was finished, Dr. Edwards looked at Spencer and Clarissa who were beaming with pride, "If Diana keeps it up with playing the violin and figure skating the way she does, I can imagine her going to Julliard for music while she ends up competing in the 2022 Winter Olympics."

"We know," said Spencer.

"I'll let you guys go back to having family time before Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ariel leaves. Press the call button if Caden needs anything," said Dr. Edwards before leaving the room.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer was sitting up in his and Clarissa's bed working on one of the consults that his brother-in-law insisted that he takes home to work on while he's on family medical leave when he heard Ariel through the baby monitor.

"Dada," said Ariel.

Spencer quickly closed the case file and locked it in his nightstand drawer and headed to Ariel's and Caden's bedroom, "What's wrong, princess?" asked Spencer.

Ariel who was sitting up in her crib pointed at Caden's crib, "Ade."

"You miss your twin brother?" asked Spencer.

Ariel bounced up and down causing her growing blonde curls to bounce.

"I take that as a yes, princess," said Spencer as he scooped up his youngest daughter and settled into the rocking chair, "I miss both your twin brother and your mother right now."

"Mama," said Ariel.

"Mama's at the hospital with Caden, and I'm staying at the hospital with Caden tomorrow night," said Spencer.

Ariel made the sign for book.

Spencer laughed, "You want me to read to you?" asked Spencer.

Ariel grinned while Spencer started to recite "The Little Mermaid" to Ariel.

* * *

Six days later Spencer and Clarissa were leaving Children's National with a smiling, laughing, and babbling Caden.

* * *

_A/N: Aside from being born with severe bilateral clubbed feet, I have deformed ankles in both of my ankles and I've been told that I would need ankle replacements in about 30 years. _

_Should I include Parker's and Lila's wedding in the next chapter?_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, OneTrueAkatsuki, lolyncut, msladyaries08, mirajanewolf46, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 20.

_Jacob (Not Spencer's cousin), Lucas, and Samuel and their wives are from chapter 33 of The Profiler and the Nurse: Book One._

_Spencer might be a bit Out of Character in this chapter a bit, but remember that Clarissa brought Spencer out of his shell while Spencer will do anything his kids wants to do._

* * *

Diana's eyes went wide when her father pulled up in front of a beach house that Parker and Lila recently bought together to spend their life as a married couple in, "How big is this beach house," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "There are eight bedrooms and six bathrooms in this house. Parker and Lila are letting us use three bedrooms and two bathrooms during our two-night stay here."

"Awesome and I wish that I packed my swimsuit," said Diana.

"If you want to go swimming in the ocean, you can just wear your clothes and you need to have an adult in the water since we don't have your life vest with us," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy were let into the house by Parker's mother Marie.

"Long time no see, Mrs. Dunley,"

Marie pulled Spencer into a hug, "I'm so sorry about your aunt and uncle."

"Thank you and I'm sorry about your husband," said Spencer before gesturing to Clarissa, "This is my wife Clarissa and these three munchkins are our three oldest children Diana, Bridget, and Evan."

"I'm six and mommy and daddy left our six-month-old siblings Ariel and Caden home with our additional nanny Anthony," said Diana.

"I'm two, but will be three in 57 days," said Bridget.

"I two on Tuesday," said Evan.

Marie smiled at Evan, "Happy early birthday, Evan," said Marie before she looked at Spencer, "I'm glad that you've done well with your life. But I do wish that you could have brought the twins though since Parker has told me how adorable they are."

"Ariel and Caden are too young to go to a wedding while Caden just had a below the knee amputation two weeks ago because of his left fibula being three inches shorter. The reason why we're here and not with Ariel and Caden is that Caden's surgeon who insisted that we keep these plans arranged a nurse to stay at our house with the twins so we don't back out on standing up in Spencer's adopted big brother's wedding," said Clarissa.

"Hopefully Caden will walk someday," said Marie.

"He's recovering and sometime next year he'll be walking with a prosthetic leg," said Spencer.

"I'll pray for him," said Marie.

A few minutes later Lila was introducing Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy to her parents before everyone headed onto the beach to rehearse the wedding.

* * *

After the wedding ceremony was rehearsed and dinner was eaten, Parker looked at Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan: "As Lila's and my gift for you guys for standing up in our wedding and our birthday gift to Evan; Lila and I want to present you guys with this gift that you guys and Lucy will start enjoying for three days after the wedding." said Parker.

Lila opened up her purse and presented Spencer with an envelope, "There's no taking this gift back. Parker and I already made arrangements with Agent Hotchner to let you take a few more days off."

Spencer opened up the envelope and his eyes went wide as he saw passes for Disneyland for Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday while there were plane tickets for Wednesday morning, "This is too much."

"What is too much, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"What is it, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Are you OK, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer quickly showed his wife the passes to spend the next three days at Disneyland and plane tickets to replace their round-trip flight, "This is what Parker and Lila got us."

Clarissa looked at Parker and Lila, "How long have you two planned this?" asked Clarissa.

"When you told us that Caden will be having a below the knee amputation and you guys were still coming out here a month ago, we called Aaron about our idea for our thank you gift for you guys. He instantly agreed with our plan since you guys were under a lot of stress the past two weeks and Diana, Bridget, and Evan need to be spoiled with a gift like this," said Parker.

Spencer looked at his wife, "We can't say no to going to the place where Lila and Parker are sending us for three days."

"I agree, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Where are we going?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at his three oldest children, "What do you three think about going to Disneyland on Sunday, Monday, and during Evan's birthday on Tuesday?" asked Spencer.

Diana screamed with excitement, "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!"

"What about Disneyworld?" asked Bridget.

"We'll still be going on the week of your birthday, but just imagine you and Diana getting to tell your classmates on the first day of school that you got to go to both Disneyland and Disneyworld over the summer," said Spencer.

Diana nodded in agreement, "This will be the summer of family vacations in both California and Florida," said Diana before looking at the Pacific Ocean that was over 20-feet away, "Can we please go on a walk along the Pacific Ocean?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled at her oldest daughter who was wearing overall shorts and a purple t-shirt, "Sure," said Clarissa before looking at her husband who was wearing khaki board shorts that covered his gunshot wound and a white polo shirt, "Want to join Diana and me on a walk along the beach?"

"I'm in," said Spencer before looking at Bridget and Evan, "Do you two want to feel saltwater on your feet like we did when your mother and I took you guys to Ocean City earlier this week?" asked Spencer.

Bridget shook her head as she thought about hating the feeling of saltwater from the Atlantic Ocean on her skin while she hated the feeling of soaking wet clothes against her skin when she has swimming lessons that involved her being fully clothed so she could handle swimming fully clothed if she ever fell in a pool fully clothed, "I want to play in the sand."

Evan thought about how much fun he had at the beach with his parents and big sisters and not caring that he got his clothes wet when he has to be dressed in his clothes during a swimming lesson, "Go in water."

Marie smiled at Bridget, "There's some stuff to make sandcastles here, so let's build a sandcastle together."

Lila nodded, "I'm in for a walk on the beach."

"Me too," said Parker.

Lila's mother Annie looked at Bridget, "Mind if I join you on building a sandcastle?" asked Annie.

"You can help," said Bridget before looking at Lila's father Raymond, "You help too?" asked Bridget.

"I'll help," said Raymond.

"I'll help you guys with your sandcastle," said Lucy.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Evan, Lila, and Parker were walking barefooted in ankle-deep water in the Pacific Ocean before Diana insisted on dragging her parents further into the ocean until water reached the top of her hips and started a splashing war with her parents while Lila and Parker stayed in the shallow area with Evan.

* * *

A half-hour later, Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana who were soaked from head to toe approached a grinning Evan who was also soaked head to toe after falling down a few times.

"Mommy, daddy, Ana wet ike me," said Evan.

Clarissa laughed, "Were you having some clumsy moments like daddy has and fall down?" asked Clarissa.

Evan nodded, "Yes."

Clarissa looked at Lila and Parker, "Thank you for keeping an eye on Evan."

Lila laughed, "We had fun collecting starfish and seashells along the shoreline with Evan."

Spencer looked at the sun and calculated that it was around 7 PM, "We might as well go back to the beach house and clean up before we get ready for bed."

"To make sure that we have enough clothes for our trip to Disneyland, we'll have to go shopping for more clothes before the wedding tomorrow afternoon," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded in agreement before noticing the lack of Bridget, "Where's Bridget?" asked Spencer.

"Bridget was tired from the jet lag, so Lucy took her inside to get her ready for bed," said Lila before looking at Parker, "My parents and I should probably head to the hotel we're staying at."

Parker kissed his fiancee, "I'll see you in the morning, Lila."

Lila looked at Spencer, "Make sure that Parker doesn't run for it or you have my permission to shoot him."

Spencer laughed, "I left my gun back home."

A few minutes later Lucy was giving Diana and Evan a bath while Spencer and Clarissa took a shower together.

* * *

The next afternoon at 1:30 PM, Spencer, Parker, Jacob, Lucas, and Samuel were getting ready for Parker's wedding in one of the bedrooms when Spencer who was wearing khaki pants and a short-sleeved white dress shirt looked at Parker who was wearing clothes similar to his own, "Why did you pick me to be your best man instead of Jacob, Lucas, and Samuel?" asked Spencer.

Parker ruffled Spencer's hair, "You've been a little brother to me since you were four-years-old while you were the reason why Lila and I got together."

"Good reasons," said Spencer.

Evan who was wearing khaki shorts and a short-sleeved white dress shirt looked at Parker, "Can I pwease call you unca Parker?" asked Evan.

Parker scooped up Evan, "Your older sisters already call me uncle, so yes you can call me uncle Parker."

Evan grinned, "Tank you."

Lucas looked at Spencer, "It's impressive how your three oldest children inherited your intelligence."

"I know, and hopefully you can meet Ariel and Caden again soon," said Spencer.

"How's Caden doing?" asked Jacob.

"He's pretty much back to his old self and he'll be walking with a prosthetic leg next year," said Spencer.

"Imagine Caden playing wheelchair basketball as he grows up," said Samuel.

Spencer laughed, "I'm already hoping that his sport ends up being basketball."

"I pway occer like Ack," said Evan.

"You want to play soccer like your cousin Jack?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Evan.

"Your mother and I will see about you joining a soccer team when you're three," said Spencer.

"OK," said Evan.

* * *

A half-hour later a barefooted Spencer was standing at the altar with a barefooted Parker and the pastor from Parker's church when the music started causing Samuel and his wife Jessica who were both barefooted to come down the aisle first.

After Samuel and Jessica reached the altar and took their places, Lucas and his wife Bethany came down the aisle.

Two minutes later Spencer was grinning when he saw his wife who was wearing a pink strapless cocktail length dress made it down the aisle on her own.

After Clarissa took her place in front of Jacob's wife Lisa, Spencer and Clarissa grinned at the sight of their barefooted son who was three days away from turning two carefully made his way down the aisle and approached his father.

"Great job, tadpole," said Spencer.

Evan grinned up at his father, "Tank you, daddy."

"Your welcome, tadpole," said Spencer before his grin widened as he watched his two oldest daughters who were wearing matching white knee-length sleeveless dresses with pink sashes around their waists while their long curly hair was let down and wreaths made from pink roses rested on their heads make their way down the aisle while they scattered rose petals before looking at Lucas's, Samuel's, and Jacob's sons who came to the wedding and were sitting together in the audience, "I better keep my daughters from dancing with other boys tonight."

Parker laughed, "Don't blame you, Spencer."

"Thank you," said Spencer just as Bridget ran over to him, "I take it that you want to be on my hip again?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled as he hefted up his nearly three-year-old daughter and settled him onto his hip just as Lila who was wearing a simple floor-length white wedding dress made her way down the aisle with her father.

A minute later Pastor Jasper Phillips gestured everyone to sit down before he cleared his throat, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Parker and Lila in holy matrimony," said Pastor Phillips before he looked at Lila's father, "Who gives this woman to be married?" asked Pastor Phillips.

"I do," said Raymond.

Pastor Phillips looked at Parker and Lila who were holding hands while they looked into each other's eyes, "Parker and Lila, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage."

"Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand it's own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them," recited Pastor Phillips before nodding to Parker.

Parker looked at Lila, "I, Parker take you Lila to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

Lila looked at Parker as she started the recite the vows that her mother helped her remember the night before, "I, Lila take you Parker to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

Pastor Phillips looked at everyone, "Dear friends, let us continue to love one another, for love comes from God. Anyone who loves is born of God and knows God. But anyone who does not love does not know God—for God is love. God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us," recited Pastor Phillips before looking at Parker, "Parker, do you take Lila to be your wife?" asked Pastor Phillips.

"I do," said Parker.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" asked Pastor Phillips.

Parker looked at Lila, "I do."

Pastor Phillips looked at Lila, "Lila, do you take Parker to be your husband?" asked Pastor Phillips.

"I do," said Lila

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" asked Pastor Phillips.

"I do," said Lila.

Pastor Phillips looked at Evan, "May I please have the rings, Evan?" asked Pastor Phillips.

"Yes you may," said Evan as he held up the pillow that contained two simple gold wedding bands.

Pastor Phillips took the wedding bands off the pillows and held them up for everyone to see while the rings glinted in the sun, "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken," said Pastor Phillips as he handed Lila's wedding band to Parker.

Parker smiled a bit before looking into Lila's eyes, "I Parker, take thee, Lila, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live," said Parker as he slipped Lila's wedding band onto Lila's left ring finger.

Pastor Phillips handed Parker's wedding band to Lila who looked into Parker's eyes as she started to recite the words she memorized.

"I Lila, take thee, Parker, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live," said Lila before she slipped Parker's wedding band onto Parker's left ring finger.

Pastor Phillips looked at everyone, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Pastor Phillips before looking at Parker, "You may kiss your bride."

Parker pulled Lila into a gentle kiss.

* * *

After the photographer finished taking pictures of the wedding party, Diana quickly ran into the Pacific Ocean and stopped when the water reached the middle of her legs.

Spencer shook his head and called out, "Diana Ethel Reid, you didn't ask for permission to go into the ocean."

"It's 100 degrees outside and I'm hot, daddy," called out Diana.

Clarissa grimaced at the sight of ocean water starting to soak Diana's knee-length dress as one-foot waves moved past her oldest daughter, "You're ruining your dress, Diana."

Bridget looked at her parents, "Will Diana get a timeout?" asked Bridget.

Lila smiled at Spencer and Clarissa, "Don't give Diana a timeout for ruining her dress. I made sure to order Diana a second dress just in case she decided to go into the water after pictures were taken. Aside from having another dress to wear at the reception, I also ordered or bought the entire wedding party an extra dresses, shorts, khaki pants, and dress shirts to change into just in case you guys wanted to go into the ocean too," said Lila before looking at her photographer, "Please take pictures of me playing in the water with Diana," said Lila before she ran to join Diana the ocean.

Spencer shook his head as he watched a grinning Diana start a splashing war with Lila while a laughing photographer took pictures, "Diana is definitely your daughter, Clarissa."

"I know," said Clarissa before she took hold of her husband's hand and pulled him towards the ocean.

* * *

10 minutes minutes later everyone in the wedding party except for Bridget and Evan who were both laying on a blanket underneath an umbrella taking a nap were splashing water at each other while the photographer took pictures.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, OneTrueAkatsuki, mirajanewolf4, Daisyangel, and lolyncut for reviewing chapter 21.

_I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. Aside from working on Savior and Deception, I dealt with writer's block while I had to go out of town for my yearly check-up at the Hemophilia Outreach Center with my hematologist for my Von Willebrand's Disease. I had a good check-up and I'll be finding out how my Von Willebrand Factor is doing after the open abdominal surgery I had done on February 4__th___soon since I was infused with a replacement factor called Humate P before and after surgery to help with clotting___._

_I'm sad to say that the Reid child who have brought you guys so much laughter since chapter 84 of The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Two is turning another year older in this chapter._

_This chapter starts the day after the last chapter and JJ is 34-weeks pregnant in this chapter. I never been to Disneyland, but I watched Disney Channel as a kid while I seen classic Disney movies as a kid or recently on Disney +. _

* * *

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter as she, her husband, her three oldest children, and Lucy ate breakfast, "Your father and I agreed that we'll be spending the morning going on rides that Bridget and Evan are able to go on before your father and I take you on rides that you're tall enough to go on after lunch," said Clarissa firmly.

"I understand, mommy," said Diana before tilting her head, "I take it that you and daddy will spend time with me until dinner?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

* * *

Later on that day after lunch, Diana looked at her parents, "Can we please go on the Grizzly River Run first?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled, "Sure."

Diana looked at her father who was wearing khaki shorts that covered up the scar on his gunshot wound, a polo shirt, and converse sneakers, "What about you, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I'll go on with you ladies," said Spencer before looking at Bridget who was in a double stroller with Evan, "What are you going to do with Lucy?" asked Spencer.

"See Snow White," said Bridget.

Lucy smiled, "Let's go see if we can find Snow White," said Lucy before looking at Spencer and Clarissa as she switched to Italian, "Then I'll take Bridget and Evan to the hotel for their nap."

Clarissa nodded, "We see you three at dinner time?" asked Clarissa.

"We'll see you three at dinner time," said Lucy.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were each holding one of Diana's hands as they headed towards the Grizzly River Run.

Xxxx

After getting off the Grizzly River Run, Diana who was the driest looked at her parents who both had wet t-shirts and hair because of being victims of the splashes from the big drops, "Can we please go on again?" asked Diana.

"You're disappointed that you didn't get wet?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded, "Yes."

"We'll go on again, bumblebee," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were getting back in line.

* * *

A half-hour later a grinning Diana who was pleased to be the one who got soaked the most looked at her parents, "Can we please go on the Tower of Terror?" asked Diana.

Spencer grinned, "Let's go."

* * *

After getting off the Tower of Terror, Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Did you like the ride?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded, "My favorite part was the drops."

Spencer shook his head, "Why do I have a feeling that you'll be excited about riding roller coasters at Busch Gardens and Six Flags when you're tall enough."

"You've taught me a lot about physics to make it easier for me to do my figure skating jumps and spins. I'm already planning on earning BAs in mathematics and physics as soon as you'll allow me to start taking some college classes," said Diana.

Spencer thought about Diana's principal talking about letting Diana take college classes online when she's a bit older, "If you choose not to skip any more grades and choose to graduate high school when you're 15, I'll make arrangements with Georgetown University to let you take online classes when you turn 12."

Diana grinned as she hugged her father, "Thank you, daddy."

"Your welcome. What ride do you want to go on now?" asked Spencer.

Diana tilted her head, "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad."

"We'll on that ride twice so your father and I each have a turn to sit next to you," said Clarissa.

"Awesome. Then I want to ride Space Mountain, Matterhorn, Splash Mountain, and Mad Tea Party," said Diana as she continued to list rides she wanted to go on during their three-day stay.

When Diana finished rambling about what rides she wanted to go on, Spencer smiled, "We'll ride any ride we want to ride with you."

A minute later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were heading to the park that contained Big Thunder Mountain Railroad while they met Disney characters along the way and took pictures before characters signed autographs for Diana.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer looked at Bridget as they ate hot dogs for dinner, "What did you and Evan do with Lucy this afternoon?" asked Spencer.

"After meeting Snow White, Alice, and Cinderella I take a nap. When I wake up, Lucy take Evan and me on Winnie the Pooh ride and Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride," said Bridget.

"Did you have fun?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "Yes."

"I also took Bridget and Evan on the Jungle Cruise, King Arthur Carrousel, and the Little Mermaid Ariel's Undersea Adventure rides," said Lucy.

"I hope you took pictures," said Clarissa.

"I did and we also met a few more characters too," said Lucy.

Diana looked at her parents, "Can we please see the next parade while we watch the fireworks tonight?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "We can."

Lucy looked at Diana, "What were your top three favorite rides today?" asked Lucy.

Diana grinned, "My top three favorite rides were Grizzly River Run, Splash Mountain, and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad."

"I take it that you'll want to go on both rides again tomorrow and Tuesday?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes because I know that we would be waiting a couple of years to go on a vacation here again."

"You believe that we'll eventually come back?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "We couldn't bring Ariel and Caden since they're only six-months-old while they'll be staying home when we go to Disneyworld in Florida when they're eight-months-old. I know that you two will want to bring Ariel and Caden here someday so they don't miss out on getting to come here."

Spencer looked at his wife, "What do you think about coming back here when Ariel and Caden are four?" asked Spencer.

"We should so Bridget and Evan have a chance to go on the rides that Diana went on today while Ariel and Caden might be tall enough too since their pediatrician commented that they're inheriting your height genes."

* * *

A few hours later Diana was on her father's shoulders, Bridget was on her mother's shoulders, and Evan was on Lucy's shoulders as they watched a fireworks show.

* * *

Two days later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Lucy smiled as they watched Evan wake up.

As soon as Evan had his glasses on, he looked at his parents and older sisters and saw the tears falling down his mother's face, "Why cry, mommy?" asked Evan.

Clarissa smiled at her first baby boy, "It's your birthday today and mommy's sad about how fast you're growing."

"I two now?" asked Evan.

Spencer nodded, "You're finally two-years-old today, tadpole."

"We eat cake and ice cream?" asked Evan.

Clarissa laughed, "We will be eating cake and ice cream during your birthday lunch, little man."

Evan cheered, "Yay!"

Diana looked at her little brother, "You should use the bathroom and get dressed so we can eat breakfast before we enjoy the parks more."

"I see Goofy again?" asked Evan.

Spencer smiled, "We'll make sure that you can see Goofy again today."

After Evan was dressed for the day in shorts and a t-shirt that said IT'S MY SECOND BIRTHDAY TODAY and Lucy went to get them a table with some booster seats, Clarissa's cell phone vibrated causing Clarissa to smile, "It seems like uncle Aaron wants to Skype with us."

"Even though I've been having fun the past few days, I miss uncle Aaron, Ariel, and Caden," said Diana.

"Me too," said Bridget.

"Me three," said Evan.

A few seconds later Clarissa was holding her iPhone so everyone could see Hotch.

"Hi," chorused Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

"Happy birthday, Evan," said Hotch.

"Thank you, unca Aaron," said Evan.

"I miss you, uncle Aaron," said Diana.

"I miss all of you," said Hotch.

Spencer gave his brother-in-law an amused look, "Even me?" asked Spencer.

"I keep looking out my office window to see if you're doing physics magic, but then I remember that you are at Disneyland," said Hotch.

"There haven't been any cases yet since you and Emily returned to work two days ago?" asked Spencer.

"The jet is currently in maintenance and JJ is interviewing candidates to take over for her when she starts maternity leave in two weeks," said Hotch.

"Mrs. Todd won't be taking JJ's place?" asked Diana.

"She's not," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at Diana, "There are people who can't handle working the job your uncle Aaron and I work."

"Like there are people who don't have a strong enough stomach to be a nurse," said Clarissa.

"Did you see Caden this morning?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes and he was smiling, babbling, and laughing when Emily and I dropped off Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina to your house," said Hotch.

Clarissa thought about the nurse that Dr. Edwards hired to stay at the house since Nurse Jade's apartment was currently being fumigated and needed a place to stay for a few days, "How's Nurse Jade doing with Caden?" asked Clarissa.

"She's doing a great job taking care of Caden and Caden's very taken to her," said Hotch.

"That's good to hear since we were worried about leaving Ariel and Caden for a few more days," said Spencer.

"Stop worrying about Ariel and Caden since you guys deserve this getaway for Evan's birthday and you guys know that Anthony and Nurse Jade would contact you guys if Caden had to go to the hospital," said Hotch.

A minute later Diana was telling her uncle about the rides she went on with her parents, the cast members she met, and the Disney Channel actors and actresses she ran into the past two days.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy entered the restaurant at the hotel when Evan looked at his mother who was carrying him on her hip, "Can I pwease have waffles with strawberries and whip cream?" asked Evan.

Clarissa ruffled her oldest son's hair with her free hand, "It's your birthday so you can eat anything you want today while we'll let you pick out your birthday gift at one of the stores later on today."

Evan grinned, "Thank you, mommy."

At that moment Mikey Mouse came over to them, "I heard that one of you three kids are celebrating your birthday here today. Can the child who's celebrating his or her birthday please step forward?" asked Mickey.

Evan nodded as his growing brown curls bounced, "I two today."

"Happy birthday then," said Mikey Mouse as he placed a birthday sticker on Evan's shirt, "I'll see you at your special birthday lunch today."

Evan grinned, "I love cake."

"Me too," said Mickey Mouse.

Diana grinned, "I saw the cartoon that deals with you cleaning up Minnie's yard so you can eat cake, but because of the damage that a whirlwind that Minnie wasn't aware of caused, Minnie threw the cake she made into your face."

"Did you love it?" asked Mickey Mouse.

Diana nodded as her curly brown pigtails bounced, "I did."

A minute later Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy were helping Diana, Bridget, and Evan pick out their breakfast from the buffet before a Disneyland Cast member kindly offered to watch Diana, Bridget, and Evan while Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy grabbed their breakfast.

* * *

Later on that day at lunchtime, Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Lucy, and a bunch of Disney characters like Mickey, Minnie, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto were gathered around Evan who had a birthday cake in front of them started to sing "Happy Birthday".

When everyone was done singing "Happy Birthday" and a photographer took a picture of everyone in front of Evan's birthday cake, Evan blew out his two candles causing everyone to clap and cheer.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer and Clarissa stood by the hotel bed that Diana, Bridget, and Evan were sharing as their eyes rested on their oldest son who was fast asleep after having an exciting birthday.

"I can't believe that our firstborn son is finally two-years-old," whispered Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as he wiped the tears that were falling down his wife's face before he whispered, "In a couple of years, Evan will learn that I ended up delivering him myself in the cry room at church on Father's Day."

"I can't wait for his reaction," said Clarissa before thinking about Father's Day, "Since Father's Day is next week Sunday, when will the next time Father's Day ends up being on Evan's birthday?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer quickly thought about the research he did on future Fathers Days, "June 15th of 2014."

Clarissa quickly did the math, "Which will also be Evan's sixth birthday."

"Either way Diana is the best Christmas present you gave me. Evan is the best Father's Day present you gave me. While Ariel and Caden are the best anniversary gifts you gave me," whispered Spencer.

Clarissa nodded in agreement as she whispered, "It was your sperm that did it's work so Diana, Evan, Ariel, and Caden can either be born four days before Christmas, two days before our anniversary, and on Father's Day."

Spencer glanced at his oldest daughter who had her arm wrapped around Evan, "Since we're spending Bridget's and Evan's birthdays here in California or Florida, we should think about going to Connecticut for Thanksgiving and Ariel's and Caden's first birthday since it will be the 10th anniversary of aunt Ethel's and uncle's Gordon's deaths and the 10th anniversary of the day we met."

"I agree, Spence. I also believe that Ariel's and Caden's birthday will fall on Thanksgiving in the future," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "November 28th of 2013 will be Thanksgiving and Ariel's and Caden's fourth birthday."

"We'll make sure to throw Ariel and Caden a birthday party the weekend before Thanksgiving while we'll have cake for one of the desserts that day," said Clarissa.

"For Diana's seventh birthday, we'll let her pick the vacation destination where she'll want to celebrate her birthday at too," said Spencer.

* * *

As they were flying home from Los Angeles, Diana who was sitting by the window seat by her father looked at her father who had Bridget on his lap, "Can we please go to the Kalahari Resort in Wisconsin Dells for my birthday in December while we get a family portrait taken at one of the vintage portrait studios in Wisconsin Dells?" asked Diana.

"Why the Kalahari Resort?" asked Spencer.

"Savannah told me about her mom taking her to the Kalahari Resort in Wisconsin Dells for every birthday and Christmas until moving back to D.C. last year," said Diana.

Clarissa smiled as she thought about how Ariel and Caden will be a year old at the time of the trip, "I think that visiting the Kalahari Resort in Wisconsin Dells for your birthday will be a great idea, Diana."

"We'll start making reservations for some rooms at the resort when we get home," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "I hope you know that this trip will also be yours and your siblings Christmas present from your father and me this year too."

"I understand because Savannah told me how expensive it can be to go to Wisconsin Dells," said Diana.

* * *

Later on that day at 3 PM in Washington D.C.; Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy entered their house and smiled at the sight of Ariel and Caden sitting in their baby swings babbling at each other while Anthony and Nurse Jade were dusting.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Spencer.

Ariel and Caden turned their heads and grinned.

"Dada! Mama!" exclaimed Ariel.

"Mama! Dada!" exclaimed Caden.

Clarissa rushed over to her youngest son, "How's mommy's baby boy doing?" asked Clarissa.

Nurse Jade smiled, "Caden's incision is healing great, his temperature was always within range, and he cooperated with eating his baby food and taking his medication for me."

"Good," said Spencer before looking at Ariel, "Are you enjoying the purred food that Anthony is giving you?" asked Spencer.

"Aye!" exclaimed Ariel.

Anthony laughed, "Ariel did get her purred carrots all over me last night," said Anthony before looking at Evan, "I hope you had a great birthday yesterday."

Evan grinned, "I eat cake and ice cream. Mommy and daddy buy me toys too."

Diana grinned, "I can't wait to tell you about getting to meet Selena Gomez who plays Alex and Jennifer Stone who plays Harper Finkle on "Wizards of Waverly Place."

"I can't wait to hear about what celebrities you had a chance to meet during dinner in three hours," said Anthony.

A minute later Spencer was holding Ariel while Clarissa held Caden while Diana went across the street to give Aria the souvenirs that she bought for her best friend and Bridget and Evan took another nap.

* * *

The next day Spencer was getting some coffee when JJ, Morgan, and Garcia approached him.

"How was your unexpected family vacation in California?" asked Morgan.

"Had a great time at the wedding despite Diana running into the ocean right after the photographer was done taking pictures," said Spencer.

Hotch who joined them laughed, "Even though Diana is your blue-eyed female version of a mini-you and has your intellect, I see a lot of my sister in your oldest daughter."

Spencer laughed, "I know."

"Have you got some pictures to share yet?" asked Garcia.

"Pictures will be ready to be shared at Evan's birthday party on Saturday," said Spencer.

JJ rubbed her 34-week pregnant baby bump, "I can't wait to see Evan react to his gift from Will, Henry, and me."

Spencer looked at JJ, "Are you sure that you'll be up to attending Evan's party? You're in your 34th week and Clarissa, the kids, and I will understand if you're not up to attending Evan's party."

"I'll be there since going to the Smithsonian Zoo will be good exercise for me while Henry will enjoy seeing the animals," said JJ.

"How was Disneyland?" asked Garcia.

Spencer smiled, "Even though I had fun when I went with my aunt and uncle when I was 12; Clarissa, this time I had a blast since I made great memories with Diana, Bridget, and Evan."

"Was it easy to take Bridget and Evan to Disneyland?" asked JJ.

"Aside from Lucy taking them to the hotel for their afternoon naps, they enjoyed meeting all the characters while they enjoyed the few rides they were tall enough to go on," said Spencer before smiling, "Diana was glad that Lucy came along since Lucy coming along meant that Clarissa and I could go on all the rides that she wanted to go on with her."

"Are you planning on going back in the future so Ariel and Caden can go to Disneyland?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa and I agreed that we'll go back the summer after Ariel's and Caden's fourth birthday," said Spencer before looking at JJ, "Have you found your temporary replacement yet?" asked Spencer.

"I did and I'll be showing her around at lunchtime," said JJ.

* * *

Later on that day at lunch, Spencer was eating lunch when JJ walked over with a woman who was four-years-older than him.

"Spence, I would like you to meet," said JJ only for Spencer to interrupt her.

"Alice McCarthy who works in the Hoover Building," said Spencer.

"You two know each other?" asked JJ.

"My daughter Aurora is friends with Bridget," said Alice before smiling at Spencer, "Thank you for telling me about this job opportunity."

"Your welcome," said Spencer.

* * *

Two days later at the Smithsonian National Zoo, Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Grandpa Evan, Grandma Lydia, Aunt Mary, uncle Joe, Maeve, Stephan Gideon, Jacob, a 24-week pregnant Ellen, Isaac, Sarah, Hotch, Emily, Jack, Wesley, Alex and James Blake, Morgan, Garcia, Hank, Barbara, Fran, JJ, Will, Henry, Rossi, and a few playmates of Evan's from church and their mothers or fathers were sitting and standing around Evan who was on his mother's lap singing "Happy Birthday" before Evan successfully blew out his two birthday candles on his frog themed birthday cake.

* * *

_A/N: Ariel and Caden stayed home during Evan's birthday party since Caden can't be around a lot of people yet while he recovers from his amputation._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek for being the 150th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, msladyaries08, OneTrueAkatsuki for reviewing chapter 22.

_This chapter starts on July 3rd of 2010. Ariel and Caden are now seven-months-old._

_Spencer might be out of character in this chapter, but don't forget that he's a totally different person when he's around Clarissa and his children since Clarissa got him out of his comfort zone while Diana has her father wrapped around her finger._

_When it comes to the new Reid family home, think about the brick colonial house from the movies "Home Alone" and "Home Alone 2" (They always make me laugh) while there's an indoor and outdoor swimming pool and a library. The attic is Spencer's office._

* * *

Spencer carried his two-year-old son into his new bedroom that still contained two trundle beds that now contained Thomas the Train comforters while there were wall decals of Thomas the Train and his friends sticking on the light green walls of his bedroom.

Clarissa who was walking next to them looked at her oldest son, "Do you love your new room?" asked Clarissa.

Evan smiled at the sight of Tomas the Train on his light green walls, "I like my new room," said Evan before running to his toy box and pulled out his Simon game, "May I pwease pway Simon?" asked Evan.

"You can play until you lose a round, but then it's bedtime, tadpole," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Evan.

A few seconds later Clarissa was using her iPhone to film her oldest son playing Simon.

* * *

20 sequences into the game, Evan was still playing his first game of Simon for the night when Clarissa whispered to her husband, "Looks like that Evan has your eidetic memory."

Spencer nodded as he whispered, "He does, but we'll have to wait at least another two years before we get Evan's I.Q. tested."

"Don't forget about Bridget's I.Q. too," whispered Clarissa.

"I know," whispered Spencer.

Six sequences later, Evan lost causing him to sigh while Clarissa stopped filming her son, "I lose."

Spencer walked over to his oldest son, "Completing 25 sequences is very impressive, tadpole"

Clarissa held up her phone, "Maybe I need to send the video of you playing to "Guinness World Records" to see if you completed a world record by winning 25 sequences."

"Rweally?" asked Evan.

Clarissa nodded, "Based on how long you played one game without losing means that you have your father's, Diana's, and Bridget's brains."

Evan grinned, "I happy tat I smart like daddy, Diana, and Bridget."

Clarissa smiled as she realized that her oldest son pronounced Diana and Bridget correctly, "I'm happy that you're a miniature clone of your father when it comes to looks and brains, little man."

Spencer looked at his oldest son, "It's bedtime now."

Evan looked at the second trundle bed in his bedroom, "When Caden sleep wit me?" asked Evan.

"He'll most likely not share your bedroom with you until he's potty trained, little man," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his oldest son, "Do you have to go to the bathroom before I read "The Frog and the Toad" to you?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded as his brown ear-length curls bounced, "Yes, daddy."

A minute later Clarissa was helping Evan in the bathroom before Spencer and Clarissa read "The Frog and the Toad" to Evan while Evan decided to read a few words out loud thanks to his oldest sister teaching him how to read.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer carried Bridget into Bridget's new bedroom that was painted light blue while there were wall decals that consisted of characters from Bridget's favorite movie "Finding Nemo".

"Thank you for giving me a "Finding Nemo" themed bedroom, daddy," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled at his second oldest daughter as he decided to use his new nickname that was one of the names of a character from "Finding Nemo" even though he'll also call Bridget Curly Top too, "You're welcome, squirt."

Clarissa looked at the two twin-sized beds that Diana and Bridget use to sleep in when Lucy kept the kids in her pool house overnight that were both covered with "Finding Nemo" sheets and comforters that Clarissa found online, "Have you picked out which bed you want to sleep in yet?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget nodded as she pointed at the bed that she used in Lucy's old pool house, "That one."

Clarissa quickly pulled back the comforter and flat sheet while Spencer laid Bridget into bed.

"Can you please read "Ramona the Pest" to me, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled, "I'll start reading chapter seven of "Ramona the Pest" to you right now."

A few seconds later Spencer was reading chapter seven of "Ramona the Pest" to Bridget while he allowed Bridget to read a page out loud.

* * *

An hour later, Spencer and Clarissa entered Diana's new room that was painted with lavender paint that was mixed with purple glitter and glow in the dark stars in the shape of constellations sticking on the walls. When it came to beds, Diana's room contained the two trundle beds from Diana's and Bridget's shared bedroom that were both covered with matching purple, turquoise, and white tie-died comforters and looked at Diana who was wearing a short-sleeved lavender Victorian style nightgown that Lucy sewed for her who was setting up the dollhouse that her great-grandfather built her for her sixth birthday.

"It's time for bed, Diana," said Spencer.

A minute later Diana was underneath her new comforter when Spencer who was sitting on Diana's bed looked at his oldest daughter, "Are you ready to take turns on reading chapter five of "Tales of Fourth Grade Nothing" with me?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes, daddy."

Spencer thought about the exhausting day he, Clarissa, the kids, his grandparents, Lucy, Anthony, his cousins Maeve, Jacob, Gideon's son Stephan Gideon, 10 teenagers from church, and his teammates had moving him, Clarissa, the kids, his grandparents, Lucy, and Anthony into their new house, "You read a page and then I'll read a page. When you get too tired to help me read chapter five, I'll finish the chapter."

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

A minute later Diana was beginning to read chapter five of Judy Blume's book "Tales of Fourth Grade Nothing" out loud.

* * *

After leaving Diana's bedroom, Spencer and Clarissa entered the "Little Mermaid" themed nursery that Ariel and Caden were sharing until both twins outgrow their crib and Caden would move into Evan's bedroom.

"Dada," said Ariel.

Spencer walked over to Ariel's crib and lifted his seven-month-old daughter out of her crib, "What's wrong, princess?" asked Spencer.

Ariel made the sign for diaper.

"Need a diaper change, princess?" asked Spencer.

Ariel grinned as she clapped her hands and stuck her tongue out at her father, "Aye."

Clarissa gently removed her seven-month-old son from his own crib, "Should mommy change your diaper, little man?" asked Clarissa.

Caden grinned as he kicked his right leg and left thigh, "Aye, Mama."

Spencer smiled as he watched Caden kick, "Seems like Caden's bouncing back quickly since his amputation 36 days ago."

Clarissa looked into her youngest son's blue eyes that matched her own, "I agree, Spence. Plus Dr. Edwards will be pleased to find out that Caden's now moving his left thigh."

"Knowing Caden, he'll be giving Ariel his "Hotchner glare" when Ariel takes her first steps before he can get his first prosthetic leg and take his own first steps," said Spencer.

Clarissa laughed, "Since we saw Caden glare at Ariel when he saw Ariel crawl for the first time, I can already picture Caden glaring at Ariel when she takes her first steps."

Two minutes later Spencer was rocking Ariel to sleep in one rocking chair while Clarissa rocked Caden to sleep in the other rocking chair.

* * *

After making sure that all five kids were fast asleep for over 30 minutes, Spencer and Clarissa were getting settled in their brand new king-sized bed that they decided to splurge on in their new master bedroom that was now a Tuscany themed bedroom because of their time in Tuscany in March.

"Would you believe me that I'm going to miss the house we bought when you graduated from the academy and I was pregnant with Diana?" asked Clarissa.

"I believe you. I'll be missing our first house too, but on the logical side this house will be a step-up for us since every child except Evan and Caden will be sharing a room, there are two bathrooms with three sinks that can be split between the kids, and this house is already handicap accessible for Caden," said Spencer.

"Since we found a buyer who wants to pay $800,000 for our old house, what should we do with the money?" asked Clarissa.

"1/4 of the money should be put aside for our upcoming vacation in Florida, 1/4 for Caden's future medical expenses that won't be covered by insurance, 1/4 for the kids' private school tuition, buy new vehicles before we go to Florida, and put the rest in our savings account," said Spencer.

"I like the idea of getting a new vehicle before we go down to Florida, but you've been thinking about getting a new vehicle?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I've been thinking about getting a seven-seater SUV since we decided to have Caden's left leg get amputated. The money we're getting for our old house will help with paying for two new SUVs and making alterations to fit Caden's future wheelchair in both vehicles. When I'm on cases, Lucy and Anthony can easily borrow my SUV since I'll still be carpooling to work with Aaron and Emily."

"Since we planned what we're going to do with the money, I have plans for us to christen our new bedroom since I already locked our bedroom door," said Clarissa as she pulled her husband into a steamy kiss while knowing that their kiss would lead to something else.

* * *

The next morning Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Grandma Lydia, Grandpa Evan, Lucy, and Anthony were eating breakfast in the breakfast nook of their new kitchen when Spencer's phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from JJ causing him to look at his phone with a neutral look.

MARGARET ROSLYN LAMONTAGNE

BORN JULY 4TH AT 6 AM

SIX POUNDS AND FIVE OUNCES

"Are you getting a case on the 4th of July, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head as he smiled, "JJ just texted me a picture."

"Of Henry?" asked Diana.

"Nope," said Spencer as he popped the 'P'.

Clarissa thought about knowing that JJ was starting the 37th week of her pregnancy and was complaining about being very pregnant in the summer, "Did JJ give birth to Maggie overnight?" asked Clarissa.

"Margaret was born at 6 AM and is six pounds and five ounces," said Spencer.

Diana thought about her parents decided that they'll spend all day at church because of Reverend Alden having an all-day potluck barbecue for his congregation before watching the fireworks from the yard at the church, "Can we please go meet Maggie before church, daddy?" asked Diana.

Bridget gave her father her best puppy-dog eyed look, "Please, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer shook his head at the puppy-dog eyes his two oldest daughters were giving him, "Let me see if JJ's up for visitors," said Spencer as he quickly sent JJ a text.

DIANA AND BRIDGET ARE WONDERING IF THEY COULD VISIT YOU AND MEET MARGARET BEFORE CHURCH AND THE CHURCH'S 4TH OF JULY BARBECUE. ~ SR

A minute later JJ replied.

YOU GUYS CAN VISIT BEFORE LEAVING FOR CHURCH. ~ JJ

Spencer smiled, "We'll be going to the hospital to meet Margaret."

Diana grinned, "Yay!"

"Thank you, daddy," said Bridget.

Diana looked at her great-grandparents, "Can you two please join mommy, daddy, my siblings, Lucy, Anthony, and me for the 4th of July barbecue at Faith Church after the outdoor church service?"

Bridget looked at her great-grandparents, "After we eat dinner, there will be a talent show and I'll be tap dancing in the show."

"I'll be playing my violin," said Diana.

"I'll be putting on a magic show during the talent show," said Spencer.

"What's all going to happen there aside from lunch and dinner being served and a talent show being put on?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"There will be inflatable obstacle courses, a big inflatable slide, carnival games that cost $1 to play, a dunk tank, three-legged races, and a bunch of other games that are played during field day at schools," said Clarissa.

Diana grinned, "There will also be a water fight and I'm planning on getting mommy and daddy soaked."

Lydia looked at her husband, "What do you think about attending a barbecue at our youngest grandson's church?" asked Grandma Lydia.

"I think that we should go with them. We can watch Ariel and Caden while Spencer, Clarissa, and the older kids have fun," said Grandpa Evan.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Why don't you take whichever child who wants to meet Margret to the hospital while I help Lucy finish off on preparing two fruit salads and icing the cupcakes we baked this morning."

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"Children's National gave me this week off to help finish up on unpacking and helping the kids adjust to their new home, so I'll go over to JJ's and Will's house after JJ's released from the hospital with a casserole," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at Evan, "Do you want to meet JJ's daughter Margaret?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Evan.

"Let's get going and we'll meet mommy, Lucy, and Anthony at church," said Spencer.

* * *

20 minutes later, Spencer knocked on the open door of JJ's hospital room only to find JJ and Will who was holding a newborn baby girl wrapped in a light pink blanket and was wearing a pink hat, "Is there room for four more people?" asked Spencer.

JJ smiled as she accepted Margaret from her boyfriend, "Maggie's awake right now and was just fed and burped, so come on in."

10 seconds later Spencer and Will were hefting up Bridget and Evan onto JJ's hospital bed while Diana sat down in a nearby chair.

"Spence, Diana, Bridget, and Evan; I would like you four to meet Margaret Roslyn LaMontagne," said JJ.

Evan tilted his head, "Maggie little."

Spencer smiled at his oldest son, "You were that little once."

"I was?" asked Evan.

Diana nodded, "I held you the day you were born. You were the size of one of my dolls."

"Oh," said Evan before looking at Maggie, "I Evan."

Bridget smiled at Maggie, "I Bridget."

Diana grinned, "I'm Diana."

JJ looked at Spencer, "Where's Clarissa?"

"She's finishing up on getting everything ready for the all-day barbecue that Reverend Alden is hosting after church," said Spencer.

Diana grinned, "Until the fireworks start tonight, there's going to be a talent show, games to play, a water fight, a dunk tank, and daddy will put on a magic show for everyone during the talent show after dinner."

JJ smiled, "Seems like you'll be having a fun 4th of July with your parents and siblings."

"And my friends from church too," said Diana.

Will looked at Spencer, "Will you be in the dunk tank?" asked Will.

Spencer shook his head, "When it comes to my bad knee, Reverend Alden doesn't want me to be in the dunk tank just in case I end up jarring my bad knee in the tank."

"Good point," said Will.

Diana looked at the window that had a view of the Washington Monument, "At least you'll get a good view to watch the fireworks from here tonight."

"I know," said JJ before looking at Bridget, "You want to help me hold Maggie before your daddy and big sister get a turn?" asked JJ.

Bridget nodded, "Yes, please."

A few seconds later Bridget was helping JJ hold Bridget, "She's pretty."

JJ smiled, "You were very beautiful the day you were born like you are now."

"Thank you," said Bridget.

Diana grinned, "You didn't even know about me until I was three."

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter, "I still don't regret keeping you a secret because I was able to go over two years and eight months without Penelope spoiling you."

JJ laughed, "Even though Hotch and Emily were named Maggie's godparents, you should see the gifts that Penelope gave me at the baby shower while she'll most likely be bringing stuffed animals and balloons when she visits at lunchtime."

"She was like that after Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden were born while she also spoils Hank and Barbara with toys and clothes," said Spencer as he took Maggie from his oldest daughter, "Even though I promised to get your big brother into Yale or M.I.T., I'll get you into Yale or M.I.T. with just one phone call too."

A few minutes later Spencer was leaving the hospital with his three oldest children so they could help finish packing up beverages, food, and everything else they were going to take to church.

* * *

90 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on a blanket with Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden while Lucy, Anthony, Grandma Lydia, and Grandpa Evan sat in lawn chairs as they listened to Reverend Alden give his sermon.

* * *

After everyone was done eating burgers, hotdogs, and fruit salads for lunch, Diana looked at her parents, "Aria and I are going to do the three-legged race like we did together on the last day of school."

"We'll be cheering for you," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Do you know if your bad knee is up to us participating in a three-legged race this afternoon?" asked Clarissa.

"I believe so since you insisted that I pack a brace for my bad knee," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer smiled as he watched Diana and Aria get in position for a three-legged race. As soon as the blow horn went off, the Reid family and O' Conner family cheered as Diana and Aria quickly make it towards the finish line and the Reids, Aria's parents, Lucy, and Anthony cheered much louder when Diana and Aria crossed the finish line first.

"They make a great team," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "They've played together since they were babies, so being best friends for over six and a half years made them become a great team."

A minute later Diana and Aria ran over to them with the ribbons they were given.

"We're so proud of you girls," said Spencer.

"Look at the ribbons we were given, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer smiled as he saw the 1st place ribbon, "We'll display this ribbon in your room tomorrow."

Diana grinned, "OK," said Diana before looking at Aria, "Should we team up for the egg toss too?" asked Diana.

Aria nodded, "It's sad that Courtney is in the hospital."

"I know, but Courtney just got her appendix removed yesterday afternoon and will be in the hospital for a few days. Mommy promised to take me to visit Courtney at Children's National tomorrow," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at Aria, "If it's OK with your parents, I'll take you to visit Courtney too."

Mrs. O' Conner smiled, "You can take Aria too."

* * *

20-minutes later Spencer's left leg and Clarissa's right leg were tied together while Spencer's left arm was around Clarissa's right shoulder and Clarissa's right arm was around her husband's left shoulder as they heard the air horn to go off.

Less than a minute later, Spencer and Clarissa who worked together as a unified team quickly crossed the finish line first causing them to kiss each other.

30 seconds into the kiss, Anthony handed Diana a running hose that was being used to fill up over 1,000 latex-free water balloons and various sized water guns and buckets for the upcoming water fight that was supposed to start at 3 PM, "Spray your parents for 30 seconds and remind them that there are kids here."

Diana grinned, "OK," said Diana as she placed her thumb over the nozzle and started to spray her parents for the next 30 seconds.

When Diana stopped spraying her parents, a laughing Clarissa looked at her laughing oldest daughter, "What led you to spray your father and me with the hose?" asked Clarissa.

"Anthony needed me to remind you two that there are kids like me here and it was too loud for us to shout," said Diana.

"If you weren't told to spray us by an adult, you would have to wait longer to see "Despicable Me" when it's in theaters on the ninth," said Spencer before he charged at his oldest daughter and hugged her tightly as he shook his wet curls.

"You're getting me all wet, daddy!" squealed Diana.

Spencer laughed as Clarissa joined in on hugging Diana from Diana's back, "That's what you get for agreeing to spray your mother and me."

* * *

A half-hour later Diana was first in line for the dunk tank looked at Reverend Alden who the first one up to be dunked in the dunk tank, "Are you ready to be dunked, Reverend Alden?" asked Diana.

Reverend Alden who was wearing black shorts, a short-sleeved black shirt with the white-collar nodded, "Let's see if you can use the physics lesson your father gives you to dunk me."

Diana grinned as she threw the first ball hard and a few seconds later it hit the target hard causing the seat to collapse and Reverend Alden to fall into the water causing Diana to cheer, "I did it!"

Spencer grinned at his daughter, "Great job, Diana."

Reverend Alden resurfaced, "If it wasn't for your bad knee, I would have you in the dunk tank next, Spencer."

After Reverend Alden was back on the dunk tank's chair, he looked at the remaining two balls Diana paid to throw, "Why don't you throw those two balls so another child can have a turn."

"OK," said Diana as she quickly threw the ball onto the target causing Reverend Alden to be dunked again.

"With an arm like that, you might need to play softball when you're older, Diana," said Spencer.

"I prefer figure skating and basketball over softball, daddy," said Diana.

* * *

An hour later, Grandma Lydia, Grandpa Evan, Lucy, and Anthony were supervising Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden as they took their afternoon nap while Spencer and Clarissa participated in a water fight that consisted of latex-free water balloons, water guns, buckets with Diana.

* * *

Later on that evening after dinner, the entire congregation was sitting in front of the stage that Reverend Alden rented for his sermon when Bridget who was wearing the costume she wore at her dance recital two weeks ago and her costume as she did the dance routine she learned for the song "Animal Crackers in my Soup" from the Shirley Temple movie "Curly Top".

When Bridget was done with her dance, Diana was up on the stage playing "The Star-Spangled Banner" on her violin that caused a lot of adults to shed a few tears.

After Diana was done, Spencer was on stage doing a magic show while he had Clarissa be his assistant.

* * *

Over two hours later the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were on a blanket or sitting in chairs as they watched the fireworks from the property of their church while Clarissa quizzed her oldest son on naming the colors of the fireworks.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to lolyncut, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, Astrahan, OneTrueAkatsuki, mirajanewolf46, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 23.

_A cute toddler swears in this chapter while this chapter starts on July 19th._

* * *

Spencer packed up his desk as he looked at his sister-in-law, "Have a good weekend, Emily," said Spencer.

Emily looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 PM, "Why are you getting off three hours early?" asked Emily.

"Caden has his six-week post-operation appointment before Clarissa, the kids, and I have to get ready for Shabbat," said Spencer.

"Please let Aaron and me know how our youngest nephew is doing," said Emily.

"I will," said Spencer.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer entered the waiting room at Children's National where Caden who was sitting on his mother's lap grinned at him.

"Dada," said Caden.

Spencer walked over to his wife and youngest son and sat down as he thought about Caden always smiling and laughing when he sees Chip and Dale on TV and he laughs when he sees a chipmunk in their yard causing him to change his youngest son's nickname from prince to chipmunk, "How's daddy's little chipmunk doing?" asked Spencer.

Caden smiled and babbled at his father as he said a few words like cat.

Spencer thought about his seven-year-old Maine Coon cat, "Are you telling me about Merton's antics from this morning?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Caden as he clapped his hands and stuck out his tongue.

Spencer laughed, "You are such a cheeky little chipmunk for sticking out your tongue at me," said Spencer before kissing his wife, "Hi."

"Hi, Spence," said Clarissa.

At that moment a nurse came out into the waiting room, "Caden Reid?" asked Nurse Molly.

* * *

15 minutes later Dr. Edwards entered the room and Caden grinned and waved at his doctor, "Hi," said Caden.

Dr. Edwards smiled, "I see that someone is feeling much better after his last visit."

Clarissa laughed, "Caden has been smiling and laughing more since the 4th of July while he is now called a cheeky little chipmunk by his daddy."

"What did you do that caused you to be called a cheeky little chipmunk by your daddy?" asked Dr. Edwards as she tickled Caden's belly.

Caden laughed as he stuck out his tongue at Dr. Edwards while he crossed his eyes.

"No wonder you earned that cute nickname, Caden," said Dr. Edwards.

A few minutes later Dr. Edwards was checking Caden's stump and scar and she smiled at Spencer and Clarissa, "Caden is fully healed. Just keep on moving his left hip joint and left knee and as soon as he turns a year old he can be fitted for his first prosthetic leg."

"Is Caden allowed to go swimming in the swimming pool at our new house now?" asked Clarissa.

Dr. Edwards thought about knowing that Spencer and Clarissa start teaching their children how to swim when they turn six-months-old, "You want to get started on teaching Caden how to swim?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

"Since Caden's scar from his amputation is healed up, I don't see there being any problem with introducing him to a swimming pool. If there's any irritation from the chlorine on his scar, he should hold back on going into a swimming pool for another month or two," said Dr. Edwards.

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

Dr. Edwards smiled, "I'm glad that you two are making sure that Caden has a normal childhood just like his siblings since being an amputee shouldn't stop Caden from learning how to swim."

"I didn't let my ankle injury stop me from getting back on the ice," said Clarissa.

"I didn't let being shot in the knee stop me from doing everything I love with Clarissa and the kids or make me leave the B.A.U.," said Spencer.

Dr. Edwards thought about knowing how strong Spencer and Clarissa were when it came to getting over tragic losses while they both dealt with injuries that caused them to spend months on crutches, "With parents like you two, I can't wait to watch Caden thrive as an amputee."

* * *

The next afternoon Diana grinned as she sat in the backseat of her mother's brand new SUV as they drove home after seeing the movie "Despicable Me", "Despicable Me" was awesome and I hope that there is a sequel someday."

Spencer looked at Bridget from the rear-view mirror as he drove his wife and three oldest children home, "Did you like the movie?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "I like it, and can we please be Minions for Halloween?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "You could make a great Gru, while Diana, Bridget, and Ariel can dress up like Margo, Edith, and Anges while Evan, Caden, and I can dress up as the minions."

Diana grinned, "I can dress up like Margo, Bridget dresses up like Anges, and Ariel dresses up like Edith."

"Why I be Anges when I'm the middle daughter?" asked Bridget.

Diana looked at her little sister, "You look like Anges despite your curls. So it makes sense that you, Ariel, and I dress up like the character that we each look like."

"Makes sense," said Bridget.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "We'll need to find you a bald cap, but at least we have a turtle neck shirt that works out perfectly."

Clarissa looked at Evan, "Did you enjoy your first trip to the movie theater, little man?" asked Clarissa.

Evan nodded, "Like big television and the minions."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Evan just pronounced a four-syllable word correctly."

Spencer nodded, "I know."

Diana looked at her daddy, "Do you think that Ariel and Caden will be geniuses like you, Bridget, Evan, and me?" asked Diana.

"Since they're already saying Mama, Dada, Nana, Papa, and uses baby sign language to tell us what they want there's a huge chance that they'll be geniuses like us," said Spencer.

Bridget looked at her mother, "Are you sad that you aren't a genius like daddy, my siblings, and me?" asked Bridget.

Diana looked at her little sister, "Mommy's IQ is 140 since mommy, uncle Aaron, and uncle Sean are all very intelligent."

"Who is unca Sean?" asked Evan.

Clarissa looked at her oldest son, "Your uncle Sean is my other older brother who is a year older than me. He has the same blue eyes as Diana, Caden, and me while he has blonde hair like your sister Ariel and your cousin Savannah who is uncle Sean's daughter."

"I not meet unca Sean?" asked Evan.

"He moved to New York City when Diana was your age, but we haven't seen or heard from him since you were six-months-old," said Clarissa.

Evan saw the angry look in his mother's eyes, "He make mommy mad. He need timeout."

Clarissa nodded, "Your uncle Sean is getting a really long timeout the next time I see him because he missed your first and second birthday, Bridget's second birthday, didn't show up at your Aunt Haley's funeral, missed Diana's sixth birthday, my 28th birthday, and never met Ariel and Caden yet."

Evan thought about what he heard his mother say about uncle Sean after his second birthday party at the zoo, "Unca Sean fucking asshole."

Diana's and Bridget's eyes went wide.

"Evan in trouble," said Bridget.

Clarissa glared at her oldest son from the front passenger seat, "Even though I agree with you about uncle Sean deserving that title, I never want to hear you use language like that to describe someone like that ever again or say those swear words again."

"I sorry, mommy," said Evan.

"Apology accepted, but for the next two nights you are going to bed a half-hour early while there's no bedtime story being read to you," said Clarissa.

"You'll also get a two-minute-long timeout when we get home," said Spencer.

Evan sighed, "OK."

* * *

After Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden had their afternoon nap, Diana closed one of her father's original encyclopedias that she was reading and looked at her parents, "Can we please go swimming?" asked Diana.

Clarissa nodded, "I think that it's a great idea to go swimming and daddy can make dinner on the grill tonight too."

"Yay!" cheered Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

Ariel and Caden both clapped their hands, "Aye!"

Bridget looked at her parents, "Caden go swimming too?" asked Bridget.

"Caden's doctor cleared Caden to go into the swimming pool for the first time, but if there's any irritation on Caden's healed scar he's getting out of the pool," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her little sister as she held up her left arm that showed a fully healed scar, "Remember when I got my cast off in March?" asked Diana.

Bridget nodded, "Yes."

"It took a few weeks to go swimming at the YMCA without the chlorine from the pool stinging on my scar," said Diana.

"Is your arm much better now?" asked Bridget.

"It is," said Diana.

"Let's go get ready," said Anthony.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Anthony got into their swimsuit or swim trunks before they helped all five Reid children get into their swimsuits or swim diapers and slathered sunblock on all five kids and themselves.

* * *

A half-hour later Diana was happily swimming around in the swimming pool while Spencer, Clarissa, and Anthony either Bridget and Evan who were both wearing life jackets work on their dog paddling or helped Ariel and Caden learn how to float in the water.

* * *

Two days later Spencer, Hotch, Emily, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, and Alice McCarthy who was filling in for JJ were gathered around the coffee pot when Spencer looked at his teammates, "Clarissa and I took Diana, Bridget, and Evan to see "Despicable Me" at the movie theater on Saturday."

"How was the movie?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, ""Despicable Me" was great and Diana hopes that there's a sequel in a few years."

Alice looked at Spencer, "Did Bridget handle the noise in the movie theater well?" asked Alice.

"She handled it well," said Spencer before tilting her head, "Does Aurora have trouble dealing with the volume of the movie in movie theaters?" asked Spencer.

Alice nodded, "She does, but how do you and Clarissa help Bridget handle being in a movie theater?" asked Alice.

"Clarissa and I just place soft earplugs into Bridget's ears so the loud noise from the speakers in the theater can be drowned out a bit while Bridget can still hear everything," said Spencer.

"Thanks for the advice," said Alice.

"Speaking of Bridget, is she excited about celebrating her third birthday at Walt Disneyworld next month?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "She's very excited and she's hoping that you guys can still make it to her early birthday party on the 31st."

"Aurora is very excited about attending Bridget's birthday party at the aquarium," said Alice.

"Who's all going to be at the party?" asked Garcia.

"Aside from you guys, your children, my godparents, my grandparents, and my cousins attending; a few of Bridget's playmates from church and a few other girls from Bridget's tap dancing class," said Spencer.

"How are you feeling about Bridget starting preschool and Diana starting the fourth grade next month?" asked Hotch.

"I'm sad that Diana is going to be starting her second to last year of primary school and Bridget starting preschool, but knowing Bridget she'll most likely be skipping grades like her sister because of Diana teaching her everything she learned in school," said Spencer.

"If Bridget ends up skipping a few grades, would you and Clarissa have her in the same grade as Diana or Jack?" asked Hotch.

"Most likely with Jack," said Spencer.

"If Bridget ends up in the same class as Jack, knowing Jack he'll protect Bridget," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was at his desk working on his consults as he felt his upcoming excitement about Bridget turning three grow.

* * *

_A/N: As someone who is autistic, there are occasional movies I seen that were easier for me to watch at the movie theater if I wore earplugs in my ears. Plus I also wore earplugs while I got started on my geometry homework in geometry in my junior year when I was placed in a loud class for a semester to make me less frustrated._

_When it comes to Caden sticking out his tongue, my 14-month-old step-niece who will be sleeping over for the first time tonight loves sticking out her tongue and clapping her hands to the song "Patty Cake" while she loves pulling my hair too._


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Winter the Dolphin._

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, and mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter 24.

_Here's a warning that I'm a bit harsh on Garcia a bit on this chapter, but don't forget about JJ's reaction about everything Garcia bought for Henry in Exit Wounds. Even though "Dolphin Tail" didn't come out until 2011, I had to feature Winter the Dolphin because of Caden._

* * *

Bridget opened up her birthday gift from her parents and grinned when she saw an iPad, "Thank you, daddy. Thank you, mommy."

Spencer smiled as Bridget hugged him, "After seeing you borrow your mother's, Diana's, and my iPads, your mother and I thought that you deserved an iPad of your own to use after Heather suggested that you get your own iPad."

"You have an iPad?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa and I each got one when they came out while Diana got hers when she won the school-wide spelling bee at school."

"Do you use your iPad?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "When I was studying for my PhDs in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering I had to use computers while I keep up to date on all technological advances that are made each year as an engineer. Plus I'm raising kids who are born in the 21st century and I knew that they are going to learn how to use iPads, computers, and smartphones like the teenagers at my family's church," said Spencer as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his iPad, "I use mine for Skype, playing chess, and look at pictures and videos of the kids. I don't use my iPad for reading books since I read faster on paper than computers."

A few minutes later Bridget's eyes went wide when she saw three huge gift bags filled with wrapped presents or just clothes from Garcia.

Spencer sighed as he looked at his godparents, his grandparents, his aunt Mary, uncle Joe, and his cousins, "Can you guys please keep the kids occupied while Clarissa, my teammates, and I have a brief meeting?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Alex.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Hotch, Emily, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi were in another room that the aquarium gave them to use to play a game in during Bridget's birthday party when Spencer gave Garcia a look that he perfected on Diana, Bridget, and Evan when they're misbehaving, "The next time you go shopping for birthday and Christmas gifts for Clarissa's and my children, please talk to Clarissa and me about what you want to buy for that said child first while you only spend a maximum of $30 on each child. Everyone else including Morgan always asks either Clarissa or me about what the kids don't have or they already have before they buy that gift while they make sure not to spend too much money."

Hotch nodded in agreement as he thought about how many gifts Garcia bought for Jack for Christmas and everything she bought for Wesley and Sabrina after he and Emily got to adopt Wesley and Sabrina on the spot, "I'm going to give you the same rules too when it comes to Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina."

"I agree with Aaron," said Emily.

JJ looked at Garcia, "Even though you claimed that buying gifts for kids are good for the economy before we had to travel to Alaska for work, I agree with Spence on giving you a limit on how much you can spend while you have to go through Will and me first about the gift you want to buy for Henry and Maggie."

"I'm lucky that everyone allowed me to set up a college education funds bank account for the kids," said Rossi.

"Not every child would have the opportunity to go to college on a full academic scholarship or a sports scholarship. So we appreciate your generosity on making sure that the kids have plenty of money to help them get through college without working or buy a starter home or an apartment," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at Rossi, "Clarissa and I are both glad that you prefer to write a $50 check for each child's birthday and Christmas because we allow each child to buy an outfit, toy, or two books before the rest goes into their savings account."

Clarissa looked at Garcia, "If you already got rid of the receipts, I hope you know that Spence and I'll be donating 75% of the toys and clothes that Bridget doesn't want to Children's National, our church's homeless shelter, and the domestic violence shelter where I help give medical care to children at. We did that after Evan's birthday party since we weren't happy about how many toys and outfits you bought for Evan."

Garcia opened her mouth to protest causing Clarissa to give Garcia her 'Hotchner glare', "Even though Spence and I have enough money that lets us give the kids everything they want, we don't give our kids everything they ask for or buy gifts that our children don't need since spoiling them the way you do encourages tantrums if Spence and I don't buy them certain toys and outfits. Spence and I teach Diana, Bridget, and now Evan that there are children who won't get gifts for their birthdays or Christmas from their parents because of their parents losing their jobs, being raised by a widowed parent or a single parent who can barely make ends meet, losing their home to fires and natural disasters, or their parents can't work because of their children or themselves becoming sick or recovering from an accident. So it's important to give back to others who are in need when they're struggling instead of focusing on spoiling children and yourself with toys and clothes."

"Then why get Bridget an iPad while you guys are leaving for a big vacation in Florida this evening?" asked Garcia.

"The only reason why Bridget got an iPad for her birthday is because of her occupational therapist suggesting that we get her one to use as a communications device when she has a meltdown and can't use sign language with someone who doesn't know sign language. The big vacation that Spence, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, Anthony, and I are leaving for this evening is a reward to Diana, Bridget, and Evan for being such a great help around the house after Spence got shot when I was pregnant with Ariel and Caden. Diana, Bridget, and Evan already know that Spence and I will be giving them each a limit on how much we'll pay for on souvenirs at SeaWorld, Universal Studios, and Walt Disney World when they run out of spending money that they brought from their piggy banks."

Morgan looked his wife, "I agree with the rest of our teammates and Clarissa about you needing to learn how to control your spending habits on our kids, the children of our colleagues, and the clothes and shoes you buy for yourself. I hate to admit this, but if you don't start controlling yourself on your spending habits I will be filing for divorce and most likely demand for sole custody on Hank and Barbara."

Tears started to fall down Garcia's face, "Why?" asked Garcia.

"Your spending habits are affecting the budget I made for buying materials I need to help me restore the properties I buy and rent out," said Morgan before sighing, "When my dad died, my mom struggled to make ends meet by only using one paycheck to pay for food and clothes for Sarah, Desiree, and me while my mom couldn't get me everything I asked for. If I end up getting killed in the field, you'll be having to raise Hank and Barbara on one paycheck, so you need to think about what you want to spend your money on just in case anything happens."

"I'll start controlling myself," said Garcia.

Morgan looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to leave my goddaughter's birthday party and go work on one of my properties to help me not lose my temper around 20 children or babies."

"It's OK, man," said Spencer.

"I'm not upset about you needing to leave, Derek," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Morgan was saying goodbye to Hank, Barbara, and apologized to Bridget about having to leave her early birthday party early before catching a cab to one of the properties he was currently restoring.

* * *

After Bridget's birthday party was over, Garcia walked over to them, "I'm sorry if I ruined Bridget's birthday party."

"I just hope that you take the new rules we you gave you seriously," said Clarissa before reached into her wallet and pulled out a business card and passed it to Garcia, "My best friend from high school is an accountant and she'll be able to help set you up a budget to help you manage how much you can spend on clothes and toys for children."

"Thank you," said Garcia.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was in the driver's seat and Clarissa was in the front passenger seat as he looked at his three oldest pajama-clad children who were sitting in the backseat with Lucy and Anthony, "Since its currently 7 PM and Anthony and I will take turns driving through the night, your mother and I decided that we'll stop in Daytona Beach to move around at the beach."

Bridget thought about her favorite book that she always have to read at bedtime is _"Winter's Tail: How One Little Dolphin Learned to Swim Again"_ by Craig Hatkoff, "Will there be time to see Winter the Dolphin too?" asked Bridget.

"That's why we're leaving now and driving through the night so we can get at least three hours at the beach in Daytona before we go to our hotel in Orlando to clean up. After we clean up, we'll be going to Clearwater, Florida for a few hours since we have tickets to go to the Clearwater Marine Aquarium," said Clarissa.

"Yay!" cheered Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

A minute later Spencer was pulling out of the driveway and taking the road that would lead him on the highway that led them to Daytona Beach, Florida.

* * *

Later on the next morning Diana, Bridget, and Evan smiled as they saw the beach in Daytona Beach, Florida.

Diana who was wearing a one-piece purple swimsuit and a life jacket grinned when she saw the Atlantic Ocean, "Its hard to say if I like the Atlantic Ocean better in Virginia and Maryland or here."

Bridget who was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit and a life jacket nodded, "Me too."

Evan who was wearing Thomas the Train swim trunks and a life jacket nodded, "Me three."

Clarissa who was wearing a purple bikini held up her camera, "Let's get a picture of you three taken on the shore before you guys can play in the water with daddy and me or build sandcastles and collect seashells and find Patrick the Starfish and his family with Lucy and Anthony."

A shirtless Spencer who was wearing purple swim trunks that covered up his gunshot wound looked at his kids, "In an hour we'll be reapplying your sunblock too."

"OK," said Diana, Bridget, and Evan in unison.

Lucy who was wearing a one-piece swimsuit with a swim-suit cover looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Why don't I take a picture of all five of you so we can start on having fun."

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were standing behind Diana, Bridget, and Evan in ankle-deep water as Lucy took a picture of them before Spencer and Clarissa started to play in the water with Diana and Evan while Lucy and Anthony built a sandcastle with Bridget.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was at the concessions stand getting him, Clarissa, the kids, Lucy, and Anthony some water and hotdogs for lunch when a younger woman in a pink bikini walked over to him.

"I'm Brittney and I never saw you at this beach before. Why don't I show you around before you rub tanning oil on me," said Brittney as she admired the six-pack and muscular arms and shoulders that the man in front of her sported.

Spencer looked at the woman who looked too tanned that caused him to think about the risk of skin cancer and bottle blonde hair inwardly shook his head, "I'm Spencer and I've been happily married for seven years, eight months, and two days while I have five kids under the age of seven," said Spencer as he held up his left hand to show off his wedding band.

At that moment Clarissa walked over with Diana, "Need some help, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, please," said Spencer.

Diana gave the woman a sweet smile, "Instead of trying to waste your time flirting with my daddy, you should think about getting help for spending too much time tanning in the sun or tanning beds. Did you know that melanoma is a very common cancer that women in their teens and 20s have to battle because of wanting to get the perfect tan instead of taking care of their body by applying sunblock and reapplying it every 90 minutes?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa held back their laughter at the look on Brittney's face while Clarissa looked at Brittney, "I'm a pediatric nurse who have administrated chemotherapy drugs to teenage girls who developed melanoma after spending so much in tanning beds. So you should think about getting help on your tanning problem while you think about letting your hair stay its natural color instead of bleaching your hair."

Brittney huffed as she walked away while Spencer and Clarissa burst out laughing as they collected the food and drinks that Spencer ordered.

* * *

Later on that afternoon the Reids, Lucy, and Anthony were at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium when Bridget's eyes went wide as she looked at the sea wildlife that were swimming in the tank, "This is awesome," said Bridget.

Spencer nodded, "It is since this is a rehabilitation place for dolphins, sharks, turtles, and a few other animals to get medical care before they're released back to the ocean."

Diana's eyes went wide when she saw Winter the Dolphin swimming without her prosthetic tail on, "There's Winter."

A minute later Diana, Bridget, and Evan had their hands and noses pressed against the glass when Diana looked at her parents, "We should get Caden on Skype so he can see Winter."

Clarissa smiled as she pulled out her iPad and connected Maeve who was staying with Ariel, Caden, and her grandparents-in-law on Skype.

"Is everything going OK?" asked Maeve.

"We're at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium and Diana wants Caden to see Winter the Dolphin," said Clarissa.

"You're lucky that he's awake, so I'll put him on," said Maeve.

A minute later Caden grinned when he saw his parents on Maeve's phone, "Mama. Dada."

"Hello, Caden. Daddy, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, Anthony, and I all miss you and Ariel right now," said Clarissa.

Spencer grinned at his youngest son, "Mommy and daddy have something to show you, chipmunk."

A few seconds later Caden's eyes went wide when he saw a dolphin without a tail swimming causing him to point at the missing tail and babbled.

Winter let out a few tweets as she saw a baby without a leg looking at her on a phone.

"Winter sees your missing leg, Caden," said Diana.

Caden grinned, babbled, and laughed as drool fell down his cheeks.

"In a few years, daddy and I will make sure to bring you here to meet Winter, Caden," said Clarissa.

"I'll let you guys get back to your vacation. Ariel and Caden will be fine with Stephan, grandma Lydia, grandpa Evan, and me," said Maeve.

After saying goodbyes, Clarissa disconnected from the Skype call when one of the employees walked over to them.

"Are you guys enjoying Winter?" asked the employee.

Bridget nodded, "My baby brother Caden got a leg amputated on May 28th."

"When Caden turns a year old, he'll be getting a prosthetic leg," said Clarissa as she showed the female employee a picture of Ariel and Caden, "Ariel and Caden just turned eight-months-old and we left them at home since there's not too much for Ariel and Caden to do while Caden has physical therapy."

"If Winter can swim with her prosthetic tail, your youngest son will thrive with a prosthetic leg," said the employee.

"We hope so too since my wife and I both dealt with injuries that took us a few months to walk unassisted before we met and last year," said Spencer.

"How old are you three kids?" asked the employee.

Diana grinned, "My name is Diana and I'm six-years-old."

"I Evan. I two," said Evan.

"I'm Bridget and I turn three on Saturday," said Bridget.

"Well happy early birthday then," said the employee before smiling at Bridget, "If your parents take you to the gift shop, tell the cashier that Hillary said that you get a free stuffed animal because of your birthday being on Saturday."

Bridget smiled, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Hopefully your little brother can come down here in a few years to meet Winter," said Hillary.

Diana grinned, "Mommy and daddy already promised Caden that he'll meet Winter when we Skyped with him so he could see Winter before you joined us."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Clarissa were tucking Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all fast asleep from their exhausting day into the two beds of the two-bedroom hotel suite that would be their home for the next week before they went to bed themselves.

* * *

_A/N: Part two of the Reid family's Florida vacation will be posted after Christmas. I hope that everyone has a Merry Christmas._

_Aside from spending a maximum of $18 on my 14-month-old step-niece's Christmas gift, I gone to the beach a lot as a child since my hometown is along Lake Michigan and my family would take a lot of pictures._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, Kelsie, Astrahan, lolyncut, Daisyangel, mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter 25.

__Writer's block and catching a nasty cold suck, but if you readers don't know it I started to rewrite my Spencer/Maeve story and it starts a year and a half before it originally started.__

__Kelsie: Eventually Garcia will be OK since she needs to know that __

__Daisyangel: N____o one wants a spoiled child like Veruca Salt from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" ____since Veruca's father bought her everything she asked for____. ____And with how Garcia's spending habits were in Exit Wounds when it came to Henry, the team has a right to give Garcia a spending limit. When I shop for my niece, I choose to have a $25 limit since I need to pay my bills and buy groceries.__

__When it comes to the season 15 two-episode premiere, I'm so glad that Spencer and JJ aren't getting together despite Spencer's heart being broken ____again____. In this universe, I know that Spencer broke JJ's heart when JJ found out that Spencer had been married to Hotch's little sister for over four years, had a three-year-old daughter with Clarissa, while they were also expecting Bridget at the time of Revelations.__

__When it comes to the Reids, Lucy, and Anthony going to SeaWorld in this chapter, I thought that you readers should know that I went to the SeaWorld in San Antonio when I was nine.__

__This chapter starts the day after the last chapter.__

* * *

Clarissa who was wearing overall shorts and a purple t-shirt that said REID FAMILY VACATION 2010 looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all wearing overall shorts, purple t-shirts that said REID FAMILY VACATION 2010, and converse sneakers that were either purple or blue as they stood outside the stadium where the Believe Show would happen, "Your father and I have reserved seats in the splash zone. If none of you guys want to get wet, you kids can sit far away from the splash zone with Lucy and Anthony," said Clarissa.

Bridget shook her head as her curly pigtails shook before she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "I don't want to get wet."

Diana who had her long curly brown hair pulled into pigtails grinned, "Splash zone for me please."

"Your father and I had a feeling that you were going to insist on sitting in the splash zone," said Clarissa.

Spencer who was wearing shorts that covered his gunshot wound and a purple t-shirt that said REID FAMILY VACATION 2010 looked at Evan who's hair was cut into what his brother-in-law called a boy-band style like his hair while Evan's glasses looked like his own, "Do you want to sit close to the tank the whales are in and get wet?" asked Spencer.

Evan shook his head as he thought about the YouTube videos that his parents showed him, "No daddy."

"Then you'll sit with Bridget, Lucy, and me," said Anthony.

Clarissa looked at Diana, "If you want to sit in the front row, we better get into the stadium now."

"OK, mommy," said Diana as she took both of her parents' hands and dragged them into the stadium.

* * *

After the show was over, a soaking wet Spencer looked at a grinning Diana who was drenched from head to toe thanks to one of the whales splashing her three times and the geyser that was right in front of her constantly going off, "Did you enjoy the show?" asked Spencer.

"I did," said Diana before looking at her soaking wet mother who had water dripping down from her high ponytail, "Did you enjoy the show too, mommy?" asked Diana.

"I did," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana approached Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony.

"Hi, daddy. Hi mommy," said Bridget.

"Hi, mommy. Hi daddy," said Evan.

"Did you enjoy the show, squirt?" asked Spencer.

"I did," said Bridget before wrinkling her nose at the sight of her parents and big sister being all wet, "You three are all wet."

Diana allowed Lucy to start drying her off with a towel, "We chose to sit in a splash zone."

Spencer who was rubbing his short hair with a towel looked at Bridget, "Our clothes will dry quickly since its 90 degrees out here."

* * *

After seeing the penguins, dolphins, sharks, and eating lunch as a family, Diana looked at her parents, "Can we please go on the Journey to Atlantis ride?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the video that he and Clarissa watched with Diana, "Sure, bumblebee."

Diana looked at her mother, "Will you join daddy and me, mommy?" asked Diana.

"I want to take some time to check on Ariel and Caden, so why don't you ride with daddy the first time while I watch from a viewing area. If you enjoy the ride I'll ride with you the second time," said Clarissa.

"OK, mommy," said Diana.

Lucy looked at her watch before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "Anthony and I will take Bridget and Evan to a shaded area for their afternoon pisolino."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"If you two want to ride one of the roller coasters later, just let me know and I'll watch Diana," said Anthony.

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

Evan gave Lucy his 'Hotchner glare', "No nap."

Bridget yawned, "I can take a nap."

Spencer looked between Lucy and Diana, "Who's been teaching Evan the Italian translation for 'nap'?" asked Spencer.

"I haven't told Evan that pisolino is the Italian translation for 'nap'," said Lucy.

Diana shook her head, "Me neither."

"I know that you're telling the truth, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Then it must be Rossi who taught Evan," said Clarissa.

"What will you do to Papa David?" asked Bridget.

"We just don't buy Rossi wine from Disneyworld," said Spencer.

"And he can be forbidden from helping out in the kitchen the next time he comes over for dinner," said Lucy.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Diana were sitting in the front row on the boat for the Journey to Atlantis ride.

* * *

Almost six minutes later, Spencer and Diana got off Journey to Atlantis, a soaking wet Diana grinned at her father who had water dripping down his short hair while his t-shirt and shorts were soaked again as she squeezed the water out of her dripping pigtails, "That ride was awesome."

"It was," said Spencer.

"Should we go find mommy so she can have a turn on the ride with me?" asked Diana.

Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone that was in a plastic waterproof case to keep his phone from getting wet and saw a text message from Clarissa.

I'M SITTING ON THE BENCH THAT'S NEAR THE BRIDGE WHERE PEOPLE STAND TO WATCH PEOPLE GO DOWN THE 60-FOOT DROP AND GET WET. ~ CR

"Your mother is sitting on the bench near the area where people observe the splashdown," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Diana found Clarissa looking through pictures on her phone.

Diana grinned at her mother, "Hi, mommy."

"How was the ride, sweet pea?" asked Clarissa.

"Journey to Atlantis was awesome and daddy and I were lucky to sit in the front row," said Diana.

Clarissa smiled, "I'm glad you loved the ride and I got some pictures taken when you two were going down the 60-foot drop," said Clarissa as she started to show her oldest daughter the pictures she took.

Diana grinned as she looked at the pictures her mother taken with her camera that was protected with a waterproof cover before looking at her mother who had water dripping down her ponytail and arms, "Great pictures and I see that you got wet while observing the splashdown."

"I did," said Clarissa.

Spencer thought about the reason why his wife backed out of going onto Journey to Atlantis, "How are Ariel and Caden doing?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smiled as she thought about her eight-month-old twins that she was missing so much, "They're doing good and Ariel was chanting Dada."

Spencer smiled as he thought about Ariel being a daddy's girl just like Diana and Bridget are, "I take it that I need to talk to Ariel and Caden?" asked Spencer.

"Which you can do while I take a turn going on Journey to Atlantis with Diana," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her mother, "Can we please get in line now?" asked Diana.

"We can," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband, "Behave and Diana and I will see you when the ride is over."

A minute later Spencer was watching Clarissa and Diana walk towards the line hand-in-hand while Diana told her mother about her experience on Journey to Atlantis before he pulled out his phone and decided to face-time with Maeve. A few seconds later Spencer saw Maeve's face on his phone screen.

"I was just about to call you since Ariel's chanting Dada over and over again while she looks at a picture of you," said Maeve.

Spencer chuckled, "I'm not surprised that Ariel's an extreme daddy's girl like Diana and Bridget are."

"I was a daddy's girl growing up too and during my bat mitzvah, I shared so many dances with my father that day," said Maeve.

"Even though I'm not looking forward to the day of walking Diana, Bridget, and Ariel down the aisle to their future husbands, I already enjoy father/daughter dances with Diana and I can't wait to take Bridget to father/daughter dances," said Spencer before hearing Ariel's voice.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Ariel.

"I hear Ariel in the background," said Spencer before seeing his beautiful curly blonde-haired and brown-eyed daughter crawl over to Maeve on the couch, "Hi, princess Ariel."

"Dada!" squealed Ariel.

"Are you missing me so much right now?" asked Spencer.

Ariel grinned as she clapped her hands, "Aye."

"I miss you too, but I'll be home on Sunday, Princess," said Spencer.

Ariel babbled and grinned, "Dada."

"Daddy has to get going, but I'll talk to you and your brother at bedtime," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was putting his phone back into its waterproof case so he could watch his wife and oldest daughter go down the 60-foot drop while not caring that he was getting soaked every time people went down the drop.

* * *

The next afternoon, Diana who was wearing a green t-shirt that said REID FAMILY VACATION 2010 and denim shorts looked at her parents while Lucy and Anthony took Bridget and Evan to an area where they can take a nap at the Universal Studios Orlando Island Adventures theme park, "Since we covered Seuss Landing with Bridget and Evan, can we please go to Toontown now?" asked Diana.

Clarissa shook her head as she thought about the two rides Diana was excited to go on while she didn't want to go on the Jurassic Park River Adventure because of the movie "Jurassic Park" freaking her out, "I guess that you want to go on Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls and Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded as her braided pigtails bounced, "I want to go on those two rides as many times we can get on those two rides during the next five hours before we meet Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony for dinner."

Clarissa laughed, "Good thing that we have express passes."

"And that there are dryers for us to stand in while we have spare clothes to change into," said Spencer.

* * *

Over a half-hour later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana just got off Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges when Diana who was thoroughly soaked head to toe grinned at her parents who were also soaked, "I loved that ride," said Diana.

Clarissa laughed, "You want to go on again or get in line for Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls?" asked Clarissa.

"Get back in line since it would be faster for us to get back in line than go across Toon Lagoon to get to Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls," said Diana.

* * *

Later on that evening, Anthony looked at Diana who was now wearing dry clothes like her parents, "Did you enjoy Toon Lagoon with your parents?" asked Anthony.

Diana nodded while her still wet thick long hair that was released from its braids so it could dry bounced around her shoulders and back, "Mommy, daddy, and I rode Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges six times before we changed into dry clothes and rode Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls six times."

"Seems like you were very successful at Toontown," said Anthony.

"I had a blast and I hope that we can come back here someday," said Diana.

Clarissa smiled at her oldest daughter, "We'll try to come back when Ariel and Caden are big enough to go on rides like the ones you went on today."

Spencer looked at Bridget and Evan, "Did you enjoy trying to get mommy, Diana, and I soaked from the water cannons on the Me, the Ship, and Olive ship?" asked Spencer.

Bridget grinned, "Yes."

Evan grinned, "Yes."

Anthony looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "We'll take the kids to our hotel room for the night again."

"You two don't have to take the kids every night," said Spencer.

"You two deserve to ride some of the roller coasters right now before we spend the next four days at Disneyworld," said Lucy before whispering into Clarissa's ear, "Plus I know that you and your husband need to deal with the sexual tension you two must have dealt with after seeing each other in wet clothes the past two days."

Clarissa's face instantly turned fire engine red.

"Why is your face all red, mommy?" asked Diana.

"Don't ask until after you're married, Diana," said Clarissa.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer and Clarissa entered their hotel room where they started to have a heated make out session in their hotel bed while they removed their clothes during their make out session.

* * *

__A/N: The next chapter will take place at Disneyworld and tomorrow through Sunday my hometown will be getting about 12 inches of snow! Got to love Wisconsin winters that can be worse because of living a few blocks away from Lake Michigan.__


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks for being the 175th reviewer for this story. Also a shout out to fishtrek, Daisyangel, mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter 26.

_Writer's block sucks_

_The Reids are staying at a Disneyworld hotel so its easier for Lucy and Anthony to take Bridget and Evan back to their hotel for nap time._

_Wesley and Sabrina are Hotch's and Emily's adopted children and their biological father was the unsub who committed suicide in A Thousand Words._

* * *

Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were standing in line for the Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride when Clarissa looked at her three oldest children, "Who wants to ride with daddy or me?" asked Clarissa.

"I want to ride with daddy please," said Diana.

"Me too," said Bridget.

Evan gave his mother a sweet smile that caused Clarissa to smile at the sight of her oldest son having her husband's smile, "I ride wit mommy."

* * *

10 minutes later, Spencer was sitting in a Dumbo the Elephant car with Diana sitting next to him while Bridget sat on his lap as he listened to his two oldest daughters squeal every time Diana made Dumbo drop.

* * *

After the ride was over, Diana looked at her parents, "We must go on the Magic Carpet of Aladdin Ride next."

Clarissa laughed, "Let's get on then."

"I have to go potty," said Evan.

Anthony smiled at Evan, "Then let's get you to the restroom, Evan."

"Want to take the stroller?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Anthony.

A few seconds later Spencer had Bridget on his shoulders as he, Clarissa, and Diana got in line for the Magic Carpet of Aladdin ride.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget were on one of the carpets of the Magic Carpets of Aladdin ride singing "A Whole New World" while Diana controlled the carpet so it could go up and down.

* * *

After eating lunch, Spencer looked at his second oldest daughter, "What are you going to do with Evan, Lucy, and Anthony?" asked Spencer.

"Go on the Nemo ride again," said Bridget.

Lucy smiled as she thought about having to watch Finding Nemo twice a day with Bridget, "We'll go on that ride again, but then you'll be having your afternoon nap."

Bridget sighed, "OK."

Clarissa looked at Evan, "What rides will you like to go on again?" asked Clarissa.

"Winnie the Pooh ride," said Evan.

Spencer smiled at his oldest son, "My favorite most favorite "Winnie the Pooh" quote is, "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

Clarissa grinned at her husband, "My favorite quote is "As soon as I saw you, I knew that an adventure was going to happen" since I instantly knew you were the one for me when I first laid my eyes on you."

"I always think about that quote when it comes to you and our children," said Spencer.

After Spencer and Clarissa hugged Bridget and Evan, they allowed Diana to drag them in the direction towards Kali River Rapids.

* * *

45-minutes later, a soaking wet Diana looked at her parents as they got off Kali River Rapids, "I think I prefer the Grizzly River Run in California," said Diana.

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

"The hills that we went down on the Grizzly River run were more fun in California than here," said Diana.

Spencer tilted his head, "Since you love river rapids rides in amusement parks so much, maybe we should see about going river rafting along the Colorado River in Arizona someday."

"Can we, daddy?" asked Diana.

"We'll go when Ariel and Caden are big enough so we can go as a family," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her parents, "Can we please get back in line?" asked Diana.

"You want to go back on?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

"After we're done with the ride, which one do you want to go on next?" asked Clarissa.

"I hope that we can go on the Expedition Everest-Legend of the Forbidden Mountain next," said Diana.

"I take it that you'll want to go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and Splash Mountain too?" asked Clarissa.

Diana grinned at her mother, "Yes, ma'am."

"Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and Expedition Everest-Legend of the Forbidden Mountain," said Diana.

* * *

Later on that night Diana was on her father's shoulders, Bridget was on Anthony's shoulders, and Evan was on Clarissa's shoulders as they watched the nightly fireworks show.

* * *

The next morning the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were at Disney's Animal Kingdom Theme Park experiencing the animals while Diana got to go on Expedition Everest-Legend of the Forbidden Mountain with her father again.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony were at Disney's Blizzard Beach Water Park where Bridget and Evan enjoyed the 48 inches and under slides and pools while a 50 inch Diana got to have the opportunity to go on rides like Summit Plummet, Downhill Double Dipper, and Slush Gusher with her parents.

* * *

Later on that evening Lucy and Anthony were taking Diana, Bridget, and Evan for the night so Spencer and Clarissa could go out for a romantic dinner at a restaurant in Orlando when a tan Clarissa who was wearing a knee-length lavender-colored dress that had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps looked at her husband who looked a bit tan from their afternoon at Disney's Blizzard Beach Water Park while wearing a pair of grey dress pants a lavender dress shirt that was unbuttoned from the top three buttons and wore a grey matching suit jacket, "Are you having a great time during this vacation?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the past four days in Florida, "I am."

"I can't believe that Bridget will be three in two days," said Clarissa.

"Me too," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "We've been married for seven years, eight months, and five days and we'll be celebrating the tenth anniversary of the day we met and our eighth wedding anniversary in 117 days."

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I know that there were some people who were skeptical about us getting married when I was 21 and you were 15 days away from turning 21, but here we are seven years, eight months, and five days later enjoying a romantic evening away from our three oldest children," said Spencer.

Clarissa thought about the bad times in hers and her husband's life, "

"When we're done eating, do you want to walk through a nearby park?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure," said Spencer.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Clarissa were walking hand in hand through a nearby park when Spencer saw a swing, "Want me to push you on a swing?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smiled, "Yes."

A minute later Spencer was pushing his laughing wife on the swing.

* * *

10 minutes into pushing his wife on the swing a light drizzle started causing Clarissa to speak up, "You can stop pushing me, Spence," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer.

As soon as Spencer helped his wife off the swing a steady rain shower started causing Clarissa to grin at her husband, "Please dance with me, Spence."

Spencer laughed as he and his wife started to slow dance in the rain that turned into a torrential downpour 10 minutes later.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Clarissa who were both soaked from head to toe while there were a few spots of mud on their dress or suit entered their hotel room where Clarissa smirked at her husband, "You better get me out of my wet dress so you can see a surprise I put on for you."

Spencer grinned as he unzipped his wife's dress and felt wet dress pants tighten as he found a brand new lace red bra and a lace red thong as his wife's wet dress fell to the floor, "If I knew you were wearing that bra and thong, I would have skipped dinner."

Clarissa laughed as she started to remove her husband's suit jacket and unbuttoned her husband's dress shirt, "But we needed fuel to keep our energy up for the next few hours."

After Clarissa undressed her husband, she allowed her husband to scoop her up into a bridal carry and gently placed her onto the bed where they got some much-needed mommy and daddy time without their kids hearing them.

* * *

Two mornings later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Evan were standing by the hotel bed that Bridget was sharing with her oldest sister at their Disneyworld Resort when Bridget opened her eyes.

Bridget squinted as she looked at her parents, big sister, and little brother, "Hi mommy. Hi daddy. Hi Diana. Hi Evan."

"Happy birthday, Bridget," said Spencer as he helped Bridget put on her glasses.

"Happy birthday, Bridget," said Clarissa.

"Happy birthday, Bridget," said Diana.

"Happy birfday, Ridget," said Evan.

"I'm three now?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled, "Three years ago I was holding you for the first time Bridget Mackenzie Reid."

"Why you look sad, daddy?" asked Bridget.

"I'm sad that you're three since you'll be starting preschool in two weeks. I also miss the days of Lucy bringing you to the B.A.U. because of you chanting Dada and wouldn't stop until you saw me or you constantly showed Evan a picture of me and chanted Dada to him when Evan was a baby," said Spencer.

"Please don't be sad. I will always be a daddy's girl," said Bridget.

Diana's eyes moved back and forth as she quickly did some math before looking at her little sister, "Even though I'm turning seven in 136 days, I'll always be a daddy's girl too."

"What did you do with your eyes, Diana?" asked Bridget.

"I was doing some math to calculate how many days until my birthday and my eyes just moved back and forth," said Diana.

"My eyes do the same thing when I'm trying to figure out a mystery at work, so don't be surprised if your eyes move back and forth when you're thinking too, Squirt," said Spencer.

"Really?" asked Bridget.

"You're three and already reading picture books and doing simple addition and subtractions problems," said Spencer.

"When I was a four-year-old preschooler and you were a baby, I was already doing multiplication and division problems," said Diana.

"Five times five equals 25 and 25 divided by five equals five," said Bridget.

Spencer looked at a grinning Diana, "Have you been teaching your sister multiplication and division?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes, daddy."

"Two plus two is four. Five plus five is 10. C-A-T cat. M-A-T mat. B-A-T bat. A-P-P-L-E apple," said Evan before he picked up "Good Night Moon" and read the first page of the book.

Spencer and Clarissa both looked at Diana.

Diana gave her parents a sheepish smile, "I've been teaching Evan addition, how to spell some words, and how to read when you two are working."

"I already can imagine how smart Ariel and Caden will turn out by the time they're two because of you four," said Clarissa.

"You don't mind that, mommy?" asked Diana.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I married a genius," said Clarissa before smiling at her second daughter as she thought about Bridget wanting to wear her Cinderella dress on her birthday, "Let's get you into your new birthday dress so you can be all pretty for your birthday breakfast and there's a surprise for you at lunchtime."

Bridget cheered, "Yay!"

* * *

Later on that day at lunchtime, Bridget grinned as she sat on her father's lap and blew out the three candles on her cake on her own while Clarissa emailed the video she filmed on her phone to her oldest brother.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington D.C. Hotch had just finished watching Bridget blow out the candles of her birthday cake and glanced at a professional portrait of Bridget sitting in a chair and smiling for the camera, "I can't believe that you're finally three, Bridget."

"Is everything OK?" asked Emily.

Hotch smiled at his wife who was holding a nearly four-month-old Sabrina in one arm while she held Wesley on her hip while knowing that Jack was currently spending time with his maternal grandparents, "Clarissa sent me a video of Bridget blowing out the candles on the complimentary birthday cake their resort's hotel made for Bridget."

"I can't believe that Bridget is finally three," said Emily.

"Me too," said Hotch.

Wesley thought about his new aunt, uncle, and cousins, "Will unca Pencer, Auntie Clara, Ana, Ridget, and Evan be home soon?" asked Wesley.

Hotch smiled as he thought about knowing that Spencer and Anthony were planning on taking turns driving during their 13-hour road trip so they're home before midnight on Sunday night, "They'll be home late Sunday evening and we'll seem them on Monday."

Wesley thought about the friendship he struck up with his cousin Evan despite being born a few months apart, "I miss Evan."

"I miss my sister and my three oldest nieces and nephews, but they deserve this family vacation," said Hotch.

"Why go bye-bye for a week?" asked Wesley.

"Last year your uncle Spencer got injured and he and my sister arranged this vacation as an award for Diana, Bridget, and Evan for being such great helpers when your uncle was on crutches and your aunt had Ariel and Caden in her belly," said Hotch.

"We see Mickey Mouse too?" asked Wesley.

Hotch smiled, "In a few years, your mother and I will see about taking you, Jack, and Sabrina to Disneyworld or Disneyland."

Wesley clapped his hands and cheered, "Yay!"

Sabrina laughed and grinned at the man she thought was her father.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer and Clarissa stood in each other's arms as they watched Bridget sleep in the hotel bed she was sharing with her big sister, "I can't believe that Bridget's finally three-years-old and will be starting preschool in nine days," whispered Spencer.

Clarissa thought about how sad her husband was about how fast their little girls were growing while she felt the same way about their sons and whispered, "I know that you're sad about Diana turning seven in December and Bridget now being three, but at least Ariel is currently eight-months-old right now."

"I know, but I'm sad about how fast our children are growing," said Spencer.

"Me too, Spence, but at least we both took a week off from our jobs so we can go on this vacation," said Clarissa before smiling a bit, "Even though Ariel and Caden are eight-months-old right now, I'm still planning on having us try for our sixth child in 2015."

Spencer kissed his wife, "Can't wait."

* * *

The next morning at 5 AM Spencer started the 13-hour drive that would take him, Clarissa, their three oldest children who were still fast asleep, Lucy, and Anthony home while knowing that they would stop for breakfast when Diana, Bridget, and Evan were all awake.

* * *

Later on, that night at 9 PM Spencer, Clarissa, and Anthony were carrying Bridget and Evan who were all fast asleep into their house while a tired Diana walked inside on her own where they saw Maeve, Stephan Gideon, Grandma Lydia, and Grandpa Evan playing with Ariel and Caden who were both awake.

"Why aren't you two in bed right now?" asked Spencer as he passed a sleeping Bridget to Stephan.

Maeve grinned, "We told Ariel and Caden that you guys would be home around 9 PM and they refused to go to bed until they see you two."

Ariel who was sitting up on her own grinned when she saw her father, "Dada! Dada! Dada!" screamed Ariel as she slowly used the couch to help herself to stand up before she used a coffee table to take a few steps.

"Oh my goodness," gasped Clarissa as she quickly passed Evan to Maeve and got her iPhone out and got it on video mode to film the moment.

Spencer grinned as he realized what Ariel was going to do causing him to walk closer and kneel on the floor, "You want a hug from daddy, princess?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Ariel as she took 10 wobbly steps into her father's arms.

Bridget who was now awake grinned when she saw her little sister walking, "Ari's taking her first steps."

"Daddy's so proud of you, princess," said Spencer as he gently hugged his eight-month-old daughter.

Diana who was now wide awake grinned, "I'm proud of you, Ariel."

Clarissa chuckled as she saw her eight-month-old baby boy scoot over to her as he gave his 'Hotchner glare' to his twin sister and scooped up her youngest son, "You'll start walking as soon as you get used to wearing a prosthetic leg in a few months, baby boy."

Caden smiled at his mother, "Mama."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were giving Diana, Bridget, and Evan each a quick bath before all three older children insisted on sleeping in their own beds while Ariel and Caden ended up co-sleeping with their parents.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, OneTrueAkatsuki, msladyaries08, criminalmindsrock, and lolyncut for reviewing chapter 27.

This chapter starts the morning after the next chapter.

* * *

Spencer was about to head out the door to go to work when a crying Ariel toddled over to him.

"Dada no go," cried Ariel.

Spencer scooped up Ariel, "Daddy has to go back to work so he can make money to buy you diapers, your favorite pureed peaches, clothes, books, toys, and send your older sisters to school next week."

"Tay wit Dada," cried Ariel.

Clarissa quickly pulled out her phone and called her brother who answered on the second ring.

"Is everything OK, Clarissa?" asked Hotch.

"Ariel is very clingy with Spence right now and is giving her father a hard time about him leaving for work. Would it be an issue if Spence brings Ariel to work? If Spence gets a case, I can pick Ariel up."

"Spencer can bring Ariel to work and he can easily work in the conference room or my office so my eight-month-old niece doesn't bother anyone," said Hotch.

"Thank you and I'll let Spence know that its take your youngest daughter to work day," said Clarissa before hanging up and looked at her husband, "Ariel can go to work with you."

Spencer looked at Ariel, "Then we better get everything you need so I'm not any later to work princess."

Ariel grinned as she clapped her hands.

* * *

20 minutes later, Bridget looked at her Irish twin as they watched their father place Ariel into her car seat, "Let me teach how to play "Do Re, Me" on the piano."

Spencer smiled as he thought about Bridget trying to teach her Irish twin how to play the piano causing Evan to already know a few songs, "Good luck on your piano lessons with Evan today, squirt."

Lucy smiled at Spencer, "I'll make sure to make a video."

"Thank you," said Spencer before looking at Diana, "What are you going to do while Ariel is at work with me?" asked Spencer.

"I'll play with Bridget, Evan, and Caden while I help with daily chores," said Diana.

"Aside from making sure that my office is ready at Washington International School, I'll be making sure that Diana's and Bridget's uniforms are ready to wear to school next Monday," said Clarissa.

"Why is every student now being required to wear uniforms again?" asked Diana.

"After the rise of students wandering off during school field trips, how students are dressing at the upper school, and girls being late to school because of taking too long to pick out an outfit or parents tell their kids to change into more appropriate clothes the headmistress and headmaster at the lower and upper schools decided that uniforms are a needed to identify students who wander away during field trips faster while there are fewer distractions," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer was placing Ariel into his SUV before he started his nearly hour-long drive to Quantico.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was pushing a stroller that contained a babbling Ariel into the B.A.U. and he gave his brother-in-law who was talking to Chief Strauss in the bullpen a sheepish smile, "I hope that you're still OK about me bringing Ariel to work today, Hotch."

"We're not leaving for any cases this week since the jet has gone in for maintenance after a hail storm caused damage to the jet causing us to take a commercial flight home," said Hotch before smiling a bit at his niece who was grinning at him, "When it comes to my eight-month-old niece, I saw how much Ariel was missing you while you, my sister, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were in Orlando so its OK for your youngest daughter to be here today."

Spencer smiled, "Speaking of Ariel missing me, did your sister send you a video from last night?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Hotch.

"I guess Clarissa wanted you to see everything for yourself then," said Spencer as he smiled at Ariel and removed her from her stroller and set the eight-month-old baby girl who was wearing a pink knee-length sundress that had daisies on them, had her blonde and curly chin-length hair pulled into pigtails, and wore mismatched socks and pink converse sneakers onto the floor in a standing position, "Want to show uncle Aaron what you did for me when you saw me walked through the door last night, princess?" asked Spencer as he let go of his youngest daughter's hands.

"Aye, Dada!" exclaimed Ariel as she clapped her hands before she took the 15 wobbly steps towards her uncle Aaron with a big grin on her face, "Hi!"

Hotch grinned as he scooped up his youngest niece, "Look at you, Ariel."

"Eight-months-old and walking," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer smiled as he watched his brother-in-law scoop up his youngest niece, "Best welcome home surprise from Ariel," said Spencer before shaking his head, "You should have seen the glare that Caden gave Ariel after he watched his twin sister walk to me."

Hotch chuckled as he thought about Caden and his four siblings already having the hereditary 'Hotchner glare' "Regret being married to a Hotchner?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Not at all," said Spencer before looking at Hotch, "Would it be an issue for me to work in the conference room today?" asked Spencer.

"Not at all and you can borrow the pack and play that Garcia keeps here for Hank and Barbara," said Hotch before looking at his youngest niece, "Unless you want to stay in uncle Aaron's office."

Ariel glared at Hotch before pointing at her daddy, "Tay Dada."

"I see that Ariel has mastered the glare too," said Chief Strauss.

A few minutes later Hotch was helping his brother-in-law place a clingy Ariel into a baby carrier across Spencer's chest before Spencer settled himself down in the conference room so he could work on his consults.

* * *

Later on that day after lunch, Spencer was fixing himself some coffee while he had Ariel in a baby carrier on his chest when he heard some familiar voices.

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

"Hi daddy," said Bridget.

"Hi daddy," said Evan.

"Dada," said Caden.

Ariel grinned and kicked her legs and grinned at her mother, "Hi Mama!"

Clarissa smiled, "I see that you're happy to be with daddy today."

"She insists on being in her baby carrier, but luckily I'm able to do my paperwork," said Spencer before looking at his two oldest daughters and noticed that they were in their brand new school uniforms, "Did you two want to show off your new school uniforms to me?" asked Spencer.

Diana who was wearing a knee-length red and grey plaid skirt, a red sock on one leg and a grey sock on another leg, and a short-sleeve white blouse that had a sweater vest that had Washington International School embroidered over hear heart nodded as she twirled causing her knee-length red and grey plaid skirt to spread out, "Yes and I'm excited about having an option to wear a sweater vest just like you, daddy."

Spencer smiled, "You did like wearing my cardigans and sweater vests when you were a baby," said Spencer before looking at his second oldest daughter who was wearing a short-sleeve white blouse that had a red and grey jumper dress over, "Do you like your uniform, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "Yes."

At that moment Garcia joined them, "Why are Diana and Bridget wearing clothes that resemble school uniforms?" asked Garcia.

"The school board, PTA, and teachers decided that school uniforms are now mandatory starting next week Monday," said Clarissa.

"I believe that uniforms should be banned and kids should be allowed to individualize themselves with their outfits at school," said Garcia.

Spencer rested his hands over Diana's ears while Clarissa covered Bridget's ears, "When it comes to Diana moving up to the upper school in two years, I'm glad that uniforms will be mandatory since I don't want Diana exposed to what teenage girls are wearing these days."

Garcia looked at Clarissa who was modestly dressed in a short-sleeved pink dress that reached her knees and didn't show any cleavage while she wore pink converse sneakers instead of high-heeled shoes, "Do you approve Diana and Bridget having to wear uniforms to school now?" asked Garcia.

Clarissa nodded, "I had to wear a uniform at the private Christian school I went to in Manassas as a child and I didn't mind wearing uniforms at all."

Diana grinned at Garcia, "Either way, I like the idea of wearing a uniform since I can wear a sweater vest and tie like daddy does while mommy always wears her uniform scrubs to work."

Clarissa looked at Diana and Bridget, "We should let daddy go back to work."

"Can Ariel come home?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa looked at Ariel, "Are you done giving daddy a hard time about going on a vacation without you for a week and give me a hard for being gone?" asked Clarissa.

"No," said Ariel.

Spencer laughed, "Ariel's fine with me, Clara."

A minute later Spencer was giving Bridget a piggyback ride out of the B.A.U. while Ariel stayed in her baby carrier on her father's chest as he escorted Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Caden to Clarissa's SUV.

* * *

A week later Spencer was carrying Bridget on his hip as he, Clarissa, and Diana approached Diana's new classroom where Diana grinned when she recognized her new fourth-grade teacher Mr. Nathaniel Dawson who also attended her church, "Good morning, Mr. Dawson."

Mr. Dawson who was a 50-year-old man smiled at the six-year-old girl he has known since she was a baby, "Good morning, Diana," said Mr. Dawson before smiling at Bridget, "Are you excited about finally going to school like your big sister, Bridget?" asked Mr. Dawson.

Bridget shyly nodded as she pressed her head on her father's shoulder, "I'm excited and I hope that I can skip grades like Diana next school year."

"If you show off the intelligence you show off at church, your mommy and daddy might let you," said Mr. Dawson.

Diana looked at her little sister, "I know that you're scared to start preschool, but you now know where I'll be while mommy will be in the nurse's office."

"OK," said Bridget.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "We should take Bridget to Mrs. Lee's classroom before you carpool to work with Aaron and Emily."

Diana who had already started to fill up her desk that was right in front of her teacher's desk with her school supplies ran over to her father hugged him, "Have a good day at work and I love you, daddy."

Spencer leaned down and hugged his oldest daughter, "I love you too, Diana. If I end up leaving for a case today, I'll find time to call you so I can hear about your first day in the fourth grade."

"OK, daddy," said Diana before hugging her mother, "I'll see you at lunchtime?" asked Diana.

"Bridget and I will eat lunch with you and your friends in the 1st grade today," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her little sister, "I'll see you at lunchtime and if you're getting scared ask Mrs. Lee to call Mr. Dawson and I'll come straight to Mrs. Lee's classroom."

"OK, Diana," said Bridget.

Mr. Dawson looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Diana will be fine since I already have advanced work that I can give Diana after she completes the work I give everyone else while she has the same classmates as she did last year."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Bridget arrived into Mrs. Lee's classroom and Mrs. Lee gasped when she saw Bridget, "You have grown up since I last saw you when you were a baby, Bridget."

"You met me when I was a baby?" asked Bridget.

Mrs. Lee nodded, "There were a few times your father would bring you here to surprise Diana and your mother when he came back from a case and you would alert Diana about your presence by saying hi to everyone."

"Nice," said Bridget before grinning when she saw her friend Aurora, "Aurora."

Aurora smiled when she saw her best friend Bridget, "Hi Bridget."

Spencer saw his brother-in-law and Emily standing in the doorway, "It seems like your uncle Aaron and aunt Emily already took Jack to his four-year-old kindergarten classroom, so I need to get to work."

Bridget's lip started to quiver, "Please don't go, daddy."

Spencer scooped up his three-year-old daughter, "As much as I want to take today off and help out in your classroom, "I already took a lot of time off this year since we went to Florida two weeks ago. How about I find time to call your mother when you, Diana, and your mother are eating lunch together so I can hear how your day is going?" asked Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Bridget.

Clarissa smiled at her second daughter, "You know that I'm in the nurse's office if you need me, but your father and I believe that you'll be fine since your friend Aurora is here with you."

Aurora looked at Bridget, "Can we go play with the kitchen set?" asked Aurora.

Bridget smiled, "I'll teach you how to make Papa Dave's spaghetti," said Bridget before hugging her father, "I love you, daddy."

Spencer hugged his second daughter, "I love you too, squirt."

Clarissa hugged Bridget, "I have to go to the nurse's office, but I'll see you at lunchtime."

"OK, mommy," said Bridget.

Spencer set his three-year-old daughter on the floor causing the two three-year-old best friends to run off and play with the kitchen set.

"Bridget will be fine and I already have work to challenge Bridget with," said Mrs. Lee.

"At least teaching Diana got you prepared to work with a child prodigy," said Spencer.

"I know," said Mrs. Lee as she shooed Spencer and Clarissa out of her preschool classroom.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa who was wiping up her tears approached Hotch and Emily.

"Are you two OK?" asked Hotch.

"I can't believe that Diana is now a fourth-grader while Bridget is in preschool," said Spencer.

"Me too," said Clarissa as she lightly kissed her husband on the lips, "Have a good day, Spence."

"Have a good day, Clara," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was carpooling to the B.A.U. with his brother-in-law and sister-in-law as he looked at baby pictures of Diana and Bridget.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was placing the first day of school picture he took of Diana and Bridget and Clarissa quickly printed off for him onto his desk before he ended up welcoming Bridget's godmother back from six-weeks of maternity leave.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was sitting at his desk eating lunch as he listened to Diana and Bridget tell him about how their first day of preschool or the fourth grade was going.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer was eating dinner with his family as he listened to Diana and Bridget tell him how the rest of their first day of school went while Evan pouted about not being able to go to school like his big sisters.

* * *

_A/N: I'm crying about Bridget Mackenzie Reid now being a preschooler._


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, lolyncut, Kelsie, criminalmindsrocks, OneTrueAkatsuki, msladyaries08 for reviewing chapter 28.

_Speaking of how old the kids are getting, within the next couple of chapters Spencer and Clarissa will both turn 29 (Which will make Hotch feel old since the 10th anniversary of the day they met takes place between Spencer's and Clarissa's birthdays) while Ariel and Caden both turn a year old._

_Kelsie: Diana has her father's brown curly hair and her mother's and uncle Sean's blue eyes. Bridget has her mother's and uncle Aaron's hair color and her father's curls and eyes. Evan looks just like his father. Ariel has her late grandma Diana's blonde curly hair and her father's brown eyes, and Caden has his mother's and uncle Aaron's hair color, his mother's and uncle Sean's eyes, and his father's curls._

_This chapter starts on September 4th of 2010. The case in The Darkest Hour and The Longest Night happened between chapters 22 and 23 before JJ had Maggie._

_You guys get to see a playful Spencer in this chapter before while you guys learn how Spencer got his shorter hair before the episode JJ in this chapter._

_Diana, Bridget, and Evan are wearing helmets during the horseback riding scene (The ending of the episode Rusty inspired me) at the beginning of this chapter while cute twins are swearing._

* * *

Spencer was riding a horse with his arms wrapped around Bridget, Clarissa was riding a horse with her arms wrapped around Evan, while Diana rode a horse on her own when Diana looked at her father, "I enjoy horseback riding, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "I once thought about being a cowboy who owned a ranch middle of nowhere before I decided to join the F.B.I."

"Really?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "There was something nice about horseback riding outside of Las Vegas as a kid and I always promised myself that I would teach my future children how to ride a horse."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "When we both retire from our jobs, we'll find a ranch to buy so you can fulfill your dream."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

Diana instantly saw a log causing her to get her horse Annabelle to start running before her horse jumped over the log and landed successfully and safely.

Spencer looked at his smiling wife, "Even though Diana is a figure skater because of you, she's going to be one heck of a horseback rider."

Clarissa beamed at her husband, "She got your equestrian skills from you."

"Should we ask Diana if she wants to compete? She can probably end up competing in the equestrian segment of the 2020 Summer Olympics when she's 16," said Spencer.

"Let's wait and see because I hope that Diana ends up in the 2022 Winter Olympics," said Clarissa.

* * *

Two days later Spencer was sitting on the grass with Evan as they played with Evan's trucks when Spencer felt a 55-pound girl tackle him causing him to land on his side while his bad knee didn't hit the ground.

"What was that for, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana laughed, "I just wanted to make Labor Day fun for us since I don't have school and its a mandatory day off for you since you're not on a case."

"I hope you know that as an M.I.T. graduate, I have to get back at you," said Spencer as he and Diana started to playfully wrestle each other while Evan joined in.

* * *

After spending 10 minutes watching her husband, oldest daughter, and oldest son rolling around in the grass, a laughing Clarissa decided to spray her husband, Diana, and Evan with the hose for a minute.

After the hose was turned off, a soaking wet Spencer smirked at his wife who was wearing denim capris, a short-sleeved pink blouse, and pink converse sneakers, "You know that I'm going to retaliate, right?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smirked as she took off running, "Then catch me if you want to retaliate, Spence."

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter who was soaking wet, "How should I retaliate?" asked Spencer.

A soaking wet Diana thought about the swimming pool still being filled, "Since mom sprayed us with the hose, you should throw her in the pool."

Spencer smirked as he thought about the times Clarissa would pull him into the pool while he's fully clothed or the times he'll toss his wife into the pool, "I'm going to unlock the gate, so please keep Evan away from the pool."

Diana gave her father a salute, "Yes, sir."

After unlocking the gate that kept their kids away from their outdoor swimming pool when it's not in use and made sure that his pockets were empty to be safe, Spencer spent the next minute chasing his wife until he was able to scoop her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"SPENCE!" squealed Clarissa.

20 seconds later Spencer was tossing Clarissa into their in-ground swimming pool before he jumped in right after his wife so his wife couldn't try to yank him in.

As soon as they resurfaced, Diana and Evan were laughing.

"Mommy and daddy are silly," said Evan.

"Yes we are, little man," said Clarissa.

Diana quickly decided to a cannonball into the pool causing her parents and little brother to be splashed. As soon as she resurfaced, she started to effortlessly swim around in her overall shorts and t-shirt thanks to the swimming lessons she has fully clothed just in case she falls into a pool and is wearing various layers of clothing.

Spencer looked at his oldest son, "Do you want to join mommy and me in the water?" asked Spencer.

"Swimming lesson?" asked Evan.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

"I jump in pool too," said Evan.

"Then jump into the pool. As soon as you resurface roll onto your back," said Clarissa.

"Yes, mommy," said Evan.

A few seconds later Evan was jumping into the pool and as soon as he got himself to resurface he rolled onto his back and floated.

"Good job, tadpole," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa was helping Evan with his swimming lessons while Spencer played water basketball with Diana.

* * *

After swimming for 20-minutes, a wide-eyed Clarissa who had Evan in her arms as they got out of the pool looked at her husband who was wrapping Diana with one of the towels that Lucy brought out when she saw Diana and Evan jump in the pool, "Uh, Spence, there's gum in your hair right now."

Spencer felt around and his eyes went wide when he felt a wet and sticky glob all over the back of his head, "How did gum end up in my hair?" asked Spencer.

Diana paled, "I forgot to throw away the gum I was chewing before I tackled you. I'm so sorry, daddy."

"Accidents happen, but before the next time you start roughhousing you need to spit out your gum,"

"And it's dangerous to swallow gum," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at her husband who had removed his polo shirt, "We might as well all clean up before we try to get that gum out of your hair."

* * *

An hour later, Clarissa was grabbing her husband's electric razor as she started to shave or cut certain parts of her husband's hair.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer was looking at his much shorter hair with the bathroom mirror when Spencer looked at his wife, "With how short my hair is now, I look like your brother."

"At least you're able to manage the sexy just rolled out of bed look with short hair, so I better make sure to keep single women away from you," said Clarissa.

"I just wish that Diana didn't choose to punish herself by choosing to go bed right after dinner and refused to read with me," said Spencer sadly.

"She feels guilty about your hair having to get cut shorter," said Clarissa.

"Before finding out that I had gum in my hair, I was thinking about getting my hair chopped short for a while because of our nine-month-old twins being at the stage where they love to pull hair," said Spencer.

"Then tell Diana that you were already going to have me cut your hair this short during breakfast tomorrow," said Clarissa.

"I will," said Spencer.

Clarissa smirked at her husband, "I have a surprise underneath my clothes that can help me show you how much I love your new haircut."

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were making sure that their bedroom door was locked before they started a heated make-out session.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, a guilty Diana who was in her school uniform looked at her father, "I'm still sorry about the gum, daddy."

"It's OK, bumblebee. It was an accident and because of Ariel and Caden pulling my hair so much the past few weeks, I was already planning on having your mother cut my hair this short after you and your siblings were in bed. So please stop punishing yourself over yesterday's gum incident," said Spencer.

"I will, daddy," said Diana as she looked at her mother, "I'm glad that you were able to give daddy a haircut that looks great on him."

"This haircut shows off how much you filled out since you injured your knee," said Grandma Lydia.

"Think that I should quit my job and become a beautician?" asked Clarissa.

Diana shook her head, "Even though you do a great job cutting our hair, I want you to continue being a nurse since you do a great job taking care of everyone when they're sick or injured."

"Then I'll continue working as a nurse," said Clarissa.

Spencer took a sip of his orange juice as he looked at his oldest son who had pancake syrup smeared all over his face, "Can you please drink your milk and eat your yogurt for me?" asked Spencer.

Evan shook his head, "Daddy drink no milk and eat no yogurt. I drink no milk and eat no yogurt."

"Daddy gets sick when he drinks too much milk and eats too much cheese, ice cream, and yogurt," said Spencer.

"You need to drink milk so your bones can keep on growing strong," said Clarissa.

"Daddy drink milk and eat yogurt so I drink milk," said Evan.

Spencer sighed as he got up from his spot at the breakfast nook and poured himself a cup of milk and started to drink it while he ate a container of vanilla yogurt, "Will you drink milk and eat your yogurt for mommy and me now?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Evan as he drank milk from his sippy cup before he fed himself a spoonful of yogurt.

Spencer shook his head, "Thank goodness for antacids and Tums."

Clarissa looked at her husband and whispered, "Eventually Evan will learn about your lactose intolerance."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to show a good example for Evan," whispered Spencer.

At that moment Caden's bottle dropped onto the floor causing him to look at his parents, "Fuck."

"Caden said a bad word," said Bridget.

"Fuck," said Ariel.

Spencer looked at Clarissa, "Nine-months-old is a new record for the worst swear words that the kids have said."

"And they definitely will have a high IQ too," said Clarissa.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was getting into Hotch's SUV after Jack left for school with his Aunt Clarissa and his cousins Diana and Bridget when Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I haven't seen your hair this short since the day you married my sister," said Hotch.

"What happened that caused the natural curls that you passed down to Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden be chopped off?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at his teammates, "Always make sure that your child spits out their gum before she even thinks about tackling you before you end up rolling around in the grass outside and your spouse sprays you with the hose. Who knew that being sprayed by the hose and ending up in the pool right after throwing Clarissa in the pool as retaliation would not let peanut butter and other remedies that both Clarissa, Lucy, and my grandma tried work."

"Good advice," said Emily.

"Besides, I was already planning on asking Clarissa to cut my hair since I was getting tired of Ariel and Caden pulling my hair," said Spencer.

"At least you don't have that boy band look anymore," said Hotch.

* * *

After briefing about Kate Joyce on the jet, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who looked a bit green, "Are you OK?" asked Hotch.

"Evan forced me to drink milk and eat yogurt during breakfast so he'll drink his milk for Clarissa and me," said Spencer.

"Which caused Reid to take my Tums off my desk," said Emily

Hotch thought about learning about Spencer's lactose intolerance on the day they met when Spencer mentioned that he shouldn't get a scoop of vanilla ice cream on his pie for dessert, "Even though you love dairy, your lactose intolerance doesn't let you handle dairy well."

"Exactly, but eventually Evan, Ariel, and Caden will understand that I have to eat and drink dairy-free products so I don't get sick," said Spencer.

* * *

As they were flying home from Maryland while being happy that Kate Joyce is alive, Spencer started to think back to when he first met Clarissa causing him to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Hotch.

"When it comes to 19-year-olds, I was just thinking about back to when Clarissa who was 15 days away from turning 19 approached a 19-year-old me and insisted that I join you and her for lunch right after she learned that I just became an orphan a second time," said Spencer.

"As I said before, I'm just glad that it was you that my sister married," said Hotch.

"I'm glad that Clarissa approached me the day she met me," said Spencer.

"Are you excited about the 10th anniversary of the day you met my sister happening in less than two months?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, but it's going to be hard to deal with the 10th anniversary of the day my Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon," said Spencer.

"But at least November 28th became one of the best days of your life since Ariel and Caden were born that day too," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "Please don't remind me that Ariel is going to be turning one that day."

* * *

Over three hours later, Spencer entered the kitchen to find Clarissa fixing Ariel a bottle, "What are you two doing up?" asked Spencer.

"Ariel wanted milk," said Clarissa.

Ariel grinned when she saw her father, "Dada!"

Spencer eagerly took his youngest daughter from his wife, "Daddy's home, princess," said Spencer before shaking his head when he saw his mail on the table and saw various addresses from universities and alphabet agencies causing him to make a mental note about warning Hotch, Chief Strauss, and John about those job offers, "When will everyone learn that I'm not interested in working for them."

"You're a genius with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute, so you would be everyone's dream employee," said Clarissa.

"I just hope that I'm not forced to work for another agency just like JJ was today," said Spencer to himself.

"JJ was forced to transfer?" asked a shocked Clarissa.

"She was forced to transfer to the State Department and its above Hotch's and Strauss's pay grades," said Spencer.

"That sucks, but maybe she'll get more time with Henry and Maggie," said Clarissa.

"I hope so too," said Spencer before blowing a raspberry on Ariel's cheek.

* * *

After Ariel had her bottle and her daddy sang and rocked her back to sleep, Spencer entered his and Clarissa's bedroom to find his wife lying naked on their bed with chocolate syrup in various places causing him to lock the bedroom door and walked to his wife.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, lolyncut for reviewing chapter 29.

__lolyncut: As much as I want Spencer and Clarissa to have the sixth child that's mentioned in my one-shot Nurse Clarissa Reid Doesn't Play Cards, they won't be having their sixth child until between Target Rich and Entropy (And yes I have plans for Cat Adams). Clarissa gave birth to Ariel and Caden nine months prior and aside from needing to give her uterus a break from having four kids in less than three years, they need to adjust to having to raise an amputee son since Caden is an amputee.__

__I can use some positive thoughts right now since my 75-year-old grandmother who has watched Criminal Minds since the beginning and will help me brainstorm my stories over the phone when I'm waiting for the city bus has been diagnosed with lung cancer. This grandmother has lived in various states and even lived in Japan during the Korean War, so I enjoy hearing stories about her childhood as a Navy Brat.__

__Dealing with a winter snowstorm right now. The date I was supposed to go on with a friend who admitted that he has a crush on me ____yesterday and today ____got postponed until Tuesday because of my grand____ma getting diagnosed with cancer yesterday ____and today's snowstorm that is bringing over eight inches of snow. Hopefully, the weather holds up on Tuesday so this date can happen.__

* * *

As they were flying home from Bristol, Virginia, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Are you OK, Spencer?" asked Hotch.

"Just thinking about my 80-year-old grandparents who have been living with Clarissa, the kids, the nannies, and I since they surprised us with a larger house that fits Caden's needs in the future," said Spencer.

Rossi thought about The Butcher having Alzheimer's Disease, "Are you worried that they might develop Alzheimer's?" asked Rossi.

"As of right now, their memory is perfect, but they haven't gone back to Vegas since they moved out here so they can be closer to my aunt Mary, my cousins Maeve and Jacob, their great-grandchildren, and me. Plus I haven't been to Vegas since Evan was five-months-old and Ariel and Caden have yet to meet Aunt Elena and see my parents' grave," said Spencer.

Hotch thought about knowing what Spencer had yet to do since Ariel and Caden were born and Diana, Bridget, and Evan already got to do, "Do you want to take a three-day weekend within the next few weeks so you can take Evan, Ariel, Caden, and your grandparents to Las Vegas so you can visit your parents' grave?" asked Hotch.

Spencer thought about all the vacation time he took so he could go on his second honeymoon, Caden having his lower leg amputated, going to Los Angeles to stand up in Parker Dunley's and Lila Archer's wedding, and taking his three oldest children to Disney World, "Are you sure that I can manage a day off after all the vacation time I took this year?" asked Spencer.

"I'm sure," said Hotch.

A minute later Spencer was pulling out his personal laptop he started to look up flights to Las Vegas before he found six seats so Evan, Ariel, and Caden could ride in their booster or car seats.

"Did you find a flight?" asked Rossi.

"Found a flight for next week Friday and there are five empty seats in business class right by each other," said Spencer.

"Are you going to have Evan, Ariel and Caden fly in their car seats?" asked Rossi.

"Clarissa and I always have Diana, Bridget, and Evan fly in their booster seats or car seats, but knowing Ariel she's going to be a lap infant on me," said Spencer.

"She's an extreme daddy's girl like Diana and Bridget are, so I'm not surprised that you'll have Ariel ride on your lap," said Hotch.

"And having Ariel be a lap infant helps me make sure that I'm sitting in the same section with Evan, Ariel, and Caden," said Spencer.

"Please give me your laptop," said Rossi.

"Are you thinking about paying for the plane tickets?" asked Spencer.

"Your contribution to this case finally helped me catch The Butcher, so please let me pay for those tickets and a suite at the hotel so you and your two youngest children can go on a mini-vacation with your 80-year-old grandparents," said Rossi.

Spencer sighed, "OK."

A minute later Rossi had Spencer's laptop in front of him as he used his credit card to quickly booking six first-class seats for a round trip and found a nice hotel and booked two rooms before he got the information printed off, "You'll be flying out on next week Friday at 3 PM Eastern Time while you'll be flying home at Sunday at 9 AM Pacific Time."

A minute later Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw the six first-class seats right by each other listed on the receipt, "That is too much."

"Your 29th birthday is in about three weeks, so consider these first-class seats and the hotel as your birthday present for me," said Rossi.

Spencer sighed, "Even though I can't believe that the tenth anniversary of the day I lost my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon is coming up, I really can't believe that it will be 25 years since my mom and dad died."

"Are you already thinking about going to Las Vegas for the 25th anniversary?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, but I know that Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden will be going with me if I go in March," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer entered his house and smiled when he saw his 80-year-old grandparents sitting on the couch watching the news.

"I see that The Butcher is finally caught," said Grandpa Evan.

"Yes, but his son has been helping out the past few weeks to help his father who has Alzheimer's remember," said Spencer.

"That's twisted," said Grandma Lydia.

"You heard the idiom the apple doesn't fall from the wrong tree," said Spencer.

"If you're worried about your grandmother and me getting sick with Alzheimer's in the future, please stop worrying since neither of our parents had it," said Grandpa Evan.

Spencer thought about the three day weekend he asked his brother-in-law for and the plane tickets he bought before leaving work, "We're going on a little trip next week Friday."

"Where are we going?" asked Grandma Lydia.

"You two, little Evan, Ariel, Caden, and I are going to Las Vegas since I thought that we could visit my parents' grave since I haven't been there since Michael Bridge's abduction," said Spencer.

"What about work?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"Aaron gave me next week Friday off since he knew that I've been wanting to take Ariel and Caden to my parents' graves for a long time," said Spencer before looking at his grandparents, "Our flight is at 3 PM next week Friday, so I hope you two don't mind missing Shabat."

"We would take whatever flight you booked," said Grandpa Evan.

Spencer looked on the clock of the fireplace and saw that it was 9 PM, "I might as well go kiss the kids goodnight and find out what Clarissa is up to."

A minute later Spencer was visiting the four bedrooms that his children were sleeping in and kissed each child before he found Clarissa taking a bubble bath.

"Hi," said Spencer.

"Is David finally glad to catch The Butcher?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes and hopefully he'll conquer his writer's block for his next book," said Spencer.

"I still can't believe that he asked you to co-author this book with him," said Clarissa.

"It's another way to make it up for sending me in that ditch," said Spencer before giving his wife his puppy-dog eye look.

Clarissa laughed, "You can join me."

Spencer quickly undressed before he joined his wife in the tub.

* * *

A few days later Spencer was pushing Ariel and Caden in a stroller as he and his grandparents who were walking while holding little Evan's hand approached his parents' graves. After spreading out a blanket, Spencer was on the blanket with Ariel and Caden on his lap as he looked at the grave, "Hi mom. Hi dad. Sorry that it took almost two years to come back here. I'm still working for the F.B.I. and work got hectic last year since I developed a lung infection, got shot, my former sister-in-law died, and Clarissa gave birth to Ariel and Caden. Diana will be seven and she's happy in the fourth grade. Bridget turned three last month and she's already loving preschool while she has Autism. Evan here turned two in June and he's excited about going to school next year like his big sisters. Ariel and Caden will be 10-months-old on the 28th and Ariel's an extreme daddy's girl while Caden is a Mama's boy and recently had a below the knee amputation when he turned six-months-old because of his left fibula being shorter. Next March will be 25 years since you two were taken away from me so soon and I miss you two every day."

Little Evan looked at his father, "Your mommy and daddy here?" asked Evan.

Spencer nodded, "Your grandma Diana and your grandpa William ended up falling into a deep sleep like Aurora from "Sleeping Beauty" and Snow White from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" of March 30th of 1986 when I was four-years-old. Sadly, no one can wake them up."

"OK," said Evan before looking at his paternal grandparents' graves, "Hi Nana Diana. Hi Papa William. I granson Evan."

After little Evan started to tell his paternal grandparents about himself, Grandma Lydia looked at the grave that had her oldest son underneath, "Spencer has tuned out to be a wonderful young man who's a great father to your grandchildren Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden. We're cherishing the time we have left with Spencer and we'll make amends with you when it's your father's or my time."

* * *

After their visit to the cemetery, Spencer, Ariel, Caden, Grandma Lydia, and Grandpa Evan were walking through a park that Spencer frequented as a child when he saw a chess table, "Want to play chess, grandpa?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Grandpa Evan.

Spencer looked at his oldest son, "Want to continue learning how to play chess by watching your Grandpa Evan and me play? When we're done with our game, I'll push you on the swing."

"Yes, daddy," said Evan.

* * *

Halfway through the game, Spencer looked at his grandparents as he smiled at the oldest son holding a Rook that he took from his great-grandfather, "I'm glad that I tracked you two down when I did. My childhood and the career I chose taught me that life is precious and I need to take the family I have left for granted."

"I do have regrets about not approaching you at your parents' funeral when you were four," said Grandpa Evan.

"I know," said Spencer before looking down at his son, "Which piece should I move next?" asked Spencer.

Evan grinned as he pointed at one of the white chess pieces that his father was using as he stated which square he needed to move the piece Evan wanted him to move.

Spencer smiled, "I see that Diana's and my chess lessons to you and Bridget are paying off."

Five minutes later a triumphant Spencer looked at his grandfather, "Checkmate."

"I hungy, daddy," said Evan.

Spencer looked at his watch, "Then let's go get some lunch."

A few minutes later Spencer was driving his grandparents and his three youngest children to a diner he frequented at as a child before he took Evan, Ariel, and Caden to their hotel for their afternoon nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., Clarissa looked at her two oldest daughters while they had a tea party together, "Since your daddy's birthday is in two weeks, aside from having family portraits scheduled on the morning of daddy's birthday, we're going to go get your pictures taken before we go shopping for daddy's gifts this afternoon," said Clarissa.

"What about Evan, Ariel, and Caden getting their pictures taken while they help out on picking out a gift?" asked Diana.

"Lucy and Anthony will be taking Evan, Ariel, and Caden to get their pictures taken on Monday. And the next time daddy's on a case, I'll take them to get an additional gift the next time daddy's on a case," said Clarissa before grinning at her two oldest daughters, "After we go shopping for daddy's birthday gift, what do you two think about going to get your nails done?" asked Clarissa.

"Even though I'm painting a coffee mug in art class for daddy, great idea, mommy," said Diana.

"I want purple," said Bridget.

"You can get your fingernails and toenails painted any color you two girls want," said Clarissa.

* * *

An hour later Diana and Bridget were dressed in their favorite dresses as a photographer took a picture of them together before additional photographs of the girls were taken separately.

* * *

After they were done getting pictures taken, Diana and Bridget were combining their allowance to buy a new tie, dress shirt, and cardigan sweater that their father didn't have yet while Clarissa was glad to help pay the difference.

* * *

The next afternoon Spencer was carrying the car seats that held Ariel and Caden while his grandmother pushed a stroller that contained Evan through the airport and Evan grinned when he saw his mother, "Mommy!" exclaimed Evan.

"Hi big boy!" exclaimed Clarissa.

Caden kicked his right leg as he saw his mother, "Mama!"

"Hey baby boy," said Clarissa.

Ariel who was on a baby carrier on her father's chest grinned, "Mama!"

"Hi cupcake," said Clarissa.

"I see rattlesnakes at the zoo," said Evan.

"I saw the pictures that daddy took of you at the Southern Nevada Zoological-Botanical Park," asked Clarissa.

"We go to that zoo again?" asked Evan.

"We'll go there again since I'm already planning that we go back to Vegas for the 25th anniversary of my parents' deaths," said Spencer.

"Were Ana and Ridget?" asked Evan.

"Diana went to see "Alpha and Omega" with Courtney and Aria and Bridget is having her afternoon nap right now," said Clarissa.

"My ears hurt from the plane and I take nap on the plane," said Evan.

"Evan was well behaved on the plane," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Did you see your aunt Elena at all?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "She was having a violent episode before I tried to take Evan, Ariel, and Caden to meet her, so I didn't visit her at all during our time in Vegas."

"We'll visit her the next time you go," said Clarissa before looking at her three youngest children, "Let's get going home so mommy can have some cuddles with you three before Diana gets home in an hour."

"Yay!" cheered Evan.

"Aye!" cheered Ariel and Caden as both twins clapped their hands.

* * *

Two hours later the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were sitting around the dining room table while Evan told his mother and big sisters about what he did in his daddy's hometown while Diana and Bridget told their father about getting their nails done and picking out new dresses for their upcoming family portraits.

* * *

__A/N: The next chapter will take place a few weeks later on Spencer's 29th birthday!__


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, lolyncut, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 30.

__Happy Valentine's Day on this -15 degree day everyone! I am going out to lunch with my boyfriend today.__

__Great news everyone, turns out that my grandmother doesn't have lung cancer!__

__A small spoiler for Saturday because of a certain art teacher that Diana might adore.__

* * *

Spencer woke up to being peppered with kisses by Diana, Bridget, and Evan while Ariel and Caden were both chanting 'Dada' causing him to reach over for his glasses and slipped them on and looked at the alarm clock, "What's with the wake-up call at 7:00 AM on a Saturday morning?" asked Spencer.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" chorused Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

"Dada!" said Ariel and Caden in unison.

At that moment Evan's stomach growled causing him to lift his pajama shirt and pat his tummy, "Please stop."

Spencer laughed, "Let's go see about breakfast, tadpole."

Diana grinned, "Grandma Lydia, Lucy, and mommy are making chocolate chip and peanut butter chip pancakes, turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and breakfast pizza right now."

"Do I have to take you five munchkins downstairs or are we eating breakfast in here?" asked Spencer.

"We go downstairs to eat breakfast since Ariel and Caden are having scrambled eggs," said Diana.

"Then let's go downstairs," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was entering the kitchen with Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden where he saw a banner that said HAPPY 29TH BIRTHDAY DADDY while his wife pulled him into a kiss.

"Happy birthday, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

After Spencer was hugged by his grandparents, Lucy and Anthony, the nine Reids and soon to be two Brunos were sitting around the breakfast nook eating their big breakfast.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Spencer opened up his gift from Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden and he started to release a few tears as he saw a photo album that said WE LOVE OUR DADDY. As he paged through the photo album, he was tearing up when he saw a page that contained a picture of him holding Diana for the first time, a purple hand-print of Diana's, a professional photograph of Diana that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY written in Diana's cursive handwriting. He continued to page through the photo album only to see that Bridget's page has a picture of him holding Bridget for the first time, Bridget's hand-print in pink paint, a professional portrait of Bridget, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY written in Bridget's handwriting in capital letters. He paged through the remainder of the album only to see the same type of pictures that involves Evan and Evan's hand-print while Clarissa wrote HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY and the fourth and fifth pages having the same theme that involves Ariel and Caden when it came to handprints and Clarissa's writing.

"Do you love it, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he hugged his oldest daughter who would be turning seven in two months and 12 days, "Best joint birthday present from you and your siblings, bumblebee."

"Mom wanted to just do a photo frame and the same pictures, but I suggested a photo album so my siblings and I can include our handprints," said Diana as she grabbed a box from the coffee table, "My school's new art teacher Ms. Brenner had me paint a piece of pottery as a birthday gift for you in school, daddy."

Spencer opened up the package and smiled as he found a clay mug that Diana painted a picture of them together with glaze on one side while her upside-down hand-print was painted to look like an elephant on the second side, "You are quite the artist, Diana."

"Ms. Brenner said the same thing since I showed her some of the drawings I drew here," said Diana.

"Ms. Brenner has a nephew named Sammy and he is in my preschool class," said Bridget as she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Sammy likes to kiss me during playtime."

"What is it with a six-year-old Sammy and a three-year-old Sammy kissing my six-year-old and three-year-old daughters?" asked Spencer to himself before looking at Ariel who was sitting on his lap, "If you have a classmate named Sammy in preschool, you'll be going to an all-girls private school so no boys can kiss you when you start school."

Ariel grinned and babbled at her father before trying to reach for her daddy's glasses.

"No no no, princess. Daddy needs his glasses to see you," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at the clock, "It's time to get dressed since our family portraits are in two hours."

"Will I have a solo picture taken again?" asked Diana.

Clarissa shook her head, "Nope."

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Caden were getting ready for their family portrait session.

* * *

Two hours later the Reid family's favorite photographer Kenneth was taking some pictures of the seven Reids together before he made sure to take pictures of Spencer with his five kids, Clarissa with her five kids, the three Reid sisters together, the two Reid brothers together, pictures of Spencer with his daughters, pictures of Spencer with his sons which included one of the pictures having the three Reid men be shirtless at Clarissa's request, pictures of Clarissa with her daughters, pictures of Clarissa with her sons, pictures of Spencer and Clarissa together, pictures of each parent with one child at a time.

* * *

Later on, that day after lunch that included Spencer blowing out the birthday candles on the cake Lucy made, Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were going through the Farmer's Market at their favorite park buying pumpkins for Halloween while 10-month-old twins Ariel and Caden were at home napping when a three-year-old boy with wild red hair ran over to them.

"Hi, Bridget," said the boy as he pulled Bridget into a kiss on the lips.

Bridget quickly bit Sammy's arm and stomped on Sammy's foot causing Sammy to stop kissing her before she gave her classmate her 'Hotchner glare', "Please don't kiss me, Sammy. Daddy said no boys can kiss me until I turn 30."

Spencer smiled as he thought about being proud of Bridget for making a boy stop kissing her while Clarissa had other plans.

"Bridget Mackenzie Reid, you don't bite anyone or stomp on their foot to make them stop doing something you don't like. You just earned a three-minute-long timeout before you can play," said Clarissa firmly as she placed her pouting three-year-old daughter on a bench.

Bridget nodded, "Yes, ma'am.

At that moment a younger woman ran over to them and quickly recognized Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget who were with an unfamiliar man who looked like a short-haired hazel-eyed version of Diana and a toddler who was sleeping in a stroller causing her to realize that she's about to meet the father of one of her favorite pupils and her nephew's friend, "Sammy, you can't run off so you can run over to your classmate and pull her into a kiss. You could have been taken by someone you don't know while you were on your way to one of your friends," said the woman before looking at Clarissa, "I'm so sorry about Sammy's behavior, Clarissa."

"It's OK, Max," said Clarissa before gesturing to Spencer, "Max, I want you to meet my husband Dr. Spencer Reid. Work has been keeping him from attending PTA meetings since the first day of school."

"It's nice to meet the famous Dr. Reid that Clarissa, Diana, Mr. Dawson, and Mrs. O'Conner were talking about," said Max.

Sammy hid behind his aunt, "I don't like doctors. They give me shots."

Spencer chuckled while thinking that Tobias Hankel made him slightly afraid of needles now, "Even though shots can keep you from getting sick, I hate getting shots too, Sammy. Thankfully, I'm not that type of doctor, Sammy," said Spencer as he pulled a quarter out of Sammy's ear causing the three-year-old boy to laugh and question at how he did it, "Aside from being a magician, I'm just a doctor who loved school so much that I became a doctor in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering."

"Daddy also has three bachelor degrees in psychology, sociology, and philosophy and I hope to earn a lot of degrees and become an FBI agent like daddy someday," said Diana before looking at her art teacher, "Daddy loved my mug, Ms. Brenner."

"I knew that he would love the mug since you told me that he loves Babar the elephant and he loves it when you draw pictures of you spending time with him," said Max before looking at Spencer, "Diana is such a delight to have as a student. Her arts and craft skills are very advanced for a six-year-old and I'm impressed at her knowledge about famous artwork."

"One of my former high school classmates who was a big brother to me during my childhood owns an art gallery in Hollywood, so Diana loves visiting art museums, drawing, painting, and sculpting when she's not buried in books or figure skating," said Spencer before looking at his watch and saw that it has been three minutes since Clarissa started giving Bridget a timeout, "Your timeout is over and you know the rules about what happens after, Bridget."

Bridget got off the bench and walked over to Sammy, "I'm sorry for biting you and stomping on your foot, Sammy. Please don't kiss me again because I only let my daddy, uncle Aaron, grandpa Evan, my cousins Jack and Wesley, and my little brother Evan be the boys who kiss me," said Bridget before she reluctantly hugged Sammy.

"I sorry too," said Sammy.

Bridget saw some playground equipment up ahead, "Want to go down the slide with me?" asked Bridget.

Sammy grinned as he grabbed Bridget's hand, "Yes."

A minute later the Reid family, Max, and Sammy were heading to the playground equipment when an impressed Max looked at Spencer and Clarissa who were either muttering under his breath about regretting on not sending his daughters to an all-girl school while needing to build a moat or is smiling lovingly as she shook her head at her husband who was watching Bridget and Sammy who were both holding hands like a hawk as they headed to the playground equipment, "You two are great at disciplining your child."

"As a profiler for the FBI, I saw what children who were beaten by their parents can turn out to be," said Spencer.

"Plus I have taken care of children who have broken tailbones or bruised bottoms or backs from their parents spanking them. I have lost count on how many times I have called child protection services and the police on the parents who spank or beat their children at Children's National and Washington International School," said Clarissa sadly.

"Either way, the kids love having you be their nurse at school," said Max before thinking about knowing that Diana will be turning seven in less than two months, "How long have you two known each other?" asked Max.

"We met on November 30th of 2000," said Clarissa.

Spencer glanced towards the playground equipment where Diana was catching Bridget who was going down the slide before she caught Sammy, "We've been married since November 30th of 2002."

"Kudos for getting close to the 10th anniversary of the day you two met. Hopefully, I find love someday," said Max.

"Hopefully you find someone great someday. Aside from watching you interact with your nephew at lunchtime, you're great with the children in your art classes, so I have faith in you for becoming a great mother someday," said Clarissa.

At that moment Evan woke up causing Diana to insist on having everyone play a game called hospital tag.

* * *

After playing two games of hospital tag, a sprinkler nearby turned on causing Diana and Evan to start to run through it before Clarissa pushed her husband into the sprinkler causing Spencer to lift his wife and carry her into the sprinkler while an amused Max was shaking her head as she pushed Bridget and Sammy on the swing.

"Mommy and daddy can get silly when they want to, Miss Brenner," said Diana.

"I see that, Bridget," said Max.

Sammy looked at Bridget, "You go trick or treating on Halloween?" asked Sammy.

Bridget nodded, "Daddy will be Gru, I will be Angus, Diana be Margo, Ariel be Edith, and mommy, Evan, and Caden be Minions from "Despicable Me"."

"Good choice, Bridget," said Max.

"I please be a Minion for you?" asked Sammy.

"Yes," said Bridget.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer and Clarissa were eating the cannelloni that was stuffed with hamburger meat and covered with homemade tomato sauce, a vegetable salad, and homemade tiramisu for dessert that Clarissa made for dinner when Spencer looked at his wife as he took a sip of a rare glass of wine, "I can't believe that mom and dad took the kids in for the night, Lucy and Anthony are staying in one of Rossi's guest bedrooms, while grandma Lydia and grandpa Evan are staying at Aunt Mary's house tonight," said Spencer.

"Everyone thought that we deserved a child-free night for your birthday," said Clarissa before looking into the eyes she fell in love with almost 10 years ago, "Plus when we're done eating, I have one last birthday present for you to open underneath my dress."

Spencer felt his pants start to tighten as he thought about seeing a shopping bag from Victoria's Secret, "Can we stop eating now?"

Clarissa shook her head, "Nope. We're going to need to eat a lot of calories for us to burn tonight, so please slowly finish your dinner and eat your coffee dessert."

Spencer pouted at his wife before he reluctantly followed his wife's orders.

* * *

Three hours later a naked Clarissa was straddling her naked husband as she fed her husband some birthday cake when Clarissa looked at her husband, "I hope that you've enjoyed your birthday today, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "This birthday was better than last year's since I'm not on crutches or in a wheelchair this time."

Clarissa placed the empty plate and fork onto the nightstand, "Just wait until we celebrate your big 3-0 next year since my plans for you are going to top all our birthdays we celebrated together," said Clarissa before she grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted it on her husband's chest and started to lick her husband clean.

* * *

Three days later Spencer was standing with his sister-in-law and Detective Crowley watching their teammates interrogate their unsub's wife Maryann when his brother-in-law joined them.

"She's not going to give him up," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about them profiling their unsub as an alpha male, "She's the wife of an alpha male. She depends on him psychologically."

"Is there any chance that the unsub is the father?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "Garcia said the prostate surgery was over a year ago, and there's no record of insemination."

"So how do we get her to admit it?" asked Hotch.

Spencer quickly formulated a plan, "We need to ground her back into reality, give her something to hold on to for truth," said Spencer before looking at Detective Crowley, "Did you get those files we asked for, the unsolved murders?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah. I can have them here in five minutes," said Detective Crowley.

"Great, thanks," said Spencer before looking at Hotch and Emily, "If the unsub did kill someone in those files, it's most likely the father of her child. If it's an old swinging partner, he'd be easy to track down."

"That's risky. If we show her the files and he's not in there, we could lose her for good," said Hotch.

Emily thought about knowing that her brother-in-law was right, "Yeah, but if the father is in there, it could shake her loose. That baby is the only thing she would prioritize over her husband," said Emily as she pointed to the room that Maryann was in.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "I think I can do it. I can get her to cooperate."

"How?" asked Hotch.

"Right now, two alpha males are in there attacking her marriage. She'll react the same way to anyone challenging her husband's dominance. But I'm not a threat. I think she'll listen to me," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting across from Maryann.

"So, I read this pretty fascinating theory recently. It said that humans weren't designed to be monogamous, that in our hunter-gatherer phase, women took several mates. The idea was that if the men in the tribe didn't know who the father was, they'd all be more invested in the child. Interesting, right?" asked Spencer.

Maryann looked at Spencer as she saw the younger agent's wedding band, "I guess."

"Truthfully, your lifestyle is, um, it's a sociological marvel. Don't get me wrong. I don't judge it or you. But I do think that the only reason you got into that was to make your husband happy. Just like you only got pregnant after his surgery to make him happy, I don't think that it's working," said Spencer sadly.

"That's not true. James is overjoyed to be a father," protested Maryann.

"So he didn't change around, like, month four or five of the pregnancy when you started to show? He didn't get moody or withdrawn or anything?" asked Spencer.

Maryann stayed silent.

"How about last night, when he came home with cuts and bruises? Didn't you ask him about that?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Maryann.

Spencer took a breath and spoke in a gentle voice that he uses for his children, nieces, and nephews, "So, Maryann, I know this is hard to hear, but I think that your pregnancy drove your husband to try to recreate those parties so he could feel in control again. Only, instead of swinging, he's killing people."

"Why won't you people listen to me? He's not capable of doing that," said Maryann firmly.

"How about killing the man who got you pregnant? Do you think he's capable of that?" asked Spencer.

"No. Because you'd be lying. This is his baby," said Maryann firmly.

Spencer closed his eyes a bit as he looked at the files in front of him, "These files are recent unsolved murders, men who have been killed since you conceived. Now, if I'm right about your husband, I think that the father of your child is somewhere in here," said Spencer before he opened up the first file and placed it in front of Maryann, "Bob Atkins? Is it him?" asked Spencer.

Maryann looked at Spencer, "I can't believe this."

Spencer opened up another file, "James Boyd?" asked Spencer as he placed the file on top of the first one.

Maryann looked at Spencer, "You don't give up, do you? You just can't accept the fact that my husband and I love each other," snapped Maryann while Spencer stayed silent and opened up another file and placed it in front of Maryann, "Yes, we have an unconventional marriage, but that's not a crime. We have a strong relationship. James respects me. He would never do anything-," said Maryann before she reacted to one of the files that Spencer placed in front of her.

"We need you to call your husband," said Emily.

Maryann nodded as she used the land-line to call her husband, "It went straight to voicemail. He must have turned it off."

"Maryann, we need you to tell us what you and your husband used to do before you got married. What your habits were," said Emily.

"You mean like where we went on dates?" asked Maryann.

"No, your sexual habits," said Spencer just as Maryann looked at him in shock, "Think of it. You don't just jump into swinging. Most people have games building up to it. What were they?" asked Spencer.

Maryann rubbed her forehead, "He'd sometimes pretend to pick me up."

"What does that mean?" asked Emily.

"We'd meet at a bar. I'd arrive and he wouldn't be there. He was in the back watching me," said Maryann.

"What were the names of the bars you went to?" asked Spencer.

"Just one. Dunley's. It's at the town mall," said Maryann.

Spencer quickly walked away as he took his phone out.

* * *

The next day Spencer was handing his brother-in-law his case report, "Here's my case report," said Spencer.

"Before you leave to go home to my sister, my nieces, and nephews please close the door and sit down," said Hotch.

Spencer quickly followed his brother-in-law's instructions.

"Did I do anything that affected my work performance?" asked Spencer.

Hotch inwardly smiled as he thought back to the first time he met 19-year-old Spencer who he ended up watching transform from a shy 19-year-old teenager to a self-confident 29-year-old man in less than 10 years, "You didn't do anything wrong, but you need to stop selling yourself short."

Spencer pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and blinked owlishly at his unit chief, "What?" asked Spencer.

Hotch flashed back to the words that Spencer said about why he should question Maryann before he started to repeat them, "Right now, two alpha males are in there attacking her marriage. She'll react the same way to anyone challenging her husband's dominance. But I'm not a threat. I think she'll listen to me."

"I did get her to open up," said Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "You did," said Hotch before becoming serious, "Even though you're right about not looking like a threat since you're considered to have the looks and personality of the boy my sister calls 'the boy next door', you've slowly grown into an alpha male when needed since the day I met you nearly a decade ago."

Spencer gave Hotch a confused look while Hotch decided to continue.

"You've had your fair share of alpha-male moments when it came to Eric Miller, Dr. Theodore Bryar, Tobias Hankel, Chester Hardwick, Owen Savage, Adam Jackson, Chad Brown, Patrick Meyer, Dr. Malcolm, and a bunch of other cases and situations I can list too," said Hotch.

"Would Clarissa agree?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, and now go home to my sister, nieces, or nephews before my sister calls me," said Hotch.

"Have a good night, Hotch," said Spencer.

"You too and think about what I told you," said Hotch.

* * *

An hour later Spencer entered his house and smiled when he saw that he and his family would be eating tacos for dinner.

* * *

After all the kids were in bed, Spencer and Clarissa were reconnecting after being away from each other for three nights.

* * *

_A/N: Hospital tag is where you tag an opponent's knee causing your opponent to cover the tagged knee with one hand. When both knees are tagged, you're out of the game. Played in during an eighth-grade field trip and the first person I tagged was my case manager who made sure to have her students in her group._


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to msladyaries08 for being the 200th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, OneTrueAkatsuki for reviewing chapter 31.

__I'm so sad that Criminal Minds is airing it's last two episodes tonight.____ Even though the show is ending, I'm not going to stop writing since I want my Spencer/Clarissa Hotchner series last until after the series finale tonight even though I already know that I'll need to make a few twists because of Spencer and Maeve being cousins and Spencer's parents being dead.__

__Spencer and Clarissa ended up becoming certified foster parents ____through their church ____between chapters 30 and 31 of this story. Diana, Bridget, and Evan all agreed about letting foster children into their home since they know that there are kids who need a good home and their eight-bedroom house is big enough for another foster child or two. So I hope everyone loves who becomes Spencer's and Clarissa's foster child in this story even though this child gained a connection with Morgan.__

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa woke up at 5:45 AM to their almost 11-month-old twins laughing through the baby monitor.

"Eek a boo," said Ariel.

Caden started laughing before he spoke, "eek a boo,"

Ariel started laughing before she spoke, "eek a boo."

Caden started to laugh.

A smiling Spencer looked at his wife as they both slipped on their glasses before he turned off the alarm on their alarm clock, "They must have figured out to play peek a boo with each other on their own."

Clarissa smiled, "We must try to get their game on film."

Spencer nodded, "Let's go."

A few seconds later Spencer and Clarissa were using Clarissa's iPhone to film Ariel and Caden playing peek a boo with each other with their blankets as they smiled at the cuteness their two youngest children were displaying.

* * *

After watching Ariel and Caden play peek a boo for five minutes, Spencer and Clarissa quickly decided that they could take advantage of the twins being awake and bundled them up before they pulled on sweat pants and sweatshirts before loading up the twins in two single jogging strollers and went on a two-mile run through their neighborhood.

* * *

Over a half-hour later Spencer and Clarissa entered their house to find Lucy and Anthony in the kitchen that they had decorated for Halloween gathering everything that was needed to make pumpkin pancakes, homemade shredded hash browns, scrambled eggs, and turkey bacon.

Lucy smiled as she realized that the parents of her charges ended up going for a run and they took their youngest children with them, "Good morning, Spencer. Good morning, Clarissa."

"Good morning, Lucy. Good morning, Anthony," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison as they each placed a twin in their respective high chair before they accepted the bottles of water that Anthony quickly fetched for them.

"Hi," said Ariel and Caden in unison.

Lucy smiled at her two youngest charges, "Did you two enjoy joining mommy and daddy on a run?" asked Lucy.

Ariel screamed as she clapped her hands.

Lucy laughed, "I take that as a yes."

Ariel laughed and clapped her hands before she stuck her tongue out at Lucy.

"You're such a cheeky little bugger, Ariel," said Lucy.

Clarissa laughed, "Seems like Ariel is going to have Diana's, little Evan's, and my personality while Bridget and Caden have their father's personality."

"Either way, the kids will be forces to be reckoned with when it comes to their intelligence and having the famous 'Hotchner glare'," said Spencer before looking at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 AM, "We should probably take a shower so we can get the rest of the kids up at 7."

"Ariel and Caden can just start munching on some Cheerios," said Lucy.

"Don't forget about heating some milk for them too," said Clarissa.

Anthony as he opened up the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of breast milk that Clarissa pumped the day before, "I wasn't going to forget the milk."

A minute later Ariel and Caden were munching on some Cheerios as they drank a bottle of breast milk on their own while Spencer and Clarissa took a quick shower together as they squeezed in a quicky before they had to get the kids up for breakfast or school.

* * *

Later on that morning at 9 AM, Spencer was fixing himself a mug of coffee when his brother-in-law joined him.

"Good morning, Reid," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled at his brother-in-law, "Good morning," said Spencer before he pulled out his phone, "This morning Clarissa and I woke up to one of the cutest scenes from Ariel and Caden from the baby monitor causing us to quietly film the moment."

"What were they doing?" asked Hotch.

Spencer grinned, "Just watch."

Less than a minute later Hotch was giving a rare smile as he watched his youngest niece and nephew sitting up in their cribs as they played peek a boo together, "Now that's one of the cutest moments. I can remember finding Sean in Clarissa's nursery playing peek a boo with a 10-month-old Clarissa."

"Speaking of babies, I'm not looking forward to Ariel and Caden turning 11-months-old next week Thursday since that means that they'll be turning one on one of the worst days of my life," said Spencer.

"But at least Ariel's and Caden's being born on the anniversary of the day you became an orphan a second time will make November 28th one of the happiest days of your life too," said Hotch.

"Speaking of anniversaries, I know that it will be hard to deal with the first anniversary of Haley's death three days before Ariel and Caden turn one," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "But as Diana said, she believes that Haley decided to have Ariel and Caden be born three days after her death to make everyone smile again."

"I believe that too," said Hotch.

"Clarissa and I already planned that we'll be spending Ariel's and Caden's first birthday in New Haven and our anniversary in New York City, but we'll make sure to live stream Ariel's and Caden's cake smash for you," said Spencer before he went to his desk so he can tackle a few files before Garcia brought them a case.

* * *

Three hours later, Clarissa knocked on the door of the room that Ellie Spicer was in, "Ellie Spicer?" asked Clarissa.

A scared Ellie noticed a young woman with a suitcase on wheels, "Are you from child protection services?" asked Ellie.

Clarissa shook her head, "I'm Nurse Clarissa Reid. When I'm not a school nurse at Washington International School, I'm a nurse at Children's National."

Ellie quickly connected the dots on where she heard the name Clarissa Reid, "Are you the wife of Derek's coworker Spencer and the mother of the kids Spencer told me about when he did a card trick for me while paramedics checked me out?" asked Ellie.

Clarissa smiled, "Yes."

"Spencer showed me a picture of you and you're much prettier in person," said Ellie.

"Thank you," said Clarissa before thinking about Spencer telling her that the Prince of Darkness chopped off Ellie's long black hair that has grown into a chin-length bob since her abduction a week after Evan's 2nd birthday, "and you're beautiful like my six-year-old daughter, three-year-old daughter, and almost 11-month-old daughter," said Clarissa.

"Why are you here?" asked Ellie.

"My brother is Agent Hotchner and he wanted me to give you a checkup before I take you home with me," said Clarissa.

"Why can't I stay here?" asked Ellie.

"My husband and I just got approved to become foster parents earlier this month. I've already gave me the all-clear for me to take you home with me until after the case my husband is on is over since you'll be getting the supervision you're required to get at Spencer's and my house while you'll be able to get a home-cooked meal, sleep in a comfortable bed, and play with some children until the case everyone but Penelope left for is over and it's decided on what will happen to you," said Clarissa before opening up her medical bag and pulled out a scale, her stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff, and a thermometer, "May I please take your vitals now?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure," said Ellie.

A minute later Clarissa was weighing taking Ellie's temperature, checking Ellie's blood pressure, checking Ellie's pulse, and listening to Ellie's heart and lungs.

* * *

After Clarissa was finished looking over Ellie, Ellie was sucking on a sucker that Clarissa gave her, "You're a great nurse, Clarissa," said Ellie.

Clarissa smiled, "Aside from the kids and Children's National loving me, my husband and my children love it when I take care of them when they're sick or injured."

"If you and Spencer have five kids, I take it that you love kids?" asked Ellie.

Clarissa nodded, "Aside from Spencer and I becoming certified foster parents earlier this month, we're already planning on trying another baby when Ariel and Caden turn five."

At that moment Ellie's stomach growled causing Clarissa to look at the clock, "We might as well go get you something to eat before we go get you some clothes and a pair of pajamas to get you through the next few days."

"Will your kids be upset if I come home with you?" asked Ellie.

Clarissa shook her head, "Before my husband and I signed up to become foster parents, we asked Diana, Bridget, and Evan if they'll mind occasionally sharing their bedroom with children who can't live with their parents at the moment. They instantly agreed since my husband and I taught them that there are children who don't have parents to take care of them and our house has a lot of love to give to other children," said Clarissa before taking Ellie's hand, "Let's get going so we're home in time to help make homemade pizza tonight."

"Will there be mushrooms?" asked Ellie.

"Do you like mushrooms on your pizza?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Ellie.

Clarissa grinned, "Diana, Bridget, and Evan love having mushrooms on their pizza like their father and me."

* * *

Three hours later Clarissa and Ellie entered the Reid family home with a few shopping bags that contained some clothes, pajamas, and a few toiletry items for Ellie when Diana and Bridget ran over to them.

"We finally got a foster child to live with us?" asked Diana.

"Yes. Girls, I want you to meet Ellie Spicer," said Clarissa.

Diana's eyes went wide, "My daddy helped save your life in June. As someone who lost an aunt almost 11 months ago, I'm sorry for your loss, Ellie," said Diana before looking at her mother, "Why is Ellie here and not in Los Angeles?" asked Diana.

"I ran away from my foster family to visit Derek, but because of your daddy and Derek left for a case after I showed up your mother arrived to give me a checkup and she brought me home since your mother is a foster mother," said Ellie.

Diana smiled, "Mommy is a great nurse."

"I know. Have any foster kids live here yet?" asked Ellie.

Diana shook her head, "Not yet," said Diana before remembering her manners, "I'm Diana and I'm a six-year-old fourth grader who will be seven in two months."

"I'll be nine in February and I'm only in the third grade," said Ellie softly.

Clarissa then gestured to Bridget, "This is Bridget and she's three-years-old and in preschool."

Ellie smiled at the little girl who was hiding behind her mother, "Hi Bridget."

"Hi," said Bridget shyly.

At that moment Evan ran out of the kitchen with a cookie, "Hi mommy."

Clarissa laughed, "You and your cookies, Evan," said Clarissa before gesturing to Ellie, "Evan, I want you to meet Ellie. She's eight-years-old and will be staying with us until daddy comes home from Nebraska."

Evan grinned at Ellie, "I two."

Ellie took in the sight of the two-year-old toddler who had ear length curly brown hair and big brown eyes behind glasses, "You look like a longer-haired version of your daddy."

At that moment Lucy came downstairs with Ariel and Caden, "I see that we finally got ourselves a foster child."

"We did, Lucy," said Clarissa before she took Ariel and Caden from Lucy and looked at Ellie, "Ellie, these two adults are the kids' nannies Lucy and Anthony. These two babies are Ariel and Caden and they're going to be 11-months-old on the 28th."

"It's nice to meet you two," said Ellie before glancing at Caden who was wearing overalls with the left leg sewed up at the knee, "I hope that I'm not being rude, but why is Caden's left leg amputated?" asked Ellie.

"Caden's left fibula was a few inches shorter, so Spencer and I opted to have Caden go through a below the knee amputation. In a few months, he'll be getting his first prosthetic leg," said Clarissa.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and hopefully Caden can walk," said Ellie.

"It was a difficult decision to make, but Spence and I have faith that Caden will live a full and active life with a prosthetic leg," said Clarissa before looking at Ellie, "Let's have you meet Spencer's grandparents before I give you a tour of the house. After the tour, you get to decide if you want to bunk with Diana or sleep in the guest bedroom."

* * *

After giving Ellie a tour of the house, Ellie happily decided to take the empty trundle bed in Diana's room.

* * *

Later on that night Clarissa woke up to screaming causing her to rush out of bed and rushed to Diana's room where she found Diana standing by Ellie's bed as tears streamed down her face as she heard Ellie scream for her father.

"Is Ellie having a nightmare about her daddy?" asked Diana.

Clarissa nodded.

"I'll go get some hot chocolate packets ready," said Diana before rushing out of her bedroom.

A few seconds later Clarissa was softly saying Ellie's name as she stroked the eight-year-old girl's hair until Ellie woke up.

"Clarissa?" asked Ellie.

Clarissa nodded, "You were having a nightmare."

"I was watching my dad die," said Ellie.

Clarissa gave Ellie a sad smile, "When I was three, my father passed away from a heart attack that was induced by the stress of going through treatment for lung cancer and I was in my daddy's hospital bed cuddling with my daddy when he died. And when I was 17, I was in a car accident that killed my mother and shattered my ankle."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Ellie.

Clarissa gave Ellie a sad smile, "Spencer lost his parents to a drunk driver when he was four and when he was 19 he lost his aunt and uncle who adopted him to a man who vowed revenge on Spencer's uncle. So Spence and I know what it's like to deal with tragic losses, but the best thing we can do is share the memories we have with our parents with our children."

"Do you have nightmares about the accident you were in?" asked Ellie.

Clarissa nodded, "I do and Spencer has nightmares too."

Ellie noticed that Diana's bed was empty, "Did I scare Diana away?" asked Ellie.

"You didn't, but she's making sure that we have everything we need to make hot chocolate. It's a Reid family tradition to make tea and hot chocolate after being woken up from a nightmare," said Clarissa.

"Seems like a good tradition," said Ellie.

Clarissa nodded, "Chocolate contains serotonin which makes us feel happy when we're sad."

"I don't know what serotonin is," said Ellie.

"You'll eventually learn that in school," said Clarissa before holding out her hand, "Let's go see about that hot chocolate and we can raid the cookie jar too."

Ellie smiled, "Thank you for being there for me. My foster parents don't even comfort me after a nightmare."

Clarissa gave Ellie a small smile, "Just keep your head up because everything is going to be OK."

A few minutes later Clarissa, Diana, and Ellie were in the kitchen making hot chocolate while Clarissa told Ellie about her and Spencer finding a naked Evan standing in his nursery with his feces painted on the wall a year and a week ago causing both Diana and Ellie to burst out laughing.

* * *

The next morning Spencer smiled when he saw Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden on the screen of his iPad, "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Spence," said Clarissa.

Diana who chose to wear a short-sleeved white blouse, a red and gray plaid jumper dress, and a red cardigan for her school uniform while her long curly brown hair was pulled into French braids smiled at her father, "Hi daddy."

Bridget who was dressed just like her sister smile, "I miss you, daddy."

"I miss you too, squirt," said Spencer.

Evan grinned at his father, "Hi daddy."

"Hi tadpole," said Spencer.

"Dada," said Ariel.

"Dada," said Caden.

"Hello, Ariel and Caden," said Spencer.

Bridget looked at her father, "We had a foster child stay last night."

"Your mother told me. I just hope that all of you are being kind to Ellie," said Spencer.

"Ellie slept in the second bed in my room last night and mommy and I helped Ellie feel better after Ellie had a nightmare by making hot chocolate and eating cookies," said Diana.

"Ellie had a tea party before my bedtime," said Bridget.

"Ellie read to me at bedtime," said Evan.

"That's great," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Where's Ellie right now?" asked Spencer.

"She didn't feel comfortable Skyping with us before Diana, Bridget, and I pick Jack and Aria up for school," said Clarissa.

"Please tell her that I want to talk to her," said Spencer.

"OK," said Clarissa as she looked to her side to find Ellie looking at them nervously, "How about you spend a few minutes talking with Spencer while I help Diana and Bridget make sure that they have everything they need for church."

A few seconds later Spencer smiled when he saw Ellie, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you, but I hope that you're comfortable with my wife, my children, the nannies, and my grandparents right now."

"Even though I was hoping to stay with Derek, I liked staying at your house with your wife, children, and your grandparents last night," said Ellie before smiling, "I'm finally getting a feel like living in a house with brothers, sisters, and grandparents that I always wished for before my mom died," said Ellie.

"When my parents died, my mom was pregnant with my little brother or sister while my aunt and uncle couldn't have kids of their own. So I understand about wishing to have siblings, but now I have siblings through my two brothers-in-law and my teammates," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Even though Clarissa and I already have five kids, we still have plenty of room in our hearts to give kids a safe place to stay when they don't have anywhere else to go."

"Do you think that you and Clarissa can become my permanent foster parents?" asked Ellie.

Spencer's heart swelled as he thought about hating the fact about the rough life Ellie has dealt with in her short eight and a half years of life, "Clarissa and I will need to talk, but I don't think that there's going to be a problem with you staying with Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and me."

At that moment Evan ran over, "Please read to me, Ellie."

"I'll let you go so you can ready for the day," said Ellie before disconnecting the Skype chat.

A few seconds later Spencer was texting Clarissa.

I WANT ELLIE TO BECOME A LONG-TERM FOSTER DAUGHTER FOR US. MY HEART SWELLS AT THE THOUGHT ABOUT HOW MUCH SHE HAS LOST IN HER EIGHT YEARS CAUSING ME TO THINK ABOUT LOSING MY PARENTS WHEN I WAS FOUR. ~ SR

A few seconds later Clarissa replied.

I WANT HER TO BE OUR LONG-TERM FOSTER DAUGHTER TOO. I'LL START MAKING A FEW CALLS ABOUT ELLIE STAYING WITH US. JUST FOCUS ON FINDING WHO ARE MURDERING THOSE FAMILIES AND WE'LL MEET WITH ELLIE'S SOCIAL WORKER WHEN YOU GET HOME. I LOVE YOU. ~ CR

* * *

An hour later Spencer looked at the ditch before looking at Rossi and thought about how Rossi bought a new pair of Italian leather boots after he sold the pair Rossi was wearing when Rossi sent him in a ditch over seven months ago, "Since there's no mud to deal with this time, we're both going down that ditch together and you'll help me if my bad knee starts to act up or I'll be selling be selling the seven-month-old pair of Italian leather boots you're wearing right now on eBay too."

Rossi shuddered as he also thought about the pictures Diana drew of random accidents happening to his boots, the viral photograph of him in the Reid kids' timeout chair that went around Quantico, and the grudge Clarissa still held against him, "I'm going down because you, Clarissa, and your two oldest daughters scared me the last time I sent you into a ditch."

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer had completed a geographical profile after learning more about their unsub when Agent Beeks looked at Spencer.

"He's been in the system? I thought you said he's from suburbia," said Agent Beeks.

"He grew up in medium socio-economic status, but his rage against families tells us that he experienced extreme abuse or neglect, so, at some point, he was most likely removed from his family. Now, I had Garcia widen the search of missing children to those in foster homes and juvenile care facilities, all represented by these 10 black dots," said Spencer as he pointed at the geographical profile he made.

Emily saw the 10 dots that her brother-in-law made, "10 kids fit our profile. That's great."

Spencer shook his head, "Actually, each dot represents a thousand currently in the system."

Emily's eyes widened in shock, "10,000 children?" asked Emily.

"Nebraska's one of the nation's highest per capita state ward populations. Now, using the age and the gender of our suspect, I was able to whittle down the search, and that yielded this interesting pattern," said Spencer as he waved his hand around the map.

"A pattern of red dots. Give me one more hint," said Agent Beeks.

Spencer thought about the color code he created, "The red dots represent 33 boys between the age of 10 and 17 who became wards of the state this year, all abandoned at major hospitals."

Agent Beeks realized what Spencer was talking about, "The state Safe Haven Law."

"Wait a minute. I thought the Safe Haven Law was so that women could leave unwanted babies in hospitals instead of leaving them in dumpsters," said Emily.

"That's correct, but initially there was no age limit in Nebraska," said Spencer.

"He's right. The law now just covers infants, but we still get teenagers left at hospitals with a note pinned to their jacket. Some are even driven in from out of state," said Agent Beeks.

"Now, Monica Archer, our first victim, worked at this hospital, Northern Omaha Medical," said Spencer as he marked his geographical profile, "If the unsub's parents abandoned him there, it's probably where they met."

Emily nodded.

* * *

After explaining his theory to the rest of the team, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "So what happens here when a child is abandoned?" asked Hotch.

Spencer thought about what his wife had to do if she found a child abandoned at Children's National, "The hospital contacts social services. The act of abandonment immediately labels the parents unfit and the child becomes a ward of the state."

"So he goes into foster care," said Hotch.

"Ideally, but most parents won't take older children. In which case, he'd be sent to a juvenile facility," said Emily.

"The same one that houses delinquents?" asked Morgan.

Emily gave Morgan a concerned look, "That's right."

"Did Northern Omaha Medical register an adolescent boy as a ward of the state on that day?" asked Hotch.

Morgan rubbed his eyes, "Garcia said no, but she's still looking."

"If Monica wanted to keep him out of a facility, she might have gone around protocol," said Rossi.

"But she might still have documented it," said Hotch before looking at Spencer and Rossi, "Reid and Rossi, go to the Archer house and see if you can figure out what her plan was."

Spencer nodded.

* * *

The next morning Spencer followed Agent Beeks through the Archer family home while Agent Beeks looked at him and Rossi.

"I don't know what you'll find. This was the first crime scene, so believe me, my guys went over it with a fine-tooth comb," said Agent Beeks.

"I'm sure they did, but now we know that Mrs. Archer chose to take the suspect home instead of taking him so social services like she should have, we need to try to figure out why," said Spencer.

Rossi thought about Mrs. Archer's career, "She was a nurse for 15 years. She would know how to work the system," said Rossi as he opened up a little notebook.

Spencer looked at a picture of Mrs. Archer, "Maybe she called in favors with social workers or knew some foster parents that could take him in."

Rossi looked at the land-line, "They've got messages."

"My guys checked it the first day. Those must be new," said Agent Beeks.

Rossi pressed a button so they could listen to the messages.

"This is Brittany at Dr. Olsen's office. Eric missed his 9 AM. Please call to reschedule," said Brittany.

The phone beeped just as another message started to play.

"Hi. Hello. My name is Nancy Riverton, and your son Jeremy missed his bus at the rest stop on Route 6. He's fine. He's safe. Don't worry. He's with me. But if you could just give me a call…," said Nancy.

Rossi looked at Spencer, "What were the names of the Archer children?" asked Rossi.

Spencer quickly used his eidetic memory to recall the name of the children, "Eric and Daniel. No Jeremy."

"And she said she picked up this kid on Route 6," said Agent Beeks.

Rossi realized that Jeremy already picked his next targets, "It's him."

Agent Beeks quickly dialed a number, "Hey, I need an address for a number-515- that's Des Moines. Name is Nancy Riverton."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "Has Clarissa ever wanted to take a child who's parents she called the police and CPS on home with her?" asked Rossi.

"Countless of times," said Spencer.

"Clarissa?" asked Agent Beeks.

"She's my wife of almost eight years and she's a pediatric nurse at my two oldest daughter's school. When she's not a school nurse, she's a nurse at Children's National in Washington D.C.," said Spencer before shaking his head, "There are times that she wants to take an abused child that she cared for home with her, but at least Clarissa and I became certified foster parents through our church last month."

"Which is why Clarissa was able to take Ellie Spicer home," said Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "Exactly," said Spencer before he decided to focus on the case.

* * *

After getting back from Iowa, Spencer, Clarissa, Morgan, and Garcia were gathered in a conference room at Quantico when Ellie's social worker Florence Moss finished reading the files she had on Morgan, and Garcia and read the notes she made about Ellie's staying with the Reids before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "After doing a quick background check on Agent Morgan and technical analyst Garcia and talking to Ellie about her time at your house, I decided that Ellie can move out here so she can have a fresh start while you two can continue being Ellie's foster parents."

"What about Ellie coming to live with Penelope and me? Ellie stayed in contact with me after she was rescued and she ran away from her foster home to visit me," said Morgan.

Florence looked at Morgan, "Even though your wife filed to be Ellie's emergency foster mother after I temporarily placed Ellie into Clarissa's care, I found a few questionable things in the background checks I did on you and your wife while you two haven't taken all the classes that are required to become foster parents yet."

"What questionable things in our background checks?" asked Garcia.

"I read about the overkill that your husband did on the man who killed Ellie's father and aunt after rescuing Ellie, so I don't feel comfortable about placing Ellie with someone who has anger management issues. You got arrested for hacking into computers and escaped going to prison by accepting a job here. Your husband failed to turn in the man who molested him as a teenager causing many other teenage boys to be molested or murdered for about 20 years until your husband got framed for murder almost four years ago. During the home-check at your house, I found out that you and your husband live in a three-bedroom and two-bath house with your 16-month-old twins and your mother-in-law," said Florence before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "Will you two be sending Ellie to the same school where your two oldest children attend and have her go to grief counseling?" asked Florence.

Clarissa nodded, "We will be since we have the money available to pay for Ellie's tuition for the remainder of the school year while I'll use my resources at Children's National to get Ellie the counseling she needs," said Clarissa before thinking about Ellie telling her that she used to do ballet until her mother's death while she recently started to play soccer, "Aside from planning that Ellie goes to church with us and our children, Ellie can choose between joining the school's soccer team or take ballet lessons again."

"Good," said Florence.

Spencer thought about Diana telling him how much fun she and Ellie were having sharing her bedroom, "Will it be an issue if Ellie continues to share a room with our oldest?" asked Spencer.

"Since you're oldest is a year and a half younger than Ellie, they can continue sharing a room as long as both girls want to," said Florence before shaking hands with Spencer and Clarissa, "I hope that everything works well while you two raise Ellie," said Florence before she left the room.

Spencer looked at Morgan and Garcia, "I'm sorry that you two couldn't take in Ellie."

"Even though I wish that Penelope and I could take Ellie in, I'm at least glad that Ellie will be living with parents I trust to take care of Ellie while she can have a sibling close to her age to play with," said Morgan.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were telling a nervous Ellie that she's their new foster daughter causing the eight-year-old girl to hug her new 29-year-old foster father and 28-year-old foster mother.

* * *

__A/N: Yes I had it that Ellie Spicer's mother died.__


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, OneTrueAkatsuki, Daisyangel, and lolyncut for reviewing chapter 32.

Rest in peace Katherine Johnson.

_I'm not responsible to pay your dental bills if the fluffiness in this chapter gives you any cavities._

* * *

Diana who was already dressed up in her plaid skirt, a short-sleeved white blouse, a red sweater vest, a red tie, and her red blazer jacket looked at her foster sister who was wearing the same school uniform as her despite not wearing a sweater vest, "Are you excited about being one of daddy's Minions on Sunday while Bridget, Ariel, and I dress up as Margo, Edith, and Anges for Halloween?" asked Diana.

Ellie smiled, "I enjoyed seeing "Despicable Me" with my father, so I'm excited to be a Minion for you guys."

Spencer looked at his foster daughter, "I know that the upcoming holidays will be hard for you, but we're going to be making sure that have fun during your first Halloween, first Thanksgiving, and first Christmas without your father."

Ellie thought about knowing that her foster family practices Christianity and Judaism, "Are we going to be celebrating Hanukkah too?" asked Ellie.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

Diana grinned at her foster sister, "We're going to Connecticut the afternoon after Thanksgiving and we'll be home for the first night of Hanukkah."

"Why are you going to Connecticut next month?" asked Ellie.

Spencer gave Ellie a sad smile, "On Ariel's and Caden's first birthday, it will be the tenth anniversary of the day my Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon who raised me after my biological parents died."

"Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden have yet to see where mommy and daddy met, so we're driving up to New Haven to visit Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon's grave and celebrate Ariel and Caden turning one before we spend mommy's and daddy's anniversary in New York City since Papa Dave surprised us with a trip to New York City to watch the Rockefeller Christmas tree be lit when we celebrated daddy's birthday."

"Sounds like a fun trip," said Elle.

Clarissa smiled at Ellie, "Since you're now part of our family, you'll be going to New Haven and New York City with us from November 26th to December 1st."

Ellie smiled, "Thank you for letting me come with you guys."

Diana grinned at her foster sister, "We wouldn't be having fun in New York City if we leave you behind."

Spencer looked at the clock on the microwave, "We should start leaving for school and work."

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Ellie were driving to Hotch's and Emily's house so Spencer can carpool with his brother-in-law and sister-in-law to work while Clarissa drove Diana, Bridget, Ellie, Jack, and Aria O'Connor to school.

* * *

Two hours later a Halloween mask clad Spencer was walking in step into the conference room with Emily as he carried a typical plastic bucket that was filled with candy as he looked at his sister-in-law, "The cool thing about Halloween is that it's a uniquely American holiday," said Spencer as he removed his mask, "I mean, despite its obvious origins in the Celtic Festival of Samhain and the Christian All Saints Day, it really is a melting pot of various immigrants' traditions and beliefs. It became a little more commercialized in the 1950s with trick-or-treating, and today it rivals only Christmas in terms of popularity," said Spencer as he stopped by the round-table.

Emily looked at Morgan and Rossi as she sat down, "Even though the kids all manipulated me into dressing up as a Minion for Halloween, all I asked was what he and Clarissa were doing after taking the kids trick or treating."

"Clarissa surprised me with tickets for us to go to the reenactment of the 19th-century Phantasmagoria," grinned Spencer when Garcia entered the room.

"I don't want to know," said Rossi.

"Oh, yeah, you do. Phantasmagorias are these amazing pre-cinema projected ghost shows invented in France, where the showman attempted to spook the audience using science magic," said Spencer excitably.

Emily, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi all smiled as they thought about Spencer's favorite holiday being Halloween and he passed down the love of his favorite holiday to his children when Garcia looked at her teammates.

"Guys, I wouldn't have to worry about losing my feminine curves if you all paid more attention to all the trees we're consuming around here," said Garcia as she passed out files before she sat down.

"When did you become an eco-freak?" asked Morgan while Hotch entered the conference room.

"Baby, I was born green," said Garcia.

"We're going to Detroit," said Hotch.

Spencer flopped back in his seat in disappointment and exclaimed at his brother-in-law, "It's Halloween weekend! I was looking forward to Ariel's and Caden's first Halloween."

Hotch inwardly smiled as he thought about the excitement his brother-in-law has been showing about his most favorite holiday when it came to decorating his house and his desk the past month.

"Arson investigators have noticed a three-year trend in the days leading up to Halloween," said Hotch.

Spencer realized why they were going to Detroit, "Devil's Night."

"This unsub is killing only these three days out of the year," said Hotch.

"How's he doing it?" asked Rossi.

"He's burning his victims alive. He's abducting seemingly random people and dumping their bodies in abandoned parts of town. He struck again last night," said Hotch.

"Yeah," said Garcia as she started to show pictures of one of the victims, "Tony Torrell, 40. He lives in the suburbs, but he was found 20 miles away in the Rivertown District."

"He's attacking the city at its most vulnerable time," said Rossi.

"What does he do during the rest of the year?" asked Spencer.

"He's dormant," said Rossi.

Spencer looked at his teammates, "You know, arsonists are typically white males between 17 and 25 who can't stay away from fire."

"Yeah, they're addicted to it and there's no rehab," said Morgan.

"And they target dwellings, not people," said Spencer.

"So you're saying he burns his victims alive but he's not an arsonist?" asked Garcia.

"Fire is simply his weapon," said Morgan.

"And Devil's Night gives him the perfect cover to kill," said Spencer.

"Then we've got 48 hours before he disappears again," said Hotch.

"Well, his last victim was athletic. He wouldn't be easy to subdue. The offender must be just as strong or might have an upper hand if he's younger," said Morgan.

"Still, how does he transport his victims across the city and get them inside buildings without being noticed?" asked Emily.

* * *

After briefing was over, Spencer got his wife on the phone and shook his head as his wife answered on the second ring.

"You have a case?" asked Clarissa.

"I do," said Spencer.

"Where are you flying to this time?" asked Clarissa.

"Detroit, Michigan," said Spencer.

"Even though it's sad that people are dying while celebrating Devil's Night, I'm so jealous about you being in Detroit at the time of Devil's Night," said Clarissa.

"I figured that you would be, but I'll try my best to be home in time to go trick or treating," said Spencer.

"Hopefully you do since Margo, Edith, Angus, and your Minions needs their Gru," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "I'll do my best. I have to get going, but please kiss the kids from me."

"As long as you give me one when you get home," said Clarissa.

"I promise. I love you," said Spencer.

"I love you too," said Clarissa before hanging up.

* * *

As they were flying to Detroit, Emily looked at her teammates, "Now, I thought Devil's Night was Halloween Eve," said Emily.

"The moniker "Devil's Night" is somewhat deceiving. In Detroit, it's actually a three-day citywide cultural phenomenon, complete with masks, chaos, and costumes," said Spencer.

"Say that three times fast," said Rossi.

"Sounds like Mardi Gras," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, a violent one. Vandals and amateur arsonists literally set hundreds of fires."

"Who burns their own city?" asked Rossi.

"It started as pranks in the 1930s but escalated in the 1970s with disenfranchised youth," said Spencer.

"Well, given today's economy, it must be a free-for-all. They've got record-breaking unemployment and foreclosures, leaving a lot of displaced, desperate people," said Morgan.

"And every single one of these victims suffered unimaginable pain," said Emily.

"I'm sure that's what gets him off, watching them burn," said Morgan.

"It gives him power and control," said Hotch.

"The top of the whodunit list is first responders. Firefighters, arson investigators, cops, and paramedics," said Morgan.

"Civil servants with a hero complex," said Spencer.

"All of whom will be helping us," said Rossi.

"This guy's angry," said Emily.

"Aren't they all?" asked Rossi.

"Not like this. Have you seen these?" asked Emily as she passed Rossi the crime scene photos.

"Extreme anger usually manifests from a quick temper, but this guy's patient," said Spencer.

"I'm gonna ask Garcia to notify us the minute that someone's reported missing," said Hotch.

"Burns three people annually. It's like his Christmas," said Rossi.

"And the rest of the year he just plans- targeting his victims and then choosing the buildings he wants to kill them in," said Morgan.

"There's a flaw in his plan. We know about it," said Hotch.

Morgan looked at Spencer as he thought about Spencer and Clarissa being together for two Halloweens before he joined the F.B.I., "Did you and Clarissa ever go to Detroit for Devil's Night before you joined the F.B.I.?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "We went a month before our wedding. We had a great time and Clarissa sent me a text telling me that she's jealous that I'm going to Detroit during Devil's Night."

* * *

Later on that day during lunchtime, Bridget and Sammy grinned as they walked over to her mother or Aunt Max with pictures they drew, "Hi, mommy."

Clarissa smiled as she scooped up her three-year-old daughter, "Are you having a good morning at preschool?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget nodded as her curly pigtails that her father pulled her hair into bounced, "I drew a picture of a jack-o-lantern for daddy, mommy."

Clarissa smiled, "I'll make sure to take a picture of your picture and send it to daddy."

"Did daddy go on a case, mommy?" asked Bridget.

"He's in Detroit, Michigan right now, but he's going to do his best to make sure that he's home in time for us to go trick or treating," said Clarissa.

"Can we call him later?" asked Bridget.

"We'll call him at bedtime, Bridget," said Clarissa.

Max looked at the pictures that her nephew and Bridget drew, "You two are going to be quite the artists someday."

"Really?" asked Bridget.

Max nodded, "Either way, I can't wait to have you in my art class in a few years."

"I can't wait to take your class too because Diana loves your class, Miss Brenner," said Bridget.

A few minutes later Clarissa, Bridget, Max, and Sammy were eating lunch together while Bridget and Sammy told their mother or aunt about how they spent their morning before they went back to their classroom for nap time.

* * *

Later on that evening newly turned five-year-old Jack and little Evan were playing with Evan's train set when Jack looked at his two-year-old cousin, "I'm not going to dress up as Spider-man for Halloween, Evan," said Jack.

"Why?" asked Evan.

"Our daddies are much better superheroes than Spider-man, so I want to dress up like my daddy," said Jack.

Evan grinned as he thought about knowing that his daddy, uncle Aaron, and aunt Emily put bad men and women into really long timeouts, "Can I be my daddy for Halloween?" asked Evan.

"Are you sure that you don't want to dress up like a Minion for your daddy?" asked Jack.

"I look like my daddy and he calls me his little minion. So I want to dress up like my daddy," said Evan as he ran towards his closet and gave his 'Hotchner glare' to his dress shirts and sweater vests that he can't even reach, "I too short."

"Too short for what?" asked Grandpa Evan.

Evan looked at his great-grandfather and Anthony as he realized that Jack was going to go home soon, "Can you pwease keep secret, Anthony and zayde?" asked Evan.

Grandpa Evan smiled as he thought about his second great-grandson learning to speak Hebrew and Yiddish quickly ever since they started to live together, "Did you do something that would send you into a two-minute-long timeout or be sent to bed 30-minutes early without a bedtime story?" asked Grandpa Evan.

Evan shook his head as his ear-length brown curly hair bounced before he pushed his glasses that looked like his father's up the bridge of his nose, "No."

"After I told Evan that I don't want to be Spider-man, Evan doesn't want to be a Minion for Halloween anymore," said Jack.

"Then what do you want to be, Evan?" asked Anthony.

"I tell you in your ear, zayde. I don't want mommy or my sisters to hear," said Evan.

Anthony quickly lifted up little Evan and placed Evan by his great-grandfather's ear.

"I want to dress up like daddy for Halloween. I need my dress pants, a dress shirt, a sweater vest, a tie, my suit jacket, and my messenger bag," whispered Evan.

Grandpa Evan smiled, "I'll help you two with your secret mission."

A minute later Grandpa Evan was helping Evan pick out what clothes he wanted to wear before Anthony took Jack home with the clothes that Evan decided to wear as his Halloween costume."

* * *

Two evenings later the Reid family and Ellie entered the Hotchner family home causing Spencer to grin at the sight of two-year-old Wesley and six-month-old Sabrina both dressed up as Minions like Clarissa, Caden, and Ellie were while Diana was dressed up as Margo, Bridget was dressed up as Anges, and Ariel was dressed up as Edith, "There are my minions to help me steal the moon," said Spencer as he imitated Gru's voice.

All the kids laughed while Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who was wearing a bald cap, a prosthetic nose, a black zip-up sweatshirt, a black and grey scarf, and a pair of black dress pants, "I don't think that I could ever get into the Halloween spirit like you and Clarissa."

Clarissa who was wearing a yellow sweatshirt underneath a pair of overalls that she found at a thrift shop and a pair of goggles underneath the contact lenses she recently got because of Ariel and Caden loving to grab her glasses, "Either way, you love it that I found someone who loves Halloween like me."

Emily who was also dressed as her sister-in-law to help give her brother-in-law many minions as possible nodded, "I still laugh about Spencer scaring Derek in the bullpen."

Spencer looked at his oldest son, "Let's go get you dressed up as my Minion."

Evan shook his head, "Jack help me get dressed alone."

"OK," said Spencer.

"Let us know if you need any help," said Hotch.

As soon as Evan ran off towards Jack's room, Spencer looked at his wife, "What is Evan up to? He refused to dress up as a Minion for me."

"I don't know since Evan and Jack swore Grandpa Evan and Anthony to secrecy when both boys talked about plans that they had," said Clarissa.

A minute later Jack was speaking up from the stairs, "Don't look at me."

"I'm not looking. Are you and Evan almost ready?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, but Evan had to go potty," said Jack.

"Do you need any help?" asked Hotch.

"No," said Jack.

"OK," said Hotch just as Jack came into view causing Spencer, Clarissa, Hotch, Emily, Diana, Bridget, and Ellie to find Jack wearing a dark suit, a white dress shirt, and a red tie, "You are not Spider-man."

Jack looked at his father, step-mother, uncle Spencer, and Aunt Clarissa, "He's not a real superhero."

"He's not? OK, I give up. Who are you two supposed to be?" asked Hotch.

"I'm you, daddy," said Jack.

At that moment Spencer, Clarissa, Hotch, and Emily started to tear up while Diana, Bridget, and Ellie all grinned.

"Come here, buddy," said Hotch as he scooped up his five-year-old son, "OK. Let's go get some candy, my little G-man."

Spencer looked at Jack, "Maybe you should ask your daddy for his ID to make you officially look like an FBI agent."

"Great idea," said Hotch as he set his son down and quickly found his ID and clipped it to Jack's suit jacket.

"Now your an official FBI agent, Jack," said Hotch.

At that moment Evan who was wearing his dress pants, a white dress shirt that was underneath a red sweater vest, a clip-on tie underneath his sweater vest, his suit jacket, converse sneakers that Jack tied for him, and had his little messenger bag around his chest ran into the room, "I'm my daddy too."

Spencer instantly started to tear up as he swooped up his oldest son, "I'm honored, Evan,"

"Why you crying, daddy?" asked Evan.

Spencer smiled, "They're happy tears."

Clarissa who had tears falling down her face at the sight of two of her four favorite little boys being dressed up like their fathers smiled at her husband, "Do you have your I.D. badge on you?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as he quickly found his messenger bag and pulled out his ID badge and clipped it onto Evan's little messenger bag as he thought about knowing that Evan would get a Ph. D. in the future, "You're now official, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Evan Reid."

Clarissa beamed, "If Jack and Evan end up working for the B.A.U., I can imagine both boys working on the same team someday."

Wesley looked at the man who he recently started calling daddy, "I dress up like you too."

Hotch smiled as he shook his head, "Then let's go get you into your suit."

* * *

Ten minutes later Wesley had finished changing into his suit just as Bridget's friend Sammy dressed up as a Minion arrived causing the Reid and Hotchner families to go trick or treating before Spencer and Clarissa headed off to attend the reenactment of the 19th-century Phantasmagoria together.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Fashionista7, criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, fishtrek, mirajanewolf46, Daisyangel, and ndye828 for reviewing chapter 33.

__I decided to skip Middle Man, so it's now November 10th of 2010 and there's a tiny bit of M-rated content that isn't enough to change the rating of this story to M.__

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa had just got dressed when Spencer's work phone rang causing Spencer to sigh, "Getting called in at 6:15 AM mean that there's a case that can't wait until 9 A.M," said Spencer.

"I know the feeling when I'm called in on my day off or I've been home for a few hours, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer quickly answered his phone without checking the caller ID, "Dr. Reid."

"We got a local case overnight and I'm on my way to pick you up. I should be there in ten minutes since I'm loading up the kids right now since Emily is at the police department we're going to be based at," said Hotch.

"I'll see you in ten minutes, Aaron," said Spencer before hanging up.

"Have a case?" asked Clarissa.

"Will be working a case here in Washington D.C.," said Spencer.

"OK," said Clarissa as she started to straighten up her husband's tie before thinking about her niece and nephew that her brother and sister-in-law would drop off when her husband and oldest brother get called in overnight, "Is Aaron dropping Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina off here so Jack can easily leave for school with Diana, Bridget, and me while Wesley and Sabrina stay here with Lucy, Anthony, Grandma Lydia, and Grandpa Evan?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer before thinking about children, "Speaking of kids, I might as well spend the next seven minutes giving the kids a kiss."

"I'll go start the coffee pot and fix you a quick breakfast while you give our kids a kiss," said Clarissa before she quickly exited the master bedroom.

* * *

After giving Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Ellie each a kiss without waking them up, Spencer entered the kitchen to find Clarissa spreading peanut butter on four pieces of toast while coffee was brewing.

"Thank you, Clarissa," said Spencer as he accepted a piece of toast and started to eat it right away.

"Are all the kids still asleep?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes. I also changed Ariel's and Caden's diapers without waking them up too," said Spencer.

"How long did it take you to change both of their diapers?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer beamed, "Three minutes and 55 seconds."

Clarissa laughed, "It's amazing how we became experts at changing diapers."

At that moment Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see that it was his brother-in-law, "Aaron is here."

"I might as well join you so I can help bring Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina into the house and tuck them in," said Clarissa.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa went outside and Hotch smiled when he saw his little sister.

"Good morning, Aaron," said Clarissa as she kissed her oldest brother on the cheek.

"What are you doing up this early?" asked Hotch.

"Spence and I have been up since 5:30 AM since we did our morning workout together," said Clarissa as she glanced through the window of her brother's SUV and smiled at the sight of five-year-old Jack, two-year-old Wesley, and almost seven-month-old Sabrina all asleep in the backseat, "We might as well work together and get the kids into the house before you two men drive to Quantico for briefing."

A few seconds later all three adults were collecting Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina from the backseat before each adult carried a sleeping child into the house before Spencer and Hotch gave Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina each a kiss before they took their coffee and peanut butter toast headed to Quantico.

* * *

Over an hour later, Spencer was sitting at the round table eating one of the muffins he grabbed from the cafeteria when Garcia looked at Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi while knowing that her husband and Emily both got called in at 3 A.M. and were setting up at the station, "Kelly Landis went missing three days ago. Two days ago, the Georgetown "Monitor" received this," said Garcia as she pulled a bunch of papers out of her purse.

"So whoever took this, took Kelly. And wanted the world to know it," said Hotch before he noticed a playbill with Garcia's name on it, "Is that you?" asked Hotch.

Garcia became guarded as she covered up the playbills while Rossi looked at Hotch and Garcia, "Where was she found?" asked Rossi.

"Uh, she was found in Georgetown, in an alley, late last night," said Garcia as she opened up her tablet.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law and Rossi, "I sent Morgan and Prentiss."

"Only one victim?" asked Rossi.

"It's what he did to her that concerns me," said Hotch.

Garcia grabbed a file as she thought about what her husband sent her, "Morgan sent these, also late last night," said Garcia as she passed the file to Spencer.

Spencer opened the file and started to look at the crime scene photos.

"He and Prentiss are waiting in the District," said Hotch.

"The body seems posed. Left-arm raised…," said Spencer before he noticed what was missing as he realized that this was the first time he was dealing with an unsub who removed lips, "Oh... That's a first. I see your concern."

A curious Garcia looked at Spencer, "What?" asked Garcia.

Rossi noticed what Spencer noticed, "A photo wasn't all he took."

A curious Garcia looked at Spencer, "Reid, what?" asked Garcia.

"Her lips have been removed," said Spencer.

Garcia became grossed out, "Oh, my God."

Spencer took another bite of his muffin causing Hotch to shake his head as he thought about how his brother-in-law was able to develop a strong stomach after his first case in Las Vegas and can now eat while looking at gruesome crime scene photos.

"Maybe a trophy," said Rossi.

Spencer who was almost finished chewing spoke up, "Maybe he ate them?" asked Spencer as he continued chewing.

Garcia looked at Spencer as she wondered how he was able to handle eating while looking at crime scene photos, "OK, now I have that memory burned in my mind for the rest of my life."

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "You asked," said Spencer as he noticed his brother-in-law's lips twitched up a bit while Rossi shook his head.

Rossi looked at the photo on the TV screen, "The photo he sent to the "Monitor" and the way her body's posed and the mutilation, it must be a representation of someone."

"At least by sending a photo, the media's opened a line of communication," said Spencer.

"Now that he's got the media's attention, we can expect more of these," said Hotch.

* * *

As Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi headed to the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington D.C., Rossi turned his head and looked at Spencer who opted to wear his glasses that day read some files, "You sure have one hell of a strong stomach to talk about eating lips while eating a muffin at the same time during briefing," said Rossi.

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "Even though I got sick at my first crime scene, I believe that changing thousands of diapers since Diana's birth and working this job for over seven years has its perks," said Spencer before sighing sadly as he thought about it being November 10th, "I can't believe that Ariel and Caden will be turning one in 18 days while Diana will be turning seven in 41 days."

"I feel the same way too," said Hotch.

"When is Caden getting fitted for his first prosthetic leg?" asked Rossi.

"He'll be fitted on December 2nd and it should be wearing it by December 23rd," said Spencer.

"Will Caden take his first steps the same day?" asked Rossi.

"It all depends if Caden lives up to the meaning of his name and chooses to take his first steps that day, but if he can't grasp the concept of walking with a prosthetic leg he can just use the wheelchair he'll be using when his prosthetic leg is getting adjustments or doesn't want to wear his prosthetic," said Spencer.

"Have you and Clarissa figured out if Caden will get a wheelchair before his third birthday yet?" asked Rossi.

"We're still waiting until Caden turns three since he can sit in a stroller until he's in preschool," said Spencer.

"Will Caden get a manual or electric wheelchair?" asked Hotch.

"Even though Diana believes that Caden should have an electric wheelchair like Stephan Hawking, Clarissa and I decided that Caden will use a manual since Caden will need to build up strength in his arms while it will be easier to transport during trips to museums and future family vacation destinations," said Spencer before laughing, "Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie are already arguing about who gets to push Caden's wheelchair until Caden can finally wheel his wheelchair on his own."

"Jack and Wesley are arguing about pushing Caden's wheelchair too," said Hotch.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer quietly entered his wife's bedroom and smiled when he found his wife working on her child psychology degree, "Are you excited about earning your BA in child psychology in May?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "I am."

"After you earn your BA, are you going to study for a Ph. D. in nursing?" asked Spencer.

"I do not want to earn my Ph. D. in nursing because I'll have to become a nurse practitioner or teach nursing students at Georgetown University despite the raise I would get in my salary," said Clarissa.

"Even though I've been an FBI agent for seven years, I am eligible to become unit chief for any team," said Spencer before taking his wife's hand, "But with becoming an F.B.I. agent at 22 and me only being 29 right now, you can imagine that I don't want to lead a team of agents who are my age right now. Despite the respect I gained in the B.A.U., there are still agents who resent me from joining the B.A.U. at 22-years-old."

"Either way, we still have plenty of time to accept promotions," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at the alarm clock, "I should take a shower and get some sleep since I need to report to the police station at 8 A.M."

"Even though I already showered, room for one more?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "There's always room for you."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were taking a shower together.

* * *

The next day Clarissa smiled as she saw her husband, oldest brother, and sister-in-law standing in Union Station talking before looking at Bridget who she had just taken to the bathroom during Bridget's class's field trip to Union Station "Look who's here, Bridget," said Clarissa.

"There's daddy, uncle Aaron, and Auntie Emily!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Let's not bother daddy, uncle Aaron, and Aunt Emily since they're working right now," said Clarissa.

"OK," sighed Bridget.

"Let's get back to Mrs. Lee, but don't say anything to your father since he's working," said Clarissa firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Bridget as she allowed her mother to pick her up before they headed towards the exit where her teacher and classmates were waiting for them.

"This building has three exits- north, south, and west," said Spencer as he pointed at the exits while being unaware that his wife and Bridget were about to walk past them, "You're here to target a woman, but you don't want to attract attention," said Spencer just as he then noticed his wife and Bridget walking past him, Hotch, and Emily as they waved at him.

Hotch shook his head as he watched his brother-in-law turn his head as he watched Clarissa carry Bridget towards Bridget's teacher and classmates as Spencer watched his little sister's butt as he turned to his brother-in-law with an amused look on his face, "Well, standing in the middle and gawking at your wife, would certainly attract attention."

Clarissa who heard what her oldest brother said decided to have a bit of fun as she hurried back to her husband with Bridget on her hip and pulled him by the tie and gave her husband a French kiss for 30 seconds before she broke out of the kiss and walked away laughing while knowing that her husband would still be to gawking at her.

Hotch shook his head as he watched his brother-in-law gawk at Clarissa with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Like you're doing again with your wife."

Spencer quickly stopped watching his wife and looked at his brother-in-law, "What's that?" asked Spencer.

Emily smiled at the dumbfounded look on her brother-in-law's face, "Just like that," said Emily as she snapped her fingers, "I.Q. of 187 to slashed to 60," said Emily before she walked away.

* * *

As they were leaving Union Station, Spencer smirked as he realized that Clarissa, Bridget, and Bridget's preschool teacher and classmates were still there causing him to pull out his phone and text his wife.

HEADING BACK TO THE POLICE DEPARTMENT. AS SOON AS THIS CASE IS OVER, I'LL BE GETTING BACK AT YOU FOR DISTRACTING ME WITH THAT KISS. ~ SR

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Did you just text my sister?" asked Hotch.

"Had to let her know that I'll be getting back at her for distracting me," said Spencer.

Hotch shook his head, "Even though my sister broke you out of your shy shell on the day we met, I wonder if my sister is a bad influence on you."

Spencer laughed, "You told me over 500 times that you and my godmother would have played matchmaker on Clarissa and me if we didn't meet when we did."

* * *

After arresting Rhett Walden, Spencer quietly entered his house while being grateful that his brother-in-law insisted that paperwork can wait until morning. After arming the security system and making sure that doors and windows were locked, Spencer checked each bedroom where he kissed each kid or toddler goodnight before he found Clarissa sitting up in bed reading a book.

"I saw Penelope speaking to the press earlier. Did you Aaron, Emily, Derek, and David finally catch the unsub tonight?" asked Clarissa.

"We did, but he'll most likely be institutionalized for the rest of his life," said Spencer.

"You looked disturbed about something," said Clarissa.

"I don't know how many serial killers would keep the remains of their dead mothers in their house. This unsub carried the remains of his long-dead mother out of his house when Emily, Rossi, Detective Croft, and I went to arrest him," said Spencer.

"Mama boys sometimes have trouble letting go of their mothers when they're dead," said Clarissa.

"I remember missing my mom more than my father after my parents and uncle Daniel were killed, but this was the son of former actress May Walden," said Spencer.

"At least you helped solve the mystery of the disappearance of May Walden," said Clarissa.

"Speaking of actresses, what do you think about going to see a play with your brother, Emily, and the rest of the team tomorrow night at Tolgate Theater to support Penelope who's in the play "Conflictions"?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa grinned, "I loved that play when Aaron and Haley took me to see the original for my 18th birthday."

Spencer thought about his wife's actions from earlier in the day, "Remember that text message I sent you while leaving Union Station?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smirked, "Yes."

Spencer quickly made sure to lock the bedroom door before he grabbed a box out of his and Clarissa's closet before he gave his wife a wicked smile as he set the box on the bed while he started to slowly undress himself from above his waist, "I'm keeping my promise about getting back at you for that kiss in Union Station."

Clarissa instantly felt her panties start to get wet while as she gave her husband a smirk that caused Spencer's pants to start tightening, "What are you going to do? Restrain me? Gag me? Blindfold me?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer raised his eyebrows, "I'll restrain you and blindfold you, but I'll have music playing to drown out whatever noises you make."

A few minutes later a naked Clarissa was restrained to her bed while a blindfold was around her eyes as her husband was kissing her all over.

* * *

The next evening Spencer was sitting between Clarissa and Emily as they, Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi all watch Garcia perform in "Conflictions".

* * *

__A/N: I'm going to skip referencing Into the Woods which happens the morning after the ending of this chapter and go straight to What Happens at Home so Ashley Seaver will appear in the next chapter.__


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to OneTrueAkatsuki for being the 225th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Fashionista7, Daisyangel, and lolyncut for reviewing chapter 34.

__The gym I go to, schools, city buses, and bars have all shut down until further notice while restaurants only allow ordering takeout or delivery. Aside from canceling any doctor and dentist appointments I have for the next month, I already stocked up on enough groceries to allow me to stay home for two weeks to keep myself safe. ____I have____ weaker immune system I have from being a Kawasaki Disease survivor who has a bleeding disorder called Von Willebrand's Disease, ____so social distancing myself is important.____ I hope that everyone practices social distancing and stays home like I've been doing.__

_I'm sad to say that because of the coronavirus, my trip to Wisconsin Dells for the 31st Annual Autism Society of Greater Wisconsin Spring Conference on April 30th has been canceled since the conference is going virtual to protect everyone._

_It's November 22nd of 2010 at the beginning of this chapter and Ashley Seaver will be a year older than Spencer._

* * *

Clarissa looked at her husband as they ate breakfast with their children, "Aside from paperwork, are you doing anything special at work today?" asked Clarissa.

"One of my former instructors at the academy asked me to give a 30-minute lecture on geographical profiling to his cadets," said Spencer.

Diana gave her father a mischievous grin, "Do you think that any female cadets will hit on you, daddy? I know that you'll be teaching cadets who are now younger than you, daddy."

Ellie looked at her foster-sister, "I know that some of the single mothers of my third-grade classmates have a crush on your daddy."

Diana giggled, "A lot of single mothers from church, my ice skating team, and school crushes intensified on daddy after daddy had to spend four months getting around on crutches a year ago."

Clarissa rubbed her husband's biceps, "But every woman knows that your father belongs to me."

Spencer blushed as he shook his head.

* * *

After giving a lecture about geographical profiling to the cadets in the academy, Spencer was closing up his laptop and putting away the maps he had the cadets look at when a female cadet who had curly blonde hair and blue eyes approached him.

"I'm Cadet Juliana Moore and I enjoyed your lecture on geographical profiling," said Cadet Moore.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"Are you single?" asked Cadet Moore.

Spencer shook his head as he held up his left hand causing Cadet Moore to see a dinged up wedding band, "I'll be celebrating my eighth wedding anniversary with my wife in eight days."

"Your 29-years-old and married for almost eight years?" asked Cadet Moore.

Spencer nodded, "I met my wife when I was 19 and married her six months before I entered the academy at 21-years-old."

A dejected Cadet Moore walked away while one of his former academy instructors Agent Fredrick Dawson walked over him.

"Another cadet hit on you?" asked Agent Dawson.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"How are those kids of yours doing?" asked Agent Dawson.

Spencer smiled, "They're doing great and Caden will be fitted for his first prosthetic leg when Clarissa, the kids, and I get back from Connecticut and New York on the second."

"Spending the twins' first birthday in New Haven?" asked Agent Dawson.

Spencer nodded, "Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden all need to see the park where Clarissa and I met while New Haven decided to build a new playground at the park where I met Clarissa while they name the park Tucker Park, so they want me to cut the ribbon to open up the newly renovated park."

"That's quite the honor for you," said Agent Dawson.

"I know," said Spencer.

"What will you, your wife, and the kids be doing in New York?" asked Agent Dawson.

"Diana has been wanting to see the Rockefeller Christmas tree be lit on the day its lit for the first time in years and go ice skating on the outdoor ice skating rink, so Clarissa and I agreed that we can spend our eighth wedding anniversary in New York City," said Spencer just as his phone vibrated causing him to sigh when he saw that Rossi was back with their consultant for the case, "I have to go since my teammates and I flying to New Mexico in 30 minutes."

"Hopefully you'll be home in time for Thanksgiving," said Agent Dawson.

"I hope so too," said Spencer before he hurried out of the lecture hall.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer approached his teammates who were talking to a woman with blonde hair as they talked about hand to hand combat.

"I was offered to be remediated from the academy, but I refused and managed to survive the physical and education," said Spencer.

Rossi looked at Ashley, "Agent Seaver, Dr. Reid," said Rossi.

Ashley looked at Spencer and noticed the gold dinged up wedding band on the youngest profiler's left ring finger, "Did you have any issues in the academy?" asked Ashley.

Spencer shook his head, "I passed all aspects of the academy with either flying colors or right in the middle since I started preparing myself for the academy when I was 19 until I entered the academy when I was 21 and a half years old."

"What about shooting?" asked Ashley.

Spencer grinned slightly, "My uncle who raised me was the best sharpshooter in Nevada and eventually Connecticut and he taught me how to shoot a gun when I was a teenager, and this past year I got a 100% on my requalifications twice and made the wall of honor."

Rossi looked at Ashley, "Reid isn't someone you want to piss off. He has done three kill shots in either the heart or right between the eyes while under duress and he is ruthless at prank wars."

"I'm an M.I.T. grad and M.I.T. grads are known to be nuclear during prank wars," said Spencer as he smirked at Rossi, "Plus you've been scared of my two oldest daughters ever since you left me in a ditch over two months after I was finally recovered from injuring my knee."

"You have kids?" asked Ashley.

Spencer nodded as he grabbed the latest photograph of him, Clarissa, and the kids from his desk and pointed at each child, "Diana will be seven on December 21st, Bridget is three, Evan is two, and Ariel and Caden will be one in six days. The girl with the chin-length bob is our eight-year-old foster-daughter Ellie," said Spencer before pointing at Clarissa, "That's my wife Clarissa. She's a pediatric nurse at Children's' National when she's not a nurse at my kids' and nephew's school."

"You have a lot of kids," said Ashley.

"I grew up as an only child while my wife of nearly eight years has two older brothers, so we agreed to have a big family together," said Spencer.

Ashley looked at Hotch, "Clarissa looks like you despite having blue eyes."

"Clarissa is my baby sister," said Hotch before he decided to get back on topic, "Agent Seaver's going to accompany us to New Mexico."

"She is?" asked Morgan.

"As a consultant," said Hotch.

"On?" asked Morgan.

"She has a unique perspective," said Rossi.

Ashley looked at Hotch and Rossi, "They don't know?" asked Ashley.

"Well, we weren't sure how you wanted to, uh…," said Rossi nervously.

Ashley looked at Spencer, Emily, and Morgan, "Seaver's not my original last name. It's my mother's maiden name. Mine used to be Beauchamp. My father is Charles Beauchamp."

Spencer instantly recognized the name as his eyes went wide, "As in the Redmond Ripper Charles Beauchamp?" asked Spencer.

Ashley nodded, "That's him."

"He killed 25 women over 10 years in rural North Dakota," said Spencer before looking at Rossi, "I think that you caught him, right, Rossi?" asked Spencer.

"Your brother-in-law was on that team, too," said Rossi.

Hotch looked at his wife, brother-in-law, and Morgan, "Based on her life experience, we were hoping that Agent Seaver might recognize something in the family dynamics inside the community that could be helpful. We have a plane waiting."

Rossi gestured to everyone to get going despite Spencer and Ashley following him while Emily and Morgan stayed back to talk to Hotch.

* * *

As they were flying to New Mexico, Spencer smiled when he saw an email pop up on his iPad causing him to grin when he saw a video causing him to pull out his earphones before he watched a video of Ariel toddling around the living room while carrying a framed photograph of him while saying 'Dada'.

After the video was over, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Were you just sent a video of one of the kids?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "A video of Ariel walking around the living room while carrying a photograph of me and chanting 'Dada'."

Hotch's lips twitched up as he thought about the videos he saw of Bridget doing the same thing, "Just like Bridget did when she was a toddler."

Spencer sighed sadly, "I can't believe that I'll be celebrating Ariel's and Caden's first birthday in Connecticut in six days."

"Has Diana brought up about wanting more siblings yet?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Clarissa firmly told Diana that she's not going to get pregnant again until Ariel and Caden are five-years-old."

"At least being foster parents helps right now," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I know," said Spencer before pulling out his wallet and looked at the last picture of him with his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon on Thanksgiving of 2000, "Tomorrow on November 23rd will be the tenth anniversary of the last Thanksgiving I had with Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon."

"Are you going to be OK?" asked Hotch.

"I should be," said Spencer just as Ashley just left the bathroom on the jet, "but the 28th will be the both the happiest and saddest day for me too."

Ashley stopped walking and looked at Spencer, "Why would your two youngest's kids' birthday be the saddest day?" asked Ashley.

"November 28th will also be the tenth anniversary of the day my aunt and uncle who raised me from when I was four were murdered by a sibling of a man my uncle did a kill shot on. I'm lucky to survive the deaths of my aunt and uncle since I met Clarissa two days after their deaths."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Ashley.

Spencer took a breath as he started to tell Ashley about Riley Jenkins's murder and the devastating aftermath that happened after that made him vow into either becoming a police officer or an F.B.I. agent.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer was going through the information that Garcia sent to him to print off as he listened to Garcia on his phone.

"And that is the whole kit and kaboodle on each of your 64 suspects. Nothing really stands out. They're all pretty plain," said Garcia.

Spencer thought about Detective Ruiz's eagerness, "That's pretty much the main issue we're going to have here."

"Yeah. Vanilla doesn't make your job any easier," said Garcia.

"No, it does not," agreed Spencer.

"So, um, how's it going with the agent whose father was a…? You know" asked Garcia nervously.

Spencer quickly realized who Garcia was talking about, "How'd you know that?" asked Spencer.

"I might have looked into someone's hidden background," said Garcia nervously.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about all the background checks Garcia had done on the friends he made outside of work, his godparents, his neighbors, and JJ's boyfriend before he spoke in a slightly stern tone, "One of these days you're either going to get written up, suspended, or fired for doing unauthorized background checks. The FBI already does background checks and psychological evaluations on everyone before they allow anyone to work for the FBI."

"I am not gonna let some strange new person travel with my family and not find out who they are," said Garcia.

Spencer shook his head, "Even though you are protective of us, Hotch and Rossi were the ones to ask Cadet Seaver to consult on this case and not you, Garcia," said Spencer sternly as he looked over where Ashley was working with Rossi and decided to answer Garcia's question, "Well, she seems fine."

"Does she know that you're married?" asked Garcia.

"She knows that everyone except Rossi currently has spouses and children," said Spencer before exchanging goodbyes and hung up before he focused on the papers he had printed off before he saw a curious head of security Chief of Security Harvey Brinkman watching him.

"What's all that?" asked Harvey.

"Our technical analyst ran background checks on the suspects," said Spencer.

"Oh, I could have given you that," said Harvey.

Spencer inwardly shook his head, "We typically gather our own intelligence. Our federal databases tend to have more detailed information."

"Well, how do you know they're more detailed if you haven't seen ours?" asked Harvey.

Spencer shook his head, "It's nothing personal, chief."

"It's just, you could have asked," said Harvey.

Spencer nodded as he gave the chief of security a tight smile, "Next time I will," said Spencer before he quickly walked away as he kept on looking back at Harvey as he joined Rossi and Ashley and looked at Rossi as he decided to use the voice he spoke in when his kids were sleeping, "Has anyone vetted them?" asked Spencer quietly.

Rossi nodded as he spoke quietly too, "Garcia's doing a separate check on police and security staff."

A confused Ashley looked between Spencer and Rossi, "Why?" asked Ashley quietly.

"Law enforcement and security are the kind of jobs that would attract this unsub," said Rossi quietly.

Spencer looked at Ashley, "Dennis Rader, BTK, was a compliance officer in Park City, Kansas. Kenneth Bianchi, one of the Hillside Stranglers, worked as a security guard in California and Washington. Psychopaths love official jobs and uniforms."

* * *

Seven hours later Spencer quietly entered his house and smiled when he realized that the entire house was still asleep as he looked at the grandfather clock and saw that it was 6:30 AM causing him to decide on heading to the kitchen and get a head start on making breakfast.

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer was placing plates of omelets, pancakes, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs into the oven to keep warm and was drinking his second cup of coffee for the day when Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Ellie, Lucy, and Anthony entered the kitchen.

"You're home, Daddy!" cried Diana, Bridget, and Evan as they ran to their father.

"Dada!" exclaimed Ariel and Caden who were both on Clarissa's hips.

"Welcome home, Spencer," said Ellie.

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "When did you get home, Spencer?" asked Clarissa.

"30 minutes ago, so I decided to get a head start on breakfast," said Spencer.

"Is there anything you need my help with?" asked Lucy.

Spencer shook his head, "Aside from needing to pour glasses of orange juice or milk, breakfast is being kept warm in the oven."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Did you get some sleep on the jet? Do you have to go into work today?" asked Clarissa.

"I slept during the entire flight home while I'm off until December 3rd," said Spencer.

Diana who was in her school uniform like Bridget and Ellie were looked at her father, "Do Ellie, Bridget, and I have to go to school today, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Can I please stay home with Evan, Ariel, and Caden with you, daddy?" asked Bridget.

"Can we just play hookey and stay home since Thanksgiving is two days away?" asked Ellie.

Spencer looked at his wife who was giving him her 'Hotchner glare' as her way to tell him not to say yes to the girls, "As much as I want to let you three girls play hookey today and tomorrow, you three girls only have to go to school all day today and half a day tomorrow. We're all taking an extra three days off from school or work so we can go to Connecticut and New York City to celebrate Ariel and Caden turning one, honor the tenth anniversary of my aunt Ethel's and uncle Gordon's deaths, and to celebrate your mother's and my anniversary. So you three girls can handle going to school for one and a half more days before you girls get my undivided attention for the next seven and a half days."

"Yes, sir," sighed Diana, Bridget, and Ellie.

"Now let's all sit down for breakfast together before I take the girls to school while daddy gets a few more hours of sleep," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were gathered around the breakfast nook eating breakfast talking about how Diana's, Bridget's, and Ellie's day at school went before.

* * *

An hour later a freshly showered Spencer was climbing into bed so he could get a few more hours of sleep before he would play with his three youngest children and help Lucy and Anthony with household chores, running to the grocery store, and yard work.

* * *

__A/N: The next chapter will be both a sad and happy chapter when it comes to celebrating Thanksgiving and two different 10-year anniversaries.__


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to Daisyangel, fishtrek, lolyncut, Fashionista7, criminalmindsrocks, OneTrueAkatsuki for reviewing chapter 35.

__Writer's block for this story sucks!__

__Update on the coronavirus, there are now two____ positive cases in the county I live in and because of receiving immunoglobulin therapy to treat Kawasaki Disease when I was 19, I'm not going anywhere including the grocery store for a while. Due to me knowing how to sew since I was 13 (I took a semester of various sewing classes every semester between grades seven and 12 since I loved my first sewing class in junior high and it was discovered that I'm talented at using a sewing machine and color coordination with fabric) and owning a sewing machine at 26 my mom has recruited me to sew face masks for the nursing home she's a receptionist at so updates might be a bit sporadic since I have enough fabric to make over 10 masks and my mom and a coworker of hers will be getting me supplies to make masks.__

__It's November 25th of 2010 in this chapter meaning that it's also the first anniversary of Haley's death ____while two birthdays and an anniversary of some deaths are celebrated in this chapter.__

* * *

Spencer woke up to Clarissa crying for Haley in her sleep causing Spencer to pull his wife into a hug, "It's OK, Clarissa," soothed Spencer.

After comforting Clarissa for 10 minutes, Clarissa opened her eyes as she felt her husband hugging her close to him, "Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"You've been crying for Haley in your sleep for over 10 minutes. I know that it's the first anniversary of Haley's murder is going to affect you, Diana, Aaron, Jack, and me deeply today just like the anniversaries of our parents, Uncle Daniel's, Aunt Ethel's, and uncle Gordon's deaths always affect us," said Spencer softly.

"I'm just not sure if I'm up to celebrating Thanksgiving today," said Clarissa.

"Knowing Haley, she'll want you to celebrate Thanksgiving today like we did the day after her death for the kids' sake since we were all thankful that Jack was able to come home to us," said Spencer before tilting his head, "Since you're showing signs of not being up to celebrating Thanksgiving today, why don't you stay in the living room with grandma Lydia, grandpa Evan, Jack's maternal grandparents, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina while Lucy, Anthony, Diana, Ellie, Jessica, Aaron, Emily, and I are the ones to cook in the kitchen."

Clarissa nodded as she thought about how her husband spent the past day and a half preparing Thanksgiving dishes with Lucy while Anthony entertained the children who were too young to attend school, "Deal."

* * *

Over an hour later the Reid family, Ellie, Lucy, Anthony, Grandma Lydia, and Grandpa Evan who were all still in their pajamas were gathered in the kitchen for breakfast when Ellie noticed Clarissa's red eyes, "Are you OK, Clarissa?" asked Ellie.

Diana looked at her foster-sister, "Today is the first anniversary of the day my former Aunt Haley was murdered by a bad man who had a vendetta against my uncle Aaron."

"Jack survived since Aaron told Jack to hide," said Spencer.

"Poor Jack," said Ellie.

Spencer looked at Diana, "Are you OK, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"I'm OK since I talked to the guidance counselor at school yesterday morning," said Diana before thinking about the grave she visits with her mother at least once a month, "Can we go to Aunt Haley's grave today?" asked Diana.

"I was already planning on having us visit Aunt Haley's grave today," said Clarissa.

A confused Evan who had cranberry syrup all over his face from his cut-up pancakes looked at his parents, "I don't know Aunt Haley."

Spencer reached for a wet wipe and started to wipe his oldest son's face, "That's because you were only 17-months-old when Jack's mother died and your uncle Aaron divorced Haley a few weeks before Bridget was born."

Bridget looked at her Irish twin, "I don't know Auntie Haley well too, Evan," said Bridget before looking at her parents, "Why did uncle Aaron divorce Aunt Haley?" asked Bridget.

Spencer looked at his second child, "The unit your uncle Aaron, Aunt Emily, and I work for has a high divorce rate. Aunt Haley couldn't handle being married to someone who has to travel all over the country for a few days each week, so she broke her wedding vows and decided to cheat on uncle Aaron and got together with another man instead of trying to ask for a divorce."

"Your daddy and I were the ones to catch Aunt Haley kissing another man and we chose to do the right thing and tell your uncle Aaron right away," said Clarissa.

"That wasn't nice of Aunt Haley," said Bridget.

Clarissa nodded, "I was extremely angry at my former sister-in-law that she stayed away from me until after your birth, but your birth helped heal your uncle Aaron's broken heart until he got together with your aunt Emily."

Bridget looked at her mother with a serious look a three-year-old could ever give their parent, "Have you ever cheat on daddy?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa shook her head, "I love your daddy way too much to cheat on him. If a single guy approaches me about going on a date, I just show him my rings and tell him that I'm happily married."

Bridget looked at her father with the same look she gave her father, "Have you cheat on mommy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer shook his head, "I never have since I used to state that I'm not interested in dating at the moment when my marriage to your mother was kept a secret at work while I now tell every woman who asks me out that I'm happily married and show her my wedding band."

Diana grinned at her little sister, "Plus if I'm with daddy when he gets hit on, I just use my intellect and scare away the woman who's hitting on daddy."

Spencer laughed, "Just like you did at Daytona Beach in Florida."

* * *

Three hours later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana who were all wearing either a navy blue military-style pea-coat, a red pea-coat, or a purple pea-coat were standing by Haley's grave when Diana looked at the resting place of her former aunt, "Hi Aunt Haley. It's been a year since a bad man sent you to Heaven, and I hope you know that I miss you every day," said Diana as she placed the bouquet of white roses that she used her allowance to buy onto the patch of dirt by the headstone.

Clarissa looked at the grave as she rested her hands over Diana's ears, "Even though there are times that I'm pissed at you for cheating on Aaron, I miss you every day while your parents told me that Ariel reminds them so much of you as a baby."

Spencer looked at the grave, "I have a feeling that you have been telling my parents, Aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon about the shenanigans I have gotten into with Clarissa and my children during the past 10 years, but thank you for being part of my life for nearly nine years."

* * *

Later on, that day at 1 P.M., Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Wesley, and Sabrina were all taking a nap when Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "How are you doing today, Aaron?" asked Clarissa.

"I miss Haley, but I know that she's glad that I didn't let her death stop me from marrying Emily," said Hotch.

Clarissa hugged her oldest brother, "I miss Haley too, but I know that she's glad that you didn't let her death stop you from marrying Emily when you planned on marrying her while you and Emily adopted two beautiful children together."

"When you and Spencer take the kids to New York City on the 29th, are you going to track down Sean?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa shook her head, "After not hearing from him in a year and 11 months, I would most likely slap him in public or use one of Spence's guns and shoot him."

"I don't blame you, but after Sean missing out on the good times and bad times last year, I decided not to contact him and make him contact me when he needs me," said Hotch.

"I agree, but at least you're my favorite brother," said Clarissa.

* * *

After Thanksgiving dinner was eaten, the Reid family, Hotchner family, and Brook family, Lucy, and Anthony were gathered around Ariel and Caden who were both sitting in their high chairs laughing while Ariel and Caden enjoyed their first smash cakes three days early while knowing that Haley would want them to laugh on the first anniversary of her death.

* * *

Three days later, Spencer and Clarissa were standing over the borrowed cribs that Ariel and Caden were sleeping in their two-bedroom hotel suite in New Haven, Connecticut when their youngest children wake up and grinned at them.

"Dada! Mama!" exclaimed Ariel.

"Mama! Dada!" exclaimed Caden.

Spencer scooped up Ariel, "Happy birthday, princess."

Clarissa scooped up Caden, "Happy birthday, baby boy."

Diana, Bridget, and Evan rushed into the bedroom that their parents, Ariel, and Caden were sleeping in and grinned at their little brother and sister.

"Happy birthday, Ariel. Happy birthday, Caden," said Diana.

"Happy birthday, Ariel. Happy birthday, Caden," said Bridget.

"Happy birfday, Ari. Happy birfday, Caden," said Evan.

A minute later Lucy, Anthony, and Ellie who were sharing another hotel room entered the Reid family's hotel suite to help Spencer and Clarissa get Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden all ready for the day.

* * *

An hour later the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were gathered at the diner that Spencer and Clarissa frequented at while they were dating for breakfast when Spencer looked at Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie, "After we're done eating, we'll be going to the cemetery where Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon were buried at."

"Would you guys be upset if I don't want to visit the cemetery?" asked Ellie.

Spencer gave Ellie a soft smile, "Not at all, Ellie."

Anthony looked at Ellie, "You, Lucy, and I can go swimming at the hotel's pool while everyone else is at the cemetery."

"OK," said Ellie.

"I swim too?" asked Evan.

Spencer smiled at his son, "We can go swimming after your nap this afternoon."

"Why wait?" asked Evan.

"Aside from seeing where your great-aunt Ethel and great-uncle Gordon are sleeping, we'll be going to the park where your mommy and I met at since the police department my uncle worked at decided to build a new playground at the park your mother and I met at and named if after Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon and we were invited to cut the cord."

"And after we cut the cord with a huge pair of scissors, we get to play on the slide, swings, and monkey bars," said Diana.

"Really?" asked Evan.

Spencer nodded, "I'll push you on the swing, tadpole," said Spencer before looking at Bridget, "I'll be pushing you on the swing too."

Clarissa smiled at Ariel and Caden, "And I'll be pushing you two on the swings too."

Ariel and Caden both clapped their hands, "Yay!"

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden approached Ethel's and Gordon's graves where Spencer saw two of his uncle Gordon's former coworkers Sergeant Johnson and Detective Rodgers who were now either retired or was now a lieutenant.

Bridget who was wearing a red pea-coat like her mother looked at the two men at the grave she's seeing for the first time, "Who are you two?" asked Bridget.

Thomas Johnson and Corey Rodgers turned around and they smiled when they saw Spencer with his wife and six children.

"Mr. Johnson! Mr. Rodgers!" exclaimed Diana as she ran over to Thomas and Corey and hugged them.

Lieutenant Rodgers scooped up Diana, "I haven't seen you in person since you were almost three-years-old, Diana. You're getting too big for me to carry."

"I'm now 51 inches tall and my pediatrician said that I'm very tall for my age because of daddy being six foot one," said Diana before she eagerly introduced her siblings while mentioned that it was Ariel's and Caden's first birthday too.

Thomas who had retired a year ago looked at Diana and thought about how Diana was going to turn into a beautiful young woman when it came to her long curly brown hair that reached her waist and her big blue eyes that sparkled behind her purple glasses, "How old are you going to be turning next month?" asked Thomas.

"I'll be turning seven next month," said Diana.

Thomas looked at Spencer, "Just make sure that Diana doesn't start college at 12-years-old like you did. Your uncle was crying when he told all of his former coworkers that you were already a college student."

"I remember that they were crying on my first day at Yale," said Spencer.

"As of right now, I'm only in the fourth grade and it's planned that I won't graduate high school until I'm 15 since mommy and daddy want me to focus on being a kid right now," said Diana before grinning, "Daddy promised me that I can take a college class online when I turn 12 as long as I choose not to graduate high school until I'm 15."

Lieutenant Rodgers looked at Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden who were wearing pea-coats that were the same color as their parents or snowsuits to keep the one-year-old twins warm before looking Spencer and Clarissa, "Even though you two have sent pictures and our jobs or life kept us from attending Bridget's, Evan's, Ariel's, and Caden's Christenings, you two have been busy since the four years you two have come up here."

Spencer gave a sheepish smile as he glanced at Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden who were visiting their great-aunt's and great-uncle's graves for the first time, "Life has gotten in the way, but I know that I wouldn't change a thing since Clarissa and I ended up having four more beautiful children together while we gained an amazing foster daughter two months ago."

"Our foster-daughter Ellie decided to stay at the hotel with the nannies instead of coming here," said Clarissa.

"That's OK," said Thomas before he gave Spencer a stern look, "Even though you've been a trouble magnet who landed in the hospital four times for various injuries or pneumonia the past four years?" asked Thomas.

Spencer blushed, "I was following the oath I made for this country, but what matters is that I'm alive and all healed up from the injuries I dealt with."

Diana who now had her hands in her purple pea-coat while the gentle breeze that had her mid-back length curly brown hair that was left down underneath her purple hand-knitted hat blew in the wind beamed up at her father, "Either way, I'm glad that you were picked to be my daddy since I want to be an F.B.I. agent like you someday."

Spencer inwardly shook his head as he thought about Diana's IQ, "With you having an IQ of 170, you can do anything you want with your life."

"Did uncle Gordon tell you that?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "He told me that I can do anything I want with my life."

Diana looked at the graves of her great-aunt and great uncle, "I just wish that I could have met Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon."

Spencer rested a hand on his oldest daughter's shoulder, "I do too."

Thomas rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Knowing your aunt and uncle, they're proud of what you accomplished over the past 10 years."

"I wouldn't' have gotten through the deaths of Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon without Clarissa," said Spencer before kissing Clarissa on the lips, "I love you, Clara."

"I love you too, Spence."

"We love you, mommy and daddy," said Diana, Bridget, and Evan in unison.

"Wuv Mama. Wuv Dada," said Caden.

"Wuv Dada. Wuv Mama," said Ariel

"And daddy and I love all five of you," said Clarissa.

A minute later Thomas and Corey walked away so Spencer and Clarissa could have privacy as the family of seven talked to Aunt Ethel's and Uncle Gordon's grave.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Ellie approached the bench where Spencer and Clarissa met when Spencer knelt by Bridget's, Evan's, Ariel's, and Caden's eye level, "This is the bench where your mother and I met at."

"This bench is the reason why Diana, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and I are here today?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa nodded, "I saw your daddy a few times in New Haven until I found him crying at this bench."

"Why didn't you talk to daddy sooner?" asked Bridget.

"When I first noticed your daddy, I developed a huge crush on him and I didn't know what to say to him," said Clarissa.

"People can get tongue-tied when they realize that they're attracted to someone," said Spencer.

"What were your first words to each other?" asked Bridget.

Spencer's eidetic memory quickly caused him to flashback to his first conversation with Clarissa before he recited their first conversation, "You alright?" "My aunt and uncle who raised me since I was four years old after my parents' death, were killed in a car accident two days ago." "I lost my father when I was three and my mom at 17." "I'm Spencer Reid." "I'm Clarissa Hotchner, and you look like you could use a friend."

"Right after that your uncle Aaron who was in town for work called me since I was late to join him for lunch and I convinced him to let me bring your daddy along since I wasn't going to leave your father alone here," said Clarissa.

"Daddy did join mommy for lunch and they learned that they had a lot in common," said Diana.

"And three days later, your mother showed up at Aunt Ethel's and uncle Gordon's funeral since she refused to let me go through the funeral alone," said Spencer.

"Did people think that you two were dating?" asked Bridget.

Spencer chuckled, "All of the guests who came to give me their condolences told me that your mother and I looked like a cute couple causing me to tell them that we weren't dating. Nearly everyone told me that I shouldn't let her go since someone else might ask her out before I was ready to be more than friends."

"After being friends for 15 days, your father asked to be his girlfriend on my 19th birthday causing me to agree instantly," said Clarissa.

"A year after our first meeting here, I was attending M.I.T., but I made it down here to ask your mother to marry me at this bench."

"Since I was in my second year of nursing school and your daddy was at M.I.T., we waited until the second anniversary of the day we met to say 'I do' to each other," said Clarissa

"Then I was born a year and 21 days after mommy and daddy married," said Diana.

At that moment Evan's stomach let out a loud grumble causing the Reid family to head to their hotel for lunch with Ellie, Lucy, and Anthony.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was giving a speech about his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon before he, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie used a pair of giant scissors to cut the ribbon that closed off the brand new Tucker Playground that was built to honor Spencer's aunt and uncle before the Reid children, Ellie, and a bunch of other children got to start playing on the playground equipment while Spencer and Clarissa got to swing Ariel and Caden on the baby swings that were available for babies and toddlers.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ellie, Lucy, and Anthony were singing "Happy Birthday" to Ariel and Caden before the youngest Reid twins started to dig into their individual birthday cakes that the hotel provided for them.

* * *

After all five kids were asleep in their hotel beds or cribs, a crying Spencer was holding a crying Clarissa as they cried about Ariel and Caden finally being a year old while also Spencer cried about it being the tenth anniversary of losing his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon.

* * *

__A/N: I'm crying about Ariel and Caden finally being a year old. The Reid family's trip to New York City will be happening in the next chapter.__

__Here's a heads up that the upcoming chapters will be coming in slower since aside from deciding on why Spencer will start having migraines ____that causes ____him to have buzzed hair in the back and sides at the beginning of season seven, I need to figure out how to deal with the storyline that deals with Ian Doyle. I refuse to fake Emily's death since I can imagine Diana, Bridget, and Evan hating their uncle Aaron for a long time if their favorite uncle lied to them about their Aunt Emily while Hotch wouldn't want to break Jack's heart and tell him that his step-mother has died when Emily is alive. I already thought of three alternative universe ideas I can go with. ___**_**If any of you want to know about my ideas, please let me know and I will create a poll to help me finalize which alternative season six storyline I can go with.**_**_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to xxxMadameMysteryxxx, OneTrueAkatsuki, crazyreaderduh, Fashionista7, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, lolyncut, and supergirl superman for reviewing chapter 36.

__Thankfully I didn't have writer's block for this chapter causing me to update two days after ____posting ____the last chapter.__

__This chapter starts the afternoon after the last chapter when the Reids, Ellie, Lucy, and Anthony are in New York City and the poll about what will happen to Emily is now up. So please visit my profile and vote.__

* * *

At 1 P.M. Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden entered their two-bedroom hotel suite at The Roosevelt Hotel which already had two cribs and a roll-away bed placed in the living area, "At least housekeeping already brought the cribs or roll-away bed for Ariel, Caden, and Evan to sleep in.

Diana's, Bridget's, and Evan's eyes went wide as they took in the living area of their suite before they ran to the window where Diana instantly noticed the Rockefeller Christmas tree and the ice skating rink.

"We have a view of the Rockefeller Christmas tree and the ice skating rink," said Diana excitedly.

Spencer nodded, "Grandpa Dave thought that we would all enjoy being at a hotel that's within walking distance from a lot of fun places like the Rockefeller Center."

"Where I want to go ice skating," said Diana excitedly.

"I hope its OK that we wait until tomorrow to ice skate," said Clarissa.

"It's OK, mommy," said Diana.

"We're also a mile away from Central Park," said Spencer.

"Can we please go to the Central Park Zoo?" asked Bridget.

"That's where we're going as soon as we settle down in our suite since the zoo closes at 4:30," said Clarissa.

"We're also .7 miles away from Bryant Park where we can ride a carousel," said Spencer.

"We go there today?" asked Evan.

"We're going there tomorrow," said Clarissa.

"Can we see The Statue of Liberty?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "We're going to be taking a boat there tomorrow morning."

"What about visiting a museum or two?" asked Diana.

"We won't have enough time since your mother and I are going on a date at dinnertime tomorrow to celebrate our eighth wedding anniversary before the Rockefeller Christmas Tree lighting ceremony, but I'll try to snag a four-day weekend so we can come back here during summer vacation," said Spencer.

Bridget looked at her father, "Pinky promise?" asked Bridget.

Spencer clasped pinkies with Bridget, "Pinky promise," said Spencer as he didn't even realize that he'll be dealing with a health scare that would cause him to take over three months off to have surgery and recover.

* * *

An hour later at Central Park, 30-year-old Sean Hotchner was sitting on a bench with his head in a newspaper as he noticed his almost 29-year-old little sister pushing a double stroller that contained his recently turned one-year-old twin niece and nephew Ariel and Caden. He then thought about the pictures he recently received in an email of them celebrating their first birthday the day before which also included an angry message from his sister about him not visiting, Haley being murdered, not visiting after Caden got his left leg amputated, and that she, her husband, and the kids would be coming to New York City to celebrate their wedding anniversary and attend the Rockefeller Christmas Tree lighting ceremony and included the address of their hotel or the itinerary of their mini-vacation just in case he wanted to meet up with them. Then he looked at his 29-year-old brother-in-law who gained some much-needed weight and was now sporting a short haircut that's too short to show off his natural curls was pushing a stroller that contained a now three-year-old Bridget and a two-year-old Evan. Then he looked at his nearly seven-year-old niece who much taller and now had mid-back length hair who was holding hands with an older girl who assumed to be his sister and brother-in-law's eight-year-old foster daughter Ellie Spicer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie who was excited about visiting The Central Park Zoo was looking around her surroundings when she saw a man with longish blonde hair watching them, "A strange man is watching us," said Ellie.

Clarissa turned her head and gasped when she saw Sean, "That's my other brother Sean who had recently turned 30. Even though he hasn't been answering my emails and my phone calls, he must have gotten my email about us coming to New York City but is too scared to face my wrath."

Diana turned around and started to walk backward as she looked at her uncle Sean and gave her her 'Hotchner glare' as she quickly used sign language with her gloved hands and signed _'___mommy and uncle Aaron are both extremely angry at you. If you value your life, please stay away from mommy'__ before she saw her uncle nod and smile at her causing Diana to grin at the thought about her uncle Sean remembering sign language because of her.

Spencer who was watching Diana from the corner of his eye looked at his oldest daughter, "I saw what you signed at your uncle, bumblebee."

Diana gave her father a cheeky grin, "At least I signed to uncle Sean to stay away from mommy and didn't flip him the bird at him like I wanted to."

"If you did that, strangers who saw you flip the bird would most likely tell your mother and me what you did and we would have to give you a six-minute-long timeout before we enter the zoo," said Spencer.

Clarissa laughed, "You are so my daughter, Diana. I want to flip the bird at him, but there are children here."

"I want to give Sean a 30-minute timeout," said Bridget.

"And we take a picture and send it to our friends and coworkers like we did when you gave Papa Dave a timeout for making me go into a ditch when I wasn't allowed to do any climbing?" asked Spencer.

"Yes daddy," said Bridget.

Spencer looked back at his brother-in-law who nodded at him and mouthed a few words that seemed like he was telling him hello and to keep on taking care of his sister before looking at his wife, "Do you want to go talk to Sean?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "If I go confront him right now, I would just abduct him and take him back to D.C. with us so Aaron and I can force him to meet Savannah and accept the responsibility he should have accepted a decade ago even though Mary has finally moved on from Sean."

Spencer looked at Clarissa, "Either way, I'll support your decision on whether you want to confront Sean or not as long as you don't end up in jail for assaulting Sean in public causing me to bail you out."

Clarissa cocked her eyebrows at her husband, "You believe that my temper will get me arrested here?" asked Clarissa.

"Even though you slapped your oldest brother for pulling a dangerous stunt at my workplace and no one arrested you since you were pregnant and hormonal and they heard about what your brother did and justified your actions, there's a lot of witnesses around here and no one here except for Sean knows how much of a force to be reckoned with when you're angry," said Spencer.

"For now, I just rather spend the rest of today, tomorrow, and part of Monday morning celebrating our tenth anniversary of the day we met and our eighth wedding anniversary," said Clarissa.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer was getting dressed as Clarissa exited the master bathroom of their suite and gave her husband a sad look, "Even though I was hoping to show you the new lingerie I bought for tonight, sadly I can't wear it tonight."

Spencer quickly connected the dots as he thought about when they had to take a break from having sex aside after Clarissa giving birth, "Your period started?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Yes."

"It's OK, Clarissa. You can save your new lingerie for after you're done menstruating. I'll survive holding off a few nights since we waited two years to take each other's virginity when we met 10 years ago today until our wedding night eight years ago today while we also had two five-month dry spells too," said Spencer.

Clarissa kissed her husband, "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

Three hours later Spencer who had Ariel on a baby carrier on his chest was standing on a boat with Clarissa who had Caden in a baby carrier on her chest, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ellie, Lucy, and Anthony as they headed towards The Statue of Liberty.

"Can we go to the top?" asked Diana.

"We have tickets to go up to the crown, but only daddy, you, Ellie, and I can go to the top since kids who are 48 inches tall or taller can only go to the top," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her father, "Do you think that your bad knee will let you go to the crown?" asked Diana.

"I believe so and your mother made me put on a brace underneath my pants and take some Tylenol before we came here," said Spencer.

Diana looked at Bridget and Evan, "Did you know that The Statue of Liberty was designed by French sculptor Frederic Auguste Bartholdi and the metal framework was provided by Alexandre Gustave Eiffel?" asked Diana.

Bridget nodded, "I read that in a book," said Bridget before looking at her parents, Diana, Ellie, and Evan, "I also know that The Statue of Liberty was made from copper in 1886, but a chemical reaction caused the statue to turn green by 1906."

"The height of this statue to the torch is 151 feet and 1 inch, but from the ground level to the torch its 305 feet and one inch," said Spencer.

"That's tall," said Evan.

"It is, but when people from Europe immigrated here to start a better life, seeing this statue from their ships told them that they made it to America," said Spencer.

"Cool," said Evan.

* * *

As they were halfway to the crown, Clarissa looked at her husband who had an inch of room from the ceiling and the stairs as they climbed the 354 19 inch wide stairs, "How's your knee handling this climb?" asked Clarissa.

"So far it's doing fine," said Spencer.

"Good, but we can slow down if you need to rest your knee a bit," said Clarissa.

Diana grinned at her father, "Hopefully your knee can handle us going ice skating this afternoon."

"Knowing your mother, she's going to make me rest my knee after this so I can go ice skating with you," said Spencer.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer took a deep breath as he, Clarissa, Diana, and Ellie reached the crown, "How are you ladies feeling?" asked Spencer.

"I'm feeling great," said Clarissa.

"I don't feel an asthma attack coming on," said Diana.

"Good," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer was lifting Diana so she could get a better view out of the windows.

"This is so awesome!" exclaimed Diana.

Ellie nodded, "I agree."

"Even though I wish that Bridget, Ariel, and Caden could have come up here, I'm glad that David got us tickets to come up here," said Clarissa.

"I can't wait to tell my friends about going to the top of The Statue of Liberty when I go back to school on the 2nd," said Diana.

Ellie nodded about the two friends she made, "Me too."

Diana looked at her father, "Have you ever been up here with Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon before they died?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "I climbed up here with them two months before their deaths, and this is my first time up here since their deaths."

A few seconds later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Ellie were allowing someone from the group that came with them to take their picture before they climbed down the 354 stairs.

* * *

Later on, that afternoon at 3 P.M., Diana who was wearing one of her figure skating leggings, a skirt that she liked to pull over her leotard, and a thick sweater was ice skating backward as she looked at her foster sister who was using a walker to help her balance on the ice while her father was holding hands with a wobbly Bridget and her mother was teaching Evan how to ice skate, "Do you think that your ready to give up the walker soon, Ellie?" asked Diana.

Diana looked at her foster sister who had her hair pulled into two French braids underneath her winter hat, "I'm not sure yet."

"Please trust me and take my hand. I wasn't even two for a month when mommy and daddy taught me how to figure skate on their own by holding their hands before I held hands with daddy and then skated on my own," said Diana.

Ellie took a breath, "OK," said Ellie as she handed off her walker to the nearest person who was struggling on the ice.

A minute later Diana and Ellie were ice skating while holding hands before Ellie felt confident to ice skate on her own while Diana wowed everyone on the ice skating rink by performing the figure skating routine she did in her last showcase two weeks ago.

* * *

Later on that evening at 5 P.M., Spencer was dressed up in his best suit, a purple dress shirt, and foregone his usual tie for the night since he was wearing a black sweater vest while Clarissa was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress that reached the middle of her legs, wool tights, and high-heeled boots as they sat at a table for two that contained a vase that held eight red roses and 10 yellow roses when the waitress came and brought their requested non-alcoholic champagne over to them.

"Before I ask about what you two want to eat, what's up with the roses that were requested?" asked the waitress.

"Aside from it being our eighth wedding anniversary, today is the tenth anniversary of the day we met and became friends," said Clarissa.

"Congratulations. Any little ones running around yet?" asked the waitress.

Clarissa beamed, "A little girl who will be seven next month, a three-year-old daughter, a two-year-old son, and one-year-old boy/girl twins."

"We also have an eight-year-old foster daughter too," said Spencer.

"You two are brave. I only have one child with my husband of 12 years," said the waitress before she took Spencer's and Clarissa's orders.

After the waitress walked away, Spencer looked at his wife, "I'm glad that you approached me 3,651 days ago today since you ended up being my best friend for the past 3,651 days and my wife for the past 2,921 days."

Clarissa smiled, "I just love it when my sexy math genius husband tells me the exact numbers of days we have known each other and the exact numbers of days we've been married to each other. Even though you've grown self-confident over the past decade, please don't stop being you, Spence."

"I promise, love," said Spencer before reaching into his suit jacket and pulled out a jewelry box, "Happy anniversary."

Clarissa opened up the small box and gasped when she saw a bronze rose and a bronze bracelet that had their wedding anniversary and their kids' names and birthdays engraved on the bracelet, "I love it, Spence."

"The eighth wedding anniversary is known as the bronze or pottery anniversary," said Spencer.

"I got something for you too," said Clarissa as she reached into her purse and grabbed a small box and passed it to her husband, "Happy anniversary."

Spencer opened up the box and smiled when he saw a bronze tie pin and bronze cuff links that had their wedding date engraved on them, "I'll make sure to wear these whenever we have a date night."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were talking and laughing as they enjoyed their lasagna and salads.

* * *

Over two hours later Spencer who had a bundled up Ariel in a baby carrier on his chest had a bundled up Bridget on his shoulders while Clarissa had a bundled up Caden in a baby carrier on her chest and Evan on her shoulders while Diana and Ellie stood between them as they watched the lights of the Rockefeller Christmas tree turn on.

"This is awesome," said Diana.

"I'm glad that I got to join you guys here," said Ellie.

"I like the colors," said Bridget.

"So pretty," said Evan.

Spencer kissed his wife as he made sure that Bridget didn't fall off his shoulders, "Happy anniversary, Clarissa."

"Happy anniversary, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Eww," chorused Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie as they watched their parents or foster-parents kiss.

* * *

The next day at sundown all nine Reids who were ranged from a year old to 80-years-old, Ellie, Lucy, and Anthony were gathered around the menorah while Spencer had the honor to light the first Hanukkah candle.

* * *

__A/N: ____Don't forget to visit my profile and vote or if you end up having to review as a guest please tell me which option I should go through in your review.__


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Fashionista7, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, OneTrueAkatsuki, lolyncut, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 37.

_I found out that I got the scholarship to attend the National Bleeding Disorder Conference in Atlanta, Georgia this August, but due to the coronavirus I can't attend this year's conference since fellow patients, their families, and doctors and nurses who were coming with aren't going now. I was told that I still automatically get the scholarship I earned for this year's conference to attend next year's conference, but I won't know where I'll be traveling until next January._

_Here's an action-packed chapter that starts on December 15th of 2010 and includes two birthdays being celebrated, a milestone that everyone has been waiting for when it comes to Caden, and Christmas while 25 to Life has already happened._

* * *

Spencer who was already dressed for work stood outside of his and Clarissa's bedroom as he looked at his almost seven-year-old daughter and three-year-old daughter who were both already dressed in their school uniforms while his oldest son was still in his pajamas, "How should I wake up your mother?" asked Spencer quietly.

"Kiss mommy like Prince Phillip did to wake up Princess Aurora in "Sleeping Beauty", daddy," said Bridget.

Diana nodded, "I agree with Bridget."

"OK," said Spencer before winking at his three oldest children, "Don't enter the bedroom until I give you three munchkins permission."

Diana gave her father a salute, "Yes sir."

"Yes daddy," said Bridget and Evan.

A few seconds later Spencer approached his still-sleeping wife and pressed his lips against his wife's lips.

A minute later Clarissa opened her eyes when she felt her husband stop kissing her, "What's with the wake-up call? Why did you stop kissing me?" asked Clarissa groggily.

Spencer smiled as he motioned his three oldest children to enter the bedroom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY!" shouted Diana, Bridget, and Evan as Diana helped her little brother get into her parents' bed before she joined her mother, Bridget, and Evan in bed.

Clarissa smiled and laughed as she was peppered with kisses by Bridget and Evan while Diana hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "What are Ariel, Caden, and Ellie doing?" asked Clarissa.

"Ariel and Caden are both eating breakfast while Ellie is being quizzed on her spelling words for her spelling test this morning by Lucy," said Spencer.

"Ellie said that she can sit out on Friday's test if she gets an A+ on her test today, mommy," said Bridget.

"Then its better for her work on her spelling," said Clarissa as her stomach growled, "What special birthday breakfast did everyone decide for me to eat this morning?" asked Clarissa.

Diana smiled at her mother, "We're having pancakes, scrambled eggs, breakfast tacos, mangoes, and kumquats for breakfast."

"All of that sounds delicious. Then please let me get dressed so we can eat breakfast and still get to school or work on time," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "Let's head downstairs while your mother gets ready for the day."

"Yes sir," said Diana.

"Yes daddy," said Bridget and Evan in unison.

Spencer looked at his oldest son, "Do you want daddy to carry you downstairs, tadpole?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Evan.

Spencer swooped up his oldest son and playfully groaned, "With how big you're getting, I might not be able to carry you any longer, tadpole."

Diana grinned, "Daddy is just joking, Evan. Daddy can easily carry mommy in a bridal carry while he can still give me a piggyback ride."

* * *

15 minutes later Clarissa was blowing out some candles off her stack of pancakes before she and her family ate breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast was eaten Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Ellie drove over to the Hotchner family home where Aria was already waiting with Hotch and Emily because of her mother being on maternity leave to bond with Spencer's and Clarissa's newest two godchildren nearly three-month-old twins Audrey and Brennan until after the New Year.

As soon as Spencer and Clarissa got out of Clarissa's SUV, Hotch pulled his baby sister into a hug, "Happy birthday, Clarissa. I can't believe that I held you for the first time 29 years ago today."

Clarissa smiled, "I know."

Five-year-old Jack hugged his favorite Aunt, "Happy birthday, Auntie Clara."

"Thank you, Jack," said Clarissa.

"My birthday present to you is that Spencer and I will be getting off of work at 3 P.M. today," said Hotch.

"Really?" asked Clarissa.

Hotch nodded as he watched his wife install Jack's and Aria's booster seats into Clarissa's SUV, "The jet is going through some maintenance, so we're stuck on consults and teaching at the academy until after Christmas."

Diana who had the window in the backseat down grinned, "At least daddy will be home for my birthday in six days."

"Exactly," said Hotch.

Aria looked at Clarissa, "Happy birthday, Mrs. Reid."

Clarissa smiled, "Thank you."

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter's best friend, "How are Audrey and Brennan doing?" asked Spencer.

"They're doing great and I love helping my mommy and daddy give them their bottles even though they wake me up at night," said Aria.

Diana smiled, "My siblings would keep me up for the first few months of their lives, but eventually they'll sleep through the night Aria."

Clarissa looked at her oldest nephew and Aria, "Let's get loaded up."

A few minutes later Clarissa was driving five kids and herself to school while Spencer, Hotch, and Emily carpooled to the B.A.U.

* * *

Later on that morning, Spencer was fixing himself some coffee when Morgan walked over to him.

"Isn't it Clarissa's birthday today?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "And the tenth anniversary of the day I asked her to be her girlfriend."

Morgan thought about how Hotch told everyone that if they didn't get a case they can leave work at 3 P.M. as long as they get their stack of files completed and don't pass off their consults to Spencer, "Since Hotch is letting us all leave an hour early this evening, are going to do anything special for Clarissa after celebrating her birthday with the kids, Hotch, Emily, and the niece and nephews?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "After Clarissa's birthday dinner, I'll be surprising Clarissa with two tickets to see the National Symphony Orchestra perform the Handel's Messiah at the Kennedy Center at 7 P.M."

"Now that's a good reason why Hotch is letting us all leave at 3 P.M.," said Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "I know."

* * *

At 4:45 that evening the Reid and Hotchner families were talking and laughing over pizza they had delivered before "Happy Birthday" was sung to Clarissa before the 29-year-old wife, mother, and sister blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

* * *

After the Hotchners left the Reid family home, Lucy looked at Clarissa while Diana and Ellie worked together to rinse off the dishes and place them into the dishwasher as one of their chores, "Shouldn't you start getting ready?" asked Lucy.

Clarissa looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30 P.M., "I thought that we're going to sit down and watch a 25 Days of Christmas TV special or two before bedtime?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer who had already changed into the tuxedo that he got fitted for after he recovered from getting shot above the left knee entered the kitchen, "Did you forget that it's the tenth anniversary of the day I asked you to be my girlfriend?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa turned around only to lick her lips as she found her husband wearing his new tuxedo, "Even though I love seeing you in a tuxedo, why are you wearing your tuxedo?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he held up two tickets, "We're going to the Kennedy Center."

Clarissa's eyes went wide as she thought about what group was performing at the Kennedy Center "We're going to watch the National Symphony Orchestra perform the Handel's Messiah?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "We are. The concert is at 7:00 so you need to get ready."

Clarissa quickly pulled her husband into a kiss, "Thank you so much, Spence."

"You're welcome, but please go change so we're not late," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa hurried upstairs so she could take a quick shower as she decided which one of her many dresses she would wear while deciding that she would wear her contact lenses instead of her glasses.

* * *

An hour later, Spencer stopped breathing when his wife came down the stairs wearing a brand new A-line scoop-neck long-sleeved red floor-length chiffon evening gown. Clarissa's armpit length nearly black hair was pulled up into a low elegant bun while she was wearing contact lenses instead of her glasses.

A freshly bathed Bridget looked at her mother, "You look beautiful, mommy."

Clarissa smiled as she realized that her three-year-old daughter pronounced beautiful perfectly, "Thank you, Bridget."

Bridget then looked at her father whose mouth is opening and closing, "Are you OK, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer nodded, "Your beautiful mother made me speechless for a moment," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Maybe we need to attend two concerts, plays, operas, or galas a month so I can see you wearing an evening gown more often."

Clarissa smirked, "I feel the same way about wanting to see you in a tuxedo more often, Spence. You should be lucky that I got fitted for four more evening gowns or ball gowns to wear at future events that require us to dress to the nines after I lost all the baby weight after Ariel and Caden's birth."

Spencer looked at the clock, "We should get going."

After giving the kids each a quick hug and a kiss and wishing them goodnight, Spencer was driving him and Clarissa to the Kennedy Center.

* * *

A few hours later a happy and glowing Clarissa entered their house with her husband, "Thank you for taking me to see the National Symphony Orchestra perform the Handel's Messiah for my birthday, Spence."

Spencer smiled as he kissed his wife, "You're welcome."

Clarissa looked at the grandfather clock between their fireplace and already decorated Christmas tree, "Despite it being 9:30 P.M., do you want to check on the kids before we have an early bedtime?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "Yes."

Lucy came downstairs, "How was the concert?" asked Lucy.

"The Handel's Messiah was beautiful," said Clarissa.

Lucy smiled, "That's good."

"Are the kids all asleep?" asked Spencer.

Lucy nodded, "Yes. Why don't I make sure that everything is locked up and the security system is armed so you two can go to bed too."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you, Lucy."

"Your welcome, Spencer. Now go pamper your wife before her birthday is over," said Lucy.

Spencer took hold of his wife's hand as they headed upstairs to check on each sleeping child and gave them a kiss

* * *

Five minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were closing their bedroom door and locked it before Spencer started to help his wife get out of her ballgown only to feel his tuxedo pants start to tighten when he saw that his wife had put on a purple baby-doll negligee and a purple thong that he had never seen before.

Clarissa smirked as she started to help her husband get out of his tuxedo, "I thought that you deserved to see a few Christmas gifts early because of where you took me for my birthday."

A minute later Spencer was straddling his wife in bed.

* * *

Two evenings later, Spencer who had chosen to leave his two guns at the B.A.U. walked into his house with four boxes of pizza Clarissa asked him to pick up on the way home from work causing him to smile when he saw his oldest daughter sitting on the living room floor with her friends Aria, Courtney, Carly, Hannah, Allison, Isabel, and Skylar all playing Uno Attack together.

Diana looked up and smiled at her father, "Ellie is sleeping over at her friend Brittney's house while Bridget and Evan are sleeping over at grandma Alex's and grandpa Jame's house tonight."

"Your mother already told me," said Spencer before holding up the boxes of pizza, "Did eight six or seven-year-old girls order pizza for dinner tonight?" asked Spencer.

Diana grinned, "Thank you for picking up our pizzas on your way home from work, daddy."

Spencer smiled, "I'll do anything to make sure that you have the best birthday slumber party."

"I would do a backyard camp-out, but it's December 17th and too cold to camp out in the backyard," said Diana.

Clarissa entered the living room with both Ariel and Caden on her hips, "You can always have another slumber party this summer and you and your friends can camp out in the backyard, Diana."

"Don't forget the future camping trips our Girl Scout troop will be going on too," said Aria.

"Which I'm excited about," said Diana.

Ariel grinned when she saw her father, "Dada!"

"Hello, princess," said Spencer before looking at his soon to be seven-year-old daughter and her seven friends, "Why don't you girls all go wash up for dinner."

A few seconds later Diana, Aria, Courtney, Carly, Hannah, Allison, Isabel, and Skylar were all in one of the first floor bathrooms taking turns washing their hands before they gathered around the dining room table being allowed one cup of soda or a bottle of water to drink with their one or two slices of pizza.

* * *

After everyone ate their dinner and Ariel and Caden were cleaned up, Diana's friends were singing "Happy Birthday" to her before Diana blew out the seven candles on the birthday cake she chose to share with her friends.

* * *

An hour later Diana had just finished up opening her birthday presents from her friends and she smiled at her friends, "Thank you so much for your gifts," said Diana causing Aria, Courtney, Carly, Allison, Hannah, Skylar, and Isabel to hug their friend she either played with since they were babies or met in preschool.

After the mess was cleaned up, Spencer and Clarissa were taking Diana and her friends to see "Tangled" while Lucy and Anthony spent quality time with Ariel and Caden.

* * *

Four days later Spencer smiled as he watched his seven-year-old daughter wake up, "Happy birthday, Diana."

Diana rubbed her eyes as she grabbed her glasses and slipped them on before smiling at her father, "Thank you, dad."

The 29-year-old father cocked his eyebrows at his oldest daughter, "Dad?" asked Spencer.

"I'm seven-years-old now. It's too babyish for me to address my parents as mommy and daddy," said Diana.

"Are you wanting to address your mother and me as mom and dad due to all of your fourth-grade classmates are addressing their parents as mom ad dad?" asked Spencer.

"I've been thinking about calling you dad instead of daddy for six months now, but I chose to wait until my seventh birthday today," said Diana before giving her father a nervous look, "Are you upset that I'm wanting to call you dad instead of daddy."

Spencer shook his head, "Children know when they're ready to stop calling their parents' mom and dad instead of mommy and daddy, and your mother and I knew that you would be calling us mom and dad instead of mommy and daddy anytime now."

Diana then noticed that Ellie wasn't in her bed, "Where's Ellie?" asked Diana.

"She's already dressed for school and downstairs helping your mother and Lucy make breakfast," said Spencer.

Diana then looked at the alarm clock, "I need to get dressed and get my hair done for school now so I can still eat breakfast before school."

Spencer smiled, "Please go get your uniform on before I help you with your hair."

"Yes sir," said Diana as she climbed out of bed and grabbed her uniform and walked into hers and Ellie's private bathroom.

* * *

Seven minutes later Diana who was now wearing her knee-length plaid skirt that was over a pair of red wool tights, a long-sleeved white blouse, a red sweater vest, and her red blazer, "I already brushed my teeth, dad."

Spencer nodded, "Good. Now how do you want me to do your hair?"

"Two French braids, but when you reach the bottom of my scalp I want one big braid please," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer was using a detangler to gently brush the tangles out of oldest daughter's mid-back length curly brown hair.

* * *

After braiding Diana's hair the way his oldest daughter wanted, Spencer was tying a red ribbon at the end of the braid.

"Thank you, dad," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Your welcome, Diana."

Diana smiled at her father, "Even though I'm now calling you dad instead of daddy, you can still call me bumblebee because I'll always be your little bumblebee."

"We should head downstairs to eat breakfast so you, Bridget, Ellie, Clarissa, and I all get to school or work on time," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was entering the kitchen with Diana who ended up grinning when her mother, Bridget, Evan, Ellie, Lucy, Anthony, and her great-grandparents all wished her a happy birthday before Diana got to enjoy her special birthday breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream and was allowed to drink a mug of lukewarm hot chocolate with her breakfast.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was sighing sadly as he and Hotch fixed themselves each a mug of coffee just as Garcia approached him.

"What's with the sad sigh, Boy Wonder?" asked Garcia.

"My not so little bumblebee is now seven-years-old and decided to address Clarissa and me as mom and dad instead of mommy and daddy," said Spencer before sighing sadly, "Even though Clarissa and I don't regret having Diana six days after Clarissa's 22nd birthday, I just miss the days of Diana being a baby or toddler."

"Feel the same way too, but you and my sister are doing a great job raising Diana and her siblings," said Hotch.

Garcia thought about her 18-month-old twins, "I know the feeling since Hank and Barbara will be two in six months and their language skills are growing every day thanks to the books and educational toys you gave to Hank and Barbara."

Morgan joined them, "How does it feel to be a father to a seven-year-old now?" asked Morgan.

"I'm sad about how fast time has gone," said Spencer.

Ashley Seaver joined them, "What are you sad about, Reid?" asked Ashley.

"You remember meeting my daughter Diana?" asked Spencer.

Ashley nodded, "She's a genius like you while she looks just like you despite having her mother's eyes."

"Today is her seventh birthday," said Spencer.

"What did you get her for her birthday?" asked Ashley.

"The only thing Diana wanted for her birthday from Clarissa and me was for her baby brother to start walking when Caden gets his prosthetic leg at 4 P.M. today, but Clarissa and I still got Diana a new pair of earrings for her birthday," said Spencer before walking away,

* * *

Later on that day at 4 P.M., Spencer and Clarissa were holding hands as they watched Caden's prosthetist Lester place a sock over Caden's stump before putting on a below the knee prosthetic leg that had a metal rod as his leg and a foot that currently was the size of Caden's remaining foot.

As soon as Caden's prosthetic leg and shoes were put on, Lester looked at Diana and his patient nine-year-old Charlotte who received her new prosthetic leg an hour ago, "Are you ready to help Caden learn how to walk, Charlotte?" asked Lester.

Charlotte nodded, "Yes, sir."

A minute later Caden was standing up on both of his legs as he held his parents' hands to help him balance himself as they helped him learn how to walk as he watched his twin sister walk with his big sister Diana and her classmate Charlotte.

"Do you see Charlotte walking with Ariel?" asked Clarissa.

"Ar-ee," said Caden as he let go of his parents' hands and instantly took off after his twin sister by walking a few wobbly steps, "Ar-ee."

Lester grinned as he shook his head, "Caden is the first patient I ever had who was walking in less than five minutes. I thought that he would need to use a walker until he's able to walk with his prosthetic leg."

Spencer who had tears falling down his face nodded, "His name does mean 'spirit of the battle', Clarissa and I picked the right name for Caden."

A crying Clarissa nodded, "Even though he is my curly haired mini-me, he his a fighter like his father."

Ariel stopped walking and let go of Charlotte's hand and looked at her twin brother with wide brown eyes, "Ade alk!"

Spencer nodded as tears continued to fall down his face, "Caden is finally walking like you, princess."

Diana felt tears come down her face as she watched her baby brother walk, "This is the best birthday ever."

Clarissa instantly collapsed into her husband's arms as she started to cry causing Spencer to start crying as they watched their youngest son who was turning 13-months-old in seven days walk for the very first time.

Ariel turned and saw her parents crying, "Dada cwy. Mama cwy."

"Dada and Mama are crying happy tears about your twin brother walking, princess," said Spencer.

Diana who had tears falling down her face hugged Lester, "Thank you for your help on making my birthday wish come true today."

Lester patted the seven-year-old girl's back, "Your welcome, Diana," said Lester before he got serious and started to talk about how long Caden should spend wearing his prosthetic leg each day, how to care for his leg, and to let him know when Caden has a growth spurt before he sent Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Ariel, and Caden home so Caden could show off his prosthetic leg to the rest of his family.

* * *

Two hours later the Reid, Hotchner, and Donovan families were enjoying tacos for dinner before "Happy Birthday" was sung to Diana. After birthday cake was consumed, Diana opened up her birthday gifts that consisted of jewelry, books, toys, and money from her parents, Lucy, Anthony, her great-grandparents, uncle Aaron, Aunt Emily, her Great-Aunt Mary, Great-uncle Joe, and her cousins Jack, Wesley, Sabrina, Maeve, Jacob, Isaac, Abigail, and three-month-old Sarah.

* * *

After the kids were asleep, Spencer and Clarissa were crying over their oldest being seven and their youngest son finally walking.

* * *

Four mornings later Spencer and Clarissa woke up to Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie joining them in bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" chorused Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie.

Spencer slipped on his glasses and saw that it was only 6 A.M. causing him to give the kids a stern look as he thought about Clarissa surprising him with another naughty gift for them to enjoy after they got all the gifts underneath the tree, "It's 6 A.M., guys."

Diana smiled, "We know, dad."

"Lucy has breakfast done and we know that we can't open up gifts until we eat breakfast," said Bridget.

Clarissa who had just slipped on her glasses nodded, "You're correct Bridget."

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Ariel through the baby monitor.

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," said Caden through the baby monitor.

Spencer shook his head, "Ariel and Caden are both up too."

"We might as well eat breakfast and open up presents before church," said Clarissa before whispering in her husband's ears, "And maybe the kids will all take a nap so we can take one too."

Spencer blushed, "Then let's go get Ariel and Caden before heading downstairs."

Five minutes later the entire Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were eating breakfast together before the entire Reid family started to open up presents.

* * *

After everyone had opened up their Christmas gifts from Santa or family members, Diana smiled as she observed her Christmas gifts that consisted of books, a brand new purple violin, a 1/2 cello with songbooks since she wanted to learn how to play the cello like her father, brand new ice skating leotards, brand new ice skates, craft kits, new clothes to wear outside of school, new board games, puzzles, a collectible China doll, and art set that contained colored pencils, markers, watercolor paint, "Thank you, mom and dad."

"Your welcome, Diana," said Clarissa.

"Your welcome, bumblebee," said Spencer.

Bridget who was surrounded by her new dolls, clothes to wear outside of school, new tap shoes, new leotards for tap dancing, puzzles, paint, age-appropriate games, and new clothes to play dress-up in smiled at her parents, "Thank you, daddy. Thank you, mommy."

"Your welcome, squirt," said Spencer.

"You're welcome, Bridget," said Clarissa.

Evan grinned at the giant legos that were perfect for little boys like him, t-ball set, a mini basketball hoop with a small basketball, a tricycle, trucks, cars, giant puzzles, new clothes, and a toy tool set, and a few other toys that were geared for little boys, "Thank you, mommy. Thank you, daddy," said Evan.

"You're welcome, big boy," said Clarissa.

"You're welcome, tadpole," said Spencer before looking at Ellie who was looking at her new clothes, books, craft kits, a few toys that eight or nine-year-olds play with, and an art set like Diana's, and a few craft kits, "Do you love everything you got for Christmas, Ellie?" asked Spencer.

Ellie smiled as she thought about her foster parents made sure she received as many gifts as her foster siblings did while she received some gifts from her late father's coworkers, "Thank you for all these gifts."

"Your welcome, Ellie," said Clarissa before looking at Ariel and Caden who were both walking around pushing either a stroller that held a plastic baby doll or a walking toy that consisted of a duck that quacked both grinned at their parents, "I see that you two love your new toys."

"Ank you," said Ariel.

"Ank you," said Caden.

Clarissa looked at her husband who was admiring the new ties she got him, children, Lucy, and Anthony, "We should all get ready for church. If we're not leaving in 45 minutes, we won't be playing Just Dance 1 and 2 on our new Nintendo Wii or play with our new toys after lunch today."

Diana, Bridget, Ellie, and Evan all rushed upstairs so everyone could get dressed for church before Diana, Bridget, and Ellie had their hair braided by Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy.

* * *

After the Christmas Day sermon, Spencer and Clarissa were in each other's arms as they watched their youngest son toddle around the fellowship hall when Reverend Alden walked over to them.

"I see that both God and Santa made your Christmas wish about Caden walking come true," said Reverend Alden.

Clarissa nodded, "Which I'm happy about."

"As soon as Caden saw his twin sister walking with one of Diana's classmates, he just took off walking," said Spencer.

"Has he fell?" asked Reverend Alden.

"A few times, but after he takes time to rest he's walking again," said Clarissa before noticing how tired Caden was getting and scooped up her youngest son, "We might as corral your siblings and go home for lunchtime and nap time."

A few minutes later the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were heading home so they could eat grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch before the four youngest Reids settled down for a nap while Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Ellie hooked up their new Nintendo Wii and played Just Dance 1 and Just Dance 2 before they started to finish up on cooking Christmas Day dinner.

* * *

Six nights later Spencer and Clarissa were kissing each other as they rang in 2011 with Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie as they wondered what the year 2011 would bring them.

* * *

_A/N: I'm crying again because of Diana now being seven-years-old and Caden is finally walking._


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

_A/N: Shout out to xxxMadameMysteryxxx for being the 250th reviewer of this story, and also a shout out to Fashionista7, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Daisyangel, OneTrueAkatsuki for reviewing chapter 38._

__I'm so sorry about making you faithful readers almost wait 23 days for this chapter. Aside from this being one of the hardest chapters to write, writer's block, and getting a guest review saying that this story is boring and can't read past chapter three for another story both suck.__

__Update on the coronavirus outbreak, there are now over a dozen cases and one death in the Wisconsin county I live in while the governor has decided that the stay safe at home order got extended until May 26th.__

* * *

The Reid family, Ellie, Lucy, and Anthony were eating grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch when Spencer felt a searing pain behind his eyes while his vision was starting to blur through his glasses causing him to tightly close his eyes to block out the sunlight in the kitchen while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Diana who was sitting across from her father looked at her father, "Are you having another migraine, dad?" asked Diana.

"Seems like my profiling skills are rubbing off on you," joked Spencer before wincing at the sound of his voice as he looked at Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie, "I know that you four were looking forward to me to take you four the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum after the two youngest of you four kids take an hour-long nap, but I'm sorry to say that I can't take you four because I just want to go lay down in the darkness of your mother's and my bedroom."

Diana looked at her father, "It's OK, dad. Even though kids can be an incubator for germs, everyone knows that moms and dads will get sick too."

Bridget nodded her understanding as she thought about having a case of strep throat keeping her from having a play-date with Aurora, "It's OK, daddy. Please feel better, daddy."

Evan pouted at his father as he thought about his father having to take a few naps like him when he said that his head hurts, "I want to see airplanes. You promise to take me to see airplanes."

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged a small smile as they realized that their oldest son said promise correctly while doing great at speaking an actual sentence before Clarissa looked at her oldest son.

"Well, this is a time that it's OK for your father to break his promise. Your father isn't feeling well and going to a museum where it will be loud won't help his head that's hurting right now," said Clarissa.

Anthony looked at Evan as he thought about wanting to prevent a tantrum, "How about Lucy and I take you and your sisters to the museum instead. I know a lot about airplanes like your father since I went through a huge phase of building model airplanes when I was a kid."

"And maybe we'll go to Coldstone for ice cream too," said Lucy.

Evan sighed, "OK."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Why don't you head upstairs now and I'll check on you after the four youngest kids are settled down in their bedrooms."

"OK," said Spencer as he stood up and gave Clarissa, his five children, and including Ellie a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Spencer left the kitchen Diana looked at her mother, "That's his fifth migraine since January 2nd, mom. Are you going to take him to the doctor soon?" asked Diana.

"Your father already has an MRI scheduled on Monday morning and Mrs. O'Connor will be taking you girls to school while I accompany your father to the hospital," said Clarissa.

"What is MRI?" asked Evan.

"MRI is an acronym for Magnetic resonance imaging. Your daddy will be laying on a table that would move him into a machine that uses magnets and radio waves to take pictures of his brain which can't be seen through an x-ray," said Clarissa.

"That seems scary," said Bridget.

"It can be, but having an MRI can diagnose medical conditions that can't be seen with an x-ray, medical exam, or blood work. When your father and I were both 19-years-old, your daddy had a really bad tummy ache and needed pictures of his belly taken through a CT scan which is slightly different than an MRI before he went into surgery to get an organ called the appendix removed," said Clarissa before looking at the four oldest children, "I assume that you four remember the rules about what you four can't do while daddy is asleep?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded as her long side braids bounced, "No playing my violin or practicing my cello unless I'm playing them in the living room."

Bridget nodded as her curly nearly black pigtails bounced, "No playing the piano."

Ellie whose black hair was now shoulder length and was pulled into a single French braid nodded, "No loud music."

Evan who recently had his ear-length curly brown hair trimmed nodded, "No pwaying with loud toys."

"And we all whisper when your father is in the room," said Clarissa.

Lucy looked at Clarissa, "If you're OK with it, Anthony and I will also take the kids out for dinner too."

Diana looked at her mother, "Can Lucy and Anthony please take Bridget, Evan, Ellie, and me to Chuck E. Cheese?" asked Diana.

Bridget looked at Lucy as she gave her nanny her puppy-dog eyes and pout that reminded Lucy and Clarissa of Spencer, "Can we please go to Chuck E. Cheese?"

Evan showed Lucy his puppy-dog eyes and pout that made Clarissa, Grandma Lydia, Grandpa Evan, Lucy, and Anthony thinking about how much little Evan looked like his father, "Please."

"Please?" asked Ellie.

"Only if it's OK with your mother," said Lucy.

Clarissa smiled, "You kids have my permission to go to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner as long as you four promise not to throw a tantrum when Lucy and Anthony tell you four that it's time to go home."

"We promise," chorused Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie.

* * *

20 minutes later Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden were settled down into their beds or cribs for their afternoon nap while Diana and Ellie decided to work on a puzzle together in the living room when Clarissa entered the master bedroom to find that her husband who was already laying in bed with his eyes shut in their darkened bedroom.

Spencer who had heard the master bedroom door open croaked, "Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

"Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden are all settled down in their bedrooms for nap time," whispered Clarissa as she walked to the master bathroom as she whispered again, "I'm just going to grab a wet washcloth and place it over your eyes, Spence."

"OK," croaked Spencer.

After soaking a washcloth with cold water and wringing it out, Clarissa left the master bathroom and walked over to her husband and whispered, "I'm about to put a cool washcloth over your eyes, Spence."

"OK," croaked Spencer.

After placing the washcloth over her husband's eyes, Clarissa gently kissed her husband's forehead and whispered, "Feel better and I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Clara," whispered Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa left the bedroom and checked on Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden before heading downstairs to help Diana and Ellie with their 1,000 piece puzzle before Lucy and Anthony took the four older children to the Air and Space Museum after Bridget and Evan woke up from their naps.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer woke up to Bridget tugging his hand.

"Daddy?" asked Bridget quietly.

Spencer reached over for his bedside lamp and turned it on as he opened his eyes and winced as he realized that he was still having a migraine, "Yes, squirt?" asked Spencer softly.

"I made you a get well soon card, daddy," said Bridget as she handed her father the card.

Spencer reached for his glasses and slipped them on before smiling at the card that involved Bridget's writing in large capital letters that said GET WELL SOON, DADDY while there was a picture she drew of them having a tea party together, "Your handwriting is improving while you're becoming quite the artist, squirt."

"Can I please kiss your head to help you feel better?" asked Bridget.

"Go ahead," said Spencer.

Bridget kissed her father's forehead, "Please feel better and I love you, daddy."

Spencer kissed his daughter's forehead, "I love you too, Bridget."

"Are you feeling better now, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled a bit as he felt his migraine lessen a bit as he spoke softly, "A little bit."

At that moment Clarissa who had a tray that held broth, saltine crackers, and ginger ale with lemon in her hands entered the bedroom and gave her three-year-old daughter a stern look, "Bridget Mackenzie Reid, I told you to leave daddy alone so he can rest."

Bridget turned around and pouted at her mother, "I just want to give daddy a get well soon card I made for him and kiss his forehead like he gives me at bedtime or when I'm not feeling well when he is not on a case."

Spencer cracked open his eyes and looked at his wife, "It's OK, Clarissa. I'm feeling better now."

"Feeling better enough to eat some broth, crackers, and drink some ginger ale with lemon?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I should be."

Bridget looked at her daddy, "May I please cuddle with you while you eat?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled softly as he thought about being glad that both Bridget and Ariel still love cuddling with him while Diana declared that she's too old to cuddle with her daddy when she turned seven, "You can."

A minute later Spencer was sitting up in bed as he ate his broth and saltine crackers while Bridget leaned against him in bed.

* * *

Two mornings later, Clarissa looked at her agitated husband who was sporting his sunglasses indoors while rubbing his stomach and constantly tapping his foot on the floor, "You're going to be OK, Spencer," soothed Clarissa as she started to rub her husband's back and neck.

Spencer looked at his wife and whispered, "Even though I have no problems staring down the worst in humanity and survived, I'm scared."

Clarissa hugged her husband, "I'm scared too, Spence."

* * *

After sitting for another 15 minutes in silence and Clarissa continued to massage her husband's upper back and neck when a middle-aged nurse who attended the same church as them and doted on their children came over to them and looked at Spencer.

"We're almost ready for you, Dr. Reid. Just a few questions," said Nurse Brenda as Spencer politely removed his sunglasses and passed them to his wife, "Are you having one of your headaches right now?" asked Nurse Brenda.

Spencer squinted as he felt Clarissa squeeze his hand as he nodded softly spoke, "Yeah, I am."

"How long have you had it?" asked Nurse Brenda.

Clarissa looked at Nurse Brenda as she spoke in a soft voice that she used for her patients when they were scared about being sent into surgery, "Spencer's been having this migraine since Saturday, Brenda."

"Which is a good reason why you and Spencer didn't show up at church with the kids yesterday," said Nurse Brenda gently as she noticed Spencer squinting, "And the lights hurt your eyes."

Spencer nodded.

"Any hallucinations?" asked Nurse Brenda.

"No," said Spencer.

After answering questions Nurse Brenda's questions, Nurse Brenda looked at Clarissa, "Even though I know about your reputation as a nurse at Children's National, I'm afraid that you can't be with your husband while he has his MRI, Clarissa."

Clarissa nodded, "I understand, Brenda."

Spencer looked at Clarissa as he pulled his two phones out of his pockets before removing his watch and wedding band and handed the four objects to his wife, "Can you please keep an eye on my watch, wedding band, and phone?" asked Spencer softly.

"I can," said Clarissa before kissing her husband who can be stubborn when he's not feeling well or injured, "I love you and please behave for the staff members in radiology, Spence."

"I love you too and I promise," whispered Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was in a room where he undressed himself down to his boxers and slipped on a hospital gown and tied it on before he laid down on the table as instructed. A few minutes later he was gripping the table tightly while the whir of the MRI machine was making his migraine worse while he stayed still for the neurologist can get great pictures.

* * *

A half-hour later, Clarissa was messaging her substitute nurse about who comes by to her office before noon when her husband's work phone vibrated causing her to quickly answer her husband's phone as soon as she realized that it was her brother who has known about Spencer's migraines because of her calling in her husband sick twice was calling, "Spence is still having his MRI, but he should be done soon, Aaron."

"Do you think that he'll be up to working today?" asked Hotch.

"Is there a case?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, and if he doesn't feel like going to work he can sit out," said Hotch.

"I'll check with him, but I should warn you that he was having a migraine when we were waiting for the nurse. If he shows up in at work, that means that he decided to be stubborn and show up at the B.A.U." said Clarissa before exchanging goodbyes and I love yous to her brother and hung up.

As soon as she placed her husband's phone into her husband's messenger bag, she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to jump and turn around to find her husband with a smirk on his face causing her to curse her husband's FBI training causing him to be great at sneaking up on people, "I take it that you heard me call you stubborn to Aaron?" asked Clarissa.

"I did, but I know that you still love me when I'm stubborn," said Spencer.

"As much as I'm happy about you being a smart-ass right now, I need to get you to Quantico if you're up to working right now," said Clarissa.

"A case?" asked Spencer softly.

Clarissa nodded, "Yes."

"Even though I have a migraine right now, I want to work today," said Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "Men," muttered Clarissa as she reached into her husband's messenger bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a bottle of Excedrin, "Take some Excedrin so it can start kicking in while I drive you to Quantico."

Spencer nodded as he accepted Excedrin and a bottle of water and quickly took the over the counter pain medication before he and Clarissa left the hospital.

* * *

After briefing was over, Hotch pulled his brother-in-law into his office as he looked at his brother-in-law who was wearing his glasses instead of his contact lenses, "How are you feeling?" asked Hotch.

"A bit better because Clarissa forcing me to take Excedrin after my MRI before she insisted that I take a nap on the way here," said Spencer quietly.

Hotch thought about how stubborn his brother-in-law can be when he's not feeling well even though he gave some good information during briefing, "If you're up to going to Miami, you need to gather your belongings now."

"Yes, sir," said Spencer before leaving his brother-in-law's office.

* * *

Later on that night, Clarissa was turning down Diana's bed while Diana was kneeling by her bed praying about keeping her father, uncle Aaron, and aunt Emily safe while they're in Miami and to not let her father die from a brain tumor like her fourth-grade classmate Justin's father did three months ago.

After Diana was finished with her prayers, she allowed her mother to tuck her into bed, "Even though you're a nurse, do you know what's going on with dad's head right now?" asked Diana.

"We won't know until your father sees a neurologist, but don't forget that medical care gets more advanced every year," said Clarissa.

"Even if nothing is found in the MRI, do you think that dad might need a stronger prescription for his glasses and contact lenses?" asked Diana.

Clarissa nodded, "That's a possibility. I already called the eye doctor when your father told me about his vision being blurry vision through his glasses when he called at dinner time."

"Would you believe it that I believe that dad looks more handsome when he's wearing glasses?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled, "I agree that your father looks more handsome when he's wearing his glasses, but wearing contact lenses makes it easier for him when he helps your uncle arrest the bad guy because his glasses can be knocked off his face when he has to put his self-defense training to use and perform hand to hand combat on a bad guy."

"Speaking of self-defense training, even though it's January can I please take karate classes?" asked Diana.

"You and Ellie are already signed up to start karate this June," said Clarissa.

Diana grinned, "Thank you, mom."

"You'll only be taking karate in the summer since you're doing figure skating and girl scouts during the school year," said Clarissa.

"What about me doing a residential summer camp during the summer? My Sunday School teacher Ms. Jacobson told Courtney, Aria, Carly, Isabel, a bunch of other girls, and me about us being old enough for Faith Church to sponsor us to attend summer camp for two weeks in the Pocono Mountains this June and she'll be one of the counselors there this summer," said Diana.

Clarissa nodded as she thought about Reverend Alden telling all the parents about the kids who are between the ages of seven and 14 having the opportunity to attend summer camp every summer through their church, "Do you want to attend summer camp in Pennsylvania for two weeks this June?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded, "Yes."

Clarissa smiled, "When your father is feeling better, I'll talk to him about you going to summer camp through the church."

"Will Ellie go with me?" asked Diana.

"Only if she wants to, but it's Ellie's choice on how she wants to spend her summer this year because she might want to spend a few weeks in Los Angeles with her friends she had to leave behind to live out here," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Diana before she grabbed her book "Because of Winn-Dixie" by Kate DiCamillo from her nightstand and proceeded to read two chapters out loud to her mother.

* * *

The next night, a Kevlar vest clad Spencer was holding up his hands as he attempted to talk Professor Walker down.

Professor Walker noticed Spencer squinting his eyes a lot while his voice sounded like he was in pain, "What is wrong with you?" asked Professor Walker.

"I'm sorry, it's just very bright in here for me. Please turn the lights off," begged Spencer.

"Bright? The light-what are you- just," said Professor Walker as he turned his head and looked at Julio who was mumbling behind his gag causing Spencer to quickly grab the pipe he saw while Professor Walker yelled at Julio, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT-" screamed Professor Walker just as he felt a metal pipe hit him roughly on the head causing him to fall to the ground.

Spencer quickly made his way to Julio and un-gagged him just as Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi stormed into the room.

"FBI! FBI!" shouted Hotch.

Spencer looked at his teammates, "We're going to need an ambulance. Elian's been overdosed with heroin."

Hotch looked at his teammates, "Get an ambulance."

Morgan who was hoisting up Professor Walker inwardly smirked at the bump that was already on Professor Walker's head when Professor Walker looked at him.

"Don't hurt me," pleaded Professor Walker.

"You have the right to remain silent. Use it," said Morgan.

"Do you think he'll come to see me in jail? Do you think he'll visit?" asked Professor Walker as he was being handcuffed.

"Who?" asked Manny.

"My father. He'll hear about this, right? I'll be pretty famous," said Professor Walker.

"Oh, he's gonna hear about it, all right," said Morgan.

"What?" asked Professor Walker as he was led away.

Spencer helped Julio stand up causing Julio to look at Spencer.

"You heard me calling. You heard me calling. That's why you came," said Julio.

Spencer thought about the bedroom he was searching, "Julio, I found a photograph of you in front of this building. That's how I found you."

"You don't really believe that, do you? That you just happened to see a photograph?" asked Julio as he removed his Orula's Ide from his own wrist, "This is Orula's Ide. It will protect you. I don't need it anymore, but... You do," said Julio as he placed the Orula's Ide in Spencer's hand before walking away.

Hotch approached his 29-year-old brother-in-law who still had his Kevlar vest on while being grateful to see no present injuries, "What do you need protecting from?" asked Hotch.

"I have no idea," said Spencer as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you having a migraine right now?" asked Hotch quietly.

"Yes," said Spencer quietly before thinking about his wife, "How pissed will Clarissa be about me sneaking away from you and the rest of the team and end up being briefly held hostage by Professor Walker?" asked Spencer.

"She might be upset, but I'm just grateful that you left your Kevlar on," said Hotch before noticing a nearby pipe as he thought about the goose egg that was already forming on Professor Walker's head, "I'm also grateful that you put your training to use by grabbing the nearest object that's strong enough to knock someone down."

Spencer's lips turned upward a bit, "Professor Walker did not see that coming because I told him that I didn't need a gun," said Spencer before pinching the bridge of his nose as he quickly went to grab his work phone and revolver and placed either object in his holster or in his pocket before looking at Hotch, "Can we please fly home tonight?" asked Spencer quietly.

"Follow up at the doctor's office?" asked Hotch quietly.

"The neurologist wants to see me at 8 A.M. if I can make it home on time," said Spencer.

"Then let's go, but you're getting checked over by the paramedics too so my sister doesn't kill me for not making you get checked over for injuries," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer quietly entered the master bedroom just as Clarissa exited the master bathroom, "Hi," said Spencer.

"Welcome home, Spence," said Clarissa before studying her husband, "How are you feeling, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I still have a bit of a migraine going on," said Spencer softly.

Clarissa looked at her husband's wrist and saw a red and yellow bracelet, "What's that?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm wearing an Orula's Ide," said Spencer as he started to explain what an Orula's Ide was and why he was given it.

* * *

When Spencer was finished explaining about the Orula's Ide and what happened in Miami, Clarissa sighed, "Even though I'm angry about you sneaking away, I'm going to let your actions slide since you weren't feeling well while you left your vest on while you were able to save your life and the lives of two other men," said Clarissa.

Spencer sighed, "Thank you."

"But the next time you're dealing with a migraine during a case, you should ask Aaron to let you sit out of the raid. You're lucky that you had a pipe within reach to knock the unsub down, but the next time you might not be so lucky."

"I promise," said Spencer.

"Now what do you say about taking a bath together before I give you a massage with some essential oils to help with your migraine?" asked Clarissa.

"Only if you join me in the tub," said Spencer.

"Deal," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Clarissa was starting a bath that included rosemary oil and after they were out of the tub Clarissa gave her husband a massage with lavender oil to help him sleep.

* * *

The next morning Clarissa looked at her disappointed husband as they left the hospital, "Even though nothing was found, I believe that there's something physically wrong with you. Your lack of appetite has caused you to lose weight, you've been dealing with insomnia, you're appetite has decreased, and your vision is getting worse," said Clarissa.

"So you're thinking about having me get a second opinion?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Aside from getting you a last-minute appointment with our ophthalmologist to see if you need a stronger prescription for your eyes after lunch today, your cousin Maeve has started studying MRI scans of the brain for work, so I'll pull strings to get copies of your MRI so she can study them and give us her opinion on treatment," said Clarissa before looking into her husband's eyes despite Spencer's prescription sunglasses keeping her from seeing the eyes she fell in love with, "But don't forget that I'll stay by your side since I recited you these vows on our wedding day, 'To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you.'"

"I love you," said Spencer.

"I love you too, Spence," said Clarissa.

* * *

__A/N: Spencer's migraines will be covered within the next few chapters. Here's a heads up that the next few chapters will be hard to write while tissues will be needed since an OC or two of mine will die (No children will die) instead of Emily's death being faked.__

__I also hope that all the mothers, grandmothers, and aunts who read this story have a great Mother's Day even though the pandemic that's going on would keep families from getting together. As an auntie who can never get pregnant, I miss getting to spend time with my niece.__


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

_My home state is starting to open up, but I'm planning on staying safe by continuing to wear my mask in grocery stores and nearby gas stations._

_This chapter starts a few days after the last chapter on January 16th of 2010._

* * *

Spencer was slowly paging through a photo album that consisted of a 20-year-old him and a 20-year-old Clarissa as he thought about Clarissa and Maeve going over his MRI scans and his lab work as they talked about his migraines in the kitchen when he heard a small voice.

"What are you looking at, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at his three-year-old daughter who had her nearly black curly hair that was now an inch below her shoulders pulled into two French braids, "Pictures from the year your mother and I lived in Cambridge, Massachusetts together. When I wasn't working on my Ph. D. in chemistry and your mother wasn't working, we went on a lot of adventures in Massachusetts together."

"May I please look at the pictures with you?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled as he thought back to a three-year-old Diana looking at the same pictures with him, "Yes."

Bridget quickly scrambled up onto her father's lap and her eyes went wide when she saw pictures of her parents standing in front of an old house, "Where's that?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled, "That's the Pickman House which was built in 1664 and is now part of the Peabody Essex Museum in Salem, Massachusetts."

Bridget's eyes went wide, "Isn't Salem, Massachusetts where the Salem Witch Trials happened?" asked Bridget.

Spencer cocked his eyebrows at his second daughter who actually pronounced Massachusetts correctly causing him to realize that Bridget will most likely be having an extremely high IQ like him, Diana, and most likely Evan, "Who told you about the Salem Witch Trials? I know that I haven't since you're only three-years-old."

"I've been reading books about the 50 states of our country in the library at school. The Salem Witch Trials is mentioned in the book I read about Massachusetts," said Bridget.

Spencer nodded as he thought about Bridget being able to read books quickly like Diana and him, "Note to self, get you tested on your reading speed soon."

"Even though I'm three and a half, will my IQ be tested soon?" asked Bridget.

"Because of Mrs. Lee telling your mother and me that you're just like Diana was in preschool, you'll be going through an IQ test next week since your mother, the school, your special education teacher Ms. Roberts, and I are already debating about which grade you should be bumped up to next school year," said Spencer.

"Even though I have autistic, I can skip grades?" asked Bridget.

Spencer nodded as he thought about Bridget already knowing about her Asperger's syndrome thanks to some books on autism she read, "Being mildly autistic didn't stop me from skipping grades, so you'll be allowed to skip grades too."

"I'm glad that I can skip grades like Diana because I want to go to college at an early age like you," said Bridget.

"Only if you agree to graduate high school at 15-years-old like it's planned for your older sister, squirt," said Spencer before he continued showing Bridget pictures from when he and Clarissa toured Salem, Massachusetts, Plymouth, Massachusetts, Concord, Massachusetts, Boston, Massachusetts, and various towns along Cape Cod before he ended up promising Bridget that they could go on a family vacation to Massachusetts someday before Bridget insisted that they start reading "Little Women" by Louisa May Alcott out loud together causing Spencer to think back about two-year-old Diana once wanting to read "Anne of Green Gables" with him.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer and Clarissa had just finished round two of mommy and daddy time and were taking a bubble bath together when Spencer spoke up, "I ended up showing pictures of the traveling we did during our year of living together in Cambridge," said Spencer.

"Even though we met and fell in love in New Haven and we ended up settling down here in Washington D.C., I enjoyed our year together in Cambridge," said Clarissa.

"I did too, and I'm looking forward to showing the kids M.I.T. someday," said Spencer.

"We eventually need to take the kids to Salem, Massachusetts, Plymouth Massachusetts, and Cape Cod," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I showed Bridget the pictures from when we went whale watching together and she begged me to take her whale watching in Cape Cod this summer."

"Maybe you can take Bridget on a father/daughter trip to Cape Cod for her birthday this summer," said Clarissa.

"I'll talk to Aaron about taking a week off," said Spencer before thinking about the meeting Clarissa had with his cousin, "Has Maeve figured anything out with my MRI scans yet?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "She believes that because of the lab work you had done, she believes that you should take Riboflavin and Magnesium in equal doses while you take sporadic shots of B2."

"I'll do anything because I want to be there for you and our kids," said Spencer.

"Even if it means that Maeve also suggested that you drink less coffee so you can get sleep at night?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer sighed, "Yes."

* * *

Four days later, Spencer was standing outside of Ray Donovan's mother's house when Garcia spoke up on the phone "OK, so, no Ray Donovan filed for a marriage certificate. However, I looked at that list again, and there's a Sydney Manning of Washington State who filed for a marriage certificate two days ago in Montana," said Garcia.

"Washington State? We profiled North Dakota," said Hotch.

"Yes, she's lived in North Dakota for the last four years, and it gets better, or worse, rather. It turns out that Sydney was sentenced to mandatory rehab after serving time for a hit and run during which she was under the influence of alcohol and heroin," said Garcia.

"Oh, so she didn't volunteer for alcohol support," said Emily.

"No, she was placed there as part of her parole," said Garcia.

"Alcohol and heroin. Isn't that the same combo that Ray's ex O.D. on?" asked Emily.

"Yes, it is, my friend," said Garcia.

"So both Syd and the ex have the same vice. Garcia, check to see if there's a juvie record of the ex we can access," said Morgan.

Garcia quickly did some typing before speaking up, "Amy was pulled out of High School so she could go to rehab for alcohol dependency."

Morgan realized something, "But no mention of the heroin?" asked Morgan.

Emily looked at Morgan, "What are you thinking?" asked Emily.

"Psychopaths will destroy anything in their path. What if Amy was in Sydney's way?" asked Morgan.

"Garcia, where is Sydney Manning's biological family?" asked Hotch.

Garcia quickly did some typing, "Spokane, Washington."

"And why was she pulled out of her home?" asked Hotch.

Garcia did some typing again, "Her father was molesting her."

Spencer took a deep breath as he thought about Diana, Bridget, Ariel, and Ellie before thinking about Samantha Malcolm being molested by her own father who gave her electric shock treatment to keep her silent, "So Ray and Syd did meet after sharing similar backgrounds in alcohol support."

"And if they're sticking to the pattern of making amends, Sydney's father's next on the list," said Emily.

Just before Hotch spoke up about what they needed to do next, Spencer's personal cell phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was Clarissa causing him to look at Hotch, "It's Clarissa calling."

Hotch nodded as he thought about his brother-in-law telling him that Clarissa developed a fever and has been vomiting a lot over the night and she was taking a sick day from work causing Diana's former teacher to drive Jack to school when they were eating breakfast, "Go ahead and answer."

Spencer quickly answered his phone before it could go on voicemail, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa took a breath as she spoke calmly, "I just saw a doctor at the walk-in, and because of having abdominal pain in the lower right quadrant, having a fever, and a high white-blood-cell count, I'm heading to the hospital for a CT scan."

Spencer took a shaky breath as he flashed back to his own case of appendicitis when he was 19, "Does the doctor believe that you possibly have appendicitis?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, so I'll be having to drink that bitter-tasting Gastrografin contrast before I can have a CT scan in four hours," said Clarissa.

Spencer grimaced, "It sucked when I had to drink diatrizoate meglumine and diatrizoate sodium liquid to get me properly diagnosed with appendicitis nine and a half years ago."

"Even though I've never been given Gastrografin contrast before, I know," said Clarissa.

At that moment Spencer felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look at his brother-in-law, "Clarissa has a possible case of appendicitis and she's about to head to the hospital to prep for a CT scan."

"I was just going to keep you here while the rest of us go to Spokane, but my sister needs you more than us right now," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed in relief, "Thank you," said Spencer before he placed his phone back by his ear, "Did you hear your brother?" asked Spencer.

"I did," said Clarissa before groaning in pain.

"Even though you're a nurse, please let the nurses at the hospital do their job and I'll see you soon," said Spencer.

"I have to go since Lucy is just arrived to take me to the hospital. I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

A few minutes later an officer was driving him to the nearest airport while knowing that Garcia would have a flight booked for him.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer has been on a commercial flight for 90 minutes and was looking at some pictures of him and Clarissa together when an elderly woman who was sitting next to him spoke up.

"Is that your wife? If she is, she's beautiful and you two look like a sweet couple," said the woman.

Spencer nodded, "We've been married for over eight years," said Spencer before taking a shaky breath, "I was traveling through Montana and Idaho for work when my wife called me to tell me that she's about to go to the hospital for a suspected case of appendicitis."

"Appendicitis isn't fun. I had mine out when I was 10-years-old," said the woman.

"I was 19 and dating Clarissa for six months when I got mine removed. Clarissa stayed by my side during most of my time in the hospital," said Spencer before remembering his manners, "I'm Spencer."

"I'm Catherine," said Catherine before giving Spencer a sad smile, "I lost my husband of 64 years last year and I was just in Boise meeting my newest great-grandchild," said Catherine before looking at Spencer, "Do you and your wife have any children yet?" asked Catherine.

Spencer smiled as he pulled a picture of his children out of his wallet and showed it to Catherine as he pointed out each child, "Our seven-year-old biological daughter Diana, our three-year-old biological daughter Bridget, our two-year-old biological son Evan, our almost 14-month-old twins Ariel and Caden, and our eight-year-old foster daughter Ellie."

"They're all beautiful children," said Catherine before she started to tell Spencer about her five surviving children of her six children, her 12 grandchildren, and her five great-grandchildren.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer rushed to Clarissa's bedside, "I'm here, love."

Clarissa who was allowing Lucy to pull her freshly hair into two French braids gave her husband a pained smile, "I haven't gotten my CT scans results yet, but the nurses allowed Lucy to help me take a shower to clean myself up from having a tube shoved up my tushie for the CT scan."

"How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"I have a temperature of 101 degrees while I just vomited two minutes ago," said Clarissa before looking at Lucy, "You should head home so you can update everyone else."

"I will, but I'm going to catch a cab so Spencer can use my car to take you home," said Lucy before looking at Spencer as she passed Spencer her car keys, "I'm glad that you made it home in time and please keep me updated on Clarissa."

"I will," said Spencer.

At that moment Lucy just exited the cubical while a general surgeon who was in her early 40s entered the room and looked at Clarissa, "I have the results of your CT scan."

"This is my husband, Dr. Spencer Reid," said Clarissa.

Dr. Gibson nodded, "I'm glad that you can make it," said Dr. Gibson before becoming serious as she looked at Clarissa who was now holding her husband's hand, "Your CT scan indicated that you do have appendicitis. Since it's been 18 hours since you started showing symptoms, you'll be heading into surgery in an hour."

Clarissa took a breath, "Am I having an open appendectomy or laparoscopic appendectomy?" asked Clarissa.

"Laparoscopic so you can start taking care of sick and injured kids at Washington International School again next week while you and your husband can have a great Valentine's Day together in three and a half weeks," said Dr. Gibson before smiling at the confused look on Clarissa's face, "My daughter is a fifth-grader at Washington International School and does orchestra with your firstborn."

Clarissa furrowed her eyebrows, "Evelyn Gibson?" asked Clarissa.

Dr. Gibson nodded, "You helped my daughter realize that she needed glasses by doing an eye exam on her when she complained to her teacher that the chalkboard was fuzzy and she had a headache."

"She's a sweet girl," said Clarissa before looking at the clock and realized that Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie were most likely still awake, "Is it OK if I Skype with the kids for a few minutes?" asked Clarissa.

"Go ahead, but please disconnect from Skype when the anesthesiologist comes into the room," said Dr. Gibson before she left the room to give Spencer and Clarissa some privacy.

Two minutes later smiled when he Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie's faces on his iPad, "Hi munchkins."

"Hi, dad," said Diana.

"Hi, daddy," said Bridget.

"Hi, daddy," said Evan.

"Hello, Spencer," said Ellie.

Diana then noticed the background, "Did you leave Montana because of Lucy taking mom to the hospital?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"How's mom doing?" asked Diana.

"Why don't you ask for yourself," said Spencer as he passed his iPad to Clarissa.

Clarissa beamed at the sight of her three oldest biological children and her foster

"Hi, mom," said Diana.

"Hi, mommy," said Bridget.

"Hi, mommy," said Evan.

"Hi, Clarissa," said Ellie.

"How are you feeling, mom?" asked Diana.

"My stomach ache ended up being," said Clarissa before Diana spoke up.

"Appendicitis?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

Evan looked at his mother, "Mommy come home, please. I help make you feel better."

Clarissa sighed, "Mommy has to go to sleep in 20 minutes so I can get my appendix out."

Evan shook his head, "Mommy come home now."

Diana looked at her little brother, "It's important that mommy has an operation to get her appendix removed or it will burst and make mom develop a serious infection that could make her join grandma Diana, grandpa William, Great-Aunt Ethel, Great-uncle Gordon, and Aunt Haley in Heaven."

Spencer nodded, "I had to get my appendix removed when I was 19 and I'm doing great."

"When will you come home, mommy?" asked Bridget.

"Depending on how I'm feeling, I'll most likely be coming home tomorrow afternoon while I'll return to work in one to two weeks," said Clarissa.

"Can Ellie, Diana, and I please miss school tomorrow?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa shook her head, "You three girls are still required to go to school tomorrow. I'll most likely be home by the time you girls get out."

Bridget sighed, "OK."

Clarissa then saw a nurse and anesthesiologist entering the room, "Mommy has to go, but I want you four to know that I love you four and Ariel and Caden so much."

"After mommy is taken to the operating room, we can Skype again," said Spencer.

"OK," said Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ella.

After the kids exchanged 'I love yous' with their mother or foster-mother, Spencer disconnected from Skype so he and Clarissa listened to the anesthesiologist talk about the general anesthesia that Clarissa would be given while Clarissa consented to an epidural to give her some pain relief for a few hours after her appendectomy.

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa who was already getting tired from the sedative were telling each other 'I love you' before Clarissa was taken to the operating room while Spencer headed to the waiting room where he told Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie a bedtime story before Diana insisted on praying for her mother over Skype.

* * *

After bidding the kids goodnight and briefly talking to his oldest brother-in-law on the phone, Spencer quickly got out his Bureau laptop so he could complete his case report summarizing the beginning of the case from until he left the house of Ray Donovan while stating that his wife became ill with appendicitis causing him to pull himself from the case and take a commercial flight home before his teammates could go to Spokane to keep himself busy while he waited for news on his wife.

* * *

Three hours later, Spencer had just gotten off the phone with his brother-in-law who told him that Sydney and Ray were both dead and they were on their way home when Dr. Gibson came into the waiting room.

"How's Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

"Your wife did wonderful during surgery and her appendix wasn't even ruptured yet Dr. Reid," said Dr. Gibson.

Spencer sighed in relief, "Thank you so much, Dr. Gibson," said Spencer before thinking about his wife, "When can I see Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

"She just woke up in recovery, so you'll be able to see her in 30 minutes," said Dr. Gibson.

"Will I be allowed to stay with Clarissa for the remainder of the night?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Gibson nodded, "You can, and depending on how she's doing tomorrow morning she might go home before lunchtime."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you so much again."

"You're welcome," said Dr. Gibson.

* * *

35 minutes later Spencer entered his wife's hospital room and smiled when he saw his wife, "Even though you're pale from the anesthesia and a little bit of blood loss from surgery, you're looking more beautiful than ever, Clarissa."

Clarissa gave her husband a tired smile, "At least I have a husband who knows not to tell me that I look horrible when I'm sick in bed."

"How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"I'm in a little bit of pain from surgery, but I no longer feel horrible," said Clarissa groggily.

"That's good," said Spencer as he walked over to his wife's bedside and kissed his wife's forehead before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring and wedding band before he slipped them onto his wife's left ring finger, "I believe that these belong to you."

"Thank you for keeping them safe," said Clarissa.

"You're welcome," said Spencer.

"How's Aaron doing in Spokane?" asked Clarissa tiredly.

"The unsubs are dead and Aaron, Emily, Derek, and Rossi are currently flying home," said Spencer.

"Will Aaron stop by?" asked Clarissa.

"He, Emily, Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina are going to wait with visiting you until Saturday since you're already going to be overwhelmed by Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, Grandma Lydia, and me taking care of you for the next week," said Spencer.

"Next week?" asked Clarissa.

"When I called Aaron to tell him that you were going into surgery, he told he that while you're in surgery, I should focus on completing my case report and email it to him so I can just focus on taking care of you for the next week,"

Clarissa thought about Hotch and Emily finding their own live-in nanny for Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina, "You don't have to take a week off to take care of me. We have Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ellie, Lucy, and Anthony to take care of the housework and heavy lifting while I recover."

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "I know, but don't forget that I said these same words to you on our wedding day, 'To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you.'."

Clarissa yawned, "I don't know about you, but even though I've been asleep for a few hours I need more sleep."

Spencer nodded, "I'll get some sleep in the recliner."

After Spencer moved the recliner so he could be sitting close enough to hold his wife's had that didn't contain her IV, they briefly kissed each other goodnight and told each other that they love them before they fell asleep while holding hands.

* * *

The next day at 10 A.M., Spencer helped Clarissa walk into the house and Clarissa smiled when she saw Evan playing with a truck, Ariel pushing a stroller that contained her baby doll, and Caden walking around the room in his walker, "It seems like your walking is getting much better, Caden," said Clarissa.

Evan, Ariel, and Caden all turned their heads.

"Mama!" shouted Evan.

"Dada! Mama!" shouted Ariel.

"Mommy. Daddy," said Evan.

Spencer looked at his oldest son, "Mommy has some owies on her tummy, so you need to be careful around her while you need to ask Lucy, Anthony, or me to carry you around if you want to be carried."

Evan looked at his mother, "I kiss owies?" asked Evan.

Clarissa nodded, "Let me remove my jacket first."

"OK," said Evan.

As soon as Spencer helped his wife remove her jacket, Clarissa lifted up her t-shirt causing Evan to see gauze over his mother's belly button and two other places around his mother's belly, "What happen?" asked Evan.

"I had a type of surgery that involved a small camera being inserted through my bellybutton while my tummy was inflated up like a balloon before a small organ that's attached to my large intestine called the appendix was removed so I could stop puking."

"Are you in pain, mommy?" asked Evan.

"Not right now because I took some medicine when I was being discharged, but I'll be sore for a few days," said Clarissa.

Evan kissed his mommy's stomach, "All better?" asked Evan.

Clarissa ruffled her oldest son's hair, "I'm feeling better, but why don't we sit down before we eat whatever daddy, Lucy, or Anthony make for lunch."

Spencer who had Ariel on his hip looked at his oldest son, "What do you think about taking the chance to work on your reading?" asked Spencer.

"I read a book to mommy, daddy, Ari, and Caden," said Evan.

"Then let's hear you read, big boy," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on the couch with Ariel and Caden on his lap while Evan sat between his parents as he read "Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See?" by Bill Martin Jr. out loud to his parents, little brother, and little sister while Spencer and Clarissa helped their two and a half-year-old son with words pronounce words that he struggled with before they ate grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and headed upstairs for an afternoon nap.

* * *

Later on that evening after dinner, Clarissa was sitting on the couch with Bridget and Evan on either side of her while she, Spencer, Diana, Bridget, and Evan all read all the 'get well soon cards' that every student made at school that day because of the principal announcing that she would be out sick for a week because of getting her appendix out while not knowing that the next month is going to be hard on Hotch and Emily.

* * *

__A/N: ____I had it that Hotch gave Spencer the suggestion to work on his report to keep busy while Clarissa is in surgery.__

__I decided that Emily will tell the team about Ian Doyle in the next chapter because of a two week time jump between The 13th Step and Sense Memory.__

_I once went to the doctor for a suspected case of appendicitis and because of having abdominal pain and a fever, I had lab work that indicated a high white-blood-cell count causing me to drink the same contrast Clarissa had to drink before a CT scan. I didn't have appendicitis, but I had some bursting cysts that I had to let run their course since doctors only want to operate on me when it's medically necessary because of my bleeding disorder._


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Fashionista7, fishtrek, crazyreaderduh for reviewing chapter 40.

__I'm so sorry for making everyone wait a month for this chapter. I was dealing with writer's block since the next few chapters will be the hardest to write (Alternative Universe twists), started rewriting my Spencer/Olivia series, worked on my other stories, learned that one of my great-aunts passed away, my niece slept over for the first time since February and I was in charge of keeping her entertained, Tropical Depression Cristobal hitting my Wisconsin hometown (Which is extremely rare), and having my first in public date with my boyfriend since February 27th happened too since it was our four-month anniversary on the 11th (We spent over two months video chatting because of COVID-19) and we chose to go to play miniature golf.__

__This chapter starts the day after the last chapter meaning that it's Saturday, January 22nd in the beginning.__

* * *

Spencer had just placed lunch on the table when Spencer's cell phone rang causing him to see a blocked number as he answered his phone, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

Hotch took a breath, "Even though you're on leave to take care of my sister, we're having an emergency team meeting at Ambassador Prentiss's mansion."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"I can't explain over the phone, but please get to my mother-in-law's house in two hours with a dessert, the kids, and Clarissa if she's feeling up to a team dinner," said Hotch before hanging up.

Spencer looked at Diana and Ellie, "Can you two keep an eye on Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden while I go talk to your mother?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, sir," said Diana and Ellie in unison.

A few minutes later Spencer was in the master bedroom telling Clarissa who had just woken up from a nap and used the bathroom about the phone call he just got and that her brother seemed upset when he mentioned that he has an emergency meeting to attend at the kids' great-aunt Elizabeth's house and the kids were supposed to join him.

* * *

Four hours later, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Ellie, Jack, Wesley, Sabrina, Hank, and Barbara were in Emily's old playroom playing with toys under Clarissa's and Ambassador Prentiss's supervision while Spencer, Hotch, Emily, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, and Ashley were in another room with Emily's former Interpol teammate Sean McAllister who was helping Hotch and Emily brief Spencer, Morgan, Garcia, Ashley, and Rossi on Ian Doyle with a reluctant Clyde Easter Skyping in with them because of Hotch firmly telling Emily that they needed to brief the rest of the team since he and Jack couldn't lose Emily too.

* * *

Later on, that night when the Reid children and Ellie were asleep, Spencer who was permitted to tell Clarissa about what was going on with Emily started telling his wife about Ian Doyle escaping from prison and because of the possibility of him being on the way to Washington D.C. they were going to be having undercover agents working at Washington International School as teacher's aides in Diana's, Ellie's, Bridget's, Jack's, and Savannah's classes to protect the children while he wanted her, Lucy, and Anthony were going to be brushing up on their shooting skills and self-defense training.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer woke up to hearing the piano playing downstairs causing him to put his glasses, slippers, and robe on and checked each bedroom causing him to change Ariel's and Caden's diapers before he headed down to the living room where he found Bridget whose bedroom didn't have a child sleeping in playing "Greensleeves" on the piano causing him to think about knowing that his grandparents, Lucy, and Anthony couldn't hear Bridget playing the piano because of his grandparents spending the night at his Aunt Mary's and Uncle Joe's house for the night while Lucy and Anthony had married between Christmas and the New Year left for Italy that morning for their week-long honeymoon since he'll be home for the next week to take care of Clarissa and the children.

After sitting down, Bridget stopped playing and gave her father a guilty look, "I know that I should be in bed right now."

Spencer nodded as he gave his three-year-old daughter a stern look, "You should be in bed right now, Bridget."

Bridget pouted at her father, "I just wanted to play the piano, daddy."

"And you can play tomorrow after church," said Spencer.

Bridget sighed, "OK."

Spencer stood up and swooped up Bridget, "Now let's have you use the bathroom one more time before I tuck you back in bed."

"Can you please read to me, daddy?" asked Bridget.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting up with Bridget in Bridget's bed reading _"The Magic Tree House: Twister on Tuesday"_ to Bridget while he ended up falling asleep in Bridget's bed while not knowing that Clarissa would be taking a picture when she woke up in an empty bed two hours later so she could take some Hydrocodone to relieve the pain she was dealing with in her bellybutton and her abdomen.

* * *

Two weeks later on February 7th, Spencer was eating breakfast with his family when he looked at Diana who was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse and a tie underneath her red and grey plaid pinafore dress while she was wearing red wool tights and black converse sneakers as her uniform for the day while her mid-back length curly brown hair was pulled into two French braids, "What will you be doing in school today?" asked Spencer.

Diana who was done figure skating until September after winning a gold medal during the Northwest Washington D.C. figure skating competition had recently auditioned for the school musical that preschoolers through 12th-graders by singing "The Perfect Nanny" and saying lines for a scene with her cousin Jack who decided to audition with her nodded, "I'll be finding out if I get to play Jane or one of the animals who sings "Jolly Holiday", but I hope that I get to play Jane while Jack gets to play Michael."

Bridget who had auditioned as one of the dancing penguins nodded causing her curly nearly-black pigtails to bounce, "I hope that I can be a dancing penguin."

Spencer smiled at his second daughter who was dressed in the same uniform as her older sister, "Well hopefully you and your sister get the roles of Jane or a dancing penguin," said Spencer before taking a breath, "but don't forget that if neither of you two can earn parts in the musicals outside of school or next school year."

"I understand, dad," said Diana.

"OK, daddy," said Bridget.

Clarissa who was healed up from her emergency appendectomy and was given the all-clear to return to work a week ago while she was going to be given the all-clear to have sex at her two-week followup that afternoon looked at Diana, Bridget, and Ellie, "Let's get our bags and jackets on so we can pick up Jack for school while your father carpools to work with Uncle Aaron and Aunt Emily.

"Yes, ma'am," chorused Diana, Bridget, and Ellie.

A few minutes later Clarissa was driving her husband, Diana, Bridget, and Ellie to Ambassador Prentiss's house because of a phone call that had just had breathing over the phone that Emily received on the land line made Hotch and Emily take Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina to their grandmother's house for further protection.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer was heating water for a mug of tea as he used his Ph. D. in chemistry to explain what methanol is, "Methanol is compositionally speaking the simplest of the alcohols. It's actually ubiquitous in the environment. There are small traces of its vapor in the atmosphere, but atmospheric methanol is easily oxidized by sunlight," said Spencer as he opened up the container that contained packets of tea.

Emily looked at her brother-in-law, "Is it toxic?" asked Emily.

"Ingesting 10 milliliters of it will cause permanent blindness, and as little as 30 is potentially fatal," said Spencer as he ripped open the packet of tea and pulled out the tea bag and placed it into his mug.

Morgan looked at the report in his hand, "These victims had between five and six ounces in their lungs."

"You know, if they were immersed in it, they would have died even without ingesting or inhaling it," said Spencer as he started to pour hot water into his mug, "When absorbed through the skin, it depresses the central nervous system to an unsustainable degree," said Spencer as he finished pouring water into his mug.

Morgan who was feeling grateful that they had someone with a Ph. D. in chemistry on the team looked at Spencer, "Well, what's it used for?" asked Morgan.

Spencer made his way towards the single-seat and set his mug of tea onto the small table, "What isn't it used for? A solvent, an antifreeze. In World War II the Germans used it for rocket fuel. It's used in wine-making. Its most commonplace use, however, is in the creation of other chemicals. Methanol can become plastic, plywood, paint, explosives, permanent-press textiles. It's essentially the chemical used to separate other chemicals from each other."

"Can it be bought? Is it tracked?" asked Emily.

Hotch looked at his teammates. "California's got some of the strictest environmental laws in the country. I'm sure it's regulated."

"Yeah, but methanol is also used in making biofuels, which quite a few people have been doing at home. I'd imagine the sale of it is fairly commonplace," said Rossi.

"But he needs enough in which to immerse a body," said Hotch.

"All the victims were nude, but there's no evidence of sexual assault on any of them," said Morgan.

"And the skin was removed from the bottom of the foot. Unless we're talking about a foot fetishist, you actually can't get further away from sexual areas," said Emily.

Spencer fiddled with the string on his teabag, "Yeah. Impotent sadists like Robert Napper typically take their frustration out on their victims. You'd think there'd be a lot more overkill."

Hotch looked at a picture of a victim's foot, "And what he's doing is very specific, very focused."

Spencer took a sip of his tea.

"What about the skin patches? Is this a trophy of some sort?" asked Rossi.

"I have no idea. Skin, independent of any other substance, would wither and die rather quickly," said Spencer.

"Well, that might be the thing that's forcing our unsub back out on the hunt," said Emily.

"Considering the wide divergence of abduction and dumpsites, this guy could be anywhere L.A. is over 500 square miles," said Morgan.

"Uh, 498.3," corrected Spencer.

Morgan smiled and shook his head.

"And the fact that no one has seen him either abduct or dispose of says he knows the city and its patterns well," said Rossi.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer's cell phone rang causing the 29-year-old genius to answer his phone when he saw that it was the land-line from home calling him, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

"Bridget and I have some great news for you, dad," said Diana.

"Did you get the role of Jane and Bridget get the role as one of the dancing penguins?" asked Spencer.

"I got the part of Jane and none of my friends are mad that I got the part of Jane since they had a feeling that I would be the best girl to be cast as Jane because of my eidetic memory," said Diana.

"That's wonderful, Diana," said Spencer.

"I get to be a dancing penguin," said Bridget.

"That's wonderful, Bridget," said Spencer before thinking about his nephew, "What about Jack, did he get a part in the play?" asked Spencer.

"He'll be Michael," said Bridget.

"Mrs. Moore who teaches drama at the upper school told Jack and me that we have great chemistry to play brother and sister together because we're cousins," said Diana.

"Mrs. Moore loved my tap dancing skills, and I'll be the youngest penguin who gets to tap dance with a high school senior named Patrick who will be playing Bert," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled, "You are a modern-day Shirley Temple because of your tap dancing skills, squirt."

"Will you be able to attend the play in April, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer thought about knowing that the school will be putting on the play six times, "I should be able to make a few showings," said Spencer before taking a breath, "As much as I want to find out more about your day at school, daddy has to get back to work."

"I love you and please stay safe dad," said Diana.

"I love you too, Diana," said Spencer.

"I love you, daddy," said Bridget.

"I love you too, Bridget," said Spencer before hanging up and quickly found out brother-in-law talking with Detective Bailey, "I hope you're ready to watch your nieces play Jane and a dancing penguin when Washington International School puts on the musical play "Mary Poppins" in April."

Hotch gave a rare smile, "Jack already called me and told me that he got the part of Michael, Diana is playing Jane, while Bridget is going to be a dancing penguin."

"You have children?" asked Detective Bailey.

Spencer nodded, "A seven-year-old daughter named Diana, a three-year-old daughter named Bridget, a two-year-old son named Evan, 14-month-old twins named Ariel and Caden, and an eight-year-old foster daughter named Ellie Spicer."

"I have a five-year-old son named Jack, a two-year-old adopted son named Wesley, and a nine-month-old adopted daughter named Sabrina," said Hotch.

Detective Bailey who was thinking about where he heard the name Ellie Spicer before, "You and your wife became foster parents to the late Detective Matt Spicer's daughter Ellie?" asked Detective Bailey.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"How is Ellie doing?" asked Detective Bailey.

"She's thriving in my home while we're making sure that she goes to therapy," said Spencer.

"Good," said Detective Bailey.

* * *

Spencer stood in front of a small whiteboard in front of him jotting down notes as he listened to his teammates talk.

"What about a gypsy cab? They roam around in unregistered vehicles with fake insignias that look legit," said Rossi.

Detective Bailey looked at everyone, "There are 2, 300 registered cabs in the city and at least as many unregistered."

"And no one pays any attention when they get into a cab," said Rossi.

"If he's unregistered, he's not gonna sit outside taxi stands and wait to pick up fares in the traditional way," said Emily.

"Which makes him either harder to find. This guy could be anywhere," said Morgan.

"Detective, can you gather everyone? We'd like to give the profile," said Hotch.

"Yeah," said Detective Bailey before walking away.

"Thank you," said Hotch as Emily, Morgan, and Rossi left the room with Detective Bailey.

Spencer quickly realized something causing him to walk over to the conference table and started looking at pictures of the squares that were cut off the victims' feet.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who had the look that indicated that the wheels in his brain were turning, "What is it, Reid?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "When I was in school, we used to use methanol to separate chemicals from each other. Whatever we did, we'd clip a sample of the source material to label and keep next to the output."

"What kind of samples?" asked Hotch.

Spencer held up one of the crime scene photos, "Square samples 2 inches by 2 inches. I think this guy's a scientist and he's experimenting."

* * *

As they were flying home from Los Angeles, Emily who was looking through her files on Ian Doyle looked at her brother-in-law, "I hope you know that you really impressed my former task-force teammates the past two weeks."

"I figured that," said Spencer before looking at his sister-in-law, "How are you doing with everything that's going on?" asked Spencer.

Emily sighed, "I just hate it that Ian Doyle escaped, but I know that we can't do anything until he's in the States and I'm worried about him going after the children since I have Declan tucked safely away in a boarding school."

"We have undercover agents keeping Diana, Bridget, Ellie, Jack, and Savannah safe at school while Evan, Ariel, Caden, Wesley, and Sabrina have nannies who are trained to shoot guns and have self-defense training to keep them safe at home."

"And I made sure that Clarissa learned how to shoot a gun and receive self-defense training when I first joined the F.B.I.," said Hotch.

Morgan who was a bit angry about Emily's pre-B.A.U. life at first looked at Emily, "We'll do our best to keep you safe. Hank and Barbara are safe at daycare at Quantico while I have taught my mom how to shoot a gun while she's been taking a women's self-defense class."

Spencer nodded just as his phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Clarissa.

"SOLARIS" IS PLAYING AT ONE OF THE MOVIE THEATERS TONIGHT. WHY DON'T YOU ASK EMILY IF SHE WANTS TO JOIN US SO SHE CAN HAVE A MUCH NEEDED DISTRACTION. ~ CR

Spencer grinned at his sister-in-law as he spoke with an excited voice, "Emily, you are not going to believe this."

"No?" asked Emily.

"They're showing "Solaris" tonight, the original, in the theaters which is extremely rare," said Spencer.

"What's "Solaris"?" asked Morgan.

"It's one of the Sci-Fi meditation films of all time that's in Russian. Clarissa, Diana, Emily, and I are the only ones who know Russian while Bridget wants to learn Russian soon," said Spencer.

"And it's also five-hours long," pointed out Emily.

"Clarissa knows Russian?" asked Morgan.

"I've taught her how to speak Russian just in case a patient of hers only speaks Russian," said Spencer.

Spencer looked at his sister-in-law, "Would you please join Clarissa and me so you can have a break from dealing with worrying about Doyle?" asked Spencer.

"Sorry, handsome. I'm gonna have to pass. I'm just gonna hang out with Aaron, Jack, Wesley, Sabrina, and our new cat Sergio tonight," said Emily.

Hotch squeezed his wife's hand, "You should go and have a night out with your brother-in-law and sister-in-law. The kids and I will be fine with the security detail that's watching our house."

Spencer gave his brother-in-law a grin before he gave Emily his puppy-dog eye look, "I'll pay for your popcorn, ticket, soda, and buy you a bottle of your favorite wine."

Emily laughed as she thought about her brother-in-law being quite the master manipulator, "I'll join you and Clarissa, as long as you buy me two bottles of wine."

Spencer grinned, "I'll buy the two bottles of wine after Doyle is caught since you shouldn't drink any wine until after everything is over."

"I understand," said Emily as she took a breath as she looked at her brother-in-law who had survived so much tragedy who ended up being a strong and kindhearted husband, father, and F.B.I. agent who always bounces back quickly while knowing that it was important to live life to the fullest, "But, um... Thank you."

"For what?" asked Spencer.

"For being you," said Emily.

Spencer smiled, "Aw, thanks. I don't know how to be anyone else."

"Yeah. That's what I love about you," said Emily.

* * *

After landing at Quantico, Spencer, Clarissa, and Emily went out to eat before they went to a local movie theater to watch "Solaris" while knowing that their protective detail was in the room.


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Fashionista7, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 41.

__Sorry for the delay ____since I dealt with writer's block while I had to figure out how to deal with the Ian Doyle storyline in this chapter. This____ chapter starts a few days later on February 12th of 2011.__

* * *

Spencer was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and his smile grew as he watched Diana and Ellie who were wearing matching purple tank top style dresses that had knee-length tulle skirts, white Mary Jane dress shoes, while their hair was pulled up into ballerina buns, "You two young ladies look very beautiful tonight."

Diana smiled, "Thank you, dad."

"Thank you, Spencer," said Ellie.

Spencer reached for two packages on the nearby coffee table, "I got you two young ladies, something."

Diana smiled when she saw her corsage that was made of some purple irises, "The corsages are beautiful, dad."

"Then let's get them on you and Ellie before mom takes some pictures of us," said Spencer.

A minute later, Spencer had helped Diana and Ellie put on their corsages before he, Diana, and Ellie posed for a few pictures before he took Diana and Ellie out to Olive Garden for dinner.

* * *

An hour later, Clarissa entered Bridget's bedroom to find her three-year-old daughter hiding underneath her bed crying while hugging a stuffed dolphin that was bought for Bridget in Florida causing the 29-year-old mother to slowly sit down on the floor so she wouldn't agitate her three-week-old still-healing scars, "What's wrong, Bridget?" asked Clarissa.

"I wanted to go to the father/daughter dance with daddy, Diana, and Ellie, but I can't since little girls who are four-years-old through 17-years-old are allowed go," sniffled Bridget.

Clarissa pulled her daughter out from underneath the bed and placed her on her lap as she grabbed the tissue box and started to wipe Bridget's eyes, "You'll be able to go next year when your four-years-old, Bridget."

"I know, but I wish that you and daddy had me a year or two after Diana was born so I could be old enough to attend the dance with Diana and Ellie tonight, mommy," sniffled Bridget.

"I don't regret your daddy and I welcoming you into this world on August 7th of 2007," said Clarissa.

"Why?" asked Bridget.

"Aside from knowing that you would have been a completely different little girl or could have been a little boy if daddy and I ended up having you sooner, do you remember the bad dreams that daddy was having last week?" asked Clarissa.

"Diana told me that daddy got hurt when I was in your tummy, and he always has bad dreams around the anniversary of the time he got hurt," said Bridget.

Clarissa nodded, "Even though you're named after your late grandma Bridget Hotchner and Bridget means 'strength'; you were able to give your father the strength to recover from his abduction and be back to his pre-abduction self by the time you were born on the sixth-month anniversary of the day your father saved himself from the bad man who hid him from Diana, your uncle Aaron, Aunt Emily, the rest of your daddy's teammates, and me for over two days."

"Then I'm glad that you and daddy had me when you two did, mommy," said Bridget before looking into her mother's blue eyes, "but I wish that I could dance with daddy tonight."

Clarissa smiled, "How about this, you take a nap for an hour before you put on one of your favorite dresses and you can throw your own father/daughter dance with daddy in here for 30 minutes."

"Why 30 minutes?" asked Bridget.

"We're going to be attending the 8:15 A.M. church service tomorrow morning since your father and I arranged a few surprises for our early Valentine's Day celebration as a family since your father and I are going to have a date night to celebrate our tenth Valentines Day together as soon as your father leaves work on Valentines Day on Monday," said Clarissa.

"Are we baking heart-shaped cookies like we did last year?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa nodded, "We're going to bake enough for you, Diana, and Ellie have enough to share with your classmates while we still have leftovers to eat at home."

A few minutes later Bridget was settled down in her bed for an hour-long nap.

* * *

90 minutes later, Spencer, Diana, and Ellie had gotten home from the father/daughter dance to find Clarissa in the living room.

"You two girls get in the shower to wash the hairspray out of your hair while your father goes and check on Bridget," said Clarissa.

Diana gave her mother a concerned look, "Is Bridget OK, mom?" asked Diana.

"Bridget was upset about not being able to attend the father/daughter dance with you three," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Bridget is refusing to go to bed until you tuck her in and read her a story."

Spencer looked at Diana and Ellie, "After I tuck in Bridget and you two girls are in bed and you two are out of the shower and in your pajamas, I'll come and give you two girls a kiss goodnight and read a chapter of _"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" _to you two girls."

"OK, dad," said Diana.

"OK, Spencer," said Ellie.

Two minutes later Spencer raised his eyebrows when he heard Bridget's CD player playing "A Whole New World" from _"Aladdin"_ causing him to do his "Shave and a haircut" knock on Bridget's bedroom door.

"Come in, daddy," said Bridget.

Spencer opened up Bridget's bedroom door to find his three-year-old daughter wearing a pink long-sleeved dress with a tulle skirt that reached her knees, a pair of white Mary-Jane shoes, while her hair was left down, "Why aren't you in bed, young lady?" asked Spencer.

Bridget gave her father her puppy-dog eyes, "I was upset about being too young to attend the father/daughter dance with you, Diana, and Ellie, so mommy helped me put on our own father/daughter dance for the next 30 minutes. So can we please dance with each other until mommy comes in and tells me that it's time for bed?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled as he closed Bridget's bedroom door and bowed down to his three-year-old daughter who curtseyed for him before he allowed Bridget to step onto his feet so he could waltz with his three-year-old daughter.

* * *

After getting home from the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History, Ellie's eyes went wide when she saw ingredients to make cutout cookies, "What's going on?" asked Ellie.

Diana smiled at her foster-sister, "When I was three and dad broke his foot in the line of duty, mom, dad, and I started the tradition of making heart-shaped cookies from scratch on or before Valentine's Day."

Clarissa smiled, "We're going to make enough for you, Diana, and Bridget have enough for every classmate tomorrow while your foster-father and I have enough to share with our colleagues at work tomorrow."

"That's going to be a lot of cookies," said Ellie.

Diana's eyes moved back and forth, "We're going to need to make 150 cookies."

"Why 150?" asked Bridget.

"You, Ellie, and I each have 15 classmates, one teacher, and a teacher's aides, and counting us makes 54 cookies to share with our classmates and teachers while mom and dad would most likely take two dozen each to work."

"54 plus 24 plus 24 equals 102," said Bridget.

Evan's eyes moved back and forth, "We have 48 cookies for us to share?" asked Evan.

Diana grinned at her little brother, "That's right, Evan."

Bridget thought about six adults and six children living in the eight-bedroom house that her great-grandparents bought for her mommy, daddy, brothers, and sisters to make life easier for Caden, "48 cookies divided by 12 people is four cookies per a person," said Bridget before giving her father her 'Hotchner glare', "That means that you can't have more than four cookies when you have a sweet tooth, daddy. If you end up eating more than four cookies, you can have a 29-minute timeout, daddy."

Spencer inwardly shook his head as he thought about Bridget and Evan both learning about needing to share, "I promise to only eat my four cookies, squirt."

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie were doing the math on how much ingredients they needed to make 150 heart-shaped cookies before they worked together on adding the flour, sugar, vanilla extract, eggs, baking soda, baking powder, and butter into different bowls.

* * *

The next morning Spencer who had snuck out of bed to run to a nearby grocery store was making heart-shaped pancakes when his wife and children came downstairs causing him to present Clarissa with 10 roses in honor of this being their tenth Valentines Day together, Diana seven roses, Bridget three roses, Ellie eight roses, and 14-month-old Ariel who was wearing a t-shirt that said MY DADDY IS MY VALENTINE a pink teddy bear.

"Why give mommy, Diana, Bridget, Ari, and Ellie roses or a teddy bear?" asked Evan.

Spencer smiled at his oldest son who was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt that said MY MOMMY IS MY VALENTINE just like Caden was, "Today is Valentine's Day. So I like to give your mother and sisters flowers or a stuffed animal as gifts to make them feel more loved

Diana looked at her little brother, "Valentine's Day is also a Western Christian feast day to honor one or two early Christian martyrs, Saint Valentine," said Diana as she started to ramble the origin of Valentine's Day and how Valentine's Day is celebrated all over the world.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was fixing himself a mug of tea at work when Morgan joined him, "What are you going to do with Clarissa tonight. While my mom watches Hank and Barbara, I'm going to take my Baby Girl out for dinner before we go to our favorite club for dancing."

"Aside from presenting Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Ariel, and Ellie with roses or a teddy bear this morning, Clarissa and I will be recreating our first Valentine's Day date by going to our favorite diner for dinner before we go ice skating since this is our tenth Valentine's Day together," said Spencer.

"It's been three weeks since Clarissa got her appendix removed and she's already recovered enough to go ice skating?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa got cleared by her primary physician to start doing moderate exercise during her two-week post-op, but she knows to take it easy and listen to her body."

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer looked at Clarissa as they ice skated while holding hands, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"If you're asking about my three-week-old laparoscopic appendectomy incisions, I'm dealing with no pain at all since I took some extra-strength Tylenol before coming here and we wouldn't be on the ice if my primary care physician didn't clear me to go ice skating and sledding the past two days."

"That's good, but just let me know if you're dealing with any pain so we can go home," said Spencer before looking into his wife's eyes, "I can't believe that this is our tenth Valentine's Day together."

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa before she stopped skating and kissed her husband on the lips, "I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Clarissa," said Spencer.

Clarissa leaned towards her husband's ear, "Since we've been skating for an hour and the kids should be in bed by now, what do you say about going home so you can open my Valentine's Day gift to you since my primary physician gave me the all-clear?" asked a whispering Clarissa seductively.

Spencer gulped, "Yes."

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa had just given their sleeping children a kiss goodnight and changed Ariel and Caden's diapers without waking up their 14-month-old twins before they entered their bedroom and locked their bedroom door and made sure that their bedroom curtains were shut before Spencer started to undress his wife and groaned at the brand new red lingerie that his wife had bought for Valentine's Day.

* * *

Two days later, Spencer was sitting in the back seat of an SUV in Syracuse, New York as he concluded a phone call with Garcia, "OK, thanks, Garcia," said Spencer before hanging up and looked at Morgan and Emily, "So Dr. Weingold opened Jane's files. She can't release details, but she said there honestly aren't many. Jane never admitted to being a cutter, let alone what triggered it," said Spencer.

Rossi who was listening in from the station spoke up, "She started acting out after she lost her grandparents."

Hotch who was also at the station spoke up, "Arrested for vandalism, removed from two foster homes for destruction of property. Desperate attempts to get attention."

"Is that why she started cutting, another cry for help?" asked Emily.

Ashley who was also with Hotch and Rossi since she wasn't allowed to participate in raids yet, started talking as she thought about what she did after her father's arrest, "Cutting is about control, similar to anorexia. It's common in teenage girls who feel like they have no control over their lives."

"Her grandparents' deaths were probably the trigger," said Hotch.

"The loss of parental figures at such a young age turns your world upside down. There's a lot of pain, but no outlet. No one's in charge," said Ashley.

"Both Molly and Gail can relate to that," said Rossi.

"Jane used them to convince herself she's important," said Emily.

"More than that, she thinks she's a selfless savior," said Spencer.

"Instead of an orphan that no one claimed," said Ashley.

As soon as Hotch hung up, Spencer looked at Morgan and his sister-in-law, "Today's one of these days that I'm grateful that I had relatives who were able to raise me even though Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon were murdered when I was 19."

"And then you met Clarissa two days later," said Emily.

"Meeting Clarissa and Hotch helped me know that I was going to be OK," said Spencer.

* * *

As they were flying home from Syracuse, New York, Emily looked at her teammates as she thought about their jet being checked for bugs so they could talk about the Doyle case on the jet, "I got up update while we were in New York and because of the case, I decided to wait with telling you guys that my former teammate Jeremy Wolff was murdered in Paris. I told my former teammate Tsia who was engaged to Jeremy to return to the States immediately and pay with cash only."

Spencer tilted his head as he thought about the information he read on Emily's former teammate Jeremy, "If Jeremy was taken out first, I wonder if he ended up becoming a mole and did something that caused him to be eliminated first?" asked Spencer before he thought about what his paternal great-grandparents did to save his grandma Lydia's life when Hitler was rising to power and rumors of another World War would eventually be starting, "My grandmother told me that when she was six, my great-grandparents spent all of their money to immigrate here so they could be safe here in the States before World War II starting. So we would need to check all of Jeremy's bank accounts to see if he ended up receiving a large sum of money."

"What could he have done to receive a large sum of money?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at Emily, "We all dealt with unsubs who offered to give more information so they can gain a lighter sentence, be institutionalized, end up in a prison where they won't be killed, or get a shorter prison sentence. You did mention that your undercover name was Lauren Reynolds and you repeated that 'Lauren Reynolds is dead' when you talked to Tsia before we started briefing for the case we just worked, so maybe he could have sold off the list of yours and your teammates' aliases in hope of not being targeted."

Emily's eyes went wide, "You can be on to something, Spencer," said Emily as she grabbed her burner phone so she could contact Garcia, "I'll have Garcia check all of Jeremy's bank accounts so when Tsia, Clyde, Sean, and I meet next week Monday, I'll have more information for them," said Emily as she got up and headed to the bathroom so she could call Garcia.

"For now, let's just focus on our completing our paperwork so we can get home to our families," said Hotch.

Spencer who had quickly finished his post-case paperwork went over to Ashley and sat by her as he thought about hearing about Ashley describing cutting behavior on the way to Jane's house, "Did you ever go to therapy after your father was arrested?" asked Spencer.

Ashley shook her head, "I was afraid that a therapist would believe that I would end up being a serial killer like my father."

"After my parents' deaths, my Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon sent me to grief counseling while they signed me up for piano lessons as an additional form of therapy," said Spencer.

"Did you continue going to therapy after your aunt and uncle died too?" asked Ashley.

Spencer nodded, "My academic adviser sent me to grief counseling and forced me to stay with him and his family for a few days to make sure that I wouldn't harm myself while you already know that I met Clarissa two days after my Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon were killed." said Spencer before taking a deep breath as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the one-year Medallion that John gave him, "Over four years ago on February 5th of 2007, I was abducted and held captive for over two days by an unsub that my teammates and I were trying to catch. The unsub who was suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder physically and mentally tortured me while he drugged me with Dilaudid that was laced with LSD against my will eight times until I was able to outsmart Hankel and killed him 10 seconds before my teammates found me."

Ashley's eyes went wide, "Did you develop an addiction?" asked Ashley.

Spencer shook his head, "I told Hotch that I was drugged against my will causing me to accept the help that the Bureau offered me since I refused to go down a path that would cost me to lose the family I ended up starting after I lost my aunt and uncle. With the help of family, friends, and a good therapist; I was able to return to my old self by the time Bridget was born six months after the Hankel case. If you need someone to talk to, Clarissa and I would always be there for you since we both know what it's like to deal with life-changing events."

Before Ashley could respond, Emily exited the bathroom and looked at her brother-in-law, "You were right that Jeremy is most likely a mole since he just bought a large estate in Spain with one of his aliases and deposited the rest of his money into a bank account. It's going to be hard to tell Tsia."

Hotch rested a hand on his wife's arm, "It will be hard, but telling her the truth will help you determine if she's working on Doyle's side too."

"I know, Aaron," said Emily before sighing, "I just want Doyle and his lackeys to be found and placed in one of the most secure prisons or dead so we can celebrate Wesley turning three on March 21st and Sabrina turning one on April 17th."

"We all do too, but the best we can do right now is to continue living our normal lives until he's in the country where we have undercover agents working at all airports letting us know when he arrives in the States," said Hotch.

Emily sighed tiredly, "I just wish that Doyle could be killed as soon as he steps on U.S. soil so I'll never have to deal with him again."

Rossi thought about the task force that the F.B.I., the C.I.A., State Department, Homeland Security, Clearwater Security, and Interpol set up, "We can't since we work domestically while the inter-agency task force that's been set up also needs to arrest every man or woman who works for him too meaning that we need to follow him and find out where he's going to set up base."

"After this is over, I'll try to get all of us a few weeks off so we can get some much-needed rest and relax," said Hotch.

* * *

Two hours later at 2:30 A.M., the team had all given Hotch their paperwork and finished debriefing and Hotch was about to tell everyone that they could go home and come in at 10 A.M. the next morning when Emily's phone rang causing Emily to answer her phone and listened to Clyde who told her that undercover agents alerted him that Doyle has arrived in the States and pretend that they don't know that Doyle is on American soil and they must continue following their normal routine by going to work and spend time with their spouses and children while their kids continue going to school since they have undercover agents there to protect them while only certain people are allowed to pull the kids out of school or day care.

* * *

_A/N: At the ending of Today I Do, you see Doyle exiting a private jet, so with Emily being forced to tell the team about Doyle by Hotch, arrangements were made to have undercover agents from Interpol, the C.I.A., and the F.B.I. work at all airports since Hotch ordered to have Ian Doyle end up on the F.B.I. most wanted list. I was going to have Doyle killed as soon as Doyle got off the jet, but I didn't let Doyle be killed in this chapter because in Lauren all the men who worked for Doyle in that warehouse were either killed or arrested._


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, Fashionista7, Daisyangel, and criminalmindsrocks for reviewing chapter 42.

__I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. Writer's block and catching COVID-19 sucks.__

__This chapter starts on February 21st of 2011 and this chapter deals with one of my most favorite episodes that made me wish that Spencer could have become a father on the show.__

* * *

Spencer had just finished eating lunch and as he watched his sister-in-law leave to meet up with Clyde, Tsia, and Sean McAllister when his iPhone alerted him of a Skype call from Clarissa causing him to accept the Skype call only to see a frazzled Clarissa while he heard Bridget crying in the background, "Is everything OK with Bridget?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa sighed as she thought about the events from an hour ago and the email she received 10 minutes ago from the principal telling her that two fifth-grade students turned themselves in after pulling the fire alarm once fire department allowed everyone to go back inside, "A fifth-grader triple-dog-dared another fifth-grader to pull the fire alarm."

Spencer thought about knowing that a triple-dog-dare is a dare you can't refuse after rejecting a regular dare and a double-dog-dare or whoever gives you a triple-dog-dare would never let you live it down while knowing that Bridget was supposed to be warned about when a fire drill is going to be happening after the meltdown she had during her first fire drill at school causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine coming on, "And the student ended up completing the dare causing Bridget to have a meltdown since she didn't have time to put on her noise-canceling headphones to drown out the noise before the fire alarm sounded?" asked Spencer.

"Bridget was in the bathroom when the fire alarm went off, but as soon as Mrs. Lee found her banging her head against the bathroom wall, she had her brother bring Bridget to me," said Clarissa as she moved her phone so Spencer could see Agent Anderson who insisted on going undercover as a teacher's aide for his little sister's preschool class holding a pillow to the wall to reduce Bridget's chances of developing a concussion as the upset three-year-old girl banged her head against the wall, "Our poor girl already has a goose egg on the back of her head, but she won't stop banging her head. So I thought that having you Skype with Bridget would help calm Bridget down."

"I'll try my best to bring Bridget out of her meltdown," said Spencer before looking at Bridget who was screaming as tears fell down her face while she continued hitting her head against the pillow and wall, "Bridget, daddy is Skyping with mommy right now. Please stop hitting your head against the wall or mommy will have to take you to the hospital to get treated for a concussion."

Bridget continued screaming as she hit her head against the pillow and wall.

Spencer looked around and glanced at Cadet Seaver who was watching him causing him to take a breath and started to sing "Hushabye Mountain" from the movie "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" causing Bridget to stop screaming and banging her head against the wall.

As soon as he was finished singing "Hushabye Mountain" he noticed that Bridget was fast asleep and Anderson was gently laying sleeping Bridget on one of the few cots in Clarissa's office.

Clarissa sighed in relief, "Thank you for calming Bridget down, Spence."

"You're welcome, Clarissa," said Spencer.

"I'll let you get back to work while I place an ice pack against the bump on Bridget's head," said Clarissa.

"I love you," said Spencer.

"I love you too," said Clarissa before signing off.

As soon as Spencer put down his phone, Ashley looked at him.

"You have a good singing voice," said Ashley.

Spencer blushed a bit as he noticed the impressed looks he was getting from everyone in the bullpen, "Thanks."

"Everyone get back to work," ordered Hotch from the landing before looking at his brother-in-law while everyone else focused on their files or in Ashley's case her textbook, "Is Bridget OK?" asked Hotch.

Spencer sighed as he realized that his brother-in-law heard him from his office, "It turns out that a fifth-grader triple-dog dared another fifth-grader to pull the fire alarm. Bridget who was in the bathroom at the time was found having a meltdown and repeatedly banging her head against the wall. Anderson was able to get Bridget to Clarissa and in the Skype call he was holding a pillow against the spot that Bridget was sitting and banging her head at to reduce the chances of her developing a concussion. As you heard, I ended up singing Bridget's favorite lullaby to get Bridget asleep."

"It's OK Reid," said Hotch.

"What's going to happen to those two students who were part of pulling the fire alarm?" asked Ashley.

At that moment Spencer's personal phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Clarissa.

THE TWO STUDENTS WHO WERE PART OF PULLING THE FIRE ALARM GET TO SPEND THE NEXT 10 RECESSES WRITING A PAPER ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF KEEPING THE FIRE DEPARTMENT FROM HELPING PEOPLE WHO NEED THEIR HELP MORE. THEY'LL HAVE TO READ IT TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL AND ALL OF THE FIREMEN IN NORTHWEST WASHINGTON D.C. AS PART OF THEIR PUNISHMENT. ~ CR

"Clarissa just texted me that the two students have been suspended for the next ten recesses writing a paper about the consequences of keeping the fire department from helping people who really need their help and they'll be presenting their paper to the entire school and all the firemen in Northwest Washington D.C. as their punishment," said Spencer.

"I would have those two students should also read the paper to all the F.B.I agents who are stationed in field offices in D.C., Maryland, and Virginia and D.C. Metro officers since they caused the daughter and a niece of three F.B.I. agents to have a meltdown too," said Hotch.

Spencer laughed, "I'll tell Clarissa what you said," said Spencer as he quickly texted Clarissa what her oldest brother told him.

As soon as he sent the text message, Garcia and Morgan rushed into the bullpen.

"We have a case and I already texted Emily," said Garcia.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer was sitting at the conference room table with his brother-in-law, Rossi, Morgan, Ashley, and Garcia when Emily entered the conference room causing Garcia to tell everyone about Sammy Sparks coming to school covered in blood causing police to find his parents missing before Hotch announced that they would be leaving in the morning.

* * *

Later on, that evening after dinner, Diana who had already finished her homework was sitting at the piano playing the Turkish March by Mozart on the piano, Ellie was at the dining room table working on her math homework, Evan was playing with some blocks, and Clarissa was giving Ariel and Caden their bath when Spencer looked down at Bridget who was sitting on his lap, "How are you doing after today's events, squirt?" asked Spencer.

"My head hurts from banging it against the wall, daddy," said Bridget.

"Then let's get you some pain medicine and an ice pack squirt, but the next time you bang your head against the wall, your mommy and I will be taking you to the doctor about a helmet that autistic children sometimes wear during a meltdown," said Spencer.

As Spencer was getting off the couch with Bridget to get his three-year-old daughter some medicine, Ellie's pencil broke causing the nine-year-old girl to throw her pencil across the room, "Fuck."

Spencer, Bridget, and Evan turned their heads in the direction towards Ellie while Diana who was now playing "Minute Waltz" by Frederic Chopin to stop playing the piano as she looked at her foster sister.

Bridget looked up at her daddy, "Ellie said a bad word, daddy."

"I know," said Spencer before giving Ellie a firm look as he thought about the swear jar that was started after Ellie came to live with them causing Bridget, Diana, and Ellie who all either receive $3, $7, or $9 a week in allowance money to put a quarter in the jar while he, Clarissa, Lucy, Anthony, and his grandparents would put $1 in the jar if they swear in front of the kids before whatever money is on the jar by Sunday morning will be put into the collection plate at church, "That's a quarter in the swear jar, Ellie."

"I know, Spencer," said Ellie as she got off from the bench seat.

At that moment Diana started to play "Funeral March" by Frederic Chopin as Ellie headed upstairs to get a quarter from her bank.

Spencer inwardly shook his head as he looked at his seven-year-old daughter, "Diana Ethel Reid, you know that you're not supposed to play "Funeral March" by Frederic Chopin when someone gets in trouble."

Diana gave her father an innocent look, "I just wanted to practice "Funeral March"."

"Please get back to practicing "Minute Waltz" or get in the shower so you can get ready for bed, Diana," said Spencer firmly.

"I will sir," said Diana as she got back to playing "Minute Waltz" while Ellie came back downstairs and placed a quarter in the jar before she grabbed the pencil she threw and sharpened it so she could get back to working on her multiplication homework before Spencer looked it over.

* * *

Over three hours later Spencer was sitting on the couch looking at the pictures of Sammy Sparks that he brought home when Clarissa came over with a cup of tea, "Thanks," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled, "You're welcome, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at the books her husband had about autistic children on the coffee table, "Anxious about the case you're leaving for tomorrow?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I don't want Sammy to become an orphan."

Clarissa nodded as she thought about knowing how hard it was for her husband to lose his parents when he was four and how she met a grieving Spencer two days after he became an orphan a second time while she lost her father at three-years-old and her mother at 17, "Knowing you, you'll do everything you can to make sure that Sammy doesn't end up having to spend the rest of his childhood as an orphan."

"I hope so too because Hotch already told me that I'm going to be on Sammy duty," said Spencer.

"My friend Sammy's parents are missing?" asked Bridget.

Spencer and Clarissa turned their heads to find Bridget standing in her pink long-sleeved Victorian style nightgown while tears fell down her face.

Spencer sighed as he got off the couch and scooped up Bridget and carried her to the armchair and sat down with Bridget on his lap, "They're not since this Sammy is a 10-year-old kid who lives in Louisiana and he needs my help to find his parents, squirt," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Because of Sammy being autistic like you, your uncle Aaron is going to have me be in charge of trying to communicate with Sammy so your Aunt Emily, Uncle Aaron, the rest of the team, and I can find his parents."

Bridget kissed her daddy's cheek, "I know that you'll do your best to make sure that Sammy doesn't become an orphan like you, daddy."

Spencer looked at the grandfather clock and noticed that it was already 10:30 P.M., "I should tuck you back in bed so your mommy and I can get some sleep since you, Diana, and Ellie still have school while your mother and I have to work tomorrow."

Bridget sighed as she thought about wanting to stay awake so she could spend more time with her father before he left for Louisiana in the morning, "Yes, sir."

A few minutes later Spencer was tucking Bridget back into bed before he headed back downstairs to put the case file that contained information on Sammy, Allison, and Charlie Sparks away in his messenger bag before he double-checked to make sure that doors and windows were locked and the security alarm was armed so he and Clarissa could take a bubble bath together before they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer slowly entered the room where Sammy was drawing in and a few seconds later he decided to go into 'dad mode' to deal with Sammy, "Hi, Sammy. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," said Spencer softly as he noticed that Sammy was drawing causing him to think about the times he could come home to find drawings from his children, "What are you drawing?" asked Spencer softly.

Sheriff Oliver rested a hand on Sammy's shoulder to get Sammy to respond to Spencer only for Sammy to scream and have a flashback to the time his parents were abducted before Sammy started to frantically rock in his seat.

Rossi gave Sheriff Oliver a look, "Some autistic children don't handle touch well."

Sheriff Oliver left the room as Spencer looked at Rossi.

"It's possible that witnessing his parents' abduction pushed him into emotional overload and he shut down," said Spencer softly before looking at the paper that Sammy was drawing on and noticed multiple "L's" on it causing him to speak softly, "Look at that."

"Is he trying to tell us something?" asked Rossi quietly.

Spencer looked at the 10-year-old boy and felt sad at the possibility of losing both his parents like he did walk to the small coffee table in front of Sammy, "Sammy," said Spencer softly as he sat on the coffee table in front of Sammy, "We're looking for your mom and your dad. Did "L" take them?" asked Spencer gently.

Sammy held up the crayon in his hand and started to draw an "L" in the air a bunch of times before Rossi left the room to call Garcia.

* * *

The next morning Spencer followed Sammy into the Spark family home and watched Sammy put his toy train onto his piano as he listened to Rossi talk to Elizabeth.

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked Rossi.

"On his 5th birthday," said Elizabeth.

Spencer watched Sammy move his train back and forth on the piano.

"Five years," said Rossi.

Elizabeth sighed, "Charlie and I had a fight. It got ugly," said Elizabeth.

Spencer watched Sammy sit down on the piano bench as he removed his messenger bag from around his shoulder as he prepared himself to sit down next to Sammy.

"I haven't seen either one of them since. Do you think Charlie's going to be OK?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm hopeful," said Rossi.

Spencer slowly approached Sammy and looked at the piano that was different than the grand piano that he had at home, "Sammy, would it be all right if I sat here?" asked Spencer softly.

Sammy nodded at Spencer causing the 29-year-old genius to sit down on the bench next to Sammy. Spencer studied the piano keys for a few seconds before he started to play some scales with the lower notes while not caring that he would be about to show off his piano playing skills since he wanted to use the piano to communicate with Sammy.

Sammy looked at Spencer before playing the same scales with higher notes.

Spencer grinned at Sammy, "Whoa. You've been holding out on me, Sammy," said Spencer before he played the scales he played a few seconds ago backward.

Sammy played the scale backward.

Rossi looked at Aunt Elizabeth, "Dr. Reid has been playing the piano since he was four-years-old."

Spencer looked at Sammy's aunt, "I lost my parents when I was four, so my aunt and uncle who adopted me put me through piano lessons as a form of therapy to help me through the loss of my parents," said Spencer before he looked at Sammy, "Sammy, how about you play this note..." said Spencer as he pressed a key, "For yes... And this note…," said Spencer as he pressed another key, "For no. Does that sound like something you could do?" asked Spencer.

Sammy pressed the key that Spencer showed him to play for "yes".

Spencer grinned at Sammy, "Yeah, exactly. Just like that," said Spencer softly before becoming serious, "Now, Sammy, do you remember when the man came and took your parents away?" asked Spencer gently.

Sammy pressed the key for "yes" multiple times before he started to play the song that was always playing when the man who abducted his parents would show up at the music store on the piano.

Spencer who was using his eidetic memory to determine if he recognized the song looked at Sammy, "Sammy, I don't understand. Does this song mean something to you?" asked Spencer softly.

Sammy stopped playing and gently reached over and took hold of Spencer's right hand and placed Spencer's hand onto the piano and pressed Spencer's fingers onto the notes that he wanted the 29-year-old agent to play before he started to play himself on the higher notes. Spencer watched Sammy play for a few seconds before he started to play the same notes in a different tempo as he made a mental note to find the title of the song so he could teach Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Ellie how to play this song.

After watching Spencer and Sammy play for a minute, an impressed Rossi looked at Elizabeth who was watching her nephew and Spencer in awe, "You're looking at two of the most fascinating minds I've ever encountered."

Elizabeth looked at Rossi, "I never seen Sammy taken to someone aside from his parents so quickly," said Elizabeth before noticing Spencer's dinged up wedding band on his left ring finger, "Does Dr. Reid have children with his wife?" asked Elizabeth.

Rossi nodded, "He and his wife of eight years have a seven-year-old daughter, a three-year-old daughter who has high-functioning autism, a two-year-old son, nearly 15-month-old fraternal boy/girl twins, and a nine-year-old foster daughter together. Their biological children ended up becoming geniuses like their father and they are forces to be reckoned with."

A few seconds later Elizabeth decided to head up to her nephew's room while Rossi decided to leave Spencer alone with Sammy.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was still playing the same tune with Sammy when Rossi rushed into the room and looked at him.

"Reid," said Rossi causing the 29-year-old genius to stop playing the piano, "take a look at this."

Spencer got off the bench and walked towards Rossi only to notice Sammy's flip-book causing him to think about the flip-book that Bridget has, "Sammy's flip-book?" asked Spencer.

"Not just a flip-book," said Rossi as he paged through the book, "His routine. Shower, brush teeth, dress. His entire life is planned in order," said Rossi as he shook the book.

"Maybe we can figure out where Sammy met the unsub," said Spencer.

"He already figured it out," said Rossi as he passed Spencer the book causing the young agent to start going through the book.

"Sammy sees his life in pictures," said Spencer as he thought about the pictures that Sammy drew as he passed the book back to Rossi and grabbed his messenger bag as he spoke in an excited tone, "He's been trying to speak with us, but he only knows how to communicate through symbols. Look, it's his language," said Spencer as he held up the picture that Sammy drew of the anchors that were on one of his socks, "Anchors," said Spencer as he pulled up a pants leg causing Rossi and Elizabeth to see Spencer's sock covered in anchors, "Like my socks," said Spencer before thinking about Rossi's shoes and pointed to the picture that had a footprint, "And that's the tread on your shoes."

Rossi looked at the bottom of his shoe.

Elizabeth looked at Spencer, "What does the "L" mean?" asked Elizabeth.

Spencer shook his head, "It's not an "L."."

Rossi looked at Elizabeth, "It's a time," said Rossi as he shook Sammy's book.

"3:00. The time Sammy wants us to know about, the time that he met the unsub," said Spencer.

"Where was he at 3:00?" asked Elizabeth.

Rossi looked at Sammy's book and saw where Sammy would be going to at 2:30 PM, "2:30, music store. He goes there every day after school," said Rossi while Spencer started to change the time on his watch, "and he doesn't leave until the store closes at 6:00."

Spencer walked towards Sammy and showed him his watch, "Hey, Sammy. Sammy, it's almost 3:00. Is there someplace you should be?" asked Spencer.

Sammy traced the hour and minute hands on Spencer's watch, "Should be store."

Spencer inwardly grinned as he realized that he got Sammy to talk as he watched Sammy grab his toy train and stood up and headed towards the door causing him to follow Sammy.

Rossi looked at Elizabeth who was about to protest, "No, no, let him go," said Rossi as he got Hotch on the phone, "Hotch, I think we've got something."

* * *

As they were waiting for an officer to bring Sammy and his Aunt Elizabeth, Spencer looked at Allison who was grieving over the loss of her husband, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and I was one of the two agents in charge of guarding your son. I was the only one who was able to communicate with your son, and I have to tell you that he's an amazing boy," said Spencer.

Allison looked at Spencer's wedding band, "You have children?" asked Allison.

Spencer nodded, "A seven-year-old daughter named Diana, a three-year-old daughter named Bridget who's autistic, a two-year-old son named Evan, nearly 15-month-old twins named Ariel and Caden, and a nine-year-old foster daughter named Ellie with my wife of eight years," said Spencer as he showed Allison a picture of him with his wife and children.

"Such a beautiful family you got there," said Allison before glancing at Bridget, "Is Bridget able to talk?" asked Allison.

Spencer nodded, "She got diagnosed at 18-months-old, so my wife and I were able to get her into occupational therapy and speech therapy right away causing her to be able to talk in full sentences and say words that are advanced for her age. Since January of last year, she's been taking tap dancing lessons and she's been thriving ever since while it's been planned that she'll be bumped up from preschool to the 1st grade in August."

A minute later a police car arrived causing Sammy and his aunt to get out and a few seconds later Spencer watched Allison burst into tears as she ran to her son and knelt down before Sammy hugged his crying mother before noticing that Sammy made eye contact with him causing him to give a smile and nod at Sammy as tears leaked behind his sunglasses.

* * *

After Sammy stopped comforting his mother, he walked over to Spencer, "Spencer?" asked Sammy.

Spencer gave Sammy an encouraging look, "Yes, Sammy?" asked Spencer.

"Can... I... please... hug... you?" asked Sammy.

Spencer smiled, "Yes you can."

Sammy pulled Spencer into a hug that Spencer returned tightly as he tried to hold back the grief of Sammy having to spend the rest of his childhood without his father.

* * *

After getting home from Louisiana, Spencer and Clarissa were eating a candlelight dinner together as they worried about Emily who was meeting with Ian Doyle while their children were fast asleep in their beds or cribs.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Emily was sitting with a cup of coffee in front of herself and another cup of coffee across from her at a table outside of a coffee shop wondering if she should just go home to Aaron, Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina just as she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to realize that Ian Doyle approached her, "I knew you were watching me," said Emily grimly.

Ian Doyle noticed a look on Emily's face, "What's the expression?" asked Ian as he trailed his hand down Emily's shoulder, "Keeps your friends close, your enemies under surveillance?" asked Ian as he walked to the chair across from Emily.

"I've been here for two hours. You should know better than to keep a lady waiting," said Emily.

Ian looked into the eyes of the woman he once loved, "It seems hypocritical, seeing as I had to wait seven years," said Ian before he sat down across from Emily.

Emily looked into the eyes of the man she never wanted to see again, "Hello, Ian."

"Hello, Lauren," said Ian before remembering that Lauren wasn't the woman she really is, "Oh, wait. Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident, didn't she?" asked Ian sarcastically.

"What do you want?" demanded Emily.

"You," said Ian before thinking about wanting to give Emily some more time to say goodbye to her family, "Oh, not today. Don't worry about that. But soon."

Emily thought about the gun that she had underneath the table, "I've got a Glock leveled at your crotch. What's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out right now?" asked Emily.

Ian shook his head, "You'd never make it back to your car and you know it."

Emily rolled her eyes as she realized that Ian would have his men watching their meeting.

Ian smirked, "Tell me, does the lovely Penelope know the truth about you? Or is she too busy watching movies with Derek while their 20-month-old twins Hank and Barbara are asleep to care?" asked Ian.

Emily's eyes widened in horror as she realized that Ian Doyle must have done his homework on her teammates and had his men watching her teammates causing her to tell her husband that Doyle had men watching everyone.

"Here you are, all alone, while your husband Aaron sits at home with your five-year-old stepson Jack and your adopted children two-year-old son Wesley and ten-month-old daughter Sabrina. And why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their game night? Maybe they thought you'd be at the Reid family home having a quiet romantic dinner with your brother-in-law Dr. Reid and your sister-in-law Clarissa while your seven-year-old niece Diana, three-year-old niece Bridget, two-year-old nephew Evan, nearly 15-month-old niece, and nephew Ariel and Caden, and nine-year-old foster niece Ellie Spicer are all in bed."

Emily stiffened in her seat.

Ian smiled, "Oh, that one does have some quirks and I was shocked to find out that he's been married for over eight years to your husband's little sister Clarissa who's quite the hottie to marry him and be willing to produce five children with him while they also raise a foster child together too."

Emily glared at Ian as she spoke with an icy tone, "Come near my team and their families I will end you."

Ian shook his head, "I don't have a quarrel with them. How long that remains the case depends entirely on you. They're innocent. You are not."

Emily thought about how she ended up going undercover as a girlfriend to Ian while she faked Ian's son Declan's death, "I was doing my job."

"I think you did a little more than that. You took the only thing that mattered to me. So I'm going to take the only thing that matters to you. Your life," said Ian as he leaned forward and placed a matchbook with a four-leaf clover onto the table in front of Emily, "Honore de Balzac once said, "most people of action are inclined to fatalism, and most of thought believe in Providence."," quoted Ian before he stood up, "Tell me, Emily Prentiss, which do you think you're going to be?" asked Ian before he walked away.

A minute later Emily lost her composure in her seat and started crying just as she heard her husband who insisted on having a mic hidden on her started soothing her in the ear bud that she had in her ear as Hotch used a burner phone to text the rest of the team to warn them that Doyle had men watching everyone.

* * *

_A/N: I knew that I had to include the scene between Emily and Ian Doyle and please get your tissue boxes ready too._


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks for being the 275th reviewer for this story. Also a shout out to Fashionista7, southernbeauty13, fishtrek for reviewing chapter 45.

__Congratulations to my friend and fellow author southernbeauty13 on her engagement!__

__The events of Va____l____halla and up until Spencer and Rossi interrogated Jack Fahey in Lauren still happened even though Tsia Mosley and Sean McAllister are both still alive since they and Sean's wife and daughter all came to the U.S. right after Today I Do to all be under F.B.I. protection as long as they cooperate with every agency that's involved in the task force to bring down Ian Doyle and his army.__

__This chapter starts seven hours after the last chapter on February 23rd, 2011 since Emily mentioned to her Interpol teammates on the subway that she met with Doyle last night at the beginning of the episode Valhalla. Tissues will be needed at the end of the chapter.__

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa were getting dressed for work when one of the burner phones that was given to him by the C.I.A. rang causing him to answer the cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Spencer.

"Doyle has men watching everyone's home and agents who are watching our homes have confirmed that we're all being tailed by Doyle's men. To keep Doyle and his men from getting suspicious about us knowing that we're being watched, Homeland Security, the C.I.A., and Interpol wants everyone in your household to continue following their normal routines. Homeland Security has already alerted all the schools in D.C., Maryland, and Virginia to be locked down during the day and no one is allowed inside the school as soon as class begins," said Hotch before hanging up so he could call Morgan.

"Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer grabbed some paper and quickly wrote a note.

AARON JUST TOLD ME THAT DOYLE HAS MEN WATCHING OUR HOME. WE HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO CONTINUE GOING TO WORK AND SCHOOL SO DOYLE AND HIS MEN DON'T KNOW THAT WE KNOW THAT WE'RE BEING WATCHED. HOMELAND SECURITY HAS ALREADY ORDERED THAT ALL SCHOOLS IN D.C., MARYLAND AND VIRGINIA TO BE LOCKED DOWN AS SOON AS THE SCHOOL DAY STARTS.

Clarissa nodded.

A few seconds later Spencer was quickly burning the note in the bathroom and used water to put out the fire before he could set the smoke detector off before he and Clarissa went to help Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden get dressed before they did Diana's, Bridget's, and Ellie's hair for school.

* * *

A short while later at 7:30 A.M. the entire Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were eating breakfast as they watched the weather on the small TV in the kitchen. After the upcoming nor-Easter was talked about, Diana looked at her parents.

"Do you think this nor-Easter will shut down schools?" asked Diana.

Clarissa nodded, "Even though the nor-Easter isn't supposed to hit until Saturday, there's a possibility that school will either be closed on Monday or there will be a two-hour late start depending on how much snow we get."

"Either way, I can't wait for winter to be over," said Ellie.

Spencer looked at his foster-daughter, "Remember me telling you that I'm originally from Las Vegas, Nevada?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Ellie.

"I dealt with snow for the first time when I was a 13-year-old attending Yale. Even though I hated dealing with snow at first, eventually I was able to like being around snow and enjoy activities that are done in the snow," said Spencer.

"Even though your bad knee makes it hard for you to be in the snow for a long time now, dad," said Diana.

* * *

Later on that day at 11 A.M., Garcia looked at her teammates, "Two DC homes torched, two families, on the same night, last night," said Garcia sadly.

Morgan looked at Garcia, "I'm surprised it still hasn't hit the news. It's already mid-day."

"Yeah. All anyone's talking about is this storm that may or may not hit. I managed to find an online article about the fires written by this guy Jeff Hastings, but no one's running with it," said Garcia.

"How strange. They usually thrive on tragedy," said Rossi sarcastically.

"Yeah, and it gets weirder," said Garcia as she showed pictures of one of the families that were murdered.

Spencer's heart dropped as he saw a picture of a 10-year-old boy.

"Ron and Lauren Cosenza and their 10-year-old son were found in the master bedroom of their home, each shot through the forehead. The gun belonged to the father," said Hotch.

"Murder-suicide?" asked Ashley.

"Well, it looks like Metro PD's investigation is going that way, but it's still the first 48. They want our help," said Morgan.

Garcia pulled up pictures of another family.

Spencer looked at his teammates, "Kerry and Frank Fagan, like the Cosenzas', were found in their master bedroom from a suspected gas leak."

Rossi who was looking at a picture of a burnt up room on his tablet looked at his teammates, "It had to be massive to cause that. How does the news miss a house explosion?" asked Rossi.

"Any connection between the families?" asked Ashley.

"Only one. A continent. Kerry Fagan was born in Germany, Ron Cosenza is from Italy," said Garcia.

"So two of the five victims are from Europe. How does that help?" asked Morgan.

Garcia shook her head, "It doesn't. I'm just stating the facts, and the facts happen to be…," said Garcia just as Emily who had just finished her meeting with Clyde, Sean, and Tsia rushed into the conference room.

"Guys, I'm sorry I'm late," said Emily.

Hotch looked at his wife, "You OK?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah," chuckled Emily as she sat down, "What did I miss?" asked Emily before she noticed the monitor, "Arsonist?" asked Emily.

"One appears to be a murder-suicide, the other a freak accident," said Morgan.

"So why are we looking at it?" asked Emily.

"House fires are rare. Add to that a few miles apart, within the same hour, kind of tips the scales of coincidence," said Rossi.

"Yeah, if somebody did this, they're highly motivated and organized," said Spencer.

Hotch thought about upcoming nor-Easter "And if he wants to strike again, he's got 72 hours before the storm shuts the city down."

Emily had just finished looking at crime scene photos when she looked at her husband, brother-in-law, Morgan, Garcia, Ashley, and Rossi with a scared look in her eyes, "I recognize these men. They worked with Clyde, Tsia, Sean, Jeremy, and me to bring down Ian Doyle through Clearwater Security, so this must be Doyle's doing."

Everyone took a deep breath as they realized that Doyle was ready to go after Emily since they were all alerted that Doyle had men watching them causing Emily to use her burner phone to let Clyde know that he, Tsia, and Sean had to report to the B.A.U. ASAP while the rest of the team either contacted the Director or agents from the C.I.A., Homeland Security, the State Department, Clearwater Security, and the N.S.A. from the task force that was formed after Doyle's escape to let them know that two Clearwater Security agents and their families were murdered the night before and they need to report to the B.A.U. immediately.

* * *

Two days later, Spencer stood next to Rossi as they stood in front of Jack Fahey who has a bloody bandage over one of his now gone ears as they thought about needing to find the location that Doyle took Emily to since Emily who was tired about being guarded by everyone ran off to Boston on her own only to be abducted by Doyle causing the team, Clyde, Tsia who was still alive since Emily didn't send her to Corelli's, and JJ who had flown in from her State Department posting to fly to Boston together.

Rossi looked at Jack, "Why were you calling Clyde Easter so much, Jack?" asked Rossi.

"Anybody got a smoke?" asked Jack before he looked at Spencer and noticed how thin he is, "How about you, beanpole?" asked Jack.

Rossi looked at Spencer who didn't even react to being called a beanpole, "What do you think?" asked Rossi.

Spencer removed his hands from his pocket and started to cross his arms as he made eye contact with Rossi, "Narcissism masking deep-seated insecurity."

Rossi nodded as he spoke softly, "So if we puncture his self-image, this hood rat will talk."

Spencer nodded while Jack glared at them.

"Hey, hey, hey, I ain't no hood rat," said Jack as he pointed at Rossi and demanded, "You take that back."

Rossi walked towards Jack, "Well, you look like one. You smell like one," said Rossi before looking at Spencer, "You smell that?" asked Rossi.

Spencer sniffed the air before looking at Rossi, "Hood rat."

"I am not! Take it back!" demanded Jack.

Rossi leaned forward towards Jack, "Hey, Jack. Do you know what a hood rat is?" asked Rossi before he looked at Spencer, "You see what I mean? He's just gonna have to learn the hard way," said Rossi as he stood back up to his full height.

"All right, all right, look, Clyde was gonna pay my medical bills, all right?" asked Jack before he pointed at his bandaged left ear, "This ear, it ain't growing back."

Spencer looked at Jack's bandaged ear as he thought about his sister-in-law being someone who he wouldn't want to mess with, "What happened to it?" asked Spencer.

"This bitch teammate of his shot it. Said it was a warning. Thought she could take on this I.R.A. big shot named Doyle. So I told these…," said Jack just as Rossi grabbed his bandaged right ear and boxed it causing him to cry, "Aah! What the hell, man?! Jeez!"

Rossi looked at Jack with fire in his eyes, "Where's Prentiss?" demanded Rossi.

"Who?" asked Jack as Rossi boxed his ear again causing him to cry, "I don't know!"

Rossi let go of Jack's ear while Spencer decided to use one of Emily's alias's as he leaned forward and rested his hands on the interrogation table.

"Lauren Reynolds. Where is Lauren Reynolds?" demanded Spencer.

Jack instantly noticed fire showing in Spencer's expressive brown eyes before realizing why the two agents in the room would ask him where Lauren is before he smiled, "Oh. Friend of yours, is she?" asked a smiling Jack.

"You tell us where she is right now, or I swear, I'll send you to a prison where they'll teach you what a hood rat is," sneered Rossi.

Jack nodded, "And by the time you do, she'll be in pieces. So, uh... My price just went up," said Jack while Spencer gulped.

* * *

A couple of hours later Spencer quietly crept around the corner of the warehouse that Doyle took Emily to and his eyes went wide as he realized that Ian Doyle was about to plunge a broken chair leg into Emily's abdomen causing him to shoot his revolver and five seconds later Doyle fell dead to the ground while there was a bullet wound between his eyes.

Emily looked at Doyle and laughed as she looked at Spencer, "Even though you weren't the one under duress at this time, Rossi is right that we should never piss you off."

"I wasn't going to let Doyle stab my sister-in-law," said Spencer.

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi entered the room to find Doyle dead with a bullet wound right between his eyes.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "You're going to be known as one of the most feared agents because this is your third kill shot that happened right between the eyes," said Hotch before looking at his wife, "I hope you know that you're in my dog house for a while since you refused to work as a team and ran away."

"I know," said Emily.

Morgan looked at Emily, "Are you OK, Princess?" asked Morgan.

"Despite getting beaten up, I'm going to be OK since Doyle is dead now," said Emily.

"But before we can go home so we can finally take Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina home, we need to go to the hospital so you can get checked out," said Hotch as he helped his wife off the ground.

A few minutes later Emily was riding to the hospital with her husband while Spencer, Morgan, and Rossi helped bring down the rest of Doyle's men in the warehouse.

* * *

Six hours later Spencer was in a hospital room hugging his sister-in-law as he took in the sight of some stitches and bandages on her face while there was gauze on her breast to protect the brand that Doyle gave her, "I'm glad that you're going to be OK, Emily."

"So will your niece because you killed Doyle right before he could stab me in the abdomen," said Emily.

Spencer's eyes went wide, "You're pregnant?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "I had an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding, and it was discovered that I'm 24-weeks pregnant with Baby Girl Hotchner."

"How in the world did you not find out that you're pregnant until today?" asked Spencer.

"Aside from being under a lot of stress from JJ leaving, the holidays, our job, and dealing with Ian Doyle; I always had irregular periods since the abortion I had when I was 15 while Aaron and I thought that I was dealing with early menopause because of me turning 40 last year," said Emily.

"And you didn't go to a doctor?" asked Spencer.

"Our job and the kids kept me busy from going to the doctor," said Emily.

"With all the migraines I've been dealing with lately, you know that I found time to go to the doctor," said Spencer as he wracked his brain as he tried to think if Emily was dealing with the same traditional pregnancy symptoms like Clarissa, JJ, and Garcia, "What about having the usual traditional pregnancy symptoms?" asked Spencer.

Emily shook her head, "Aside from dealing with some raging hormones because of Doyle or Morgan pissing me off and throwing up a few times the past few days, I never had morning sickness, weight gain, an extended abdomen, food cravings, while the baby hasn't started kicking yet."

Spencer thought about studies he read about pregnancies while knowing that his sister-in-law once had an abortion, "I take it that you're dealing with what's called a denied pregnancy since you thought that you became infertile after the abortion you had when you were 15," said Spencer as he used his eidetic memory to recall a study he once read, "During a German-based study in 2002, it was found out that 1 in 425 women didn't realize that they were pregnant until they were at 20-weeks while 1 in 2455 women didn't know they were pregnant until they went into labor."

"I've seen multiple episodes of "I Didn't Know That I Was Pregnant" on TLC, handsome," said Emily.

"I've seen episodes too because of Clarissa putting that show on after the kids were in bed," said Spencer before looking at the fetal monitor that was keeping track of his niece's health, "Despite not finding out that you're pregnant until the 24th week today, are you and my niece going to be OK after what happened to you?" asked Spencer.

Emily sighed, "An ultrasound showed that the baby didn't have any broken bones while some tests were already done because this pregnancy has been labeled as high risk because of my age and what just happened to me."

Spencer thought about the shootout that his sister-in-law and Morgan were involved in two nights ago, "Do you think that shootout you were involved in two nights ago might cause my niece to be deaf? Rapid gunfire sounds are between 140-150 decibels, so permanent hearing loss is a huge possibility."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "That's one of the concerns right now, but none of us will know if Baby Girl Hotchner is deaf until after she's born."

Spencer looked at his sister-in-law's abdomen, "May I speak to my niece?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "Go ahead."

Spencer crouched down a bit so his mouth could be by Emily's abdomen and gently rested a hand on Emily's abdomen, "Hello Baby Girl Hotchner, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm your uncle Spencer. You're going to be living a great life with your mommy, daddy, your siblings Jack, Wesley, and Sabrina, your Auntie Clarissa who's my wife and your daddy's sister, and your cousins Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Ellie."

Emily's eyes went wide when she finally felt her daughter kick causing her to release some tears, "She finally kicked."

"Responding to my voice does give us all some hope, but there's a chance that she felt the vibrations from my voice and was trying to react to my voice or she's partially deaf and was able to hear me a bit," said Spencer before his eyes went wide, "I forgot to call Clarissa to let her know that you're safe now. I better call her now or I'll be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks."

"Despite it being 3 A.M., let's Skype with Clarissa so I can tell her that she's going to be an aunt again," said Emily.

A minute later Emily smiled when she saw her sister-in-law on her brother-in-law's tablet, "I'm sorry for waking you up at 3 A.M., but I'm happy to tell you that Ian Doyle is dead since your husband shot him right between the eyes. We're all safe again, Clarissa."

"It's OK. I couldn't sleep until I find out that you, Aaron, Spencer, and the rest of the team are now safe. How are you doing, Emily?" asked Clarissa.

"Despite the physical and emotional scars I'm going to be dealing with, your niece and I are both going to be OK," said Emily.

"Niece?" asked Clarissa.

Emily grinned as she held up an ultrasound photo, "I'm 24-weeks pregnant with Baby Girl Hotchner."

Clarissa glared at her brother and sister-in-law, "And you two never thought to tell me that I'm going to be an aunt again?" asked Clarissa.

"I just found out that I'm pregnant when my injuries were being checked over," said Emily.

"You never dealt with morning sickness, weight gain, extended abdomen, or cravings?" asked Clarissa.

"Never did, but the baby finally kicked when your husband started talking to your niece while I did vomit the past few days because of the case," said Emily.

"Lucky you about the morning sickness," grumbled Clarissa before grinning, "but either way, I'm so excited about becoming an Aunt again."

Emily took a breath, "There's a possibility that your newest niece might be born deaf."

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

"The other night, Derek and I were both involved in a shootout with Doyle's men, so all that gunfire gives your niece a chance of being born completely or partially deaf."

Tears started to stream down Clarissa's eyes, "I wish that you found out sooner so you wouldn't have been in that shootout, Emily."

"Me too, but Aaron and I already agreed that we'll find the best doctors help take care of your niece," said Emily.

"At Children's National?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Emily.

"When will you be discharged because I want to hug you, Emily," said Clarissa.

"I have to stay here in Boston for the next week to make sure that I don't miscarry, but then I'll be transported to Bethesda General where I'll have to stay for another week before I spend the rest of this pregnancy at home on bed rest. Can you not say anything to the kids until I'm recovered enough to see them again so I can tell them myself?" asked Emily.

"I won't tell the kids," said Clarissa before she looked at her husband as she thought about it currently being Saturday morning and the nor-Easter that just started, "When do you think that you'll be home, Spence? The nor-Easter has already started causing Washington D.C. and other cities in the area to shut down until the storm passes."

Spencer thought about what he saw on the radar earlier when the news was on in the waiting room at the hospital, "Depending on how long this nor-Easter lasts, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and I will be stuck here until at least Monday at the earliest."

"The kids, Lucy, Anthony, your grandparents, and I have enough groceries to get us through the next couple of days while we're planning on camping out by the fireplace in the living room if the power goes out," said Clarissa.

"Good," said Spencer.

"I'm going to sign off so we can all get some sleep, so I'll see you after this nor-Easter passes and you're able to come home. I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you too," said Spencer before he signed off Skype and left the room so Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Rossi could each have a moment with Emily before they headed to the hotel to get some sleep.

* * *

Four mornings later on Wednesday, March 2nd, Spencer who was finally back in D.C. and was given the next two weeks off to get some much-needed rest after the stress of spending a month working on bringing Doyle down while working on other cases knocked on his grandparents' bedroom door, "Grandma and grandpa, it's time to get up since breakfast will be done in ten minutes," called out Spencer.

After not hearing a response for two minutes, Spencer had a feeling that something was wrong causing him to open up the bedroom door and turned on the bedroom light and walked over to his sleeping grandparent's queen-sized bed to find his grandparents' paler than usual while their chests weren't moving up and down while they slept causing him to check their pulses before sending Clarissa a text message.

GRANDMA LYDIA AND GRANDPA EVAN PASSED AWAY IN THEIR SLEEP DURING TE NIGHT. I DON'T NEED YOU TO START CRYING IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN, BUT CAN YOU PLEASE ASK LUCY AND ANTHONY TO TAKE ALL THE KIDS OUT FOR BREAKFAST WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THEY DROP DIANA, BRIDGET, AND ELLIE OFF AT SCHOOL. LUCY AND ANTHONY WILL NEED TO KEEP EVAN, ARIEL, AND CADEN OUT OF THE HOUSE FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS. AS SOON AS THE KIDS ARE GONE WITH LUCY AND ANTHONY, I'LL BE CALLING THE PROPER AUTHORITIES. ~ SR

A few seconds later Clarissa responded.

OK. ~ CR

Five minutes later, Spencer watched Lucy and Anthony pull out of the driveway with Diana, Bridget, little Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Ellie in Clarissa's eight-seater SUV causing him to call the appropriate authorities to report the deaths of his 80-year-old grandparents.

After hanging up the phone, Clarissa silently entered the bedroom of her husband's grandparents and started sniffling, "They ended up having the same ending as Noah and Allie did in "The Notebook", Spence."

Spencer nodded as he thought about the few times he seen "The Notebook" especially since Clarissa dragged him to the movie theater to watch the movie after they read the book together, "I know."

"Let's get out of here so you don't have the image of your grandparents' dead bodies burn in your brain any longer," said Clarissa as she led her husband out of the bedroom and closed the door.

As soon as Spencer and Clarissa entered the living room, Clarissa pulled her husband into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Spence."

Spencer started sobbing, "I never got to say goodbye to them."

* * *

__A/N: I know that I ended up having Emily become one of those women who didn't know they were pregnant until being a month away from starting the third trimester, but her age and the Doyle case would definitely keep her from finding out her pregnancy for a while. __

__As someone who has seen "The Notebook" multiple times, I always planned that Spencer's grandparents would pass away in their sleep together like Noah and Allie did at the end of the movie at this point of my Spencer and Clarissa series since I wouldn't fake Emily's death.__


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Fashionista7, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, southernbeauty13, silvaiza71, Daisyangel, and OneTrueAkatsuki for reviewing chapter 44.

_I___'m hoping that August turns out much better for me because July hasn't been nice to me at all. All of you readers know that I ended up getting sick with COVID-19 ____(Masks are going to be mandatory in public starting tomorrow in Wisconsin)____, but I'm now sporting two staples along the hairline of my scalp ____after I____ accidentally smack____ed____ my head with the trunk of my mother's Jeep on July 26. That laceration landed me in the emergency room for three hours so I could get an IV to infuse a replacement factor called DDAVP infused into me, a tetanus shot, and a CT scan to rule out a brain bleed, concussion, and a skull fracture since doctors have to be safe because____ brain bleeds can be fatal for me if I don't get treatment on time thanks to me having Von Willebrand's Disease.__

__This chapter starts four hours after the last chapter.__

* * *

After the coroner left with the bodies of Spencer's grandparents, Clarissa looked at her very drained husband who was walking around his grandparents' bedroom while her husband's Aunt Mary who had rushed over after she called her was looking through her parents' closet to pick out clothes for her parents to be buried in, "I'm going to ask Lucy and Anthony to keep Evan, Ariel, and Caden home until Diana, Bridget, and Ellie gets out of school so we'll only have to tell the kids about their great-grandparents once," said Clarissa as she quickly sent Lucy a text message.

CAN YOU AND ANTHONY PLEASE KEEP EVAN, ARIEL, AND CADEN OUT OF THE HOUSE UNTIL DIANA, BRIDGET, AND ELLIE GET OUT OF SCHOOL SO I CAN TAKE CARE OF SPENCE WITHOUT EVAN, ARIEL, AND CADEN TRYING TO DEMAND SPENCE'S AND MY ATTENTION AS SOON AS THEY REALIZE THAT I ALSO TOOK THE DAY OFF TOO? ~ CR

A minute later Lucy texted back.

WE CAN. HOW IS SPENCER DOING? ~ LB

Clarissa looked at her husband who was now sitting on the bed looking at a picture of his grandparents with his father, uncle Daniel, and Aunt Mary as tears fell down his face.

ASIDE FROM CRYING AFTER CALLING THE PROPER AUTHORITIES, HE HASN'T TALKED SINCE HE TOLD ME THAT HE NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE CAUSING HIS AUNT MARY AND ME TO TALK TO THE CORONER, POLICE, AND THE PARAMEDICS. ~ CR

Lucy quickly replied.

TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM WHILE ANTHONY AND I WILL KEEP EVAN, ARIEL, AND CADEN OUT OF THE HOUSE UNTIL DIANA, BRIDGET, AND ELLIE GET OUT OF SCHOOL. JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYONE. ~ LB

Clarissa pocketed her phone and looked at her husband, "Let's go take a nap for a few hours before we eat a late lunch."

Spencer nodded as he left the bedroom and headed upstairs.

Clarissa looked at her husband's aunt, "Are you going to be OK, Aunt Mary?" asked Clarissa.

"I feel broken since I no longer have my parents in my life, but with the help of Jacob, Maeve, Isaac, Abigail, and Sarah I'll eventually be OK," said Mary.

"And knowing Spencer he'll eventually be OK again with the help of Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Ellie, Aaron, Emily, Jack, Wesley, Sabrina, the rest of his teammates, and me," said Clarissa.

"You're a good wife to Spencer, Clarissa," said Mary.

"I've been there for him ever since I found him on a bench crying over the deaths of his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon over a decade ago. Since I was able to help him over the death of his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon, I'll be able to help him through the loss of his grandparents," said Clarissa.

"Sometimes I wish that I was there to help him with the loss of my brothers and my sister-in-law when he was four, but I was afraid of being disowned by my parents like my brothers were when William decided to become a lawyer and Daniel started taking testosterone," said Mary.

"I believe you, but you two can help each other now," said Clarissa.

"Every time I see Spencer, I keep on being reminded about how much he looks like his father and great-grandfather while I wish that William was able to see the man Spencer turned out to be today," said Mary.

"As Adam Kendall once said on "Little House on the Prairie", "May we make them proud" when he revealed that the new blind school would be named after Alice Garvey and Adam Jr. who both perished in the fire that burnt down the blind school, but I'm glad that Spence was able to have the chance to spend over two years getting to know his grandparents while he had a chance to learn more about his father," said Clarissa.

Mary nodded, "I'm glad that Spencer tracked them down after finding them at his parents' graves in Las Vegas."

Clarissa then thought about what she knew about Shiva, "Since your parents spent the last eight months of their life in this house and died here, is this house going to be a Shiva home after the funeral?" asked Clarissa.

"Will that be a problem?" asked Mary.

Clarissa shook her head, "Not at all since we have a guest bedroom for you to stay in while we can work out the sleeping arrangements if Maeve, Jacob, and their family or fiance chooses to spend a week here too since Diana's and Evan's bedrooms have trundle beds while Bridget and Evan can easily sleep with Spence and me."

"None of your children aren't going to be required to sit Shiva since they haven't celebrated their bar mitzvah or bat mitzvah yet," said Mary.

"I know since I had a colleague at Children's National who took off to sit Shiva two years ago and her children didn't have to sit Shiva because they're all under the age of ten," said Clarissa.

"Why don't you go be with your husband and when we have dinner later I'll explain customs that your husband will need to follow," said Mary.

"Yes, ma'am," said Clarissa as she hugged her husband's aunt before she headed upstairs to find her still awake husband curled up in bed hugging a picture frame that held a picture of him with his grandparents close to his heart causing her to join her husband in bed, "Even though you're deciding to do selective mutism as a way to cope over your grandparents' deaths, please don't build up walls and I'm not going to leave you too."

Spencer nodded as he closed his eyes while Clarissa used her iPad to type an email to send to her brother, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, and JJ who was home from her posting for a week.

SPENCE'S GRANDPARENTS PASSED AWAY IN THEIR SLEEP OVERNIGHT. SPENCE IS VERY DEVASTATED RIGHT NOW WHILE LUCY AND ANTHONY ARE KEEPING EVAN, ARIEL, AND CADEN OUT OF THE HOUSE UNTIL DIANA, BRIDGET, AND ELLIE GET OUT OF SCHOOL AND WE'LL BE TELLING THE KIDS THEN. THE FUNERAL WILL BE ON FRIDAY MORNING AT THE SYNAGOGUE WE'VE BEEN ATTENDING WHILE SPENCE, THE KIDS, AND I WILL BE CELEBRATING SHABBAT BEFORE SPENCE SITS SHIVA AT OUR HOUSE WITH HIS AUNT AND COUSINS STARTING SATURDAY. SPENCE AND I WILL APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS CAN ATTEND, BUT PLEASE RESPECT SPENCE'S, THE KIDS, AND MY PRIVACY UNTIL FRIDAY MORNING. ~ CR

* * *

Meanwhile in Boston, Massachusetts, Hotch's phone vibrated causing him to see an email from his sister. After reading the email, he quickly texted his sister.

SPENCER CAN TAKE AS MUCH TIME AS HE NEEDS WHILE HE'LL NEED TO ATTEND A FEW GRIEF THERAPY SESSIONS BEFORE HE RETURNS FOR WORK.

Clarissa replied 30 seconds later.

I'LL LET SPENCE KNOW. ~ CR

Hotch quickly replied.

HOW IS SPENCER DOING? ~ AH

A few seconds later Clarissa responded.

SPENCE IS SO DEVASTATED THAT HE HASN'T SPOKEN A WORD SINCE HE CALLED THE PROPER AUTHORITIES AND THEN TOLD ME THAT HE NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE, BUT AUNT MARY WHO HAD RUSHED OVER AND I DID ALL THE TALKING BEFORE I SENT SPENCE UP TO BED. ~ CR

Emily woke up and saw a look of sadness on her husband's face, "What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"Spencer's grandparents passed away in their sleep overnight and Spencer was the one to find their bodies," said Hotch.

Emily's eyes went wide, "Spence must be devastated right now."

"He hasn't spoken a word since telling Clarissa that he never got to say goodbye. Clarissa and Spencer's Aunt Mary who ended up rushing over ended up handling everything," said Hotch.

"Do our nieces and nephews know yet?" asked Emily.

"Not yet. Lucy and Anthony took the kids out for breakfast, so Diana, Bridget, and Ellie will be at school all day while Lucy and Anthony keep Evan, Ariel, and Caden out of the house until the girls get out of school," said Hotch.

Emily sighed as she thought about having two more days in Boston before she's transported to Bethesda General for a week-long hospital stay, "Since the baby and I are doing fine and my bruises are starting to go down a bit, I want to get transferred to Bethesda General now so you can be there to help Spencer, Clarissa, and our nieces and nephews out."

"Despite the risk of miscarriage?" asked Hotch.

"Our daughter's vitals are strong while I have no broken bones, so I'm willing to take the risk of leaving this hospital so I can be closer to Spencer since he saved both Brianna Spencer Hotchner and me from being murdered," said Emily firmly.

"Brianna Spencer Hotchner?" asked Hotch.

"I've been thinking about baby names ever since I've been placed on bed rest. Brianna means strong and we've been told that our daughter is one strong baby girl to survive the trauma we've been through. When it comes to me wanting our daughter's middle name to be Spencer, our brother-in-law is one of the strongest men we know since he's always been able to bounce back from every tragedy or obstacle he's been through and still be the Spencer we know," said Emily.

Hotch smiled, "Brianna Spencer Hotchner is perfect."

"So can we please see if I can go home to D.C.?" asked Emily.

"We'll try," said Hotch as he pulled the call button for his wife.

A minute later Emily's nurse for the day entered the room.

"You need something, Emily?" asked Nurse Hillary entered the room.

Emily glared at Nurse Hillary, "My brother-in-law just found out that his grandparents' died, so I want to be transferred to Bethesda General within the next 12 hours so I can be closer to him or I'll be calling my mother Elizabeth Prentiss who's a U.S. Ambassador and she'll make sure that every doctor and nurse in this hospital gets fired and can never work as doctors or nurses again."

Nurse Hillary gulped as she quickly left the room to find her patient's doctor who ended up allowing Emily to be transported by ambulance to Bethesda General within the next two hours when she learned the circumstances of why Emily wanted to leave Boston that day.

* * *

Later on that afternoon at 3:45 P.M., Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling with each other on the love seat while Aunt Mary, Uncle Joe, Maeve, and Stephan Gideon sat on the couch together while knowing that Jacob would be arriving with his wife Ellen, almost 13-year-old Isaac, ten-year-old Sarah, and five-month-old Sarah at 5:30 P.M. because of almost 13-year-old Isaac having basketball practice when Lucy and Anthony entered the house with Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Ellie.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," said Diana.

"Hi, Spencer. Hi, Maeve," said Ellie.

"Dada! Mama!" squealed Ariel.

"Mama! Dada!" exclaimed Caden.

As soon as all six children had their jackets and boots off and 15-month-old Ariel was settled onto her father's lap while 15-month-old Caden was settled onto his mother's lap, Diana noticed her great-aunt, great-uncle, and her second cousin with her fiance, "Aunt Mary, Uncle Joe, Maeve, and Stephan; what are you guys doing here?" asked Diana.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, mommy. Hi, Aunt Mary. Hi, Uncle Joe. Hi, Maeve. Hi, Stephan," said Bridget excitably.

Evan noticed the lack of his great-grandparents, "Where are bubbe and zayde?" asked Evan.

Bridget then noticed the red eyes that her parents, great-aunt, and second cousin Maeve were sporting while tears fell down her great-aunt's and Maeve's faces, "Why were you guys crying?" asked Bridget.

Diana studied the sad looks that her parents, great-aunt, great-uncle, her second cousin, and now Lucy and Anthony were sporting and seeing printed off pictures of wooden caskets on the coffee table causing her to quickly connect the dots. Then she thought about hearing the gasp her mother let out before her mother's eyes started to water when she received a text message that made her mother tell Lucy and Anthony to take her and her siblings out for breakfast before dropping her, Bridget, and Ellie off at school and to keep Evan, Ariel, and Caden out of the house for a few hours while her mother never showed up at school, "Did bubbe and zayde go to Heaven overnight causing Lucy and Anthony to remove Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Ellie, and me from this house so we don't have to see zayde and bubbe's corpses when their bodies were taken away while you stayed home from work to take care of dad and start funeral arrangements?" asked Diana.

Spencer took a few gasping breaths as tears started to leak from his eyes as he stood up with Ariel and placed her onto the couch before heading upstairs.

A confused Evan looked at his mother, "Why daddy cwying, mommy?" asked Evan.

Bridget started to release a few tears as she thought about knowing that people and animals die because of books she read and some movies like "Marley & Me", "The Lion King", and "Bambi", "Since daddy left the room crying, is Diana right about zayde and bubbe?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa nodded as she thought about knowing that she and her husband both agreed not to shield their kids about people and animals dying because she lost her father to cancer when she was three and her husband losing his parents and uncle Daniel to a car accident when he was four causing them both to know about death at young ages as she decided to give a child-friendly explanation on death for Bridget's and little Evan's sake while knowing that Ariel and Caden won't understand what's going on, "Your great-bubbe and great-zayde ended up falling into a deep sleep like Princess Aurora and Snow White overnight, but a prince or a princess can never wake them up with a kiss meaning that they ended up joining the rest of your biological grandparents, your great-aunt Ethel, and great-uncle Gordon in Heaven last night."

Diana and Bridget both started to cry before they rushed upstairs so they could seek their father's comfort while they also comfort their daddy.

Clarissa looked at her oldest son, "Even though you can never hug, kiss, talk to, or play with your great-bubbe and great-zayde again, we'll still be able to see great-bubbe and great-zayde by looking at pictures and watching videos of you with them and home videos that your great-bubbe and great-zayde brought with them."

"OK, Mama," said Evan as he ran off to play with his toys.

Clarissa then looked at her two youngest children, "Your daddy will be sad for a while, so you two need to cheer daddy up by going to him for some cuddles and give him a lot of hugs and kisses."

"K Mama," said Ariel as she climbed off the couch so she could push her baby doll around in her stroller.

"K Mama," said Caden as he climbed off his mother's lap and grabbed one of his walking toys so he could walk around after spending all day in his car seat or a stroller.

Clarissa then looked at Ellie who had a blank look on her face, "Ellie?" asked Clarissa.

"I had a flashback to watching my father be murdered," said Ellie before walked over to her foster father's aunt, uncle, and cousin, "I'm sorry about your loss."

Mary hugged the nine-year-old girl, "Thank you, Ellie."

* * *

Meanwhile, in his and Clarissa's bedroom, Spencer was laying on his and Clarissa's bed sobbing when he recognized Diana's and Bridget's knocks causing him to know that he could either turn his daughters away or allow them in the bedroom.

"Come in," croaked Spencer.

A few seconds later Diana and Bridget both rushed into the room and hugged him as they both sobbed.

"You're right about your great-bubbe and great-zayde, Diana," sniffled Spencer.

"I know, dad. I actually had a feeling that something was wrong all day, dad," sniffled Diana before she thought about an event she wanted her great-grandparents to witness as she started to cry, "I was hoping that zayde and bubbe would live to watch me celebrate my bat mitzvah in less than six years."

"I wanted them to watch me be a dancing penguin in "Mary Poppins" for the school play next month, daddy," cried Bridget.

"I wanted them here when we celebrate my 30th birthday later on this year, but it was their time to join your grandma Diana, grandpa William, great-aunt Ethel, great-uncle Gordon, and great-uncle Daniel in Heaven, girls," said Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I read that the life expectancy was 78.54 years here in the United States last year."

Spencer nodded, "I know that too."

"Will I see zayde and bubbe again when it's my time?" asked Bridget.

Spencer thought about the brief reunion he had with his parents, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon when Tobias Hankel killed him for a few minutes before he was brought back to life by Tobias Hankel giving him CPR, "You will, but not for a long time, squirt."

"Do I have to go to preschool tomorrow?" asked Bridget.

"You two girls and Ellie are going to stay home from school until Monday, but the school told your mother that you girls can take as much time as you need while Mrs. O'Connor will collect your schoolwork from Mrs. Lee and Mr. Dawson for you girls so you girls don't miss out what's taught," said Spencer.

"Even though we're both doing advanced work, we wouldn't miss anything in school, dad," said Diana.

Spencer looked at Bridget, "I'm going to let you know in advance that for the next week you'll be having a choice on either sleeping with mommy, your little brother Evan, and me or in one of the trundles on Diana's or Ellie's trundle bed until next week Friday."

"Why?" asked Bridget.

Diana looked at her little sister, "After the funeral, our home is going to be becoming a Shiva home since bubbe and zayde lived here during the last eight months of their life meaning that family and friends are going to come here to sit with daddy, Aunt Mary, and our cousins while they mourn. Our mother's southern upbringing made her decide that Aunt Mary, Uncle Joe, our cousins, and their families will stay here so they don't have to go home every night meaning that some of us kids won't be able to sleep in our bedrooms since we need to be polite and let the adults sleep in our beds."

Spencer nodded, "So where do you want to sleep?" asked Spencer.

"With you, mommy, and Evan, daddy," said Bridget.

"Are you going to sleep next to me?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "Like I always do when I sleep with you and mommy, daddy."

Diana thought about her friend Hannah and her classmate Skylar telling her that they didn't have to sit Shiva when their grandmother died over the summer since they haven't celebrated their bat mitzvah yet, "Even though I'm not old enough to sit Shiva, can I stay home from school to sit Shiva?" asked Diana.

"If you choose to be the mature young lady you're turning out to be and sit Shiva with your great-aunt Mary, your cousins Maeve, Jacob, and me; you won't be allowed to read, watch TV, watch movies, listen to music, play with your toys, or play your violin, cello, or the piano for a week," said Spencer.

Diana's eyes went wide as she thought about not liking the idea of giving up her favorite hobbies for a week so she could grieve for her great-grandparents, "Then I'm not ready to sit Shiva, dad."

"But if you feel like it, you can sit with your great-aunt, cousins, and me for short periods of time," said Spencer.

"I will, dad," said Diana.

"Tomorrow your mother will be taking you two shopping for new dresses to wear to the funeral on Friday morning," said Spencer.

Diana thought about the last funeral she attended when her former Aunt Haley was killed by a bad man named George, "Because of how much I have grown since Aunt Haley's death?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Can Bridget and I please cuddle with you or do you want to be alone dad?" asked Diana.

"How about we head downstairs and spend time with Evan, Ellie, Ariel, and Caden for a bit since Jacob, Ellen, and your third cousins will be coming over for dinner so we can all talk about the upcoming funeral and what's going to happen for the next week," said Spencer.

"OK, dad," said Diana.

"OK, daddy," said Bridget.

A minute later Spencer, Diana, and Bridget were heading downstairs.

Evan got up from the floor and ran to his father, "Lulu and Tony take Ari, Caden, and me to the zoo, daddy."

Spencer swooped up his oldest son, "They did?" asked Spencer.

"You're talking again, Spence," said Clarissa as she got up and hugged her husband.

"Diana and Bridget were able to break down the walls that I built up this morning. I'm sorry that I haven't said a word to you since I told you that I never got to say goodbye. I ended up acting the same way I did after my mom and dad died when I was four," said Spencer.

"It's OK, Spence. Everyone grieves differently, and we all know that you avoided talking so you wouldn't be able to breakdown again," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her parents, "Will it be OK if I play some of bubbe's and zayde's favorite songs on my violin until Jacob, Ellen, Isaac, Abigail, and Sarah arrive?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Go ahead."

Diana looked at her little sister, "Some songs that I'll be playing on my violin are songs that you already learned how to play on the piano, so do you want to play around on the piano, Bridget?" asked Diana.

Bridget nodded as she looked at her father as she gave her father her puppy-dog eye look, "Will you please play the piano with me, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Two minutes later Diana started to play "Greensleeves" on her violin while Spencer and Bridget played along on the piano.

* * *

Three hours later the Reid family, Donovan family, Lucy, Anthony, and Stephan Gideon were eating the lasagna that Rossi delivered for them while they discussed what's going to happen for the next week after the funeral before it was decided that Aunt Mary and Uncle Joe would stay in the guest bedroom, Jacob and Ellen would sleep in little Evan's bedroom, Maeve and Stephan would sleep in Bridget's room, Isaac would sleep on a cot in the library, Bridget and little Evan would sleep with their parents, five-month-old Sarah would sleep in a pack-n-play in Evan's room, while Abigail would sleep in one of the trundles in on either Diana's or Ellie's trundle bed until after Shiva was over.

* * *

After dinner and dessert were eaten and the kids all took showers or baths, the Reid and Donovan family settled into the living room to watch some home movies that featured Lydia and Evan Reid in them before everyone went to bed early so they could spend Thursday preparing for Friday.

* * *

__A/N: I hope that I did a great job having ____Clarissa explain____ their grandparents' death ____to the kids.____The____ funeral and Spencer grieving for his grandparents will be happening in the next chapter. Bridget's room has two twin-sized beds that would be pushed together while Evan's room has two trundle beds that would be pushed together. I once stayed at my step-uncle's house outside of Mobile, Alabama and his two stepsons were forced to give up their bedrooms so my mom and stepfather would have a place to sleep while I would have my own room to sleep in since it wasn't appropriate for an 18-year-old woman to sleep in the living room with four teenage boys.__


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Fashionista7, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, OneTrueAkatsuki, silvaiza71, crazyreaderduh, Kelsie, Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 45.

_I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was dealing with writer's block for this story and was focusing on my other stories while real life got hectic a bit when it came to having to babysit my 22-month-old niece (I can't write when babysitting her) and Zumba starting back up at the gym I didn't get to go to for months because of the COVID-19 pandemic. It's now hard to write on Mondays since Zumba is now at 10 A.M. instead of 8 A.M._

_This chapter starts eight days later on March 12th. So Spencer, his Aunt Mary, and his cousins Maeve and Jacob finished sitting Shiva and be prepared for our favorite seven-year-old talking about things that a seven-year-old wouldn't know about yet while one of the twins is starting the terrible two's early._

* * *

Spencer woke up at 7 A.M. to his oldest son rubbing the beard that he ended up growing over the past week causing him to slip on his glasses before he helped his oldest son put on his glasses, "What's with the wake-up call of you rubbing my beard, tadpole?" asked Spencer.

Evan grinned at his father as his vision started to clear as he whispered, "Your beard got longer and feel scratchy daddy, daddy."

Spencer smiled as he thought about how quickly his oldest son's language skills have been growing while feeling sad at the thought about his oldest son would be turning three in 95 days before whispering, "Daddy isn't a big fan of growing out a beard because of having sensitive skin, but I wasn't allowed to shave for a week, tadpole."

"Why?" asked Evan.

"Aside from sitting Shiva, I wasn't allowed to shave or shower while I had to wear the same clothes for a week. Even though I'm a grown-up, there are times that I'll have to do something that I don't like, tadpole," said Spencer.

Evan thought about his dislike for vegetables, "Ust like me not have a choice to eat veggies so I can eat ice cream, brownies, cookies, cake, or pie after I clean my plate?" asked Evan.

Spencer nodded, "That's right, tadpole."

"What do you not like, daddy?" asked Evan.

"Even though your mother and I love our jobs, there are times that we don't like going to work since we rather spend the day with you and your siblings," said Spencer.

"Why not stay home?" asked Evan.

"If your mother and I don't go to work, we won't have money to buy food, clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, toys, and books or get to live in this house," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "You know where Diana, Bridget, and Ellie go off to during the day five days a week from the middle of August to the middle of May?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded, "School."

"As much as you love getting to stay home during the day and go on adventures with Lucy and Anthony, this upcoming August you'll be starting preschool where you'll get to learn and make more friends," said Spencer.

"Do I have to?" asked Evan.

Spencer nodded, "It's the law to send a child to school or your mother and I will get in trouble if we don't send you to school or be home-schooled."

"I can go to school at home?" asked Evan.

Spencer shook his head, "Your mother and I want to send you to school just like your sisters so you can make friends while you'll get to wear a uniform like Diana, Bridget, and Ellie at the school where your mother works at as a nurse."

"I wear a dress like my sisters?" asked Evan.

"You'll get to wear pants or shorts as part of your school uniform while you'll get to wear a short-sleeved dress shirt, a long-sleeved dress shirt, a sweater vest, cardigan sweater, a tie, and a red blazer."

Evan thought about his father always putting on dress pants, dress shirts, sweater vests, cardigans, and a tie for work and church, "I get to dress like you do to work for school."

"You sure do, tadpole," said Spencer.

"I go Monday?" asked Evan.

"You won't be going until August since you have to turn three, tadpole," said Spencer.

Bridget woke up, "Daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer grabbed Bridget's glasses and helped his three-year-old daughter put them on, "How did you sleep, squirt?" asked Spencer.

"I dream about bubbe making cookies with me," said Bridget.

"Seems like a good dream, squirt," said Spencer.

Bridget thought about her father having to spend the past seven days sitting on a low chair in the living room while he couldn't sleep with a pillow at night, "Are you staying home and sit around and do nothing today, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer shook his head as he grabbed his phone and checked the radar and temperature causing him to decide that it's not too cold to go running as long as he wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt, "I ended up being done sitting Shiva before we celebrated Shabbat last night, so daddy is planning on going on a long run in the neighborhood before taking a nice and long shower."

Bridget wrinkled her nose as she thought about knowing that her daddy was only allowed to wash his face and hands or shave for the past week, "You need a shower because you are stinky and need a shave, daddy."

"You don't like my beard, squirt?" asked Spencer.

"You look like a yeti and I don't like yetis, daddy," said Bridget.

Clarissa who had been listening to her husband talk to their Irish twins without showing signs of being awake opened her eyes, "Even though you two have seen pictures of your daddy and me from when we met, you should have seen your father when we first met. He had a beard like the one he had since he had a fascination with yetis at the time they met."

"Should I get rid of this beard after I go on my morning run, Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Even though this beard looks hot on you with your short hair, I prefer my husband being clean-shaven."

Bridget looked at her father, "Can I ride in a jogging stroller while you run, daddy?" asked Bridget.

"Me too?" asked Evan.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Want to join us?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa grinned as she thought about using their post-run shower as a way to finally have sex again in over a week because of her husband being in mourning, "I'll go change Ariel and Caden's diapers and bundle them up so they could come too."

"What about Diana, Ellie, and Abigail?" asked Bridget.

Spencer thought about his second cousin Abigail choosing to sleepover instead of going home with her family since she asked if she could join them on their planned trip to the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History because of Bridget wanting to go to the butterfly room, "Since they didn't go to sleep until 11 P.M., we'll let them sleep in."

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were jogging through their neighborhood as Spencer pushed a double jogging stroller that held Bridget and Evan who were both laughing causing him to smile and laugh to his Irish twins giggles while Clarissa pushed a stroller that had Ariel and Caden who were both still asleep.

* * *

90-minutes later a freshly scrubbed and clean-shaven Spencer who was wearing a pair of jeans and a SUPER DAD sweatshirt instead of the dress pants and dress shirt he wore every day since his grandparents' funeral entered the kitchen with Clarissa to find Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Ellie, and Abigail eating turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes while Lucy and Anthony were making more pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon for the adults.

Bridget looked at her parents, "Even though I'm happy to see daddy without a beard and mustache while he's no longer wearing the same clothes again, you two took too long in the shower."

Spencer and Clarissa blushed a bit as they accepted coffee from Lucy.

"I just wanted to make sure that got daddy got really clean before I helped him shave his beard and mustache off, Bridget," said Clarissa.

"Despite the loud moaning and hearing you two loudly say a certain F-word a few times after hearing shampoo and body wash bottles fall after I knocked on your bedroom door to see if you two were awake and entered your room to find your bed empty and heard the shower running?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa who both had their first sips of coffee for the day, quickly did spit-takes as their faces turned even redder while Lucy burnt her finger with the frying pan causing her to quickly run her hand under some water as the adults realized that they were dealing with every worst parents nightmare of their child hearing their parents having sex.

As soon as Clarissa composed herself, she gave her daughter a firm look, "The next time you knock on our bedroom door and we don't answer, please don't enter your father's and my room, Diana. Unless you and your siblings are permitted to enter our room, your father's and my bedroom is our private space to spend alone time in just like yours and your siblings' bedrooms are when your father, Lucy, Anthony, and I aren't waking you guys up, helping you and your siblings get dressed, tuck you guys in bed, or play with you or your siblings in your bedrooms."

"Yes, ma'am," said Diana before tilting her head as her parents took a sip of their coffee a second time, "Am I going to get another little brother or sister because of you two having sex in the shower?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa quickly did spit-takes with their coffee again as their faces turned the reddest as their faces could get as they set down their coffee mugs and quickly covered Bridget's and Evan's ears since the preschooler and toddler were strapped in their booster seats.

"Do I have to cover my ears?" asked Ellie.

Clarissa shook her head, "I already gave you the talk on your ninth birthday when I told you about puberty and took you shopping for a training bra."

"I've already been given the talk too," said Abigail.

"Then you two girls can leave the room and watch cartoons while finishing your breakfast while Diana stays," said Clarissa.

As soon as Ellie and Abigail took their plates with them to the living room, Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "How did you find out how babies are made?" asked Spencer.

"Aside from hearing a girl tell another girl about getting her first period and that her mother telling her that adolescent girls, teenage girls, and our moms getting periods to prepare their bodies from motherhood when I was in the bathroom; I read a children's chapter book called _"Lovingly Alice"_ when mom had a meeting after school and sent me to the library to read when Bridget was home sick with a cold and Ellie was at soccer practice. It had a scene about a ten-year-old fifth-grader Alice learning about how babies were made. We all exist because of a man's sperm meeting a woman's egg in the woman's uterus and my siblings and I came out of your vagina, mom," said Diana.

Spencer's and Clarissa's eyes bugged out as their faces turned red.

"On that note, you're no longer going to stay in the library and get to read any book you want when you stay after school with me because of a meeting while the school librarian has to approve the book just like your father, nannies, and I do before you check out a book at the public library or buy a book at a bookstore," said Clarissa as she thought about being excited about the upcoming book _"Intensely Alice"_ that is going to be released in June, "Even though I started to read the "Alice" series when I was 12 and buy the newest book every year, "_Lovingly Alice"_ was one of the books that I didn't want you to read until you were 13-years-old along with the rest of the "Alice Series" aside from _"Starting with Alice"_ and _"Alice in Blunderland"_, Diana."

"Everyone knows that I'm the smartest seven-year-old at Washington International School, so you two should have known that I would have found out how babies are made and that girls get periods sooner than you two hoped," said Diana.

"What done is done, but please don't tell your sisters or friends about what you heard your father and I do earlier, the book you read that mentioned sex, and that you can start your periods at nine-years-old the earliest," said Clarissa.

"I promise," said Clarissa.

Spencer and Clarissa uncovered Bridget's and Evan's ears.

"What was Diana talking about, daddy?" asked Bridget.

"Ask me when you turn 40, squirt," said Spencer causing Clarissa, Lucy, and Anthony to laugh while he smiled as he thought about it felt good to have smiles and laughter in his household again.

* * *

A few hours later at 10 A.M., the Reid family and cousin Abigail were entering the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History where they walked through the entire museum and visited the butterfly exhibit.

* * *

After taking Abigail home and Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden were settled down for their afternoon nap, Spencer was looking through a photo album that had pictures of his father when he heard his oldest daughter's voice.

"May I join you, dad?" asked Diana.

Spencer patted the spot on the couch next to him, "Yes."

20 seconds later Diana looked at a picture of her grandpa William sitting on a hospital bed with her grandma Diana as they held the baby that she knew was her father together as they beamed with pride, "I do wish that I could have met them, dad."

"Me too," said Spencer before sighing, "In 18 days it will be 25 years since they were taken away from me."

"That's a long time, dad," said Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Even though I've been told that they'll always be with me in spirit, I wish that they were able to be here with me in person so they could have been through for all my milestones and get to watch you and your siblings grow up."

"Knowing my great-bubbe and great-zayde, they're telling grandma Diana and grandpa William about how much of a great job you and mommy are doing at raising my siblings and me," said Diana.

"Even though I'm gone for a few days every week to put bad men and women all over the country in prison, do you think that I'm a bad father?" asked Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "Not at all. Even though there are times that you can't talk to my siblings or me on the phone or through Skype, you still make the effort to spend a few minutes talking to us on the phone and bring us home souvenirs," said Diana before thinking about a few of her classmates or friends from church who had father's walk out on them, "I have friends and classmates who have dealt with their fathers walking out on them and they tell me that I'm lucky to have a father like you."

At that moment Spencer's cell phone rang causing the 29-year-old father to see that it was another government agency calling him causing him to answer the phone and spoke before the caller would introduce himself or herself and talk about offering him a job, "Before you even talk about offering me a job, I'm going to tell you that I'm not going to leave the F.B.I. to work for you," said Spencer before hanging up.

Diana looked at her father as she thought about all the phone calls her father has been dealing with about job offers ever since coming home from Boston and the protective detail that consisted of FBI agents working undercover as teacher aides at her school or workmen in their neighborhood stopped working as teacher's aides and workmen and her father finally told her the truth to her, Diana, and Ellie about Ian Doyle who was targeting their Aunt Emily after her parents, uncle Aaron, and Aunt Emily spent a month dodging her constant question 'Is there a man like George Foyet targeting one of your teammates causing F.B.I. agents like Agent Anderson and Agent Sharp to go undercover at school and our neighborhood to keep us safe, dad?', "Another job offer from another government agency, dad?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Diana thought about all the mail her father received from government agencies, universities, pharmaceutical companies, and various other places that hire chemists and engineers, "Do you feel flattered about being a wanted employee for every workplace?" asked Diana.

"I do get flattered, but I find it annoying that they keep on approaching me even though I always tell them that I'm happy where I am," said Spencer.

"Well, I like it that you work for the F.B.I. because you help make our country a safer place while you're a badass from the training you received," said Diana.

Spencer gave his oldest daughter a stern look, "Diana Ethel Reid, please watch your language while you'll also be putting a quarter in the swear jar too."

"I promise," said Diana before thinking about knowing that no government agency was allowed to approach her father about working for them until he turned 18, "Since I'm the daughter of one of the smartest men in the country and I'm a genius, are government agencies going to be approaching me when I turn 18?" asked Diana.

Spencer sighed as he thought the high probability about his kids being approached by government agencies like he was, "There's a high probability that you'll be approached as soon as you turn 18, but don't forget that you're allowed to do anything you want to do with your life as long as you don't do anything illegal," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that night Clarissa closed the book that she was reading and looked at her husband who was about to read another book, "How are you doing, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"After the exciting day we had with the kids today, I know that I'm going to be OK," said Spencer.

Clarissa thought about the mini heart attack that her seven-year-old daughter gave her during breakfast, "Diana is sure going to be a handful while she keeps on learning about new things on her own."

Spencer laughed, "I almost gave Aunt Ethel heart-attacks when I talked about books that I read that weren't age-appropriate for me."

Clarissa smiled at her husband's laughter, "It was good to hear you laugh today."

"Even though today was a good day for me today, I know that I'll be dealing with occasional bad days since we both know that the five stages of grief deal with denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance," said Spencer.

At that moment Ariel's voice sounded through the baby monitor, "Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama."

"Let's go see what our little princess needs," said Clarissa.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa entered their 15-month-old twins' nursery causing the smell of poop to reach their noses while they found Caden sitting in his crib giving Ariel his 'Hotchner glare' while a naked Ariel who had figured out how to unzip her footie pajamas standing in her crib while poop was smeared on the wall, her bare chest, her chin-length curly blonde hair, and the railings of her crib.

Spencer and Clarissa burst out laughing as they leaned against each other.

"After everything that had happened in this past month when it came to our sister-in-law almost being murdered and your grandparents passing away, there's something nice about dealing with blissfully chaotic moments from our children," quipped Clarissa as she pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her robe and took a picture before she and her husband worked together on cleaning up Ariel, the wall, and crib before they took their 15-month-old daughter to bed with them.

* * *

__A/N: Ariel is turning out to be a handful like little Evan and Diana. If none of you readers don't remember 16-month-old Evan painting his nursery wall with his poop, please go back and re-read chapter 84 of The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three.__

__The "Alice" series is one of my favorite series that I fell in love with in junior high school. I ended up reading every book in the series.__


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Fashionista7, fishtrek, Daisyangel, Astrahan for reviewing chapter 46.

_Aside from focusing on finishing Promised Love: Book One and starting the sequel, writer's block for this story sucks._

_I'm glad that a lot of readers laughed while reading chapter 46 because I had fun writing that chapter._

_Daisyangel: You're talking about the book series I mentioned, but Alice was actually four or five when her mother died from leukemia. The first two books I read from that series I read were "Alice the Brave" and "Simply Alice" when I was in junior high school causing me to start reading every book. I started rereading the series from the beginning since I have ordered "Starting with Alice" through "Reluctantly Alice" through Amazon ever since posting chapter 46 since the local library no longer carries the "Alice Series"._

_The Profiler and the Nurse Book Two was the story that was called boring, utter garbage, and too long even though I know that there are stories that are much longer than my story The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Two while I shorted those 100 chapters by over 200,000 words almost a year ago._

_This chapter starts two weeks after the last chapter on March 26th of 2011 and I have it that Spencer has an adopted aunt who has schizophrenia since his mother didn't have schizophrenia._

* * *

Diana ran over to Ashley Seaver who had finally became an FBI Special Agent, "Congratulations on graduating from the academy, Agent Seaver."

Ashley smiled at the seven-year-old girl who was wearing a short-sleeved knee-length dress that had purple, green, and white horizontal stripes, mismatched socks, purple converse sneakers, while her armpit curly hair was pulled into two French braids, "Thank you for coming, Diana."

"Your welcome," said Diana.

Spencer who had both Bridget and Ariel on either side of his hip smiled, "Congratulations, Ashley."

"Thank you," said Ashley.

Ashley looked at Bridget who was wearing the same style dress as her older sister but had pink, brown, and white stripes, "Did you have fun watching me graduate, Bridget?" asked Ashley.

Bridget nodded as her curly pigtails bounced, "I did."

Evan who was wearing a suit like his father grinned from his mother's hip, "I will be F.B.I. like daddy and Uncle Aaron."

Clarissa who was wearing a short-sleeved red knee-length dress that didn't show any cleavage smiled at Ashley, "Watching you graduate reminds me of the time I sat with my Aaron and my late sister-in-law Haley to watch Spence graduate. Sadly I wasn't able to congratulate him here because he and Gideon were immediately hounded by the press about being the youngest cadet to ever graduate from the academy while Diana was kicking me so much that I had to use the bathroom before Haley took me home."

Diana grinned at Ashley, "Mom was 29-weeks pregnant with me when dad graduated as the youngest academy graduate ever."

Hotch who had Caden on his hip rubbed his baby sister's shoulder as he felt old as he remembered that his 29-year-old sister would be turning 30 in less than nine months, while his brother-in-law would be turning 30 in less than seven months, while his younger brother who hasn't talked to him in since his nephew Evan was six-months-old will be 31 later on in the year, "I'm feeling old."

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"Aside from arresting your father a few weeks before meeting Spencer, this October will be eight years since Spencer graduated from the academy while Spencer and Clarissa will be celebrating their big 3-0 either this October or December and celebrate their ninth wedding anniversary on November 30th," said Hotch.

Ashley looked at the Reid children and Ellie Spicer who she got to know the past few months before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "You two have accomplished a lot before turning 30."

Clarissa nodded, "It helps that Spence graduated high school when he was 12, we met when Spence was 19 and I was 15 days away from turning 19, and we married each other on the second anniversary of the day we met."

"And gave birth to Diana when we were 22," said Spencer.

"You know what they say about young love. You two have accomplished so much together while you two are still going strong," said Rossi before he announced that he'll take everyone out for dinner to celebrate.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer knocked on the door of Bridget's bedroom causing him to smile at the sight of Diana, Bridget, 15-month-old Ariel, and Ellie who were all either dressed in various Disney princess dresses and floppy hats having a tea party together, "What are you four ladies doing?" asked Spencer.

Bridget smiled at her father, "We are having a tea party, daddy."

"I ink tea, daddy," said Ariel.

Diana looked at her youngest sister, "You're supposed to be saying drink not ink, Ariel."

Spencer looked at Diana, "You had trouble pronouncing words until you were Bridget's age, bumblebee."

"I know, dad," said Diana.

Bridget looked at her father as she gave him the puppy-dog eye look, "Will you please join us, daddy?"

Ariel started to use her eyes on her daddy, "Ease, Dada?" asked Ariel.

Spencer smiled, "I'll join you, four ladies."

A minute later Spencer was sitting on the floor as he wore a cowboy hat that Bridget gave him as he joined in on his daughters' and foster daughter's tea party while not being aware of Clarissa taking pictures before she went to find something to do with her sons.

* * *

Later on that night at 11 P.M., Spencer woke up to his head pounding causing him to sit up in bed and groaned as he put his head in his hands.

Clarissa who heard her husband groaning woke up and looked at her husband as she slipped on her glasses, "Another migraine, Spence?" asked Clarissa gently.

"Yes," whispered Spencer.

"I'll get you the medication that Maeve insisted on telling you to take before I massage your temples, Spence," whispered Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer reluctantly took the medication his cousin prescribed for him before he laid down on the bed with a gel mask while Clarissa massaged his temples with peppermint essential oil as they talked about Spencer seeing a neurologist again.

* * *

Two mornings later Spencer was slinging both his messenger bag and go bag around his shoulder just as a crying Bridget who was already in her school uniform ran over to her daddy and hugged his legs tightly as she started sobbing, "What's wrong, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

"Please don't go back to work, daddy," cried Bridget.

"Since I have taken time off to grieve for bubbe and zayde and help you and your siblings over the loss of zayde and bubbe I have to go back to work since your Aunt Emily is going to be on leave until September, squirt," said Spencer.

"I know, but I don't want you to leave me like bubbe and zayde did," cried Bridget.

Spencer walked with Bridget over to his recliner and placed Bridget on his lap, "Even though I've been injured in the line of duty a few times, your Uncle Aaron helps make sure that I always make it home to you, your mother, and your siblings since I promised your mother that I would always come home to her."

Diana who had her armpit length curly brown pulled into a single french braid nodded, "Dad has kept his promise, Bridget," said Diana before she gave her little sister a serious look, "Even though dad became an F.B.I. agent after marrying our mother, you should be grateful that our father chose to a job that allows him to come home every night unless he has to a case that takes him to another state for a few days since there are kids throughout the country who have to deal with having a parent working in Iraq and Afghanistan because of being in the military right now."

Clarissa looked at her three-year-old daughter, "Your father and older sister are right and with me being a nurse you know that it's part of life to get sick, injured, or end up going to Heaven since we all can't just lock ourselves in this house to keep everyone safe."

Spencer looked down at his three-year-old daughter, "What do you say about me dropping you off at school so we can have over ten minutes of one on one time before I head to work?" asked Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Bridget.

A few minutes later Spencer who had texted his brother-in-law to let him know that he'll be driving Bridget to school was strapping Bridget's front-facing car seat into the backseat of his SUV before he drove Bridget to school and left Bridget's booster seat in the office for Clarissa so he could make it to work on time.

* * *

After pulling into his usual parking spot, Spencer got out of his SUV just as his brother-in-law pulled in and exited his SUV and approached him, "Good morning. Sorry that we didn't get to carpool on my first day back," said Spencer.

"It's OK. Not every child is going to handle a parent going back to work well after a death in the family," said Hotch.

"I can recall myself not handling returning to my old routine well after my parents died, but I know that with time the kids will be able to handle me going back to work well again," said Spencer.

"How are you doing?" asked Hotch.

"I miss my grandparents, but I know that I should cherish the two years and three months I got to spend with them," said Spencer before thinking about his sister-in-law, "Now how are you doing about not getting to work with your wife every day until a few months after Brianna's upcoming birth?" asked Spencer.

"I'm just glad that Emily and Brianna are going to be fine while Emily hates it that she's on bed rest and she's not allowed to do any work," said Hotch.

"Time will go quickly since she has Wesley and Sabrina to keep her company," said Spencer.

"While she has to deal with her mother too," said Hotch.

* * *

Hotch looked at the file in front of himself as the jet flew him and his teammates to Portland, Oregon, "So both victims around the same age and killed at night," said Hotch.

"One in an alley on the way to his car, the other in her home after coming from the grocery after work," said Rossi.

Morgan paged through the crime scene photos in his hands, "There's extreme overkill in both."

"Overkill usually implies a personal relationship," said Ashley.

"Or it could mean that the victim represents someone for whom the killer has extreme anger," said Hotch.

"These unsubs are night owls, stalking and killing other night owls," said Rossi.

"And they're also disorganized. In one they subdued their victims by hitting them with a pipe found at the scene, and in the other they used a knife, followed by seven other items found in the kitchen," said Spencer as he closed his file.

"A doorstop, even a ceramic cat," said Ashley as she held up a picture of a ceramic cat, "All of this just to steal?" asked Ashley.

"When a gang mentality sets in, unsubs become more capable of heinous acts," said Rossi.

Ashley shook her head as she thought about what Spencer said earlier, "It's still odd. The incidence of robbery is so low in this area."

Spencer pulled a map of Portland that he grabbed before heading to the jet so he could start a geographical profile during the long flight out of his messenger bag, "That's why I started working a geographical profile," said Spencer as he started to open up his map, "First things first, I factored in journey to crime distance," said Spencer as he pointed at a location on his map as he looked at his brother-in-law, "If you look here, you'll see that this area of Portland is well within the expected five-mile radius. I also factored in distance of decay."

"What does distance have to do with decay?" asked Ashley.

Rossi looked at Ashley, "It's how geo-profilers measure relative probability of an offender traveling outside his comfort zone."

"Unsubs prefer to stay in an area that they know well," said Hotch.

"Like you'd commute to work or to the gym," said Morgan.

"The closer the crime scenes, the greater likelihood it is that the unsub lives or works nearby," said Hotch.

Spencer leaned forward to place his geographical profile onto the table in front of Rossi, Ashley, and Morgan, "Based on my algorithm, the unsubs either live or work in the area," said Spencer as he pointed at the overlapped area on his geographical profile.

Ashley looked at Spencer, "After this case is over, do you think that you can give me a geographical profiling lesson?" asked Ashley.

"I give one class a month on geographical profiling at the academy to cadets, other F.B.I. agents, and law enforcement officers in the area, so maybe you should attend my next seminar if we're home by Friday," said Spencer.

"I will," said Ashley.

* * *

Spencer was using cold water to wash his face as he inwardly prayed for the ibuprofen that he took earlier for his migraine to go away as he noticed Morgan enter the bathroom as he grabbed some paper towel to dry off his face, "You know, that profile kind of makes it sounds like schizophrenia leads to serial killing," said Spencer as he dried off his face.

Morgan sighed as he watched the 29-year-old agent put his glasses back on, "That's not what we said at all, Reid."

"You know, my adoptive aunt has schizophrenia. There are many different types," said Spencer.

"I know that," said Morgan.

"Catatonic, disorganized…," said Spencer as he grabbed another piece of paper towel to dry his hands with, "Just because someone suffers from the inability to organize their thoughts or they can't bathe or dress themselves, it doesn't mean they'd stab someone in the chest 30 times postmortem," said Spencer as he sat on the edge of the sink.

"Reid, what's really going on?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "Our unsub's hallucinations aren't fractured like a typical schizophrenic. They're vivid and clear, leading me to believe that we're missing an important variable. Rather than making crazy conjectures, I think we should be trying to figure out what it is."

Morgan thought back to Spencer telling him that he's afraid of his own mind over four years ago, "Are you still scared of your mind failing you, Reid?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "I've been having intense headaches since January."

"Have you seen a doctor?" asked Morgan.

"Yes and my cousin Maeve has been helping me too. I've been trying to reduce stress, consume less caffeine, while the kids are trying " said Spencer before sighing, "I can't sleep at night. I can't focus on our cases. I only read five books to the kids last week."

Morgan sighed, "Come on, kid, you gotta cut yourself some slack. You're also depressed about your grandparents passing away. Plus your sister-in-law has been forced to be on leave until September, while you're worrying about the health of your soon to be born niece, and I get it... we all are. Reid, I miss working with her every day. But if your mind was failing you, do you really think you'd be able to figure out that this team is missing a variable?" asked Morgan.

"I'm just speculating that we are," said Spencer as he looked at Morgan, "You need to prove it."

"OK, then you do that," said Morgan.

* * *

Spencer was reading a report about Karen when he looked up at his teammates, "You know, at the grocery store where Karen Heywood was shopping the night she was murdered, the clerk said the unsub was buying water and a lot of salt," said Spencer.

"Saltwater could be used to torture his victims," said Rossi.

"Well, there's no evidence of that," said Morgan.

Ashley thought about what else saltwater could be used for, "It could also be used to remove victims' blood from clothing."

Spencer thought about the Catholic upbringing his Aunt Ethel gave him before he converted to evangelical Christianity so he could marry Clarissa, "Think about this, though. The visions that schizophrenics have can be interpreted as demons. What do some people do when they think they have demons inside of them?" asked Spencer as he reached over for another paper.

Morgan realized what Spencer was talking about, "They could get an exorcism."

"Holy water is used in exorcisms," said Rossi.

"What about the salt?" asked Ashley.

Spencer grabbed a pen so he could refine his geographical profile, "Salt is used in exorcisms and a variety of religious healings."

Ashley looked at Spencer, "What are you looking for?" asked Ashley.

"The number of churches in the comfort zone," said Spencer before he counted the number of symbols for churches, "Three."

Hotch looked at his teammates, "All right, let's see if any of them keep their doors open late."

* * *

Spencer and Hotch were walking through a neighborhood together as they searched for their unsub Ben and a few seconds later both men stopped walking and turned towards a house to find two frightened children closing the curtains as Hotch reached for the mic on his vest, "I think we've got something at 2218," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer and Hotch entered the house that Ben broke into and Spencer followed his brother-in-law into the living room causing his heart to drop at the sight of Ben holding a knife at two children.

"Ben, drop the knife," said Hotch.

Ben gasped, "Shoot me," said Ben quietly just as Morgan and Ashley entered the living room.

Spencer slowly made his way towards Ben, "Ben, we're not gonna shoot you, but we do need you to put down that knife, OK?" asked Spencer gently as he holstered his revolver, "All right, where are the other people in this room, Ben?" asked Spencer softly.

Ben pointed in the direction that his three friends were standing in, "Right there. You see him?" asked Ben.

Spencer looked at the direction that Ben was looking at, "Right here? Were they there for the exorcism?" asked Spencer.

Ben nodded, "Mm-hmm. I didn't kill them, though. I didn't do it," said Ben as he hallucinated one of his friends talking to him as he cried, "And I'm not lying!"

"Ben, they're dead and they can't hurt you anymore," said Hotch.

"They can't?" asked Ben.

"No, Ben. Your mind is playing tricks on you. Once you get help, it'll all stop," said Morgan.

Ben looked at his hallucinations, "Yeah, OK. All right, I killed you. I set the fire."

"Ben, listen to us. It's OK. We're gonna get you a doctor's help. I promise you that," said Morgan.

Ben shook his head, "No. The... The only way that you can help me is if you do it... If you kill me."

Spencer thought about all the times he had to stop his Aunt Elena from trying to kill herself, "Ben, that's not true. Listen, the only way we can help you is if you put down that knife and let those children go and we'll get you to the hospital."

Ben who hallucinated Spencer telling him to stab him in the neck looked at Spencer, "Are you sure that'll work?" asked Ben.

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure of it. Put that knife down, OK?" asked Spencer gently.

Ben who hallucinated Spencer telling him to stab him in the neck again, "OK. It's OK. Get going," said Ben as he let the children go.

As soon as the two children ran out of the room, Ben charged at Spencer causing Spencer to quickly sidestep away while Hotch quickly shot Ben in the shoulder.

"Aah!" grunted Ben as he fell to the ground.

Spencer reached for the mic on his vest, "We need an ambulance," said Spencer before he crouched down and checked Ben's pulse.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who looked slightly shaken, "Even though I finally had to save your ass after the times you saved my ass when we're held hostage together, are you OK?" asked Hotch.

"Please get me back to me on that because I almost broke my promise with Bridget about not leaving her like my grandparents, but when Clarissa finds out I'll most likely be forced to sleep on either the couch in the living room or the guest bedroom," said Spencer.

* * *

After doing some sleight of hand tricks for the two kids that were held hostage by Ben, Spencer pulled out his phone and called Clarissa who answered on the second ring, "Finished the case, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer before taking a breath, "I'm not injured but I thought that you should know that the unsub who is schizophrenic like Aunt Elena most likely hallucinated me telling him to stab me with a knife and charged at me with a knife when I was trying to tell him to drop the knife. I quickly got out of the way while your brother shot him."

"I'm glad that you're OK, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Please don't let the kids find out. If Bridget finds out, she's not going to let me out of her sight," said Spencer.

"They won't since I'm not home right now, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Where are you?" asked Spencer.

"I'm on my way to the homeless shelter I volunteer at since I've been requested to check vitals on some children that were found living on the streets with their parents," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer before thinking about how it's going to be six hours before he gets home, "Am I going to be in trouble when I get home?" asked Spencer.

"You're not in trouble since we both know that talking down schizophrenics can be unpredictable and you came out unscathed," said Clarissa.

"Well I have to go since we're going to be heading to the jet soon," said Spencer.

"Do you want me to tell the kids that you're on your way home when I tuck them in during the next few hours?" asked Clarissa.

"Let's have me surprise them," said Spencer.

"OK. Please have a safe flight home while I stay safe at the homeless shelter. I love you," said Clarissa.

"I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Over six hours later Spencer got out of his SUV and he smiled when he saw some northern lights in the sky causing him to quickly lock up his revolver and head upstairs to the master bedroom to find Clarissa getting out of the bathroom, "Nature calls?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Yes."

"Speaking of nature, we should wake up the older kids and get them outside quickly," said Spencer.

"Why do you want to wake them up when it's a school night?" asked Clarissa.

"Northern lights are in the sky right now, so we should let Diana, Bridget, Ellie, and possibly Evan see them," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled, "Then let's go."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa had woken up Diana, Ellie, Bridget, and Evan and were stepping outside when Spencer looked at Bridget who was wrapped in a blanket in his arms, "Please look up at the sky, squirt."

"OK, daddy," said Bridget tiredly as she looked up at the sky and saw pink and green lights moving in the stars, "These are the northern lights that we saw in the movies "Brother Bear" and "Eight Below", daddy."

Evan who was wrapped in a blanket and was on his mother's hip nodded, "Pretty, mommy."

Diana who was in her robe nodded, "Northern lights are also called aurora borealis," said Diana as she and her father started rambling about what causes northern lights before everyone went back inside to get some more sleep.

* * *

_A/N: As someone who lives in Wisconsin, when I was in the 7th grade, I once got to see northern lights when a cousin of mine was over and told me to join him outside where he pointed out the northern lights to me and I was in awe._


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Fashionista7 for being the 300th reviewer for this story. Also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 47.

_To celebrate getting over 300 reviews, I decided to celebrate by creating a nice twist because I had to think about what William Reid could have done after being disowned by his parents when he was 18 in 1968 and when he met his wife in 1976._

_This chapter starts two hours after the last chapter and I included the dream that Spencer had in chapter 51 of The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Two because of an anniversary that Spencer has to deal with in this chapter._

* * *

_Four-year-old Spencer Reid exited his bedroom as he rubbed his eyes before slipping his glasses on, and 10 seconds later he found aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon sitting in the living room hugging each other with tears falling down their faces while an unfamiliar woman sat on the couch nearby before noticing that his aunt Ethel didn't have her hearing aids in._

_"Aunt Ethel. Uncle Gordon. Where are mommy and daddy? Why are you two crying? Why is there a stranger in the house?" said/signed Spencer._

_Gordon choked up as he let go of his wife and pulled Spencer onto his lap, "Your mommy, daddy, and uncle Daniel went to Heaven last night."_

_Spencer's eyes went wide, "They promised me that I would see them after I wake up."_

_"They did, but they were in a car accident and the damage was too severe for them to survive," choked Gordon as he hugged his nephew._

_A few seconds later Spencer started sobbing while Gordon rubbed his nephew's back._

* * *

Spencer woke up to his wife holding him.

"It's OK, Spence," soothed Clarissa.

Spencer released a few tears, "It's the 25th anniversary of their passing today."

"I know, Spence," said Clarissa as she allowed her husband to cry in her arms.

* * *

A few hours later during breakfast, Bridget who was happy to have "Tangled" on DVD since Lucy bought the DVD while she was at preschool the day before looked at her father, "Can we please watch "Tangled" after dinner today, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer inwardly shook his head as he thought about the seven trips he took to the movie theater because of Diana, Bridget, and Ellie all wanting to go see "Tangled" multiple times when the movie was first showing in theaters, during father/daughter dates, when Diana had her birthday slumber party, and during a night Hanukkah, "We can, squirt."

Evan tilted his head and looked at his father, "Why you look sad daddy?" asked Evan.

"Today is it has been 25 years since your grandma Diana, grandpa William, and great-uncle Daniel went up to Heaven," said Spencer.

Evan did a little math, "You were four, daddy?" asked Evan.

"I was, tadpole," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Five years ago today your father, Lucy, grandma Alex, and I went to Las Vegas for the 20th anniversary of your grandparents and great uncle's passing."

"I guess that I don't remember that trip because I was two," said Diana.

Spencer took a breath, "Aside from having pictures and home videos of me as a child, I don't remember my parents that much since I ended up blocking out the memories of most of my childhood."

"Why did you do that, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Diana looked at her little sister, "When a bully broke my arm at school last year, dad told me that he was bullied about being both a genius and an orphan until he graduated high school when he was 12. Due to one bullying incident, Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon decided to move dad away from Las Vegas to New Haven, Connecticut for a fresh start as soon as our father earned his high school diploma."

"Capital of Connecticut is Hartford," said Bridget.

"That's right, squirt," said Spencer.

Bridget looked at her father, "Did any of those bullies who bully you ever get a timeout?" asked Bridget.

Spencer nodded, "When I was 11, there one bullying incident that caused the entire high school football team and all the cheerleaders to get arrested after my friends Parker and Ethan got me some help by searching for the principal and uncle Gordon who were searching the school for me. Aside from every one of those kids losing their chance of going to college and being either suspended or expelled from school, some of them had to serve 100 hours of community service, serve time in jail, or ended up being registered as an adult who's not allowed to interact with children meaning that some of them lost their chance to marry and have children."

"Good, daddy," said Bridget.

Diana looked at her father, "Since it's the 25th anniversary of Grandma Diana, Grandpa William, and great-uncle Daniel's deaths today, can we go to Las Vegas to visit their graves?" asked Diana.

"As much as I want to have us drop everything and catch a flight to Las Vegas to visit my parents' graves, we can't," said Spencer.

"Why dad?" asked Diana.

"You and Bridget recently missed over a week of school to mourn for your great-bubbe and great-zayde this month, you two still have rehearsals for "Mary Poppins", and your mother and I both have to work since we both took bereavement leave after bubbe and zayde passed away," said Spencer.

Diana thought about spring break happening soon, "What about during spring break from April 16th to April 23rd even though we're celebrating Passover from April 18th to April 26th while we're celebrating Easter on April 24th?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "As much as I want to take time off so I can take you to Las Vegas to visit your grandparents' and great-uncle Daniel's graves during spring break, I can't since my team is going to be working an agent down until Aunt Emily recovers from having Brianna."

Diana looked at her mother, "What about you taking Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and me to Las Vegas during spring break, mom?" asked Diana.

"As much as I want to take you kids there, I can't since Children's National already asked me to work at the hospital during spring break," said Clarissa.

"I heard that remains of soldiers who have died during World War II have been brought to Arlington Cemetery even though it's been over 65 years since World War II ended. So why don't we have grandma Diana's, grandpa William's, and great-uncle Daniel's bodies be removed from the current cemetery they're in and moved into the cemetery that Aunt Haley, bubbe, and zayde are buried in?" asked Diana.

Spencer inwardly shook his head as he thought about his seven-year-old daughter already knowing about World War II because of reading American Girl books about the character Molly and reading a few "Dear America" books that dealt with World War II causing her to read whatever book she's allowed to read about World War II at the library while she heard about burials happening at Arlington Cemetery, "Even though I wanted to bring my parents' remains with me to New Haven when I was 12, Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon told me that we couldn't afford to have my mom's, dad's, and uncle Daniel's graves dug up and have their remains and headstones transported across the country or have their bodies get cremated while we let them rest in peace in the cemetery they're at now."

"Why not do that now since you and mom have over $500,000 in a savings account? We can bury them at the same cemetery where Aunt Haley, bubbe, and zayde are buried at or have them get cremated," said Diana.

Spencer put down his fork and gave his seven-year-old daughter a stern look as he spoke in a low and stern voice that he rarely uses on his kids, "Diana Ethel Reid, that's enough. If you say one more word about wanting my parents' and uncle Daniel's graves dug up and have their bodies transported out here, you can forget about going to your friend Carly's birthday slumber party after school this Friday."

Diana put her head down, "I'm sorry, dad."

"Now let's stop talking about the dead while eating breakfast please," said Lucy causing all four adults and all six kids to eat in silence before Spencer and Clarissa left the house with Diana, Bridget, and Ellie so Clarissa can drive Jack to school while Spencer carpooled to Quantico with his brother-in-law.

* * *

An hour after working on his post case report for the case he returned from the night before, Spencer felt a hand on his shoulder to see his brother-in-law, "Is there a case?" asked Spencer.

"I just got a phone call from the High Desert State Prison in Clark County, Nevada and there's an inmate who's dying from pancreatic cancer wants to meet with you ASAP," said Hotch as he passed his brother-in-law a file.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he read the name, "I knew that Dylan Hoffman has been spending the past 17 years in and out of prison since I'm kept to date on everyone who became a sex offender or was expelled from school after the goalpost incident while I dealt with two of my former bullies who only got suspended from school and kicked off the cheerleading squad when I attended my high school reunion about five years ago."

"Do you want to go meet with him? It's been predicted that he has a week to live," said Hotch.

"Would I be able to leave today since it's the 25th anniversary of my parents' and uncle Daniel's passing?" asked Spencer.

"There are no pressing cases and Chief Strauss said that we can use the jet if you're wanting to visit this inmate," said Hotch.

"We?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not going to be letting you deal with this visit with Mr. Hartford alone," said Hotch before looking at the clock in the bullpen, "We'll leave in an hour and today will be spent with visiting your parents' graves, the grief counselor you saw after their deaths, and any family friends of your parents while tomorrow we'll go see Mr. Hoffman," said Hotch before he walked off to call the pilot and let Rossi know that he's in charge for the next two days.

A few seconds later Spencer pulled out his phone and called Clarissa who answered on the second ring.

"Got a case, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"No case, but a past bully who was part of the goalpost incident has been in and out of prison for the past 17 years and is dying from pancreatic cancer," said Spencer.

"And he wants to meet with you?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes. How mad do you think that Diana will be about me going on a trip to my hometown without her to meet with a prison inmate who used to bully me while I get a chance to visit my parents' grave?" asked Spencer.

"She might be upset for a while, but you did the right thing and tell her that she can't miss anymore school," said Clarissa.

Spencer thought about the newly released DVD that Lucy surprised Diana, Bridget, and Ellie with the day before while he was still in Portland, "And you'll be dealing with an upset Bridget who wanted me to watch "Tangled" with her tonight after the five of the seven trips I accompanied her on to see the theater to see "Tangled."

Clarissa laughed, "Even though I ended up going to see "Tangled" three times at the movie theater with the girls, I ended up sitting through the movie two times after dinner was eaten and homework was done yesterday, Spence."

"Plus we had to change Bridget's "Finding Nemo" themed bedroom into a "Tangled" theme bedroom too while Bridget wants a pony named Maximus for her upcoming 4th birthday since she loves it when I take her horseback riding at Rock Creek Park," said Spencer.

"We're not having a horse live in our backyard, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I agree, but maybe we can sign Bridget up for riding lessons and we buy her a pony named Maximus," said Spencer.

"Even though you occasionally spoil our daughters, I think it's sweet that you indulge our daughters, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I believe that it's important to treat my wife and daughters like a queen or princess," said Spencer.

"As much as I want to keep talking, one of the students who have a bleeding disorder just came in with a bloody nose. So I need to help stop the bleed or this child will need to go to the emergency room. I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you too, Clarissa," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

As soon as Hotch pulled up by the cemetery, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who was holding a bouquet, "Do you want me to go with you?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "No."

"Take as much time as you need as long as we're at the prison by 3 P.M.," said Hotch.

"OK," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer had reached his parents' grave and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw a man and a woman with brown hair standing at the grave causing him to feel déjà vu when it came to finding his grandparents here.

"Who are you two and why are you at my parents' grave?" asked Spencer.

The man and the woman turned around causing Spencer to wonder if he has more family members that he never knew about since the man and woman had his brown eyes and brown hair despite the man having his father's face while they were sporting wedding bands like him.

"My name is Cassidy Millard and this is my twin brother Carl Donaldson, are you Diana and William Reid's son Spencer Reid?" asked Cassandra as she held up an obituary, "We know that they had a son from the obituary."

"I'm their son, but why are you at my parents' grave?" asked Spencer.

"When our mother Evelyn Donaldson was dying from cancer two weeks ago, she told us that she adopted us when we were a month old since our biological mother who was her best friend died ten minutes after giving birth to us on September 30th of 1974. Our mom told us that our biological mother had a one-night stand with a 24-year-old man who called himself Will Reid in this city on January 15th of 1974 and never exchanged phone numbers with him," said Carl.

"Since you were mentioned in the obituary we found earlier, we did a Google search on you and we were going to be visiting you at the F.B.I. National Academy this Friday since we wanted you to tell us what you can about our father, see pictures and home videos of our father, get to know you, get to know the family you ended up having, while you get to know your six nieces and nephews that live with us in Baltimore, Maryland," said Cassidy.

Spencer shook his head, "Even though we all have the same hair color and eye color, I rather have us go through a DNA test to prove that you two are my 36-year-old half-siblings because of the men and women I have caught as an F.B.I. agent before I let you two near my wife and children."

"We've read about the serial killers and terrorists you've helped put away, so we'll do what you want first," said Carl.

At that moment Hotch came over to them, "Are you OK, Reid?" asked Hotch.

"These two are Cassidy Millard and Carl Donaldson. They live in Baltimore, Maryland and they claim to be my 36-year-old half-siblings from a one-night stand my dad had four years before he met my mom. They recently found out about me when they were trying to search for their birth family after their adoptive mother died two weeks ago."

Hotch raised his eyebrows at Cassidy and Carl, "You two have the same hair color and eye color as my brother-in-law, but before you two insert yourselves into Dr. Reid's life, a DNA test needs to be done first since Dr. Reid already has a target on his back thanks to all the serial killers he has helped put away."

"Spencer already told us that we're doing a DNA test before he lets us near his wife, children, and himself," said Carl.

"We're going to be flying back to Baltimore in four hours, so why don't we get our DNA tested as soon as we're all back East," said Cassidy.

"OK," said Spencer before he rested the bouquet that he bought causing Hotch, Cassidy, and Carl to walk away so he can have some privacy, "Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Hi, Uncle Daniel. It's been 25 years since the three of you were taken away from me way too soon and I still miss you guys every day while I still make sure that Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and my foster daughter who has entered my life moved into my home last October. Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Evan have joined you guys a few on March 4th, so I wouldn't be surprised if Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Evan are telling you guys more about my kids and me."

* * *

The next morning, Spencer was in the visiting the hospital room that his former bully Dylan Hoffman was in where he had to listen to Dylan Hoffman apologize to him about the goalpost incident.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer who already had his DNA in the system stood as he watched his Aunt Mary, Cassidy, and Carl get their mouths swabbed so Cassidy's and Carl's DNA can be ran against his own DNA and his Aunt Mary's DNA since didn't have any of his father's DNA available and were promised that they would get the results within the next 24 hours so they wouldn't have to wait 48 to 72 hours to get the results.

* * *

Two days later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Ellie were about to sit down and watch a movie when Spencer's phone rang causing him to answer the call from the lab at Quantico and listened to the tech before hanging up as he released a few tears.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Did you get those test results back, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded.

"Are you sick, dad?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "That call wasn't about the results of the MRI I had yesterday for my migraines."

"Then why are you crying, daddy?" asked Bridget.

"When I was in Las Vegas a few days ago, I learned that I have two possible half-siblings named Cassidy and Carl from a brief relationship your grandpa William had in 1974 and they were adopted after birth since their biological mother never tracked down your grandpa William while she died a few minutes after childbirth," said Spencer.

"That's sad that grandpa William never got to find out that he has more kids, daddy," said Bridget.

"There are times that an expecting mother won't tell the biological father that he got her pregnant, some adoptions are closed so biological family members aren't involved in an adopted child's life, while communication was a bit tricky before and after I was born since no one really started using the internet until when the world wide web was released to the public over five years after my parents' death when I was nine-years-old on August 6th of 1991," said Spencer.

"Why haven't we met them yet?" asked Diana.

"I wasn't going to let them near you guys or all belongings I have that deal with my father until we went through a DNA test to prove that they're my half-siblings," said Spencer.

Diana thought about two men that already targeted her Aunt Emily and uncle Aaron while killing her former Aunt Haley, "Because of George Foyet and Ian Doyle, dad."

Spencer nodded, "Exactly."

"So do I have an Uncle Carl and Aunt Cassidy?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he looked at his kids, "Carl and Cassidy are my half-siblings while they're your Uncle Carl and Aunt Cassidy. After I get to know my half-siblings a bit, you guys will meet your newly found aunts, uncles, and cousins."

Diana grinned, "We have more biological family members now."

* * *

_A/N: This was the best way I decided to figure out this chapter. Spencer's nieces and nephews will be introduced in the next chapter._


End file.
